Un ticket suffit pour chambouler une vie
by MissSawyerNa
Summary: Quinn vit en France avec ses parents, sa meilleure amie a déménager. C'est une grande fan de la série Glee. Mais après noël tous va changer pour elle. Notre jolie Blonde à une chance inouïe qui va l'envoyer direction l'aéroport.
1. Chapitre 1

Glee ne m'appartient pas ( autrement le faberry aurait certainement exister :D ). Pour situer l'histoire, il ne faut pas se référer au saison, Quinn n'est pas à WMHS, et le personnage de Quinn est remplacé par une certaine Naïs, plus petite que Quinn, le même caractère, légèrement garce comme la Quinn de la série. Elle est sortie avec Finn, est meilleure amie avec Santana, par contre elle n'a pas eu d'enfant. Et au niveau de Rachel, elles étaient ennemies au début de leur année de lycée et commence juste à être amies.

Chapitre 1 :

POV Quinn

Salut je me présente, Quinn, Quinn fabray. 1m70, les yeux vert, blonde. J'ai plutôt de la chance je trouve, j'ai encore mes deux parents, tous les deux sont américains mais ils ont décidé d'habiter en France, donc je suis bilingue. Je suis en terminal dans un lycée de ce qui a de plus banal, dans une petite ville du sud de la France (sur ce coup là, mes parents auraient pu choisir Paris) malgré ça je suis dans le top 3 des étudiant du lycée et première de ma classe depuis que je suis en 6ième.

Depuis que je suis rentré dans ce fameux lycée en 2009, je me suis fais plusieurs amis, plus ou moins vrais, vu qu'en plus d'être à deux places du majeur du lycée je suis capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleaders ainsi que la leader du club de chant que j'ai créé depuis ma première année de seconde. Je suis une grande fan de tout ce qui tourne autour des comédies musicales, donc une fan inconditionnée de la série Glee, c'est pourquoi je me sentais presque obligée de monter ce groupe de chant, mais pour ça, il fallait que j'aie l'accord de mes professeurs, du directeur mais aussi quelques volontaires.

Le chant à toujours une grande passion pour moi, en primaire j'étais la première dans les cours de chant, mais aussi pour les cours de flûtes que notre prof nous faisait (sérieusement de la flûte, les prof ne pouvaient pas nous faire jouer autre chose du style de la guitare ou du piano, non de la flûte) mais ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est que pendant mes année de primaires j'avais comme meilleur amie une certaine Naïs, un peu moins grande que moi au niveau taille, des yeux vert, un blond vénitien en été qui change au châtain claire l'hiver et un visage d'ange. Mais en plein milieu de notre année de CM1 son père à été muté dans l'Ohio aux Etats-Unis pour son boulot et depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, ni eu de nouvelles. Depuis qu'elle est partie je n'est plus eu de véritable amie (surement par peur de que la personne me laisse seule de nouveau).Alors je me suis construite une petite carapace autour de moi pour être en sécurité

Enfin voilà, j'ai aujourd'hui la meilleure équipe de cheerleaders de France sous mes ordres, un club de chant avec des personnes très sympa, un peu lourd quelque fois mais bon je fais avec, ils sont quand même bien tous sympa.

Dans deux semaine c'est les vacances de noël, et Ryan Murphy, le réalisateur de la série à fait une annonce à la fin d'un épisode. Pour dire aux fans que le 25 décembre prochain sur Twitter il annoncerait une énorme surprise pour deux personnes. Alors comment vous dire qu'il ne reste plus que 3 semaines avant l'annonce, soit 21 jours à faire des crois sur mon calendrier.

...

La suite avec votre approbation, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de publier la suite si je n'apprécier pas. Alors si vous pouvez commenter, en bien ou en moins bien aller y.


	2. Chapitre 2 - L'annonce

Une semaine viens de se passer depuis le message de Ryan Murphy et je suis de plus en plus surexcite. Les membres de mon club de chant savent très bien ce que représente la série pour moi, donc on va dire que je les ais un peu tous embarqué dans ma « Gleek's attitude ». Alors quand ils ont aussi vu le message, ils m'ont tous appelés en même temps. Non vraiment en même temps, pendant 3 heures j'été au téléphone avec chacun d'entre eux, la première a qui j'ai pu répondre était mon amie la plus proche (mais pas meilleur amie, depuis Naïs j'ai stoppé), Sophie, cette fille c'est comme mon double

S :- ** _Coucou Fabray, tu as vu le message ? Comme je suis trop contente. Tu sais ce qu'ils vont annoncer ? Tu vas pouvoir attendre jusqu'au 25 toi ?_**

 ** _Q :Oula oula, doucement Soph'_** ** _J_** ** _oui je l'ai vu comme toi et surement comme les autre vu que je viens de recevoir 15 message en même temps que les tiens. Et non je ne c'est pas ce qu'ils vont dire._**

 ** _S : Je vais demander aux autres si ils veulent regarder le message tous ensemble ça te dit ?_**

 ** _Q-Ah ouais carrément, mais c'est le jour de noël …_**

 **S-** ** _Je t'arrête de suite Q, cette année c'est obligé on le fait avec le groupe, avec l'annonce qu'on vient d'avoir. Cette année c'est noël en chanson_**. Sophie vient de me crier ça dans la téléphone et je crois bien que je vais devenir sourde avec ces connerie, elle fait toujours ça quand elle est heureuse.

Bon ok j'étais trop contente moi aussi mais bon pas à en détruire les tympans de mon amie.

Q- ** _Ok j'en parle à mes parents et je te dis si c'est bon. Bisous à plus._**

 ** _S- Baiser Quinnie._**

Voilà maintenant il faut que j'en parle a mes parents comme quoi cette année c'était « Noël en chanson » comme l'avais si bien dit Soph'.

...

Bon au final mes parents m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis t'en qu'il n'y avait que les personnes du groupe. Donc cette année Let's GO for Chrismas avec mes LOUDER (c'est le nom de notre groupe)

...

Mélissa- ** _Damien allume l'ordi on va louper l'annonce de Ryan Murphy si tu bouges pas ton cul._**

 _Damien_ _ **-Ok c'est bon calme toi Mél, il l'annonce dans 10 minute regarde y'a un compte à rebours.**_

 ** _Salut tous les Gleek's, ici Ryan Murphy, le réalisateur de votre série GLEE._**

 ** _A ce que je vois vous êtes nombreux à être en ligne ce soir, et partout dans le monde, c'est vraiment cool._**

 ** _Bon je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus que ça._**

 ** _Vous avez été nombreux à venir nous voir pour la tourner lors de notre première saison, mais là l'évènement est PLANETAIRE, pour ce qui on vu « Charlie et la chocolaterie » c'est la même chose, nous avons réalisé une tablette de chocolat avec vos personnages préférés de la série. Rachel, Finn, Santana et tous les autres._**

 ** _Donc dans les millions de tablettes vous pouvez trouver un ticket et si celui-ci à le même personnage ainsi que le même chiffre que sur l'emballage de la tablette alors vous viendrez passez vos vacances d'été avec tous le cast de la série, aux Etats-Unis de juillet à août tous frais compris._**

 ** _Alors bonne chance à vous tous. Dernière indication, il n'existe seulement deux tickets dans les millions de tablettes._**

 ** _\- ..._**

 ** _\- ..._**

 ** _Q-Vous vous rendez compte que deux personnes vont passez deux mois avec le cast, ils ont vraiment de la chance…_** c'est à ce moment que tous le groupe ce retourne sur moi avec une tête plutôt… comment dire, à oui, on aurait dit des lions, comme si ils étaient prêt à me sauter dessus mais au final ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Q- ** _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?_** Franchement il n'a rien de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire. Mais bon le voir comme ça me donne le sourire tout de même.

D- ** _Ecoute Q,_** commence Damien, ** _je crois parler au nom de tous en disant que tu es la fille la plus chanceuse, la plus talentueuse et populaire de ce lycée donc pourquoi ça ne t'arriverais pas à toi ? Tu es quand même celle qui fait de cette série un exemple à suivre pour nous tous_**

 ** _Q-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi, vous êtes tous autant talentueux que moi…_**

 ** _S- Hum Hum non Quinn,_** me coupe Sophie, ** _si quelqu'un dois trouver un des deux ticket c'est bien toi. Puis deux mois aux Etats-Unis c'est un second rêve pour toi._**

 ** _Q-Oui c'est vrai… Mais… quand même deux tickets dans tous les pays c'est fort improbable pour qu'il y en ait un ticket en France._**

 ** _S-Imagine il y en a un et tu tombes dessus, tu réagirais comment ?_**

Et là, impossible de répondre, j'ai beau ouvrir ma bouche mais rien n'en sort, je me fais déjà des films, rencontrer tous les membres du cast quitter mon groupe et mes cheerleaders pour deux mois, quitter ma famille et la France pour deux mois. Et dire bonjour à l'Amérique, au cast, rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons. Voir les membres du cast, la grande Rachel BERRY et la « froide » Naïs SAWYER et son acolyte Santana LOPEZ, pour dire vrais cette Naïs me fait étrangement penser à ma meilleure amie de la primaire sauf que son nom de famille était SYMON. Finn Hudson, et tous les autres. Leur parler mais aussi les voir pendant deux mois, deux mois, je n'arrive plus à penser à quoique soit.

S **_Hey Oh ? Q ça va?_**

 ** _Q-Oui oui ça va, j'ai… juste…rien oubliez. Oui c'est sûr que ça pourrai être un été exceptionnel._** Jamais je ne leur dirais à quel point je suis triste de savoir que je ne trouverai pas de ticket. Beaucoup de personne on plus besoin de ce voyage, j'ai déjà une bonne vie alors pourquoi vouloir faire partie de cette fabuleuse escapade.

Q- ** _Bon je vais aller faire une balade dehors, je reviens dans une demi-heure._**

 ** _S-Q je peux venir avec toi ?_** Heureusement qu'elle était juste derrière moi, parce que je crois que je suis la seule à avoir entendu.

Je me retourne et lui fait mon plus beau sourire, quoi de mieux que de sortir avec son double au féminin, donc Soph' et moi sortons faire un tour dans les rues.

S- **_Dit Q?_**

 ** _Q-Oui ?_**

 ** _S-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as eu un moment d'absence toute à l'heure ?_**

 ** _Q-Euh… En faite, j'ai imaginé recevoir ce fameux ticket, rencontrer Rachel, Santana, Naïs… Les autres. Je crois que tu es la seule qui sait exactement ce que sa représenterais pour moi. Et à qui me fais penser certain personnage._**

 ** _S-Oui je sais, à ta meilleure amie et la seule meilleure amie que tu ais eu._** Sa voix était tellement triste que ça m'avait brisé le couer

Q- **_Dit Soph' tu sais que tu représente beaucoup pour moi ?_** Elle commença à baisser la tête **_Hey Soph' regarde moi, tu sais que j'ai du mal avec les mots « meilleures amie » mais tu es tout autant, tu es mon double et sans toi je ne ferais pas grand-chose et tu le sais._**

 ** _S-Oui je sais mais…_**

 ** _Q-Non je t'arrête, depuis notre première année ici toi et moi on est comme deux sœur, tu es mon double, tu es dans mon cœur et rien ni personne ne pourras y changer._**

 ** _S-Merci Q, tu es mon double à moi aussi._**

 ** _Q-Tu dors chez moi ce soir ? Comme ça demain on passe la journée ensemble rien que toi et moi._**

 ** _S-A une condition._**

 ** _Q-Laquelle ?_**

 ** _S-Apres tu viens a la maison mes parents veulent te voir._**

 ** _Q-Pas de soucis._** Je la prends dans mes bras pour lui montrer toute l'amitié que je lui porte et nous rentrons pour finir la soirée avec nos amis.

Nous finissons la soirée chez moi, allons voir mes grand parents pour le 26 décembre vu que je ne les ais pas vu pour noël et nous terminons chez Soph'. Les vacances de Noël se termine assez vite comme toujours.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Un petit cadeau

En premier lieu je souhaite vous remercier pour vos commentaires.

Control123 : Pour bien poser les choses, comme je l'ai dit au début, au niveau de la série en faite il faut mettre le personnage de Naïs à la place de celui de Quinn, donc même histoire avec finn, même dispute avec rachel, même caractère. J'ai mis ce personnage pour éviter un trou au niveau du cast. Donc les humiliation que Quinn a faite à Rachel bin dans mon histiore c'est Naïs qui les à faite. Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je dis que Quinn n'a eu qu'une seule meilleure amie et que c'est Naïs. Et désolé pour les fautes, mais j'ai un léger problème avec ça.

Snackeyee : J'espère vraiment pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine ou toute les deux semaines, mais si je n'arrive pas à tenir ce rythme ça sera au pire un chapitre par mois. Et ne t'en fait pas, j'ai deux chapitre en réserve mais aussi toute l'histoire en tête. Et j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si la fiction fait plusieurs chapitre (quand je dis plusieurs je parle de plus de 20 je pense)

Kinder : le faberry va arriver c'est sûr mais en douceur alors il faudra de la patience.

Et encore merci pour vos messages, ça me montre que je ne poste pas pour rien. Bonne continuation.

...

Voilà les vacances de noël sont finies et le premier cours pour la rentrée n'est rien d'autre que l'option chant.

En rentrant, je m'assois sur la chaise du milieu (oui à la place de Rachel dans la série) juste à côté Soph' vient s'asseoir et les autres ce placent autour de nous en nous saluant et en nous souhaitant la bonne année. Et d'un coup le prof sort de derrière son bureau en nous faisant une frayeur monumentale.

Le Prof- ** _Salut les jeunes, j'ai une petite annonce à vous faire. Mais avant de vous la dire on m'a demandé de prendre les photos pour le livre de l'année._**

Franchement je n'est pas a me plaindre, je serais sur la première page en tant que troisième majeur de promo, la cinquième page pour le cheerleading et enfin la 25ieme page pour la chorale. Mais quand même je me passerais bien de la photo aujourd'hui.

Bon maintenant on attend tous les futures paroles de notre professeur, ont veut tous savoir ce que nous cache notre professeur.

Le Prof - ** _J'ai réfléchi pendant les deux semaines de vacances et je me suis dit que j'allais vous acheter un petit Cadeau pour noël vu que vous êtes mes dernières année, ça me semblai logique._**

Tiffany **_-C'est quoi M'sieur ?_**

Le Prof ** _-Eh attends deux seconde Tiffany j'y arrive. Je vous ai pris une tablette de chocolat chacun, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver tous les personnages mais j'y suis arrivé. Alors voilà quand je vous appel vous venez chercher votre petit cadeau._** Il a dit ça avec tant de bonheur dans ses yeux, qu'il me ferait presque pleurer tellement il était touchant. Et quand ont s'aperçoit que notre prof nous a, à tous, acheter les fameuse tablettes GLEEK'S, il y a un silence de plomb dans la salle. **_Sophie, tiens pour toi Marley Rose. Damien pour toi Finn. Tiffany pour toi Brittany. Sonia pour toi Tina, Antony voilà Kurt, Vanessa pour toi Santana ... …. Enfin le personnage leader pour notre Leader à nous, Quinn pour toi la grande Rachel Berry._**

Q ** _-Milles merci Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir se que ce geste signifie pour nous tous._**

S ** _-Monsieur, Quinn a raison, votre attention nous touche tous. Alors je propose que ça soit notre Quinnie nationale qui ouvre sa tablette la première._** Ahlala Sophie qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Q- ** _Euh… Je sais pas_**. Dis-je un peu timidement.

S- ** _Si aller a toi Quinn._**

Q ** _-Bon ok…_** vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis en train de stresser. Mais pourquoi je stresse, je n'ai aucune chance de tomber dessus, alors Quinn calme toi, respire, bloque, compte jusqu'à 3, …1, 2, 3, expire. Ahhh ça va mieux. J'avais l'impression de commencer une compétition de cheerleading avec tous les encouragements et applaudissements de mes amis. Alors j'ouvre l'emballage de la tablette, je la retire du carton, puis commence enfin à déchirer l'emballage en aluminium.… **_Oh non !_**

D ** _-Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe Q ?_** me demanda Damien d'un air plutôt inquiet.

Q- ** _Je crois que j'ai un ticket à l'intérieur…._**

Le Prof ** _-Alors regarde si tu as un bon ou juste un simple ticket qui pourra faire office de début collection._**

Q ** _-Monsieur vous avez fait expert de chercher Rachel Berry avec le chiffre 4 sur la pochette ou pas ?!_**

Le Prof ** _-Euh … Je ne crois pas, je chercher juste les personnages, mais je ne te cache pas que la tienne à était la plus dure à trouver._**

Q ** _-Je comprends pourquoi alors._** Et voilà je commence à pleurer comme une gamine un matin de noël, en ouvrant ces cadeaux. Putin pourquoi je suis aussi faible, surtout devant tout le groupe. La seule qui m'ai déjà vu pleurer c'est Soph' mais les autres jamais, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous autour de moi en me demandant ce qui se passe.

D- ** _Hey Quinn tu pleures ?_**

Q ** _-Je l'ai…_**

Tous ** _-Que ? Quoi ?_** J'avais entendu ces mots par toutes les voix ici présente dans la pièce. Comme un cri de stupeur. Oula calmez-vous rien de bien grave je crois juste que j'ai un des tickets. Oui c'est sûr rien de grave, même moi je ne n'arrive pas à me convaincre de ce que je dis.

Q- ** _Il me semble que j'ai le ticket gagnant. Monsieur vous pouvez vérifier s'il vous plaît ?_**

Le Prof ** _-Bien sûr Quinn._** Il me prend la tablette des mains et regarde si c'est bien Rachel à l'intérieur avec le numéro 4. **_S'il vous plaît bande de GLEEK'S tout le monde à sa place…_**

T ** _-M'sieur qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

Le Prof **_-J'y arrive Tiffany. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que dans 6 mois notre très chère Quinn partira en Ohio aux Etats-Unis pour passer deux mois avec tout le cast de la série._**

Et là, c'est l'euphorie totale dans la pièce, tout le monde se met à sauter de partout, à lancer des cris que personnes ne comprend, des rires, des pleures.

Le Principal - ** _C'EST QUOI TOUT CES BRUITS !_** Eh merde …le principal.

Le Prof- ** _Monsieur le principal, je vous annonce que notre majeur de terminal, Quinn Fabray à gagner un jeu au niveau mondial, et qu'elle passera ces vacances d'été aux Etats-Unis avec toute la troupe d'une série du nom de Glee._**

Le principal **_-Est-ce… vrai …Mademoiselle… Fabray ?_** Il m'avait posé la question en détachant chaque mot de la phrase, les yeux pleins d'espoir pour moi.

Q - ** _Il me semble que oui Monsieur le principal, mais c'est grâce au cadeau que notre professeur nous à fait._** Eh me voilà de nouveau en train de regarder le ticket qui venait de me faire gagner mon voyage.

Le principal - _**Mademoiselle Fabray pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.**_

Q - **_Oui Monsieur je prends mon sac et je vous j'arrive._**

Oh non mais qu'est-ce qui me veux. Et nous voilà partis pour son bureau à l'autre bout du lycée, donc pour vous dire que bien évidement tous les élèves qui n'on pas d'option m'ont vu suivre le principal.

Q - _**Monsieur puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fais, pour être convoquée. Non pas que je ne vais pas accepter ce la sentence mais je me pose vraiment la question.**_

 __Le proviseur - En train de se pouffer de rire. _ **Mais pourquoi aurais-tu fait quelque chose de mais ma chère Quinn, tu es depuis la fin du premier trimestre passé majeur de ta promo, et oui tu n'es plus troisième mais bien première. Si tu continu comme ça je pense bien pourvoir te faire plusieurs lettre de recommandation pour la fac que tu souhaites, il se peut même que je te trouve une énorme bourse pour tes études futures. Mais aujourd'hui je te fais venir suite à la nouvelle que viens de m'apprendre ton professeur. Alors si tu me le permet, je serais très fière de l'annoncer à tout le lycée en l'affichant sur toute les Télés toute la semaine, en faisant une sorte de montage, le ticket gagnant, ta photo du livre de l'année, l'événement Glee en gros.**_

Q - _**S'il n'y a pas de problème pour vous il n'y en a pas pour moi monsieur. Et si vous avez fini j'aimerais vraiment retourner en cours.**_

Le principal - **_Je ne te retiens pas plus_**. Au moment de partir je l'entends crier derrière moi. _ **Pense a nous quand tu seras aux Etats-Unis et envoi une petite carte ;)**_

...

J'espere que la suite vous plaîs comme le début. Bisous a vous et à très vite. Ne vous en faite pas, l'histoire sera entière, je ne vais pas me stopper et vous laisser comme ça.


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'insomnie

J'ai été en état de choque toute la journée, je ne sais pas vous mais perso je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que j'ai eu ce ticket. Dans six mois je vais aller les voir. Non c'est pas possible. Je prends pour la millième fois la carte dans mes mains et regarde le fabuleux visage de rachel… euh je veux dire le visage de Rachel. Pourquoi j'ai dit fabuleux ? Je ne suis pas attiré par les filles, j'ai un copain, qui en plus est le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, très gentil, un peu lourd, un sorte de Finn Hudson en faite. Bon il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à Rachel.

La journée à été plutôt longue pour moi, tout le lycée m'est tombé dessus dans le self, parce que Monsieur le Proviseur à eu la brillante idée d'afficher la nouvelle sur toute les télés du lycée. Donc j'ai eu toutes les question imaginable. De la question de base que j'ai eu bon nombre de fois : « Alors tu vas y aller quand ? Combien de temps ? T'es contente ? » Non sérieusement qui est le débile qui me demande si je suis contente d'avoir gagnée ? non ça me fait chier d'aller voir les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, mes idoles, je sais pas si vous rendez compte. Et puis d'autre m'ont posés des questions complètement sortie d'ailleurs : « Tu vas faire comment pour aller là-bas ? Tu crois que tu vas comprendre quand ils vont parlez ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te mange ? » Quoi ? Qu'ils me mangent mais il sort d'où cet abruti, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'habitent pas en France qu'ils sont cannibales, faut vraiment qu'il sorte de chez lui. Bien sûr que oui je vais les comprendre bouffon je suis bilingue. Bref je n'ai pas beaucoup mangée, surement a cause du choc de la nouvelle, oui encore sous le choc.

Pour vous dire vrais je n'ai rien vu de l'après-midi, mais cela m'a paru une éternité.

18h enfin je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai même pas dit bonjour à ma mère dans le salon et je vais directement dans ma chambre et ré ré recommence à pleurer.

Et c'est à ce moment là que ma mère rentre dans la chambre.

MAMAN – **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ?_**

Q - **_Rien de grave j'ai juste gagner ..._**

M- **_Tu as gagné quelque chose et tu pleures ? Oulala ma pauvre fille, avec ton père on ne t'as pas appris ça. Dans la famille Fabray on ne pleure pas pour si peu, surtout devant des personnes.._**

Q- **_Did you kiding me !_** (en lui coupant la parole) **_Pourquoi crois tu que je suis dans MA chambre alors, pour respecter vos putin de moeurs_** (je l'ais dit tellement fort que je me suis choquée moi meme, alors je vous laisse imaginer la tete de Madame Fabray, oui parce que lorsqu'on a des invités à la maison mes parents me demande de les appeler par "père " et "mere" Youhou la famille de barge)

M: **_On en rediscutera avec ton père ce soir jeune fille_** ( puis elle tourne les talons en me laissant enfin seule)

Je peux enfin souffler et faire éclater ma joie dans ma chambre. Dans six mois je fais mes valises et je part pour deux mois, deux long mois. En espérant qu'il ne passe pas trop vite. Et si personne ne m'apprécie une fois là-bas ? Ou pire si la grande Rachel Berry ne me vois que comme une pauvre petite francaise paumé dans l'Ohio. Ou encore que mon avion ne décolle pas, ou même si il n'atterrissait pas. Ou si simplement le message qu'à fait passer Ryan Murphy n'était que du mytho.

Non Q, calme toi respire bloque 1...2...3. Expire. Ça va un peu mieux.

Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir les idées parce que là je n'arrive plus à rien.

J'ouvre mon armoire, en sort mon jogging fétiche, rouge et blanc avec les initiales WMHS, Eh oui même sur mon jogging j'ai mis une partie de la série. Je sors la carte gagnante de mon sac et la pose sur le miroir de ma salle de bain (le seul endroit où mes parents ne rentre pas) et je vais sous la douche pendant quelques minutes ou peut-être 1 heure je ne sais plus trop.

19h30 l'heure du diner ne va pas tarder et je vais entendre ma mère m'appeler pour passer à table. Et ce soir je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre une brasse de la part de mon père, ou pire je ne l'écouterais qu'à moitié.

M – ** _QUINN A TABLE TON PERE VIENT DE RENTRER !_**

Q – **_J'ARRIVE._** Et voilà c'est partie, souhaiter moi bonne chance, mes parents on l'aire plutôt cool mais en vrais j'ai hâte de partir, n'importe où mais de partir.

Papa - **_Lucy Quinn FABRAY, ta mère m'a rapporté tes paroles et sache jeune fille qu'il y a des limites sous mon toit. Alors j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu as gagné et enfin pourquoi tu as parlé de la sorte à ta mère._**

Q – **_Comme vous le savez j'ai passée noël avec mon groupe de chant, et c'est parce qu'il avait une raison. Ryan MURPHY, le réalisateur de GLEE faisait un annonce et ont souhaitaient la voir en même temps. Au final, je vous fait court, le message c'est que sur la planète entière sont vendus des tablettes de chocolat avec chaque personnages de la série et deux tablettes seulement permettent de partir pour juillet et août à Lima dans l'OHIO avec tout le cast. Et votre très chère fille à gagner un des ces deux tickets garce à son professeur de chant. Alors avec le choc de ma petite victoire je me suis mise à pleurer dans ma chambre, et seulement dans ma chambre, pour que personne ne me vois. Et là maman est rentrée donc elle m'a vu pleurer. Donc en théorie j'ai respectée vos mœurs._**

Plus aucun mots de la part de l'un comme de l'autre, dans leur yeux on pouvait lire de la fièreté vu que j'ai respecté leurs mœurs , mais aussi … je sais pas comme de l'inquiétude.

P – **_Euh … euh… tu es sûr de ce que tu dit ? Est-tu sûr que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ?_**

Q – **_Oui papa, c'est sûr, il faut que j'envoie une réponse avec la photo du ticket à la fin de la semaine. Pour qu'ils puissent m'envoyer le billet d'avion le mois prochain pour cet été._**

M- **_Ma puce tu devrais monter dans ta chambre, on va en parler avec ton père._**

Q - **_Oui maman._**

Je commence à partir doucement, on ne sait jamais si ils me rappellent mais rien, alors je reste en haut des escaliers pour pouvoir les écouter.

P – **_Bon je ne pense pas qu'on va en discuter longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_**

M – **_Exactement, on sait très bien ce qui est le mieux pour notre Quinnie._**

P – **_Alors je te laisserais lui annoncer demain matin, histoire qu'elle passe une excellente journée. C'est ça vie, quand on a commencer à lui apprendre notre langue maternelle elle à vite aimer la culture de chez nous. On le savait quand on a déménager que notre enfant risquer d'être attaché à la terre de ces parents._**

M – **_Mais chéri tu crois que c'est bon pour elle qu'elle la revoit ?_**

P – **_Au bout de trois ans elle n'a pas fait de liens donc elle ne s'en rendra pas compte. Crois moi, et puis au pire si elles se reconnaissent, où est le mal._**

M – **_Oui c'est vrai._**

Voilà ce sont les dernières paroles que j'ai entendu, je tourne les talons et monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils, quel liens j'aurais du voir depuis trois ans ? Bien sûr que oui j'ai envie de connaître la terre de mes parents. Les questions ne tournent pas longtemps puisque je viens de m'écrouler sur mon lit et me rend compte que mes parents sont d'accord.

Je crois que les prochains mois vont être les plus longs de ma vie. J'aimerais tellement m'endormir et me réveiller seulement fin juin pour passer le bac et préparer mes valises.

Je suis anxieuse, exister, heureuse (qui ne le serrait pas), apeurer (bin oui et si personnes ne m'apprécie une fois là-bas, je risque de passer deux mois horrible).

J'attrape mon ticket que j'avais posé dans la salle de bain et me re-couche sur mon lit en regardant une énième fois, et là mes questions me reviennent. Si, la personne que je veux impressionner le plus, ne me remarque pas, ne me capte pas, me repousse, fait de moi une pauvre fille d'une petite ville de la France et qui n'a pas sa place dans leur groupe. Je crois que je ne tiendrais pas une semaine comme ça.

Je me dit qu'au moins j'aurais pu voir un morceau des Etats-Unis.

QUOI ? Il est déjà 4h30, mais je vais avoir une tête de zombi pour le lycée. Vite j'enfile une tenu de sport pour aller faire 30 min de course sur mon tapis de course, voilà maintenant c'est 5 h, donc une bonne douche de 30min, il me reste 1h pour préparer un expo en anglais que la prof nous a donnée hier, perso en 10min l'expo et fini mais bon je préfère le relire plusieurs fois ce qui me prend 5min de plus. Et oui c'est ça quand tes parents t'on apprit le français mais aussi l'anglais américain, depuis la sixième tous mes professeurs ne me tienne pas compte de mon accent américain, ni même des quelques divergences entre l'anglais anglais et mon anglais américain. Bon voilà c'est 6h30, je descends préparer le petit déjeuner pour mes parents, bacon et œufs brouillé pour mon père et moi, et gaufres au sirop d'érable. 7h les voilà tous les deux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Papa – **_Bon tu nous as entendus jusqu'à quand hier soir ?_**

Q – **_Jusqu'à que tu dise à maman qu'elle devait me l'annoncer ce matin pour que je passe une bonne journée :D_**

Maman - **_Bon alors comme tu le sais, avec ton père on à parlé et nous sommes d'accord pour que tu partes deux mois à Lima pour voir les personnages de ta série mais attention si il se passe quoi que soit et que tu veuille rentrer tu nous appel et on prend le premier avion pour venir te chercher et finir les vacances en faisant le tour des Etats-Unis._**

Q – **_Avec grand plaisir, à vrai dire hier soir, je me suis posée la question, et si personne ne m'appréciait une fois à Lima, comment je ferais pendant deux mois, mais avec ce que tu me dis ça me rassure beaucoup. Merci je vous aime._**

Papa – **_Passe une bonne journée ma puce, j'envoi les papiers dans la journée, pour qu'ils puissent t'envoyer ton billet d'avion le plus vite possible._**

Q - **_Merci bisous a vous._**

….

Ma semaine se passe comme le début, pleines de questions, de félicitations, de jalousie aussi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de personne au lycée qui aimait cette série c'est affolant. Y'a même une première année qui est venue me dire que ces parents avait achetés plus de 1 000€ de chocolat pour avoir une chance de gagner.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sorry ! I'm not Sorry

Avant de continuer à écrire, je tiens à vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews. Pour tous ceux qui écrivent ou qui on écrit des FF, se sont les reviews qui nous pousse à mettre une suite. Donc si d'ici demain (dimanche 25/10) j'arrive à avoir 6 reviews en plus sur ce chapitre, je vous met le chapitre 6 demain après-midi.

Je suis désolé pour ce court chapitre, mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu dû mal à écrire celui-ci. Bisous a vous tous et bonne lecture.

Cela fait deux semaines que mes parents m'ont autorisée à partir pour Lima pour les vacances d'été, et au final on peut dire que leurs conditions n'est pas si injuste que ça, je dirais même qu'elles sont géniales, si je ne me sens pas bien et que je souhaite rentrer ils viennent me chercher eux même et ont fait le tour du pays tout les trois. WOUHOU ! Ils on beau être strict, et très portés sur la religions (ce que je n'apprécie pas toujours) ils sont quand même cool.

Il ne reste plus que cinq mois à tenir soit, 151 jours. Entre mes préparations pour le concours de cheerleading, les répétions de la chorale pour le spectacle de fin d'année, et les révisons pour le bac. Je n'ai rien vu passé. Tous les jours se ressemblaient. Je commence toutes les semaines par mon cours optionnel de chant, qui se suit de 3h de français, l'après-midi histoire et anglais (certes l'anglais est comme une option pour moi mais c'est bien le seul cours où j'y vais avec le sourire, normal quand on sait que le cours d'anglais est un mélange de plusieurs classes, donc ce qui veut dire, mon copain, mes amis de chant, certaine de mes fidèles cheerleaders. Cela à été les cinq mois les plus rapide de ma vie, les seuls moments qui m'ont parues interminables étaient ceux du réfectoires, à croire que tout le lycée regarde les télés du lycée, tous les élèves m'ont dit le compte des jours, pour les vacances, pour le bac, mais aussi pour mon départ. J'ai reçu beaucoup d'adresses mails et postale dans mon casiers pour que je leur envoi lettre ou une photo du voyage.

Vous devez surement vous dire que je ne vous ais pas souvent parlé de mon copain, alors j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous.

Nous sommes mi-mars et mes parents sont partis en voyage d'affaire au japon pour 2 semaines, alors j'en ai profité pour faire quelques fêtes et des soirées au calme avec Mathieu mon copain. Pendant l'une de nos soirée il a voulut qu'on parle de mon futur voyage et pourquoi c'était SI important pour moi.

M – ** _Mais Q pourquoi tu préfères passer des vacances avec des gens que tu ne connais pas alors qu'ont pourraient les passer ensemble et faire un super voyage ensemble, dans un pays étranger, juste toi et moi. Tu sais mes parents peuvent nous payer un long voyage pour tous les deux, mon père est quand même le maire._**

Q - **_Math' là n'est pas le problème, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie de passer les vacances avec toi mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, c'est comme si on te proposer de passer deux mois dans un camp de basket avec tous les joueurs des LAKERS de la NBA ou de passer tes vacances avec ta copine._**

M – **_Ne mélange pas tout, moi c'est mon sport…_**

Q - **_NON je ne mélange pas tout ! Toi comme moi nous avons vu ces gens qu'au travers de la télé, oui peut être que tu pratiques le même sport qu'eux, mais c'est la même chose pour moi. Ils ont une chorale, J'AI monté ma chorale, certaine sont cheerleader JE suis LEADER de mes cheerleaders. Et je sais pas, j'ai comme une connexion avec certaines personnes, tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais j'ai l'impression d'en connaître depuis longtemps. Je me reconnais un peu dans Rachel et Naïs, et les autres membres sont vraiment géniaux_**

M - **_Non stop, je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne veux plus entendre le nom de Rachel, cette fille prend plus de place dans ta vie que moi alors qu'elle est à des milliers de kilomètres. Dans ta salle de bain y'a ton ticket bizarre, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde quand je me douche._**

Q - **_Tu risques de me trouver surement trop spontanée, et aussi désaxée ou encore susceptible mais je crois que si tu ne supporte pas mes choix il sera préférable qu'on arrête tous les deux._**

M- **_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Quinn. Au revoir._** Mathieu attrape sa veste de sport sur la chaise de mon bureau puis sort de ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Voilà pourquoi je ne me suis pas tellement attardé sur lui, oui j'ai passée de bon moments avec mais ça n'aller plus entre nous depuis que j'ai reçu mon ticket. Peut être de ma faute, trop concentré sur le futur voyage, mais aussi la sienne, trop centré sur son basket. Mais bon au final je ne suis pas plus malheureuse, ça fait une personne de moins à dire au revoir au mois de juillet.

Mes journée on continué à être les mêmes sans Mathieu, lycée, sport, chant, dodo, lycée, sport, chant, dodo.

Et nous voilà à la dernière épreuve du bac, l'anglais ! :D J'y vais sans réviser je connais les cours par cœur donc « no stress ». Quoi de mieux en plus que de tomber sur un sujet qui porte sur la musique.

La semaine prochaine je vais faire mes valises pour partir, mais ce soir je dois faire une check liste histoire de ne rien oublier.

Bon alors, il me faut plusieurs tenues pour me changer, mon casque (bin oui obligée je ne vais pas faire 18 heures d'avions sans musique IMPOSSIBLE) qui dit casque dit téléphone spécial musique avec playlist glee et pleins d'autres… mon PC, tout les chargeurs, autrement je risque dans la panade le soir même :D… ne pas oublier mon ticket...

Ma petite check liste me prend pratiquement deux pages mais au moins je n'oublierais rien le jour-J.

...

Et voilà c'est le grand jour, j'ai mis mon réveil pour 7h histoire d'être bien réveillée. Oui je sais mon avions ne part qu'à 11h45 mais je préfère, vous devez surement savoir ce que le stress fait sur certaine personne, sur moi il me surexcite, m'angoise, me rend les mains moites et j'ai une énorme boule dans le ventre.

Q - _**Oui allo ?**_

Sophie - **_Coucou Quinnie, comment tu vas? Alors c'est le Grand jour :) ?_** Même au téléphone je sais que Soph' à le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et oui elle est comme ça, toujours heureuse pour les autres, un jour ça va la perdre, mais j'aime tellement mon double que je ne lui dirais jaais rien.

Q - ** _Oui ça y est, je suis trop excitée tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Tu sera là avec les autres pour mon départ tout à heure?_**

S - _ **Oui on sera tous là pour te faire un gros bisou et un calîn de groupe. Bon je te laisse faut que je prépare ma valise.**_

Q- _**Tu m'as pas dit que tu partais en vacances tu vas où?**_

S - **_Je vais passer deux semaine chez ma grand mère à Paris, je pars cet aprèm._**

Q - Ok, bisou ma Soph' et à toute alors.

Alors ?

Comme je vous ais dit au début, si d'ici demain 6 review en plus alors je vous offre le chapitre suivant. Mais si d'ici ce soir j'ai plus de 6 reviews je vous le poste ce soir.

Bisous a vous mes lecteurs Gleek's


	6. Chapter 6 - In the same time

A partir de ce chapitre, les dialogues qui sont écrits comme précédemment, donc italique et gras sont pour des paroles dites en français, et les dialogues écrit en simple italique pour les paroles dites en anglais. Bonne continuation et merci de continuer à lire ça fait vraiment plaisir.

POV externe à Lima

Le tournage pour la deuxième saison de glee venait tout juste de toucher à sa fin est le réalisateur de la série n'avait toujours pas annoncé son projet au cast, pour se faire il leur avait ,à tous, pris leur téléphone et ordinateur pour la dernière semaine afin qu'aucun d'eux ne sache avant la fin du tournage.

Ryan Murphy – V _ous pouvez vous applaudir très fort mes chéris vous avez, encore une fois, tous étaient fabuleux_. Toute l'équipe, Gleek's, cameramen, ingé son, maquilleuses, tous, applaudir et lancèrent des cris de joie. _Comme on vous l'avait dit en début de semaine, je vous rend enfin vos téléphone et tous vos appareils. En faite je vous les avez confisqués pour une excellente raison_. Tous étaient pendus à ces lèvres. _Voilà je vais vous laissez des vacances jusqu'à septembre._

Rachel - _Mais Ryan nous sommes en décembre, tu veux dire qu'on ne va pas tourner pendant 8 mois ? Mais tu es au courant que c'est notre vie, Glee c'est ma famille…_

Santana - _Et ho doucement Ru-Paul, laisse Ryan finir de nous expliquer après tu pourras la ramener si j'arrive à me calmer avant de te sauté dessus pour te refaire ton nez._

Rachel – _Très drôle Satan_ ! Elle avait dit ça sur un ton de défi que personne n'avait jamais utilisé pour répondre à Santana, sauf Naïs qui était autant garce que Santana.

Santana – _Tu va le regrettait le nain._

Ryan – _Du calme les filles ou je vous supprime de Evènement._

Will Schuster - _De quoi tu parles Ryan ?_

Ryan – _Donc dans la semaine j'ai créé un événement planétaire, pendant les deux mois d'été, juillet août, nous allons tous aller dans un camp que j'ai réservé, ici à Lima, mais la particularité c'est qu'il y aura deux personnes avec nous._

Mercedes – _On peut savoir qui c'est ? Des gens connus ?_

Ryan – _Non justement, les seuls « gens connus » comme tu dit seront vous, et les deux personnes que nous recevrons seront celles qui gagneront au jeu « 1 Chocolat-1 Ticket ». Je vous explique, ce jeu consiste simplement d'acheter une tablette de chocolat et de trouver un ticket à l'inté le bénéfice sera reversé à l'association de votre choix. Mais il faut que le ticket soit identique à la couverture de la tablette. J'ai réalisé moi-même les deux tablettes gagnantes, l'une avec toi Rachel, l'autre avec toi Santana_. Les deux filles se regardent avec fierté, elles étaient celles que Ryan avait choisies pour être les lots gagnants. _De ce fait, j'ai cherché au près de vos parents pour savoir si il y avait des pays qui vous tenez à cœur, donc j'ai envoyé un ticket gagnant en France et l'autre en Corée._

Finn – _Je crois que tout le monde comprend pour la Corée, c'est pour Tina et Mike. Mais la France, pourquoi ?_

Santana – _T'es vraiment un abruti fini Finnocence. D'où vient ton ex ?_

Finn – _Tu ne veux pas arrêter avec tous ces surnoms de merde ça me gave. Et Naïs ne vient pas de France ont le sauraient quand même._ Il regarde Naïs avec des yeux interrogateurs, lui suppliant de ne le pas faire passer pour un abruti, une fois de plus.

Naïs – J _e suis désolée Finn mais San dit la vérité. Il n'y a qu'elle et Britt qui sont…, enfin qui étaient au courant. J'ai grandie en France avec mes parents dans une petite ville du sud de la France, en quittant ce pays j'ai beaucoup perdu, c'est pourquoi je n'en parle jamais et que personnes n'étaient au courant. San est ma meilleur amie c'est pour ça qu'elle le sait et britt bin c'est britt. Donc voilà._

Santana - _Oula Nanisme il faut que tu arrête de trainer avec le nain tu commences à faire les même monologue qu'elle._

Naïs – _San on en à déjà parler et je ne reviendrais pas sur ça._ On pouvait lire de la colère dans les yeux de Naïs et Santana ne dit plus rien.

Naïs était la seul personne qui pouvait, en un regard contrôler Santana, elles étaient meilleures amies depuis que naïs avait déménagée à Lima. Elles avaient décidés de devenir les plus populaire de leur lycée ensemble et que rien ni personne ne pourrait les détrôner mais avec les multiples tentations de Rachel pour devenir amie avec Naïs, celle-ci avait discuté avec Santana pour essayer de voir si, par quelques moyen, il ne serait pas possible de devenir moins garce avec ceux du Glee Club. Suite à cet échange les deux filles ne se sont plus parlé durant deux semaines, car naïs était vraiment décidée à devenir quelqu'un de meilleure pour ses amis du Glee Club. Oui pour elle ils étaient tous devenus ces amis, tous sans exception. Cet échange avait eu lieu il y a déjà deux mois et depuis Naïs et Rachel commençaient à devenir réellement amie, au plus grand bonheur de Rachel.

Finn- _Ok ce n'est pas grave, ne vous énervez pas pour ça. Donc on va recevoir deux personnes avec nous pendant deux mois, mais c'est GENIAL ça. Franchement Bravo Ryan très bonne idée de permettre ça à deux personnes._

Ryan – _Donc voilà les enfants, vous êtes complètement libre jusqu'à fin juin, après il faudra commencer à préparer le camp pour nos deux visiteurs. Vous choisirez qui iront les chercher à l'aéroport, avec qui ils partageront leur chalet et tout le reste. Passer une bonne soirée et de bonnes vacances._

Glee Club - _Merci Ryan à bientôt._

….

Noël et jour de l'an était passé bien tranquillement pour nos New Direction, ils avaient décidés de passer les fêtes tous ensemble et de se voir au moins une fois par mois pour ne pas casser leur liens. Naïs avait proposé de se voir tout les 13 du mois dans la maison de ses parents au bord du lac de la ville voisine.

POV Santana

Brittany cours de partout dans ma chambre, vous devez vous demander pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Tout simplement nous sommes le 13 Mars. Qui dit 13, dit journée chez notre BFF Nanïsme, et donc journée dans sa maison du lac, et qui dit lac dit canard. Et oui en plus d'être amoureuse de moi, ma chérie est folle de ces piafs, mais bon je l'aime comme elle est donc sa passion pour les canards je prends aussi. Dans toute circonstance je ne suis pas quelqu'un de tout doux ou de mielleuse mais des qu'il s'agit de ma Britt-Britt je deviens de la guimauve.

Santana – _Britt tu es prête on va partir ?_

Brittany – _Sanny c'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait pauser la question tu as juste ton slim et ton soutif sur le dos. Non pas que ça me déplaise mais je ne souhaite pas vraiment te partager avec les autres, surtout pas avec Puck._

S – _Ah oui,_ j'enfile un débardeur rouge et ma veste en cuire noir, _voilà c'est mieux ?_

B – _Pour mes yeux non. Mais pour les autres oui !_ Elle me saute au cou, m'embrasse et nous voilà partis pour voir notre garce préférée.

….

POV Naïs

Voilà enfin les meilleures, San' et Britt, donc tout le monde est là, la journée va pouvoir commencer.

Rachel - _Naé tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?_

Santana – _Ah ça y est vous êtes devenus intime ? Alors comment on va vous appeler ?_

Brittany – _Rachïs …_

Puck – _Nachel !_

Finn – _C'est débile de faire ça ce n'est pas un couple donc aucun intérêt._

Kurt – _Berryer ?!_

Santana – _Non attendez, Sawrry ! C'est juste énorme non ?_

Mercedes – _Et pourquoi « c'est juste énorme »._ Elle avait répété la phrase de San en faisant le geste de guillemet avec ses doigts.

Santana – _Parce que, réfléchissez deux secondes, qui pensez qu'un jour nos deux grande rivales aller s'entendre comme aujourd'hui ?_ Tous se regardèrent n'osant même pas répondre à la question posée, de peur de faire du mal aux deux concernés. _C'est bien ce que je dis alors, donc ça sera le Sawrry parce que 1) c'est la combinaison de SAWYER et de BERRY, 2) « Sorry » on est désolé pour vous, même si au fond vous fait un bon duo de pestes._ Du Santa avec grande classe.

Rachel – _Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux Santana mais mes efforts sont arrivés à bout et je suis enfin amie avec Naïs et j'en suis très fière, parce que, comme je le pensai, se n'est pas une personne froide et garce comme elle nous la montrée durant nos premières années de lycée._

Naïs – Je lui réponds un peu gênée et timide, _Merci Raé_ , puis je viens la prendre dans mes bras, cette fille est un petit bout de tendresse quand elle ne parle pas tout le temps, c'est pourquoi depuis les dernière fêtes on se voit toutes les semaines a contrario de voir les autres seulement une fois par mois. Je la relâche et me place en face de tout le monde. Bon pour répondre à la question de base qui était ce qu'on aller faire aujourd'hui bin c'est très simple. Ryan m'a appelée hier pour me dire que les deux personnes qui nous rejoindraient cet été avaient trouvé leur ticket et donc nous connaissons leur identité aujourd'hui. Et il m'a envoyé un mail, que je n'ai pas ouvert, hier soir pour qu'on puisse tous le lire en même temps.

Puck – _Vas-y balance mon bébé Frenchy._ Puck n'a que deux bébés dans le groupe Rach et moi, encore un point commun avec Rachel. Au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est comme ma petite sœur, je l'apprécie de plus en plus.

Naïs – _Donc un dénommé Sammy FAN-WU, un Chinois de 17 ans, musiciens, mais ne chante pas trop,_ je découvre nos deux participants en même temps que mes amis, _puis une certaine Quinn_ , QUOI ! le choc pour moi, je parcours rapidement la suite du mail et les autres me regarde bizarrement.

Rachel – _Naé ça va ?_

Naïs - _Oui ne t'en fais pas Rach, donc je disais, Quinn FABRAY, une française de 18 ans comme nous qui va passer son bac à la fin de l'année, musiciens, chanteuse, bilingue._

Finn – _Hey trop cool une autre petite française j'espère qu'elle est toute mignonne comme toi Naïsime…_

Puck – _Fait gaffe à toi Finn, parce que si c'est une bombe, le Puchzilla ne te fera pas de cadeau._ Et je vois les deux gars se taper dans la main.

Naïs – _Je vous interdis de lui faire quoi que se soit !_ J'ai dit ça avec tellement de colère qu'aucun des deux n'a voulut me répondre, _Excusez-moi_. Puis je pars en courant sous le regard choqué de mes camarades, Santana me cours après pour pouvoir me rattraper.

Santana - _Naïs ! Hey attend moi !_ Je commence à ralentir puis m'arrête afin que San arrive à ma hauteur. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe puce ? Pourquoi t'es partie comme Berry la Diva ?_

Naïs - _San, les personnes qu'on va accueil cet été…_

Santana – _Oui et alors ?_

Naïs – _Bin tu sais quand je suis arrivé à Lima, je t'ai expliqué que j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie en quittant la France._

Santana - _Attends une seconde… ! Ne me dit pas que ...?!_

Naïs – _Euh…Si. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu un petit moment de … d'absence. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte …. je vais la revoir. Tu vois… aujourd'hui, c'est toi ma meilleure amie,_ elle me sourit, _ma confidente avec qui je partage tous et qui connais toute ma vie. Mais avec cette fille je crois que c'était carrément à la limite entre notre relation à toute les deux et ta relation avec Britt-Britt. Pas en couple, parce que déjà ont n'avaient que 10 ans, puis on ne s'embrasser pas vu qu'on était amie. Mais plus que des amie vu qu'ont avaient une sorte de garde alterné entre nos deux familles les deux dernières années avant que je parte._

Santana – Me prenant dans ses bras, _Ne t'en fait pas ma Nanïsme, avec Britt on sera là si tu a besoin, et c'est dur à dire mais le Nain… enfin je veux dire Rachel sera là aussi, j'en suis sûr, tu comptes beaucoup pour elle et elle fera tout pour t'aider._

Naïs – _Merci San', mais je préfère ne pas en parler aux autres si ça ne te dérange pas. Tant qu'elle ne le remarque pas elle-même, toi comme moi on n'en parle pas. Promis ?_ Je lui tends mon petit doigt afin de sceller la promesse.

Santana – _Promis_. Dit-elle en me prenant le petit doigt. _Mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais en parler avec Berry_

Nous rentrons après plus d'une demi heure dehors, je m'assois sur le canapé du salon et Rachel viens se mettre derrière moi afin de me prendre dans une longue étreinte. Personne ne sors de paroles désobligeante concernant son geste, même San ne dit rien, elle le voit dans mes yeux que les bras de Rachel m'apaise un peu. La soirée se termine en parlant des petits nouveaux, de comment seront-ils, qui iront les chercher, avec qui ils partageront le chalet. Au final nous avons décidés que Sam, Puck, Santana et Britt iraient les chercher. Que David dormirait avec Puck et Finn, et pour ce qui est de Quinn, elle dormira avec Tina et Mercedes. Santana et Britt serons ensemble donc personne avec elles, et Rachel à voulut être dans le même chalet que moi, elle ne souhaite en aucune cas être dans la chambre d'une personne qu'elle ignore tout, donc voilà, et franchement je ne me voyais pas passer la première nuit dans la même pièce que Quinn.

Je ne vous cache pas que vous avez bien faillit ne pas avoir de chapitre aujourd'hui. J'ai eu un problème avec mon PC, petit conseil ne jamais installer WINDOWS 10, il a fait planter mon PC depuis 9 h ce matin et j'ai du faire une mise à jour de 8h, donc si vous n'avait pas que ça a faire eviter de mettre a jour windows 10 et restait avec le 7 ou le 8. Alors vous en pensez quoi jusqu'à présent ? Dans le prochain chapitre le départ de Quinn, ces peurs vont-elles être réalité, son voyage se passera-t-il correctement ? Et Encore merci de continuer à me suivre. A très vite. 


	7. Chapitre 7 - Le départ

Salut a vous mes gleek's lecteurs, je sais que j'ai pour habitude de poster le samedi mais ce week end j'ai dû faire un tour au urgence pour ma cousine donc désolé, mais je tiens mon rythme de chapitre par week end comme promis ( enfin temps que je peut). J'espère qque vous avez tous passé un bon week end autrement, et courage à ce qui retourne en cours demain. Cette fois-ci c'es la bonne Quinn par pour Lima. Alors bonne lecture à très vite.

POV Quinn

Q – **_Merci a tous d'être venus, ça me touche beaucoup, me dire que je compte pour quelques personnes, se dire qu'on est importante pour quelqu'un c'est un sentiment qui me remplis de joie. Donc je vous dis a tous à dans deux mois, et on se retrouve tous pour notre projet ?_** Damien avait décidé de monté un bar-scène (un peu du genre du TRIC dans les frères Scott je ne sais pas si vous voyez le genre) et oui c'est plutôt facile quand on a deux parents blindés de fric pour aider leur fils unique dans un projet. Et il nous a demandé si ça nous intéressés de faire parti du projet. Donc sur un coup de tête on a tous un peu investi le peu d'argent qu'on avait pour ce bar.

Tous - **_Bien sûr Q !_**

Tiffany – **_Dit Q, tu nous reviens en vie ? Et vite._**

Q- ** _Ne t'en fait pas Nyny je reviens vite, le temps de mon absence ne vous torturez pas trop la tête pour le bar ok ?_**

Damien – **_Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Quinnie quand tu rentreras il sera déjà ouvert notre bar :P, profite bien et pense juste un peu à nous._**

Puis s'en suis un câlin de groupe, quelques larmes, et Hop dans l'avion.

…..

Voilà, plus que 18 heures d'attente et je poserai les pieds sur le sol Américain, mon casque sur les oreilles et je commence par une de mes chanson favorite : Taking chances de Céline Dion. Oui je sais, vous devez vous dire que j'aime ce qu'aime Rachel BERRY, mais non, depuis que je suis toute petite j'écoute Céline Dion, c'est une très grande chanteuse, donc quand j'ai entendu Rachel chanter cette chanson pour la saison 1 de Glee j'étais très heureuse…

….. Le voyage se passe sans encombre, et heureusement. Je suis assise à coté d'un jeune asiatique, je ne pourrais pas dire de quel pays il vient exactement mais je suis sûr que c'est un musicien, donc un collège de jeu, comment je sais que c'est un musicien, facile il a un tatouage avec inscrit "I Play All Music With My Drum" et il a des baguettes pour jouer de la batterie dans son sac a dos.

Q – **_Bonjour,_** _Salut…_

Sammy – _Salut, tu parles anglais ?_

Q - _Oui je suis bilingue, Français et Anglais._ _ **Comment tu t'appels ?**_ _C'est quoi ton nom ?_

Sammy – _Ah oui pardon, Sammy FAN-WU et toi ?_

Q – _Quinn, Quinn FABRAY, bon vu qu'on va faire un long voyage ensemble ça te dérange si on parle un peu ou tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille ?_

S – _Non, avec plaisir, puis tu m'intrigues depuis que je t'ai vu à l'aéroport avec tes amis, on aurait dit que tu partais pour longtemps à la façon qu'ils t'on dit au revoir._

Q – _Oui en faite le truc c'est que je pars pour deux mois dans une petite ville des Etats-Unis, en Ohio…_

S – Sammy me coupa la parole…. _A Lima ?!_

Q - … _Oui comment tu sais ? J'ai laissé tombé un papier tout à l'heure ?_ Merde je suis tombé sur un chinois, voyant. Non ce n'est pas possible.

S – _Non ne t'en fait pas tu as tout tes papiers sur toi, non enfaîte, je crois qu'on est assit à côté parce qu'on va exactement au même endroit et qu'on à gagné la même chose toi et moi._

Q – _ENORME !_ Merde je crois que j'ai crié trop fort, tout le monde vient de se retourner sur nous, tant pis, au diable les curieux. _Alors je sur ravie de faire la connaissance d'un Gleek's étranger, au faite tu viens de quel pays ?_

S – _Je viens d'une petite province de la chine proche du Vietnam, qui se nome Yunnan._

Q – _La Chine fait partie de mes projets de voyage pour l'avenir, ça doit être vraiment magnifique chez toi et complètement différents de chez nous._

S – _C'est sûr, c'est complètement différent. Bin l'année prochaine tu si ça te dis tu pourras passer chez moi pour 2-3 semaines, enfin si tu veux ?_

Q – _Carrément._ Plusieurs minute passe et je sors ma carte en la gardant dans mes mains, _Ah oh faite, tu as eu qui sur ta carte ?_

S – _Santana LOPEZ et toi ?_

Q – _Rachel BERRY :D_ en lui tendant ma carte.

S – _La chance !_

Notre conversation continue pendant de longue heures, nous faisons chacun un bon somme afin d'être en pleine forme pour notre journée qui s'annonce chargé.

Et après 18 h de vols, l'avion se pose enfin. Mais deux petites minutes, comment on va faire pour savoir où se situe le camp ?!

Q – _Dit moi Sammy, est-ce que tu as reçu un truc pour te dire comment trouver le camp, ou même juste pour y aller ?_

S – _Ah non c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé du tout, comment on va faire ? Perso je n'ai aucun numéro de téléphone pour joindre les responsables, rien._

Q – _Tu sais quoi on sort, puis on attend, on verra bien comment ça se passe, et puis au pire si personne ne viens nous chercher, on peut toujours visiter, on est quand même aux Etats-Unis._

S – _Exacte !_ Et hop je le vois qui prend son sac sur ses épaules et commence à sortir de l'avion d'un pas décidé, _Tu ne viens pas Quinn ?_

Q – _Si j'arrive, part devant je te rejoins._

 _…. … ….. …._

POV externe

Santana _– Bon bande d'abrutie on y va ? Autrement ils vont finir par arriver et il n'y aura personne pour les accueillir._

Sam – _Ouaip on arrive, mais j'attendais Puck..._

Puck – _Puck est prêt, c'est bon, alors les filles comment vous me trouvez ? Toujours a tombé par terre hein ? Bin oui il faut bien, on accueil une petite française._

Britt _– Je crois que Naïsme ne serait pas contente que tu parle comme ça Puck, elle vous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas devenir des amis avec les personnes qu'on va chercher parce qu'après ils vont repartir et ont risqueraient d'être triste, et moi je n'aime pas ça être triste._

Sam _– Ouais Puck fait gaffe, moi je ne ferais pas le contraire de ce que dit Naïs, je préfère restai en vie mon pote._

Puck – _Parce que vous pensez vraiment que j'ai peur de bébé Frenchy ?!, Faite moi rire, quand la nouvelle va me voir, elle va tomber dans mes bras._

Santana _– La ferme tête de furet et ramène ton cul dans la bagnole, on va finir par les ratés._

Puck – _Du calme Satan, tu veux qu'ils aillent où ?_

Et voilà nos 4 compères partis chercher les deux grands gagnants du jeu. Seule Santana savait pour Naïs et Quinn, et elle commencé réellement à avoir peur de la réaction de Quinn quand elle allait s'en apercevoir, peur de la répercussion sur Naïs et donc par conséquence sur Rachel et par la même occasion sur l'ambiance qu'il y aurait une fois que tout le monde saura. Quinn elle-même ne le savait pas, enfin du moins pas encore.

Puck – _Bon tu vois Santana, l'avion vient juste d'atterrir et les portes ne sont pas encore ouvertes donc ça nous laisse encore un peu de temps._ Les 3 autres viennent se placer derrière Puck qui se trouve devant la grande vitre de l'aéroport. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une photo de Sammy et Quinn i mois, donc ça risquait d'être comique pour les trouver.

Britt – _Sanny, tu crois que ça va aller avec Naïs ?_ En parlant doucement dans l'oreille de celle-ci.

Santana – _Chutt Britt, personne n'est au courant et c'est un secret, et personne ne doit le savoir, pas tant que la fameuse Quinn ne s'en est pas rendu compte._ Elle prit Brittany dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de voir les passagers de l'avions descendre. 

Sam – _Hey mec regarde ! Là-bas y'a un chinois mais pas de jolie blonde …_ Sam baissa la tête abattu et triste.

Puck – _Si regarde y'en a une plus loin…_

Puck – _Oh My God!_

Sam – _Oh My God!_

Santana – _Oh My God!_ Ils ont dit cette phrase en même temps

Brittany – Donnant un coup de coude à Santana, _Hey tu n'as pas le droit toi, tu es à moi._

Santana – _Oui je sais Britt mais quand même elle à une gueule d'ange regarde la._

Brittany – _Bon je te l'accord mais c'est moi ton ange…_ dit-elle timidement

Santana –La prenant dans ses bras, Bien _sûr britt c'est toi mon ange et même plus et_ _tu le sais._

POV Quinn

Bon j'ai déjà rencontré l'autre personne qui a gagné donc je sais que je ne suis pas seule, mais mes doutes sur le déroulement du séjour me hantent toujours. Mais bon il ne faut pas que je fasse ma froussarde, je suis Quinn FABRAY, la fille la plus populaire de mon lycée, majeur de ma promo, leader de ma chorale et capitaine de mes cheerleaders. Si les deux mois ce passent mal je sais que l'année prochaine je pars en Chine donc j'ai quand même gagné quelque chose. Il faut rester positive, distincte, ne pas montrer tout mes sentiments, et se montrer forte. Je pense que, comme ça, je devrais faire bonne impression.

Je suis Sammy, et je le vois se diriger vers un groupe de 4 personnes, il doit les connaitre, bizarre vu qu'il est a des centaines de kilomètre de chez lui. Oh mais merde ! Ce sont de gens du Glee Club

Santana – _Salut_ , tendant la main à Sammy puis à moi puis elle se tourne vers les autres, _merde mais on n'a pas pensé à la barrière de la langue, si y'en a un chinois et l'autre français ça va être galère..._

Q – _Excuse moi mais nous somme tout deux bilingues, donc il n'y aura aucune barrière de langue comme tu dis, mes parents sont américain et on déménager en France deux ans avant de m'avoir donc perso je suis française mais mon père me parlais anglais et ma mère français donc voilà voilà…_

S- _Hé merde ! Une Berry blonde. Tu n'as pas l'intention de parler autant tout le temps rassure moi._

Q – _Non non promis miss Lopez._ Et voilà déjà dans le collimateur de Santana, pour une première impression géniale, putin faut que je fasse mieux avec les autres.

S – _Oh que c'est mignon, elle à déjà peur de moi :D Non stop on arrête, pour de vrais faite comme si on été tous potes depuis un bail, parce qu'autrement on ne va pas y arriver. Donc voilà je vous présente Britt_

Brittany – _Salut !_

Santana – _Sam …_

Sam- _Salut ! Enchanté Sam Evans !_

Santana – _Et enfin …._

Puck – _Noah Puckerman, mais tout le monde m'appel Puck, mais toi beauté tu m'appel comme tu veux._

Q – _Alors ça sera… Puck comme les autres,_ hop je glisse un petit sourire du côté des filles pour voir leur réaction et je les vois pliés en deux à force de rire.

Santana – _Cette fille est juste ENORME, je crois qu'on va passer deux mois inoubliables._

Sam – _Vu la gueule de notre Pucky, ça risque d'être mémorable, hahaha…_

Santana, Brittany, Sam et même Sammy sont partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable, Santana à raison, nous allons passer des vacances ENORME.

Santana – _Bon je vous le dit tout de suite, on à déjà choisie avec les autres membres, avec qui vous partagerez vos chambre. Donc Sammuel, c'et bien ça tu t'appel Sammuel ?_

Sammy – _Non c'est plus court, c'est juste Sammy_

Santana - _Bon bin je t'appellerai Jacky Chan alors comme ça je me tromperai plus. Donc Jacky toi tu dormiras avec notre gugusse Puck ici présent et avec le cachalot._

Sammy – Il penche la tête sur la droite et hausse les sourcils, _Le cachalot ?!_

Brittany – _San' ne parle pas de Finn comme ça, si Rachel apprend que tu dis des choses comme ça elle ne va pas être contente._

Santana _– C'est pour ça que je le dit ici, notre très chère Ru-Paul n'ai pas présente donc j'en profite, puis de toute façon ils me dégouttent tous les deux, un nain et un géant en couple c'est juste contre nature. Enfin bref, donc J. Chan avec le géant et et l'homme furet et pour toi Quinn tu seras avec Mercedes et Tina, on t'aurait bien prit avec nous avec Britt mais bon tu n'aurais pas pu fermer l'œil si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et Rachel voulait a tout prit rester avec notre Naïsme, sa nouvelle "meilleure amie" et ne pas partager sa room avec une personne inconnue donc désolé de te laisser avec les deux plus grande commère du club._

Q – _Je peux me permettre un truc ?_

Britt – _Oui bien sûr, ce que tu veux._

Q – Je regarde Santana droit dans les yeux sans bronché, ni flancher sur mes jambes même si je sois l'avouer elle me terrifie, _Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu traîne moins avec « le nain » commet tu dis, parce que toi aussi tu fais des tirades directement sortie de la bouche de la grande Berry._

Et hop une Lpoez sur le Cul avec ma répartie.

Santana – _Bon ! C'est pas tout, mais il faudrait rentrer si on ne veut passe faire gueuler dessus à notre retour._

Sammy suit les garçons, eux prennent un taxi pour rentrés, et moi je suis Santana et Brittany dans ce qui doit être leur voiture.

Sur la route les filles me raconte pleins de choses, sur le fait que tout ce que l'on voit lors des épisodes de la série sont des moments de leurs véritables journée au lycée, que rien n'est sur joué, et que chaque membre et comme on le voit. Puck très macho, Sam un peu stupide mais très gentil, Artie la tête penseuse, Finn abruti et follement amoureux de Rachel, Mike très doué en danse et avec Tina, Tina un peu jalouse de Rachel et avec Mike, Mercedes et Kurt commère comme pas deux, Brittany intelligente mais préfère le cacher, Naïs une garce au cœur énorme, et enfin Rachel égocentrique, agaçante, juif et surdouée pour la chanson

A voilà l'entré du camp….Je vais enfin pouvoir tous les rencontrés, mais à se moment même Santana se retourne.

Santana – _Dit Blondie, tu as préparé une chanson j'espère, parce que Shuster veut que toi et le chinois vous chantez un truc pour votre premier jour._

Q – _Euh… Non mais j'en connais deux trois par cœur on verra le moment venu._

Santana – _No problemo Barbie._

 _..._

 _Voilà Voilà, la suite au prochain chapitre, Bisous mes loulous. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, même si c'est pour ne rien dire de spécial ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _Pour ceux et celles qui souhaite laissez un commentaire sur le comment vous voyez la suite, comme ça je vois si je suis prévisible ou pas, et qui sais, peut être j'introduirais quelqu'une de vos idées avec vos permissions bien évidemment._


	8. Chapitre 8 - La Journée Fiste

**Pov Quinn**

Santana vient de se garer à côté du taxi des garçons, ils sortent de la voiture en rigolant de vive voix, au moins l'un d'entre nous est déjà bien apprécié des membres du glee club. Il n'y que Will Shuster et Sue Sylvester pour nous accueillir.

Sue – _Salut les mollusques, bon vous ne devez certainement comprendre aucun des mots qui sortent de ma bouche mais de toute façon je m'en fou complètement, et d'ici une semaine vous serez partis en pleurant votre mère…_

Q – _Bon je ne voulais pas commencer mon séjour ici comme ça mais vous me forcez Madame Sylvester. Je m'appelle Quinn FABRAY, française mais bilingue par mes deux parents, tout comme Sammy FAN WU…_

Sue – _Excuse moi gamine mais je ne parle pas le BERRY donc si tu pouvais ralentir la cadence et arrêter de faire bouger ta bouche ça serai cool. Parce que j'en peu plus des pipelettes et commère il n'y a que ça dans ce glee,_ en partant vers un petit chalet, _pourquoi je suis venue me perdre avec ces loser…_

Sammy – Demandant à Will, _Elle est vraiment comme ça ….tout les jours ?!_

Will – _Euh… Oui j'en est bien peur, mais ne vous en faite pas vous ne devrez pas trop la croiser dans les prochain jours. Enfin bref, bienvenue les jeunes, je ne sais pas si les New Direction vous on expliqué un peu, avec qui vous partagerez vos chambre pour les deux mois qui arrives, la première soirée ?_

Sammy _– Si si on nous a dit merci mais perso je ne chante pas désolé, je joue juste de la batterie._

Will – _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Sammy, tu accompagneras une de nos chanteuse de ce soir alors, ce n'est pas un problème._

Santana – _Monsieur c'est pas que je commence à m'ennuyé de vous écoutez mais est-ce que je pourrai aller présenter notre Quinn aux autres filles, histoire qu'elle fasse connaissance avec Tina, Mercedes et Rachel._

Brittany – Lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, _Et Naïs aussi !_

Santana – _Ah oui Naïs aussi, hahah_

Will - _Il n'y a pas de_ _soucis, on se retrouve tous pour 18h devant le réfectoire._

Santana – Elle ne laisse même le prof finir sa phrase qu'elle me tire déjà loin des garçons et m'embarque vers ce qui sera s'en doute mon chalet avec Mercedes et Tina. _Bon Blondie faut que je te dise un truc, rien de bien grave au contraire,_ se tournant vers Brittany, _Britt tu veux bien prévenir les filles qu'on arrive dans un instant s'il te plait._

Brittany – _Oui sans problème._

Santana – Bon c'est a mon tour maintenant, je crains le pire, _Bon tu dois me connaître par la série mais le truc c'est que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de si « garce », par contre si tu repète ce que je vais te dire je te démonte, c'est bien claire ?_

Q – _Très !_

Santana – _Le truc c'est que des que je t'ai vu sortir de l'avion tout à l'heure j'ai cru voir l'enfant du Sawrry._

Q – _Du Sawrry ?! C'est quel mélange ça ?_

Santana – _Rachel et Naïs, tu as les même monologue que Berry, en te rebellant devant Sue j'ai cru voir Naïs et j'en suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup en commun toi et notre reine des garces. Enfin bref tous ça pour te dire que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si tu as un problème avec un membre du Glee Club, n'hésite pas viens nous voir avec Britt on t'accueillera les bras ouvert, Britt-Britt t'apprécie déjà beaucoup._

Q – _Wouah si je m'attendais à ça de ta part, merci Santana, et promis je ne dirai rien a personne sur ta légère faiblesse,_ un petit clin d'œil et hop une amitié qui commence vraiment bien, je crois qu'il vaut mieux avoir Santana comme amie que l'inverse.

Santana – _Ah et au faîte, appelle moi San, ça choquera plus certaine personnes, histoire de bien rigoler des le début._

Q – _Avec grand plaisir San,_ quand je vous dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance vous me croyiez j'espère. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que San soit comme ça avec tout le monde, au final je pense qu'il faut être comme elle est lui répondre, sans trop non plus, pour être apprécié par Miss Lopez.

Je par à la suite de Santana pour rejoindre Brittany dans le chalet. Elle ouvert la porte, pour laisser place à Tina assise sur un des lits de la pièce, Mercedes devant un PC sur la table du milieu de la pièce et Brittany assises sur la table à côté du PC.

Santana – _Les filles je vous présente Quinn FABRAY, Quinn voici Tina et Mercedes._

Tina et Mercedes – _Salut !_ En me saluant de la main.

 _Q – Bonjour, enchantée._

Mercedes – _Donc comme ça c'est toi qui va partager notre chalet,_ elle me sourit, _c'est plutôt cool d'être « tes chaperons », en gros si tu as des questions, des soucis tels qui soit bin tu viens nous voir et on en parle._

Tina – _Ouais t'inquiète on est cool nous deux, puis si tu ne veux pas en parler aux autres on ne dira rien ne t'en fait pas,_ Santana tousse dans ses mains pour attirer mon attention donc je tourne la tête et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne vaut mieux rien leur dire de trop personnel si je ne veux pas que ça se sache. _Donc voilà BIENVENUE Quinn._

Brittany – _Euh vous ne savez pas ou sont Naïs et Rachel ?_

Santana – _Britt je t'avais demandé de regrouper tout les filles_ , dit-elle du ton déçu.

Q – _San ne dispute pas Brittany pour ça, ce n'est rien on doit tous se rejoindre pour 18 heure au réfectoire, je les rencontrés bien là-bas, ce n'est pas grave._ Et là, Santana montre les filles du doigt en commençant à rire. Normal, vu la tête dépité de Mercedes et Tina qui perds presque sa mâchoire tellement elle est choquée par le fait… mais quel fait enfaite ?

Tina – _Attendez deux seconde là….._

Mercedes – _La nouvelle vient de donner un surnom à Satan et pas de repartie, pas d'injures, pas de nom plus haut que l'autre, non tout parait tout à fait normal, WTF !_

Santana – _Du calme Whoopi, j'ai eu une discute avec Q alors je ne veux rien entendre, et surtout pas de la bouche d'Aretha ou encore de l'Asiate n°2. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais Satan si tu tiens à tes jambes._

Q _– Santana calme toi s'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas_. Après quelques minutes de blanc je reprends la parole, histoire de faire quelque chose, _Euh je voulais savoir, est-ce qu'il est possible que je prenne une douche._

Brittany – _Soit on te montre les douches collectifs soit tu viens te doucher dans notre chalet, c'est le seul du camp avec celui des profs qui a une douche à l'intérieur._ Elle regarde San pour voir si elle accepte et celle-ci hoche la tête en guise d'affirmation.

Q – _Si ça ne dérange personne alors oui avec plaisir je vous suis dans votre « chez vous »,_ et nous voilà partie de ma future chambre pour le chalet numéro 4, qui est à une 20aine de mètre du mien. _C'est vraiment sympa de votre part de me prêter votre salle de bain._

Santana – _Ah vrai dire je crois que je vais avoir du mal à te laisser avec ses deux folles, tu as un truc que j'ai envie de protéger, que personne ne te fasse du mal, bon on avait dit que personne ne devait savoir mais bon c'est britt et je lui dis tout._

Brittany – _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sanny ?_

Santana – _Par rapport à ce que tu sais…_ elle baisse la tête 5 seconde puis remonte les yeux vers le visage de Brittany, ces deux là vont vraiment bien ensemble, _tout à l'heure j'ai dis que toi et moi on sera toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive et qu'elle me fait penser étrangement à un mélange de Sawrry._

Brittany – _Ah mais grave, j'avais pas fais gaffe Sanny._ Elle me traîne vers la salle de bain, d _onc la douche est par là, là tu as les gels douche, shampooing, les serviettes sont ici._

Je la remercie et commence à faire mes affaires, histoire de faire un point sur ce qu'il vient de se passer en a peine 2 heures.

En premier, je me fais draguer par Puck, j'ai bien fait de laisser Mathieu au final.

Deuxièment, je remballe San et je gagne quoi ? Son amitié, bon sur ce coup là je ne suis pas mécontente mais quand même cette fille tourne légèrement à l'envers, mais elle est géniale dans son genre.

Puis dernier point, je croix que je ne vais pas tenir avec les deux commères comme colocataire, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose.

Ah non j'ai quand même oublié un sacré truc, je devais rencontrer toutes les filles avant de rejoindre tous le monde mais évidemment le, comment à dit Santana… Ah oui le Sawrry n'était pas là ! C'est quand même bien trouvé, faut que je lui demande qui à trouvé cette idée.

Mais avant tout, il faut que je réfléchisse à une chanson, au diable je verrais avec les filles, ce qui pourra attirer le plus l'attention, maintenant que j'ai commencée avec Mercedes et Tina autant continuer avec les autres.

Bon comment je vais m'habiller, … mmmmm… pourquoi chercher longtemps, jean slim bleu foncé déchiré sur les genoux, un top blanc et ma paire de petite basket légère blanche. Rien de spectaculaire, mais bon je ne vais pas sortir la tenue de soirée dès le premier jour. Et hop je sors de la salle de bain pour rejoindre les en faisant du bruit, oui parce qu'on parle de Brittany et Santana là donc vaut mieux les averti que j'arrive si jamais elles sont dans une position pas adéquate.

Q – Je parle assez fort dans le couloir avant d'arrive dans la pièce principale, _Voilà j'ai fini,_ une fois dans la pièce, _vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait un bien fou de prendre une douche après 18 heures de vols. …Je me posai une question tout à l'heure, c'est qui qu'à trouvé le surnom pour Naïs et Rachel ?_

Brittany – _C'est ma Sanny d'amour,_ elle lui fuit un énorme bisou sur la joue, _j'en profite Q, tu es la seule devant qui Santana ne dit rien quand je l'appelle Sanny ou que je lui fais des bisous._

Q – Alors je suis très honorée.

….

Pendant ce temps dans le chalet numéro 3.

 **POV externe**

Rachel – _Dit Naé tu crois qu'on va venir nous chercher quand les nouveaux vont arriver ?_

Naïs – Caressant le haut de la tête de Rachel posé sur ces genoux, _Je sais pas, tu as hâte de les voir toi ?_ Dit-elle d'un air pensif.

Rachel – Oui, pourquoi toi non ?

Naïs – _Si si, j'espère juste qu'aucun des deux ne sera doué pour la musique,_ elle dit ça à Rachel sachant très bien comment la petite brunette va réagir si quelqu'un tente de lui voler la vedette. _Mais bon c'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore là._

Rachel – bip bip, _Tien un message de Satan ! Etrange._

Naïs – _Hey,_ lui faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule, _ne l'appelle comme ça, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça quand on la connait bien._

Rachel – _Oui rappelle moi les surnoms quel me donne, puis tu la connais depuis plus longtemps c'est normal qu'elle t'apprécie toi…_

Naïs – _Rach' dit pas ça, elle t'apprécie San, c'est juste qu'elle à du mal à le montrer quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre que Britt ou moi. Tu sais on à toujours était que toutes les trois donc maintenant avec tout le groupe elle à du mal à vous le dire mais elle vous apprécie tous. Et autrement elle dit quoi dans son message ?_

Rachel – « Shuster veut qu'on se rejoigne tous au réfectoire pour 18h pour l'arrivé des nouveau. + S »

Naïs – _Donc ils sont déjà là…_

Rachel _– Bon on va se préparer alors vu qu'on doit les rencontrés dans 1h30. Première pour la douche_ , elle bondie sur ses jambes et parts dans la salle de commune.

Naïs – _Je vais attendre que tu reviennes pour y aller comme ça je continu à préparer ma chanson._

Rachel – _Naé tu n'as pas besoin de répéter, tu connais déjà les paroles par cœur. Bon à toute suite,_ elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis partie.

…18 heure…

POV Quinn

Will – _Bon tout le monde est là, paaarfait ! Bon comme vous avez tous pu le voir, les nouveaux sont arrivés. Pour filles je vous présente Sammy._

Sammy – _Salut moi c'est Sammy FAN WU, je viens une province de Chine, je fais partie d'une famille de musiciens, et moi je fais de la batterie comme Finn. Et j'espère que ces deux mois vont être géniaux…_

Santana – _Eh ! Jacky fait la courte, y'en à marre de tes chinoiserie, laisse ma chère Q faire sa présentation._ Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et s'approche doucement jusqu'à moi et me chuchote, _Joue la toi à la Berry, dit nous qui tu es et pourquoi aujourd'hui tu chantes…_

Will – _Bon, alors, Quinn, à toi._

Q – _Donc bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn FABRAY, je suis française avec des parents Américains, je suis majeur de ma promo, capitaine des cheerleaders de mon lycée, j'ai créée un Glee Club au lycée. Je chante depuis que je suis en primaire, mais c'est une longue histoire et je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça._

Naïs - _Si vous et Kim ..._

Q – _Non c'est Quinn, mais ce n'est pas grave._ Elle à un regard qui me semble familier, elle me semble triste, mais pourquoi ?

Naïs – _Excuse moi Quinn, vas-y raconte nous…_

Sue – _Non mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux là, on ne va pas écouter Barbie raconter ses péripéties…_

Santana – Elle prend ma défense en répondant sèchement à Sue, _Hé Sue, je veux bien que tu insultes les gens du Glee Club de loser ou encore d'attardés, mais je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur Q, s'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de lui dire Barbie ou encore miss perfect._

Q – _Merci San, mais ce n'est pas grave. Donc je chante parce que lorsque j'étais en primaire avec ma meilleure amie on chantait tout le temps, et quand elle est partie avec ces parents pour les Etats-Unis on s'est juré de garder un lien entre nous et pour ça on a décidée de continuer à chanter même sans l'autre à nos côté._

Rachel – _Et tu à gardé contacte avec cette fille ?_

Q- _Non hélas, et depuis j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens, jusqu'à que San, enfin Santana vienne me parler toute à l'heure._

Rachel – _Attends, tu es en train de dire que Santana, en gros t'as proposé son amitié ? Et tu n'es là que depuis quelques heures, c'est quoi ce bordel. La fille elle se pointe et voilà tout le monde l'apprécie._

Puck – _Hey mon bébé juif doucement avec Quinn…_

Finn – _Ma puce doucement, tu ne vois pas que tu commence à lui faire peur._

Rachel – _Quoi ? Vous aussi, vous savez quoi…._ Elle commence à partir, puis se retourne, _continuez votre soirée, Bienvenue à toi Sammy ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire la première chanson._

Will – _Bon du calme tout le monde, Rachel passera sa soirée dans sa chambre donc je veux du calme, autrement vous avez eu qui sur votre carte dans la tablette de chocolat ?_

Sammy - _Je ai eu Santana LOPEZ moi_ _J_

Q – Je réponds avec toute la tristesse possible, _Ironiquement j'ai eu Rachel BERRY…_

Artie – _Pourquoi tu dis « ironiquement »_

Q – _Parce que je ne vais pas vous cachez que dans votre série, le personnage que j'apprécie le plus c'est Rachel, c'est celle que j'admire le plus. Mais bon je crois que c'est fichu avec elle._ J'ai dit cette dernière phrase très faiblement.

Le reste de la soirée se passe plutôt très bien, je m'entendant bien avec tout le monde, Puck et quelqu'un de génial au final, et pas si macho que ça quand on le remet en place direct. Et Santana et Britt sont toujours à mes côté. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que Naïs passe son temps entre regarder son téléphone (surement avec Rachel) et me regarder de temps en temps mais sans jamais ou presque jamais rien me dire. Cette fille m'intrigue. La chose qui me fait le plus mal c'est que Rachel soit partie comme ça et ne va surement plus m'adresser la parole du séjour. Il faudra faire avec je crois alors.

Will – _Bon les jeunes, si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?_

Tina – _Monsieur pourquoi on ne ferait pas commencer les nouveaux ?_

Will – _Qui est d'accord pour cette idée ?_

Tous levèrent la main, sauf Sammy et moi.

Mercedes – _Oui vas-y Quinn, commence la première comme ça Santana ne pourras rien nous faire si tu passe première._

Q _\- Bon si tout le monde le souhaite…_

Puck – _Met toi en place beauté on t'écoute._

Naïs – _L'abruti, ferme là !_ Deux seconde là, Naïs vient prendre ma défense alors que depuis toute à l'heure elle ne me parle pas du tout.

Q – _Ok …_

POV Rachel

Je retourne auprès des autres pour m'excuser de ma réaction abusée de toute à l'heure mais quand je passe le pas de la porte je vois Quinn la nouvelle monter sur la scène, donc c'est elle qui ouvre le bal. Ok pas de soucis. A vrai dire, cette fille à quelque chose qui m'attire, non pas que je sois du même bord que Santana et Brittany, je suis avec Finn quand même, mais je ne sais pas elle est mystérieuse et à un certain répondant qu'a Naïs que j'aime bien chez elle.

Sa y est elle va commencer

Q – _Bon je dois vous avouez que je très stressé d'ouvrir cette soirée, San m'avait que c'était normalement Rachel qui devait le faire. Et je suis aussi déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là vu que, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est la personne que j'admire la plus. Mais enfin bref, je vais vous interprétez ma chanson favorite._

 **Je ne sais pas ce que beaucoup au sujet de votre vie**  
 _Je pas ne de ISC grand chose à propos de ta vie_  
 **ne sais pas beaucoup au sujet de votre amour**  
 _Je pas ne de ISC grande a choisi une Propos de ton amour_  
 **ne veux pas être seul ce soir**  
 _je-ne-pas en veux Être Seule Ce Soir_  
 **Sur cette planète qu'ils appellent la terre**  
 _Sur this planète Qu'on Appelle la Terre_  
 **Vous ne savez pas à propos de mon passé et,**  
 _Tu ne pas de Connais grand chose à propos de mon passé et,_  
 **je ne ai pas l'avenir figurait sortir et**  
 _Je ne ai pas de futur planifié_  
 **Et peut-être cela est allé trop vite**  
 _Et peut-etre que ça va trop vite_  
 **Et peut-être sa dernière ne vise pas à**  
 _Et Peut-Etre Que CE Ne pas Destiné à durer_

 **Mais que dites-vous à prendre des risques**  
 _Mais que dirais-tu de Prendre des Risques_  
 **Quoi de dites-vous à sauter du bord**  
 _Que dirais-tu de sauter par dessus bord_  
 **et ne sachant jamais**  
 _Sans jamais savoir_  
 **si il ya un terrain solide ci-dessous ou une main à maintenez**  
 _Se il ya Un Sol solide en-dessous ous juin principale pour te retenir_  
 **ou détenus à jouer**  
 _Ou ONU prix à payer_  
 **Que dites-vous?**  
 _Qu'est ce que tu en dis?_  
 **Que dites-vous?**  
 _Qu'est ce que tu en dis?_

 **I just wanna start again**  
 _Je veux juste recommencer encore_  
 **Maybe you could show me how to try**  
 _Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer comment essayer_  
 **Maybe you could take me in**  
 _Peut-être que tu pourrais me prendre_  
 **Somewhere underneath your skin**  
 _Quelque part sous ta peau_

 **Mais que dites-vous à prendre des risques**  
 **Que dites-vous de sauter à bord**  
 **et ne sachant jamais**  
 **si il ya un terrain solide ci-dessous ou une main pour tenir**  
 **ou détenus à jouer**  
 **Que dites-vous?**  
 **Que dites-vous?**

 **Had my heart beaten down,**  
 _J'avais mon coeur qui bat_  
 **But i always come back for more, yeah**  
 _Mais je reviens toujours pour plus, yeah_  
 **Let nothing like love to pull you up**  
 _Il n'y a rien de tel que l'amour pour te remonter_  
 **When you're lying down on the floor**  
 _Quand tu es étendu sur le sol_  
 **So talk to me talk to me**  
 _Alors parle-moi, parle-moi_  
 **Like lovers do**  
 _Comme les amants le font_  
 **Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do.**  
 _Yeah, marche avec moi, marche avec moi, comme les amants le font_  
 **Like lovers do**  
 _Comme les amants le font_

 **Mais que dites-vous à prendre des risques**  
 **Que dites-vous de sauter à bord**  
 **et ne sachant jamais**  
 **si il ya un terrain solide ci-dessous ou une main pour tenir**  
 **ou détenus à jouer**  
 **Que dites-vous?**  
 **Que dites-vous?**

 **Don't know much about your life**  
 _Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de ta vie_  
 **Don't know much about your world**  
 _Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos de ton monde_

Quoi mais pourquoi elle à choisie de chanter une de mes chansons, pourquoi du Céline DION, pourquoi avec ce discourt avant de chanter. Puis cette voix, Oh My God ! Elle a une voix angélique, non stop cette barbie chante presque aussi bien que moi donc une concurrente.

Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec eux ce soir. Je retourne dans le chalet et j'attends Naïs dans la chambre.

Hey salut mes loulous, comment allez vous ? J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, dit moi ce que vous en pensez. Et je vous remercie encore de continué à me lire.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Une rencontre

Voilà voilà bonne lecture les loulous.

 **Pov Quinn**

New Direction - _Wouhou ! C'est génail !_

Will - _Quinn, mais d'où tu nous sort toute cette émotion? Et puis cette voix ! Waouh_

Mercedes - _Juste pour dire, on est tous d'accord qu'elle viens de s'attaquer directement a Rachel avec cette chanson_

Tina _\- Quinn, tu es une fille extra, mais il faut que tu sache un truc si tu veux rester en vie._  
Artie - _En faite, y'en a deux, mais vu que Satan est de ton côté on doit te mettre en garde contre l'autre chose._

Santana - _Hé ! Je vous entends bande d'abrutis_.

Puck _\- Oui, les nigaud on raison. On a beau parler de mon bébé juif, mais là tu ne veux vraiment pas rester en vie beauté_.

Finn - _Le truc avec Rach' c'es qu'il y a deux artistes qu'il ne faut pas touchées._

Kurt - _Exacte, Céline DION et Barbra STREINSAND. Et toi, 1) tu ouvres la soirée, 2) tu interprètes Céline DION comme notre mini Barbra..._

Santana _\- Et tu chantes SA chanson, avec laquelle elle à fait son audition pour le Glee Club_.

Brittany - _Pourtant tout à l'heure dans la chambre on avait dit qu'il fallait que tu chantes "XO" de Beyonce, pourquoi tu as changé au dernier moment?_

Quinn - _Oh doucement, vous savez quoi? Dés que San m'a dit qu'il fallait que je chante ce soir, j'ai pensé à celle-ci. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que c'est une de mes chanson favorite, parce que mes deux idoles la chante à merveille. Et de toute façon ça ne devait pas être si génial que ça vu qu'elle vient de repartir. Personne ne l'a vu quand j'ai commencé à chanter..._  
Naïs - _Quinn ne me dit pas que Rachel t'a entendu chanter?!  
_ Quinn - Eh merde j'ai compris au ton de la voix de Naïs que je venais de faire une connerie monumentale. _Si, elle m'a entendu chanter, du début à la fin, et je sais que je peux faire une croix sur un dialogue avec Rachel de tout mon séjour ici. S'il vous plait Mr Schuster, Est-ce que je peux me retirer de la soirée j'ai besoin d'être seule._

Will - _Bien sûr Rach... Euh Quinn, excuse-moi, oui oui tu peux aller dans ton chalet Quinn._  
Quinn - _Merci Monsieur._

Je sors du réfectoire et commence à marcher dans le camp en direction de mon chalet. Sur le chemin je ne rencontre personne, et franchement, heureusement, c'est mon premier jour et ils me gavent comme si je les connaissais depuis 10 ans. Mais ce n'est pas grave ça ira mieux demain, comme on dit la nuit porte conseil. 2 heures plus tard j'entant les filles rentraient dans le chalet en faisant le moins de bruits possible, mais bon ce n'est pas en parler que ça va marcher.

Mercedes – En chuchotant à tina, _Dit donc, la soirée à été mouvementée, entre Rachel qui part des la début, notre Berry n°2 qui part après sa presta._

Tina – _J'ai cru voir Naïs quand Quinn c'est énervée, une vrai furie à la limite d'être incontrolable, et quand elle est partie bin du Berry tout cracher, tout aussi cinglé_

Mercedes – _Quand on a reçu le message de Santana quand elle est allée la chercher à l'aéroport je pensai qu'elle blagué quand elle disait avoir trouvée une mini Sawrry._

Tina – _Au final, on a eu la preuve ce soir, je crois que les deux mois vont être folkloriques, on va bien s'amuser. Bon aller au lit, on va finir par la réveiller._

Mercedes – _Ouais t'as raison, a demain Tina._

Tina – _A demain 'Cedes._

Non mais elles ne sont pas sérieuses là, elles osent parler sur mon dos alors que je suis dans la même pièce, elles ont un problème ces filles. De toute façon je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir ce soir. Mes craintes sont arrivées, Rachel ne peut pas me voir, génial. J'aurais dû écouter Mathieu et ne plus penser à elle et plus à lui.

Ça fait bientôt plus d'une heure que les filles dorment, je vais donc faire un tour dehors histoire de m'aéré la tête, j'en ai bien besoin.

Quinn - _Quel bande d'abruti des fois, ils sont sympa mais quand même, comme si j'avais fait exprès, comme si je voulais faire du mal a Rachel..._

... - _Huum Huum ! Chut fait doucement c'est quand même 4h30 du mat'._

Quinn – beaucoup moins fort, _Pardon. Qui est là ?_  
Rachel - _C'est moi Rachel... Euh ... Pourquoi tu es dehors à cette heure-ci ?_

Quinn – _Je pourrais te retourner la question… ?_

Rachel – _Insomnie à cause de la soirée…et toi ?_

Quinn – Je lui fais un sourire timide, _pour la même chose._

Rachel – _Bon je crois qu'on à eu un mauvais départ toute les deux, viens on va se poser dans le réfectoire._

Quinn – _Je te suis avec plaisir_

Et me voilà avec Rachel seule, dans la fraicheur du petit matin, bon d'accord du très très tôt matin, mais perso je ne dormirais pas maintenant, pas alors que je viens tout juste d'entamer une conversation avec ma brunette, euh… avec Rachel.

Rachel – _Bon voilà, ici on pourra parler comme on le veut, les murs sont insonorisés. Je commence, Bonsoir, enchanté moi c'est Rachel Barbra Berry, j'ai deux papas qui sont formidables l'un comme l'autre. Comme tu dois le savoir par rapport à la série j'adore tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Broadway, une fan inconditionnelle de Barbra STREISAND et de Céline DION !_ Elle a tellement appuyée sur le dernier prénom que je me sens encore plus coupable d'avoir chanté cette chanson. _Enfin bref tu dois surement en savoir beaucoup_ _sur moi alors je ne sais rien de toi, sauf que tu t'appelle Quinn._

Quinn – _Je ne te cache pas que ça me fait bizarre d'être là, juste avoir toi. Mais bon tu veux savoir des choses sur moi, mais pourquoi ? Santana a dit toute à l'heure que Naïs vous avez presque interdit de vous attachez a Sammy et moi, parce que dans 2 mois on sera repartis dans nos pays respectifs. Alors pourquoi ?_

Rachel – _Quand Naïs est rentré au chalet toute à l'heure elle m'a raconté ce qu'il c'était passé après mes deux départs. Donc j'aimerai vraiment connaître la fille que les autres on déjà surnommé la mini Sawrry._

Quinn – _Ah … Comme tu veux. Donc je m'appelle Quinn FABRAY, mes deux parents sont américain et sont partis vivres en France deux ans avant ma naissance. Donc je suis bilingue. Grâce à votre série j'ai montée mon Glee Club dans mon lycée, où je suis majeur de ma promo, capitaine des cheerleaders. Quoi d'autre… je sais pas, désolé…_ Je lui lance un petit sourire et elle y répond directement.

Rachel – _Je crois que je comprends pourquoi mini Sawrry, je viens d'avoir un aperçu de ton côté « Berry », hihihi :D_

Quinn – _Hey c'est pas drôle ! On ne se moque pas, c'est pas de ma faute si je le même défaut que toi._

Rachel – _Ok, touchée, tu marques un point. Donc comme ça tu savais que j'étais là quand tu chantais tout à l'heure._

Quinn - (je baisse la tête) Oui j _e t'ai vu et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que j'étais stressée_.

Rachel - _J'ai cru que personne ne m'avait entendu!_

Q _\- Exacte, personnes d'autres ne s'est rendu compte que tu étais là._

Rachel - _Ah ok... ... Alors …comme ça tu m'admire_?

Q – _Ah…, ça aussi tu l'as entendu …évidement_.

R - _Oui_ ! Oh ! J'ai le droit à son sourire, vous savez le sourire mega watt spécial Rachel, _bon je ne vais pas te cacher que je t'en veux. Tu arrives et au bout de quelques heures Santana est déjà ton amie, moi ça fait deux ans que je fais tout pour qu'elle m'apprécie ne serai-ce qu'un peu._

Q – _Je suis désolé je n'ai rien fait de spécial pour qu'elle agisse comme ça avec moi._

Rachel – _Mais il n'y a pas que ça,… Tu as chanté…_

Quinn – _Oui je sais, j'ai chanté TA chanson, pour être honnête, j'ai tout de suite pensé à cette chanson quand on m'a dit qu'il fallait chanter le soir, deux personnes que j'apprécie particulièrement l'on chanté c'est pour ça. J'ai exactement les mêmes goûts musicaux que toi, étant petite je ne juré que par Céline DION, mais maintenant…_

Rachel – Bip bip bip, _Excuse moi je dois répondre c'est Naïs. Oui Naé, … non je suis dans le réfectoire,… ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas seule,… Hey arrête de crier, je suis avec Quinn, … Ok j'arrive à toute._

 _Je dois te laisser Quinn, on se verra dans 2 h de toute façon,_ elle commence à partir et s'arrête en chemin, Mais au faite c'est qui la seconde personne à avoir chanté cette chanson ? Y'a céline Dion et ...?

Quinn - _Toi..._

Rachel _\- Ah ,_ et un autre petit sourire, _Tu ne retourne pas dans ton chalet ?_

Quinn – _Non là je ne peux plus dormir, c'est qu'elle heure ? 5h30, je vais vers le lac pour dessiner je pense, je vais pouvoir voir le lever de soleil, et après je pense courir un peu dans le camp pour me vider la tête. Ou peut-être l'inverse, course avant dessin._

Rachel – _Ok, si tu ne penses pas être au réfectoire pour 7h laisse un petit mot, pour que je ne m'inquiète pas, euh je veux dire pour QU'ON ne s'inquiète pas._

Quinn – _Pas de soucis._

Et la voilà partie rejoindre Naïs pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Je me dirige donc vers mon chalet pour me changer en jogging et récupérer mon calepin et un crayon à papier.

 **POV Naïs**

Mais pourquoi Rach et dehors à cette heure-ci, mais surtout pourquoi avec Quinn. J'espère vraiment qu'elles ne savent pas. Mais comment pourraient-elles le savoir si personne ne leur dit.

Rachel – _Je suis là Naé, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je reste avec Quinn dehors ?_

Naïs – _Rach' assis toi s'il te plaît, Santana m'avais dit qu'il fallait que je t'en parle mais je n'étais pas sûr mais vu que tu viens de passer du temps avec la nouvelle, il faut vraiment que je te dise un truc._

Rachel – _Oula tu me fais peur Naïs._

Naïs – _Non, ne t'en fais pas rien de grave, c'est juste une longue histoire. Bon comme tout le monde le sait, je suis Française, j'ai vécu mes 10 première années en France et donc c'est pour ça que Ryan à envoyé un ticket gagnant en France._

Rachel – _Oui…_

Naïs - _Et le truc c'est que Quinn vient du Sud de la France_

Rachel – _Comment tu sais ça elle n'a pas dit que quel coin elle venait._

Naïs – _Parce que J'ai passé mon enfance dans le Sud moi aussi._

Rachel – _Attends, … le même sud que Quinn ?_ Et voilà on y est, sa tête est complètement décomposée.

Naïs – _Oui dans le même sud que Quinn, dans le même village, dans la même école. Et tu sais elle nous a parlé d'une fille avec qui elle était en primaire qui est partie au Etats-Unis, et que depuis elle n'a pas gardé contacte avec elle. Bin depuis qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelle j'ai rencontré Santana et je suis devant toi aujourd'hui._

Rachel – _Juste deux seconde, t'es en train de me dire que Quinn te connait, que vous avez passez votre enfance ensemble, que tu es la dernière personne en qui elle a eu confiance. Mais pourquoi avant qu'ils arrivent tu nous a à tous dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher à ces gens parce qu'ils allaient repartir et tout ça. Alors que toi tu connais parfaitement l'une des deux personnes._

Naïs – _S'il te plaît Raé calme toi, Quinn était ma meilleure amie en primaire et je pense qu'elle n'a pas fait le lien entre elle et moi._

Rachel – _COMMENT est-ce qu'elle ferait pour ne pas faire le lien, réfléchie elle te connait comme tu la connais, vous avez passez 10 ans ensemble._

Naïs – _Sauf qu'en France je n'avais pas ce nom de famille, mon père nous a obligés de changer, on a gardé la première lettre mais c'est tout. Avant je m'appelais Naïs Symons et elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement parce que personne ne lui a dit que j'avais vécu en France. Alors s'il te plaît n'en parle pas, pas temps qu'elle ne le voit pas._

Rachel – _Comme tu veux, mais sache que son séjour, serai plus intéressant et beaucoup plus agréable en connaissant la vérité le plus vite possible. Au final elle est plutôt sympa comme fille. On à parlé pendant 1h de tout et de rien et c'est bien la première fois où je ne me prends pas la tête pour parler avec quelqu'un. Avec Finn il faut toujours que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais dire, pour qu'il ne le prenne pas mal, avec ceux du glee club, je ne dit pas ce que je pense autrement je risquerai de les vexé a chaque fois, mais avec Quinn c'est comme avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je vais dire ou faire elle ne me jugera pas._

Naïs – _Je sais exactement de quoi tu veux parler…_

Rachel – _Alors pourquoi diable tu ne va pas lui dire !_

Naïs – _Et lui dire quoi ? Hey salut Quinny tu te souviens de moi, tu sais ta meilleure amie d'enfance. Non s'en déconner rach', je vais pas dire ça._

Rachel – _Exactement ! Salut tu me connais mieux que personne ici, de part la série mais aussi autre, j'ai vécu le début de mon enfance en France sous le nom de Naïs SYMONS, voilà c'est pas compliqué._

Naïs – _Sans blague, je suis morte de rire._

Rachel – _Est-ce que j'ai l'aire de dire de connerie là._ Elle pointe sa tête de son doigt, et je peux vous assurez qu'elle ne rigole pas, on dirait presque qu'elle va repasser un entretient pour rentré dans la NYADA tellement qu'elle est sérieuse, et oui notre petite diva s'y prend deux ans avant. _Franchement Naé tu devrais lui dire dans la semaine, puis de toute façon si tu ne le fait pas je le ferai._

Naïs – _Je t'interdis…_

Rachel – _Tu vas m'interdire quoi ? De l'approcher, de lui parler, peut être même d'apprendre à la connaître. Non je ne crois pas._

Naïs – _Ok mais fait attention_

Rachel – _A quoi. ?_

Naïs – _A elle, ne lui fait pas de mal autrement tu m'auras sur le dos._

Rachel – _Je n'en ai pas l'intention je te le promets. Mais ça ne te fais pas bizarre de la voir déjà proche de Santana ?_

Naïs – _Merci Rach', à vrai dire, non ! Au contraire ça me rassure un peu, je me dis que si Santana est comme ça avec Quinn c'est qu'elle tient à elle, et qu'elle la protégera s'il arrive quelque chose, si « quand je lui dirais » ça ce passe mal, bin San restera avec elle._

Rachel – _Ok je comprends mieux, et moi je serais là pour toi, je ne te laisserais pas._ Elle me prend dans ses bras et me sert fort pour joindre le geste à la parole. _On devrait aller au réfectoire, c'est quand même 7h48 et hier j'ai entendu Sue dire que tous ceux qui arriveraient après 8h seraient sanctionné._

Naïs – _Une vraie folle c'te femme._

 **POV externe**

Rachel et Naïs arrivèrent juste après Puck, Finn et Samy.

Puck – _Alors les filles bien dormi ?_

Finn embrassant Rachel

Naïs – _Mais allez ailleurs, voir ça de bon matin c'est bon. Et oui, merci Puck nous avons bien dormi, enfin je pense que j'ai dormi plus que Rachel mais bon._

Finn – _Pourquoi tu aurais dormi plus que Rach', elle est partie avant de la soirée._

Naïs – _Tout simplement parce que ta chère et tendre, c'est levé à l'aube, à fait un tour dans le camp et au final à passé un long moment en compagnie de la nouvelle Frenchy._

Les garçons n'on plus rien dit par rapport à cette altercation suite au regard noir qu'a lancé Rachel à Naïs

10 h dans la salle de chant du camp.

Will – Salut les jeunes !

Tous – _Bonjour Mr Schu._

Will – _Bon on ne va pas changer parce que nous sommes dans un camp et avec de petits invités. En passant j'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui._

Sammy et Quinn – _Oui merci._

Will – _Comme je le disais, rien ne change mais ça sera plus cool. Au lieu de vous donnez une semaine vous en aurez deux pour préparer une chanson. Bien évidement si un groupe termine avant il pourra montrer sa prestation avant. Les deux semaines sont la date limite. Donc comme vous l'avez compris, nous allons commencer par des duos. Mais attention JE fais les groupes !_

Santana – _Quoi ? non c'est pas possible !_

Will – _Pour éviter toutes disputes Santana je t'avais mis avec Brittany. Cela vous va ?_

Santana – _Beaucoup, merci monsieur._

Will – _Artie avec Sam. Puck et Mercedes Finn avec Sugar_

Finn – _Pardon, mais Santana peut être avec Britany et moi je ne peux pas être avec Rachel ? C'est quoi ce bordel. Tout le monde sais que le meilleur duo c'est le notre._

Rachel – _Finn ce n'est pas grave, ça sera pour la prochaine fois._

Will – _Merci Rachel. Je continu, Tina avec Mike. Naïs avec Sammy. Et enfin, Quinn avec Rachel._

Sammy – _Je tien à m'excuser d'avance pour toi Naïs parce que je ne sais pas du tout chanter._

Naïs _– Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai déjà le numéro en tête, faudra voir si ça te va._

Sammy – _Oki cool._

Will – _Donc voilà, vous avez le temps que vous voulez dans la limite de deux semaines. Pour ceux qui veulent répéter dans la salle de chant il faudra venir la réserver. Nous aurons des activités tous les deux ou trois après-midi, cela dépendra de vous. Mais sachez que dès demain nous irons visitez autour du camp et qu'en fin de semaine acrobranche pour ceux qu'ils le souhaitent._

Puck – _Trop cool Mister Schu._

Chaque groupe partir dans un coin du camp pour pouvoir choisir leur chanson.

 **POV Quinn**

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Monsieur Schuster me mette avec Rachel, elle me déteste parce que Santana m'apprécie et parce que j'ai chanté sa chanson, alors pourquoi m'avoir mise avec elle.

Rachel – _Hey Quinn ! On va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble avec le duo. On va pourvoir recommencé à zéro toute les deux. Et j'ai pensé à une chanson pour toi et moi._

Quinn – _Quoi déjà ? Tu à trouvé la chanson ?_

Rachel – _On va dire que je n'ai pas cherché bien longtemps, quand Schuster à annoncer qu'on serait ensemble pour le groupe, j'ai directement pensé à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, que Dion était ton idole comme moi donc le choix à vite était fait sur l'interprète._

Quinn – _Mais c'est juste une idée GENIALE !_

Rachel – _Par contre pour la chanson j'hésite encore._

Quinn – Je crois qu'il y en a une qui nous tient particulièrement à cœur à toute les deux.

Salut mes loulous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, perso je ne suis pas satisfaite, mais bon on verra au niveau de vos commentaires. Je vous remercie encore pour continuer à me lire. Et surtout un merci particulier à Little Monky Fanfic, CelThev, snackeyee de me suivre depuis le début et de toujour me laisser un petit message. Bisous a vous


	10. Chapiter 10 - Naissance d'une amitié

Salut les loulous, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai finis de vous publier tous mes chapitres en avance. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien posté la semaine dernière, afin de mettre ce chapitre en place correctement et ne pas le bâcler. Dans ce chapitre vous partagerez le point de vue de Quinn comme au début de l'histoire. Vous rencontrerez une Rachel curieuse…, une Santana protectrice… et un Puck quelque peu gaffeur...

Bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas. Et rappelez vous que les paroles écrites en _italique sont en anglais_ et celle écrites en **_italique gras sont en français._**

...

 **POV Quinn**

Waouh, ce second jour était plein en émotion, tout comme le premier enfin de compte. J'espère que ça va se calmer les prochains jours, parce que je ne pense pas tenir à ce rythme. Mais bon je suis quand même avec Rachel en duo et il va falloir trouver une chanson.

« Rachel – _Hey Quinn ! On va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble avec le duo. On va pourvoir recommencé à zéro toute les deux. Et j'ai quelques idées de chanson pour toi et moi._

Quinn – _Quoi déjà ? Tu à trouvé la chanson ?_

Rachel – _On va dire que je n'ai pas cherché bien longtemps, quand Schuster à annoncer qu'on serait ensemble pour le groupe, j'ai directement pensé à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, que Dion était ton idole comme moi donc le choix à vite était fait sur l'interprète._

Quinn – _Mais c'est juste une idée GENIALE !_

Rachel – _Par contre pour la chanson j'hésite encore._

Quinn – Je crois qu'il y en a une qui nous tient particulièrement à cœur à toute les deux. »

Rachel : _Oui exacte, Tacking chances de Céline Dion ne pourrait que tous les surprendre._

Quinn : _Oui c'est sûr, mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourra gagner si on chante celle-ci._

Rachel – _Quoi ! Attends, tu te fou de moi là ! Moi perdre contre les groupes que Mr Schue à fait, hahah ! Les seuls groupes qui sont susceptibles de me faire un peu peur sont celui de Santana et Brittany et celui de Naïs et Sammy._

Quinn – _Tu es en train de me dire que Sammy, un mec qui ne sait pas chanter te fait peur, Mr Schuster m'aurait-il mit avec Tina ou avec la vrai Rachel ?_

Rachel – _Ce n'est pas de Sammy que j'ai peur, lui il a dit qu'il ne savait jouer que de la batterie, mais c'est de Naïs. Elle a une voix très puissante comme celle de Mercedes, un timbre rock comme Santana, la douceur de Brittany, et un répertoire supérieur au mien._

Quinn – _Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ne chante qu'en groupe si elle a une voix telle que tu la décris ?_

Rachel – _Quand on a commencé la série elle à dit a tout le monde qu'elle ne savait pas bien chanter, mais un jour je l'ai entendu chantonner dans les toilettes avec ses écouteurs et je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu très peur pour ma place au Glee Club. Tout le monde aime Naïs, elle est co-capitaine des Cheerleaders avec Santana, se sont les reines du lycée, tout le monde les craint avec Santana et Brittany. Donc elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à Mr Schuster et Ryan Murphy pour que personne ne lui donne de solo. D'un coté j'étais heureuse, je gardai ma place de leader, mais une partie de moi se sentait mal, une voix comme ça ne peut pas être caché. Et il y a peu, elle nous a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être filmée lors de solo, mais que lorsque nous sommes tous ensemble sans caméra elle pourrait se lâcher._ Plus Rachel parle de Naïs plus sa voix baisse, je suis donc obligé de me rapprocher d'elle et de presque la consoler parce que je peux vraiment voir de la peur dans ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'un jeu entre nous il ne faut pas qu'elle se mette dans cet état.

Quinn – _Hey Rachel ne te met pas dans un tel état. Je te promets que personne n'aura sa chance fasse à nous. Notre groupe à un atout que les autres n'on pas._

Rachel - _?_ Son air dubitatif est trop mignon ^^

Quinn – _Toi tu peux chanter en Anglais, et moi je peux chanter en Français. Un duo Francophone ne peut que nous faire gagner._

Rachel – _Attention je vais te prendre dans mes bras,_ Et la voilà qu'elle me saute dans les bras avec un sourire megawatt, _tu es un géni Quinny… Pardon je voulais dire Quinn._ Elle se retire du câlin en étant toute gênée.

Quinn – _Ce n'est pas grave Rachel, ça me fait plaisir que tu me donne déjà un surnom, alors qu'il y a deux jours tu ne pouvais pas me voir, mais ce qui m'a fait bizzare c'est que la première personne à m'avoir appelé comme c'est la fameuse fille qui à déménagée._

Rachel – _Désolé je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas te faire remonter de mauvais souvenir._

Quinn – _Loin de là ! Bien au contraire..._

Rachel – _Tu voudrais bien me parler un peu d'elle, comment elle était jeune, votre amitié, un peu ta vie en France._

Quinn – _On a toute l'après-midi devant nous donc ça devrait être bon. On a le même âge toute les deux, elle était un peu plus petite que moi, les cheveux châtain,…_

Rachel – _Elle s'appelait comment ?_

Quinn – _Comme la fille dont tu as peur pour le devoir des duos. Naïs, la tienne c'est Sawyer mais moi c'était Naïs Symon. Et a dire vrai elle se ressemble. Les profs nous appelaient tic et tac._

Rachel – Je la voix qui pouf de rire, _Pourquoi Tic et Tac ? hihi^^_

Quinn – _Toujours l'une avec l'autre, à l'école comme en dehors. Ont avaient demandé a nos parents si on pouvait faire une sorte de garde alterné, une semaine chez elle, une semaine chez moi. Mes parents on tout de suite acceptés, mais les siennes étaient beaucoup plus retissant. Pendant certain cours le prof nous avait séparés parce qu'il pensait qu'on copié sur l'autre vu qu'on avait toujours les même notes, mais après trois ou quatre contrôles où il a vu qu'on avait toujours les même notes il nous a remises à côté. On révisés ensemble et elle était comme mon double donc nos copies était à quelques mots près les mêmes._

Rachel – _Quand tu en parle on dirait que tu la vu juste avant de partir de France, c'est impressionnant. Elle te manque ?_

Quinn – _Horriblement, depuis qu'elle est partie j'ai comme un vide, il se rebouche petit à petit, mais je sais qu'elle sera toujours dans un coin de ma tête, c'était ma Nyny. Mais bon, voilà tu vois un peu le genre de fille que c'était._

Rachel – _Oui je vois très bien, une fille avec un grand cœur mais qui ne le montre pas forcément quand elle ne connait pas les gens._

Quinn – _Voilà ! Et si on cherchait pour notre chanson._

Rachel – _Ouais, vient on va dans la salle des ordi pour trouver une chanson francophone._

A cet instant précis, toutes mes peurs concernant le rejet de Rachel s'envol, j'espère vraiment que je vais pourvoir devenir son amie et qu'on gardera contact après mon retour en France. Mais bon je peux déjà me contenter qu'elle m'adresse la parole.

Rachel – _Tu en connais des chansons bilingue toi ?_

Quinn – _Oui ! Et y'en a une que tu dois connaître mais quand anglais. C'est « Total eclipse of you heart » mais en français elle s'appelle «_ _ **Si demain »**_

Rachel – Je la vois faire une tête bizarre, comme si elle était étonner que je parle Français. _Je peux te dire un truc ? Mais promet moi de ne pas rire._

Quinn – _Oui…_

Rachel – _Alors déjà cette chanson est juste géniale ! Mais quand tu parles français c'est encore plus génial, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas la même voix, tu n'as dit qu'une petite phrase mais ça n'avait pas la même intonation que lorsque tu parles anglais. Je dirais même que c'est plutôt_ _sexy_ _…_

Quinn – C'est dernière parole était tellement base que je n'ai rien entendu. _Excuse-moi Rachel mais je n'ai pas compris la fin de ta phrase._

Rachel – _C'était fait exprès ! J'ai dit que c'était sexy quand tu parlais français. Je sais, ce n'est pas approprié venant de moi, et je pense que tu préfèrerais que Puck ou Sam te le dise mais désolé, c'est la plus grande looseuse de Lima qui te le dit, mais je veux être honnête avec mes amis._

Quinn – _Attends !... Ton amie ? Sérieux ?_ Pincez moi je rêve.

Rachel – _Oui, c'est ce que je disais la dernière fois avec Naïs, avec toi je ne réfléchi pas à ce que je dis, ça vient comme ça. Avec certains je pèse mes mots, je me retiens pour ne pas leur faire de mal mais avec toi c'est comme avec Naïs. Même si avec elle aussi je fais attention, c'est quand même la fille qui ma pris pour cible pendant 2 ans. Avec Naé je lui parle de tout et de rien. Mais quand je suis avec toi, même si c'est que le début je sais, je me comporte comme avec mes papas, je suis vraiment moi, je ne me cache pas. Je n'ai pas peur de trop parler, même si je sais que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, ^^ hihi, mais voilà avec toi Quinny,_ elle penche sa tête sur la droite et me sourit, _je me sens comme une enfant, comme une personne qui a trouvé La personne, tu sais avec celle où quoi que tu fasse elle te fait te sentir importante, et que lorsqu'il y a des silences, ce ne sont pas des silences d'ennuie mais plutôt des silences de communication secrète, de tranquillité._

Quinn - …

Rachel – _J'ai trouvé comment faire taire mini Sawrry :D hahah_

Quinn – _Fait attention Rach' je connais ton point faible !_ et d'une voix douce et rock à la fois je lui dit, **_Je peux faire se que je veux de toi Miss Berry !_**

Rachel – _Tu ne va t'amuser à ça avec moi Quinn ? Tu viens de dire quoi ?_

Quinn – _Bin vu que tu me trouve « sexy » quand je parle français que j'allai m'amusé avec._

Rachel – _Non tu vas pas jouer avec ça quand même, je crois que j'aurais déjà du mal quand on va chanter alors si en plus tu fais exprès de parler comme ça._

Quinn – **_Promis_** _, il va falloir qu'on répète si on veut être au point._

Rachel – _Oui tu as raison mais j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes quelques mots._

Quinn – _De toute façon je serais obligé de t'apprendre la prononciation de certains mots, vu que tu auras des parties à chanter en français aussi. :D_

Rachel – _Oh trop bien ! Je sens qu'on va passer deux super semaines._

Quinn – _Bon je vais te la faire écouter plusieurs fois, pour que tu puisses t'imprégner des paroles en Français et on commencera à chanter après._

Nous passons toute la journée sur la chanson, je lui apprends les prononciations, je lui traduis certains mots qu'elle me demande. A force j'ai compris que lorsqu'elle fronce le sourcil gauche et qu'elle tord sa bouche (se qui est trop mignon) cela veut dire qu'elle ne comprend ce qu'elle vient de dire, donc je lui traduits la partie de la chanson.

…

Will – _Salut les jeunes j'espère que votre première journée avec votre binôme c'est bien passée, et qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessés…. Hahaha, Bon comme je vous ais dit nous allons faire plusieurs activités entre la rando, différents sports, détente avec piscine, mais aussi des activités pratiques, du style le repas, les tâches ménagères. Nous sommes dans un camp mais j'ai bien demandé au dirigeant de nous le laisser complet, sans personnels ni cuisiniers._

Santana – _Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Monsieur ?_

Will – _Ooh que si Santana !_

Santana – _Ok… Pas de problème, mais je vous préviens, je veux bien faire à manger pour vous, Sue, Britt-Britt, Naïs et Quinn, mais le reste c'est hors de question._

Will – _Dans tous les cas vous passerez tous avec votre binôme pour faire les repas du soir, et cela durant les deux mois. Et il vous sera interdit de refaire la même chose que le soir d'avant. Pour cette semaine je vous laisse totalement libre, tous le matériel est à votre disposition. Vélos, un tas de ballons différents, les jet-ski au bord du lac, la seule condition c'est que tout le monde soit rentré pour 18h chaque jour._

Finn – Se tournant vers Puck, _Mec t'a entendu des Jet-ski, le top du top !_

Puck – _Youhou !_

Mike – _Demain on se fait toute la journée les mecs._

Puck – _Mais grave._

Le temps que nos trois gugusses sautent de joie dans leur coin Mr Schue vient d'annoncer le premier groupe qui sera de corvées de repas ce soir.

Santana et Mercedes- Quoi ?!

Santana – _Non non c'est pas possible je veux manger quelque chose de non toxique moi, j'ai besoin de viande, si c'est Berry qui la bouffe on va tous finir comme des lapins._

Quinn – _San ne t'en fais pas je serais avec Rachel de toute façon, et je crois que sur ce point ont est pareil, j'ai moi aussi besoin de ma portion de viande par jour, surtout vu ce qu'on a mangé hier dans l'avion n'était pas génial, sache que ce soir tu vas te régaler, tu m'en diras des nouvelles._

Santana – _Oula Barbie, c'est un défi ?_ Elle me dit ça en me faisant un clin d'œil

Quinn – _Oui ! Si tu n'apprécie pas ce que Rachel et moi allons faire tu pourras me faire faire ce que tu veux, dans les limites du possible bien sûr !_

Puck – _Trop HOT ! Quinn qui défi Satan, tu n'as vraiment peur de rien Beauté._

Naïs – _Elle peut être pas, mais toi si tu ne pense pas à te clamer, c'est de moi que tu vas devoir avoir peur !_ Cette Naïs est vraiment mystérieuse, elle ne parle que très rarement en ma présence, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le fait c'est pour prendre ma défense, mais pourquoi ?

Will – Bon les jeunes on se calme. Donc ce soir Rachel et Quinn au cuisines et pour les autres, petit tour autour du camp le temps que les filles finissent.

Santana – _Mr est-ce que je pourrais parler avec Rachel avant de partir ?_

Will - _Bien sûr._

 _Et voilà Rachel qui suit Santana plus loin du groupe, nous n'entendons pas se qu'elles se disent, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Santana fait de plus en plus peur a Rachel au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle._

Au bout de plusieurs minutes les filles reviennent enfin et je peux partir avec Rachel préparer à manger pour les autres.

….

Santana – _Bon ok, je n'ai rien a dire, Q tu as su concocter un truc délicieux avec Berry, je te dis Bravo !_

Quinn – **_Merci c'est gentil,_** _Pardon je veux dire merci._

Puck – _T'inquiète y'en a au moins une qui comprendra quand tu parleras français._ Et le voilà qui fait un clin d'œil à Naïs

Sam – _Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement zappé. Notre future Prom Queen et elle aussi une petite Française._

Mercedes – _Ben ouais ont a complètement oublié de te le dire hier._

Après la phrase de Mercedes, il n'y a plus eu un seul bruit. Santana fusillé du regard Puck, Rachel était quelque peu tendu, Brittany essayé tant bien que mal à retenir sa copine pour qu'elle ne saute pas sur Puck et Sam, et Naïs me regarder sans vraiment me regarder, elle avait le regard plutôt vide, on dirait qu'elle a peur de quelque chose…

Et c'est à ce moment là que les paroles de mes parents me remonte en mémoires, « **Au bout de trois ans elle n'a pas fait de liens donc elle ne s'en rendra pas compte. Crois moi, et puis au pire si elles se reconnaissent, où est le mal »** Attendez, deux minutes… ! Cela fait 3 ans que j'ai commencé à regarder Glee, donc j'aurais du voir ce lien en même temps que le début. Et ma mère avait peur que je la reconnaisse, mais elle parlait de qui ? …Tout tourne très vite dans ma tête , et tout le glee club me regarde comme un animal de foire, mais franchement ce n'est pas le principal pour l'instant.

Puck vient de dire que Naïs était Française, ma mère avait peur que je la reconnaisse, mon père à dit que je n'avait toujours pas fait le lien.

… Oh non ! Ne me dite pas que

Quinn – Je regarde Naïs droit dans les yeux et lui demande, **_C'est vrai ?_**

Naïs – **_Oui…_** et la voilà qui baisse la tête comme si elle était génée.

Quinn – **_Et est-ce que je suis en train de faire le bon raisonnement ?_** Si c'est vraiment Naïs, je veux dire MA Naïs elle sait exactement de quoi je veux parler, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup parler.

Naïs – **_Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte quand on nous a annoncé les noms des gagnants. Seul Santana, Brittany et Rachel sont au courant._**

Finn – _Hum hum, on pourrait être mis au courant de ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire. C'est bien joli mais nous on comprend que dalle à ce que vous dite._

Naïs – _Bon bin je crois que c'est le moment de vous le dire a tous._ Elle se racle la gorge, et Rachel vient lui tenir la main pour la soutenir. _Comme vous le savait déjà, sauf Sammy, je suis né en France où j'ai grandie pendant mes dix premières années. Lorsque j'étais en France j'ai eu une amie qui était comme mon double. Du jour au lendemain, mon père à décidé de déménager ici à Lima, j'ai appris plus tard que c'est parce qu'il ne supportait plus la relation que j'entretenais avec cette amie,_ elle comme à pleurer, _donc une fois installé ici, il m'a supprimé tout contacte avec cette fille et depuis elle n'a plus de nouvelle de moi. On s'était promis de continuait à chanter même sans l'autre, histoire de garder quelque entre nous, donc c'est ce que j'ai fait. Part la suite quand mon père à appris que mon lycée serait filmait pour une série qui porterait sur le glee club, il m'a strictement interdit de chanter devant la caméra pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas._ Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui pleure, et Santana vient me prendre dans ses bras. _C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas faire de solo devant les caméras pour lui éviter d'être triste…_

Et là, tout les New directions se retourne sur moi, certains sont tristes, d'autre ne savent pas comment réagir et puis il y a Finn.

Finn – _Tu en train de nous dire que tu vécu la même histoire que Quinn, c'est étrange quand même._

Santana – _Quand je vous dis que c'est un abruti fini ce mec ! Non mais sérieux Finnocense, tu ne comprends pas que lorsque que Quinn parle d'une certaine fille, au final elle parle de Naïs et que lorsque Naïs parle de son amie qui était comme son double c'est Quinn._

Quinn –Je me penche vers Santana pour qu'il n'y est qu'elle qui m'entende, _San, s'il te plaît, je peux dormir dans votre chalet ce soir et partir tout de suite ?_

Santana – _Bien sûr Q. Bon je suis désolé mais avec Britt on va la garder avec nous pour le reste de la semaine, je lui ai promis certaines chose, et tout le monde sait que lorsque qu'une LOPEZ promet elle tient ses promesses. Mr Schu peut-on y aller?_

Je n'entends même pas si les autres lui réponde, je suis complètement déconnecté et perdu à ce moment même

Will – _Il n'y a aucuns problèmes Santana, fait attention à elle._

Naïs – _Prends soin d'elle San'…_ elle part de son côté sans regard en ma direction, j'en ai tellement besoin pourtant.

Santana – _Ne t'en fais pas Naé._

Rachel – _Dit Santana…_

Santana – _Oui ?_

Rachel – _Tu pourras me tenir au courant de comment elle va ? On est peut être partie sur un mauvais pied avec Quinn mais maintenant ça va très bien donc…_

Santana – _Ne te justifie pas Berry, je le ferais promis, mais fait en de même pour Naïs, ok ?_

Rachel – _Promis Santana._

 _…._


	11. Chapitre 11 - Plusieurs révélations

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment aidés à écrire la suite. Et oui je vous poste le chapitre le vendredi après midi, comme ça ce week end je pourrait commencer le prochain.

Certain m'on demandé quand est-ce que le faberry va arrivé, alors voilà un petit début. Je ne vais pas le faire venir comme ça sans histoire donc bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas donner votre avis a la fin.

 **POV Quinn**

Sa y est, je crois que c'est la fin. Je me trouve sous les couvertures dans un lit qui n'est pas le miens, dans un chalet qui n'est pas le miens non plus. A vrai dire depuis la bombe que je viens de recevoir en pleine face j'ai du mal à connecté. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est lorsqu'elle est partie sans même un regard.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mes parents avaient peur pour moi, si jamais je faisais le lien, si j'aurais sût je me serais mieux préparée.

Santana devait surement être au courant depuis le début ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ma dit que si j'avais un souci avec quelqu'un ou que s'il se passait quelque chose elle serait là. Il me semble que c'est elle et Britt qui m'on ramenée je ne sais où.

Je suis complètement perdu, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé dès le début ?

Je comprends pourquoi il me semblait la connaître, pourquoi elle me faisait pensée à ma meilleure amie, tout simplement parce que Naïs SAWYER et Naïs SYMON sont la même et unique personne.

Santana – _Hey Q, comment vas-tu ?_ Elle me sourit de ma rêverie.

Quinn – _Sous le choc mais ça va. On est où ?_

Brittany – _Sanny je crois qu'elle ne s'en est pas aperçue._

Santana – _Oui je vois ça mon cœur. Tu te souviens ce qu'a dit Naïs ?_

Quinn – _Oui comment oublier une telle bombe._

Santana- _Et après tu sais ce que tu a fais ?_

Quinn – C'est vrai ça, après je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, _Non…Dit moi San s'il te plaît._ Il y avait beaucoup de détresse dans ma voix.

Santana – _Après Finn a dit une connerie, je me suis un peu emporté, et tu m'as demandé de te raccompagner et si tu pouvais dormir dans notre chalet. Donc tu es dans notre chalet, mais le truc c'est que sur le chemin pour faire salle de chant – chalet, bin tu t'es évanouie. Et là il est 15h._

Quinn – Je me relève très rapidement mais me ravise vu que j'ai un mal de tête qui appairer d'un seul coup. _Donc j'ai dormis toute la journée ?_

Brittany – _Oui, je t'ai même apporté un verre de lait avec du miel mais tu ne voulais pas te lever. C'est Naïs qui m'a dit que tu buvais ça le soir._

Quinn – Elle s'en souvient, et un sourire commença à se former sur mon visage. _Ça fait 8 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et elle se souvient de ça ?_

Santana – _Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Lima avec ses parents, elle m'a toujours parlé de sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait dû quitter à cause de son père. Ça fait seulement 3 jour que tu es arrivée mais avec tout se qu'elle m'a dit sur toi, c'est comme si je te connaissais comme elle te connait. Elle avait peur de ta réaction, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne te la pas dit avant._

Quinn – _Je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose. Mais vous rendez compte que ma meilleure amie joue dans une série. Je suis tellement fière d'elle._ Et voilà que je commence à pleurer. _Elle à toujours eu se mentale de gagnante. Et me dire quand plus que Nyny est celle qui fait le plus peur à Rachel est assez drôle._

Santana – _En parlant du Nain, elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi._

Brittany – _C'est une licorne._

Quinn - ? Une licorne, mais elle délire ma parole, je ne vais rien dire, je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de San après les évènements que je viens de vivre, j'ai besoin d'elles. _C'est possible Britt, mais je ne sais pas._ Et voilà une phrase passe partout, trop forte. _Tu pourras dire à Rachel que je vais bien ?_

Santana – _C'est déjà fais Barbie, ne t'en fait pas._

 **POV Rachel**

C'est horrible se que je ressens en ce moment même, j'ai peur que Naïs fasse une connerie. Elle est légèrement silencieuse depuis que nous sommes partie. Vu la réaction de Quinn je comprends pourquoi elle avait peur.

Mais la peur concernant Naïs ne représente seulement un quart de mon mal être. Tout le reste de mon esprit est porté sur la santé de Quinn, pourquoi cette fille m'hypnotise tant. Rachel Berry, se contre fou des autres, j'ai bien d'autres occupations, entre le chant, le chant, Broadway, et le chant ma vie et quand même bien remplie. Jamais personne ne m'a tant « obsédée », elle est dans toutes mes pensées. Même Finn n'a jamais été aussi présent. Je ne comprends plus rien, elle n'est là que depuis 3 jours, et elle me fait passer par toutes mes émotions en un temps record.

A son début de séjour je la détesté pour avoir chanté MA chanson, ensuite j'apprends à la connaître et elle se ce petit quelque chose que j'aime bien chez Naïs. En y réfléchissant maintenant c'est logique, elles sont copie conforme de l'autre. Et maintenant je suis morte d'inquiétude pour ma blonde.

Naïs – _Ne te cache pas Rach'…_

Rachel – _Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

Naïs – _Tu verrais ta tête je pense que tu comprendrais. C'est moi qui viens de lâcher une énorme bombe vis-à-vis de Quinn et c'est toi qui et paniqué. Je dis juste que tu l'apprécie plus que tu ne le pense._

Rachel – _Tu divagues ma pauvre amie, …_

Naïs – _Non pas du tout, je vous connais très bien toute les deux et je te demande de faire attention à elle c'est tout. Elle t'admire beaucoup, ne la déçoit pas._

Rachel – Quand Naïs commence à faire de longue phrase bien réfléchie et très sérieuse, il ne faut jamais la contredire. _Je te le promets Naé. Vas te reposer, je vais rester debout encore un moment moi, si tu veux je te réveillerais quand on aura des nouvelle de Quinn._

Naïs - _Merci pour tout Raé._

Rachel – _Pourquoi ?_

Naïs – _De rester avec moi, alors que je sais très bien que tu t'inquiète énormément pour Quinn._

Rachel – _Santana est avec elle… Aller endors toi._

Sur ces dernier mots, je vu mon amie partir dans les bras de Morphée. J'ai veillée toute la nuit sans aucune nouvelle de Quinn, Santana m'a dit qu'elle me préviendrait seulement qu'elle se réveillerait. Nous allons tous manger au réfectoire en discutant de la veille, tous se faisait du souci pour Quinn, moi plus que les autres mais tous pensait à elle. Puis au milieu de l'après-midi je senti mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche

Santana à Rachel « Elle vient de se réveiller, ne se souvient pas d'après l'annonce de Naïs »

Rachel à Santana « Merci prends soin d'elle »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Santana à Rachel « Elle vient de me demander de te donner de ses nouvelles, elle pense plus à toi qu'à Naïs »

Pourquoi après ce qu'elle de passer, elle pense à moi. Enfin bref. Elle va bien c'est ce qui compte au final.

 **POV Externe**

La journée se termina très rapidement pour nos jeunes amis. Le reste de la semaine fût plus tranquille. Naïs a du faire plusieurs explication auprès de Quinn. Les deux sont repartis sur de bonne base. Le fait est que, maintenant Quinn déteste royalement le père de son amie, lui qu'elle considérée comme son second père la éloigné de son amie. C'est pour elle le plus grand salopard de la terre.

Les deux semaines n'on pas étaient autant mouvementés que les trois premier jours, au plus grand bonheur de Quinn. Et le moment des dernières prestations n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes.

Will – _Bon il ne nous reste plus que deux groupes à passer. Les petits nouveaux avec nos grandes ex-rivales, qui veut commencer._

Naïs – _Nous laissons la place a Quinn et Rachel._

Rachel – _Merci Naé. On y va Quinny ?_ A voir le regard que se sont échangés Naïs et Quinn, Rachel n'avait surement pas encore dû l'appeler de cette façon. _Pardon je ne voulais Naïs …_

Naïs – _Ne t'en fais pas :D_

Will – Essayant de changer de sujet et d'évitant un vide monumental, _Quand vous voulez les filles nous vous écoutons._

Rachel – _Les arrangements, et les idées viennent de Quinn seulement. Je ne pose juste ma voix dessus, vous devez vous dire, mais ce n'est pas dans les habitudes…_

Santana – _Hey, tout le monde se contre fiche de ta vie de nain, on veut juste vous entendre chanter avec blanche neige._

Quinn – _Ce n'était pas obligé San._

Avant de commencer leur chanson, Quinn se mis au piano, et Rachel se plaça à l'autre bout du piano afin de voir au mieux Quinn jouer. Elle ferma les yeux et commença a chanter lorsqu'elle entendit la première note de piano

 ** _(Ecoutez la chanson en même temps, ça change tout)_**

 _Rachel:_

 _Je tourne en rond_

 _Quinn_

 _Tu sais que quelques fois je me sens seule et perdue, Est ce que tu me reviendras_

On pouvait sentir dans la voix de Rachel une certaine intimidation devant l'aisance de Quinn

 _Rachel_

 _Je tourne en rond_

 _Quinn_

 _Tu sais que quelque fois je me sens loin de toi, Dis est ce que tu te souviendras de moi_

 _Rachel_

 _Je tourne en rond_

 _Quinn_

 _Sur la terre entière je me sens abandonnée, Dis est ce que tout ça va changer_

 _Rachel_

 _Je tourne en rond_

 _Quinn_

 _Pour habiter ma solitude de mon mieux, Moi qui ne sais qu'être deux_

 _Rachel_

 _Je tourne en rond sans toi_

 _Quinn_

 _Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de toi_

 _Rachel_

 _Je tourne en rond sans toi_

 _Quinn_

 _Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de moi_

 _Tourner autour_

Puis elle reprit sa totale confiance en commençant sa partie dans sa langue natale.

 _Rachel_

 _Chaque maintenant et puis je reçois un peu inquiet et je rêve de quelque chose de sauvage_

 _Quinn_

 _Tourner autour_

 _Rachel_

 _Chaque maintenant et puis je reçois un peu impuissant et je mens comme un enfant dans vos bras_

 _Quinn_

 _Tourner autour_

 _Rachel_

 _Chaque maintenant et puis je reçois un peu en colère et je sais que je dois sortir et cri_

 _Quinn_

 _Tourner autour_

 _Rachel_

 _Chaque maintenant et puis je reçois un peu terrifiée mais je vois le regard dans vos yeux_

 _Je tourne en rond sans toi_

Lors de son retour en Français Quinn regarda Rachel droit dans les yeux, se qui la déstabilisa quelque peu

 _Quinn_

 _Tu sais que quelques fois j'ai peur de toi_

 _Rachel_

 _Je tourne en rond sans toi_

 _Quinn_

 _Tu sais que quelques fois j'ai peur de moi_

 _Rachel_

 _Et j'ai tant besoin de toi_

 _Quinn_

 _Et j'ai tant besoin de ta voix_

 _Quinn_

 _Je veux tomber dans tes bras, Je voudrais marcher dans tes pas_

 _Rachel_

 _On invente les règles du jeu, Quand on est tous les deux_

 _Quinn_

 _Ensemble nous irons jusqu'au bout du chemin_

 _Je tiendrai dans ton ombre_

 _Si tu me prends la main_

 _Retiens moi si je sombre je suis ta prisonnière_

 _Si loin de notre monde j'ai la tête à l'envers_

 _Rachel /  
Quinn-je vraiment besoin de vous ce soir_

 _Quinn_

 _Si demain commençait ce soir_

 _Il était une fois une femme amoureuse_

 _Peut-être un p'tit peu trop rêveuse_

 _Tant pis si j'en pleure tu as tous les droits sur mon cœur_

 _Rachel  
était une fois je tombais en amour_

 _Mais maintenant, je ne fais que tomber en morceaux_

 _Il n'y a rien que je peux faire_

 _Une éclipse totale du coeur_

 _Rachel / Quinn_

 _Une éclipse totale du coeur_

Naïs et Sammy devaient passer juste après mais celle-ci demanda à son prof s'il serait possible de passer le lendemain, ce qu'il accepta.

Santana – _Ok, … Respect Blondie, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses faire ça avec Berry à vrai dire. Plus le temps passe plus tu m'impressionnes._

Puck – _Il y avait tellement de tension dans vos yeux, que, WAOUHH !_

Santana - _wanky!_

Sur ces quelques mots, tous applaudirent les filles qui en avaient un sourire lumineux. Lorsqu'elles descendirent de la scène Finn en profita pour prend Rachel dans ses bras et Naïs pour attraper Quinn pour lui parler seule à seule.

Naïs – **_Je peux te parler Q ?_**

Quinn – **_Oui, vient on va plus loin._**

Naïs – **_Ça m'a fait bizarre de t'entendre chanter en français, ça faisait longtemps._**

Quinn – **_Bin ouais, plus de 8 ans._**

Naïs – **_Fait attention a elle s'il te plaît._**

Quinn – **_Je suis désolé mais je ne te suis pas la Nyny._**

Naïs - **_A Rachel_**

Quinn – **_Mais pourquoi ?_**

Naïs – **_C'est Puck qui m'a mise au courant, Il semblerait qu'il y est certain rapprochement avec Sugar, suite au duo formé par Shuester._**

Quinn – **_Mais c'est toi son amie la plus proche. Enfin je veux dire après Kurt bien sûr._**

Naïs – **_Ecoute moi Q, Rach' m'a clairement dit qu'elle n'avait jamais discutée avec une personne telle que toi. Qui lui ressemble, avec qui elle n'a pas peur de trop parler ou de dire n'importe quoi. Quand elle est avec toi elle se sent a sa place alors j'espère que s'il ce passe quelque chose tu seras la pour elle. Comme tu l'as souvent était pour moi autrefois._**

Quinn - **_Promis était!_**

Suite à ces quelques phrases, où Quinn n'avait pas bien saisie le sens, les filles se retournèrent pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Will - _Bon les jeunes, la dernière prestation se fera demain après midi. Je tien aussi a vous dire que vos prestations on toutes étaient re transmis a Ryan Murphy en temps réel. Et je viens reçevoir un message de sa part me disant qu'il sera parmi nous après demain. Il vous annoncera une chose qu'il en rendra plus d'un heureux._

Rachel - _Ryan va se déplacer ? C'est pour nous dire quoi Mr?_

Will - _Vous verrez dans deux jours les jeunes. Aller je vous laisse champs libre._


	12. Chapitre 12 - Bonne nuit mon anges

Voilà mes loulous, un autre chapitre. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, comme ça je ne pourrais que m'améliorer.

Petit conseil pour les amateur d'humour, il faut vraiment regarder le dernier spectacle de Florence FORESTI, je suis aller la voir à St Etienne jeudi soir, et c'était trop fort, cette femme est trop drôle, j'ai rigolé du début à la fin.

Bonne lecture, et merci de continué à me lire. Bisouss

...

 **POV Quinn**

Rachel – _Quinny, lève toi vite, Ryan qui vient d'arriver._

Depuis que nous avons fait notre duo, Rachel et Naïs m'on proposés de les rejoindre dans leur chalet, ce que j'ai bien évidemment accepté. C'est aujourd'hui que le producteur vient nous rendre visite, et tout le monde est fou-fou tout comme ma petite brunette. Perso je ne serais pas super heureuse que mon patron vienne me voir alors que je suis en vacance. Mais bon il a l'air cool.

Quinn – _J'arrive… laisse moi deux petite minute s'il te plaît._

Rachel – _Non aller debout la marmotte en plus il est 10 heure donc tu peux faire une croix sur ton petit déjeuné._

Quinn – _Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me levé dans la minute._ Puis tout d'un coup je ressens un léger vent sur moi, normal quand on dort seulement avec un débardeur vous aller me dire. Mais bon après personne a forcé Rach' a m'ôter mon drap. Puis dans un second temps je reçois son coussin en plein dans le dos. _Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Miss BERRY._

C'est sur ces mots que je me lève vitesse grand V en récupérant le fameux coussin, et sans qu'elle n'est eu le temps de réagir je lui envoi dessus en guise de vengeance. Notre troisième locataire n'est pas parmi nous ce matin ce qui nous laisse nous engager dans une bataille de coussin. Rachel ne m'ayant pas vu faute du coussin je l'attrape par la taille et la fait basculer sur son lit. S'en suit une guerre de chatouille qu'elle gagne largement je dois l'avoué. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que j'ai de plus en plus de mal a respirer elle s'arrêt et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Sa proximité me rends comme anxieuse, non pas que sa présence me dérange loin de là, je n'ai jamais étais autant a ma place qu'a cette instant même, mais le truc c'est que je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer se que je ressens là maintenant, c'est comme une impression, de, quelque chose de nouveau. Je vois la même angoisse dans les yeux de ma nouvelle amie, elle à cette lueur que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, elle est tellement proche que je reçois sa respiration sur ma peau…

Naïs – _Les filles Ryan est… Pardon…_

Quinn – _Non Naé c'est rien on arrive,_ Je me relève précipitamment, _Elle m'a envoyé un oreiller pour me réveiller et tu sais très bien comment je réagis le matin._

Naïs – Elle me lance un clin d'œil, _Non soucis, je sais aussi très bien comment finisse ces guerres là._

Donc elle n'a vraiment rien n'oublié elle non plus. A vrai dire quand j'ai parlé de ma relation que j'avais avec Naïs je n'ai jamais dit les petites choses qui ont quelque peu dérapées. Il nous arrivé aussi d'avoir ces petites guerre entre nous, et il se peut que… deux ou trois fois… nous avons fini en s'embrassant tellement qu'il y avait de la tension entre nous nous, mais cela n'est jamais allé plus loin.

…

Ryan – _Salut a tous, comment allez-vous ?_

Will – _Bien merci Ryan. Je te présente nos invités. Sammy Fan Wu_

Sammy – _Enchanté._

Will – _Et Quinn Fabray._

Quinn – _Bonjour…_

Ryan – _A la voilà, enchanté mademoiselle Fabray. A vrai dire,je connais votre père, mais seulement de vue. J'étais dans la même université que le grand Russel Frabay. Et-il toujours avec cette magnifique femme du nom de Judy ?_

Quinn – _Exacte et c'est par conséquence ma mère. Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de vous._

Ryan – _C'est bien normal jeune fille, ton père était capitaine de l'équipe de football et je n'étais que le jeune intello cinéphile du campus, donc il ne m'a même jamais vu._

Quinn – _Veuillez m'en excuser._

Ryan – _Tu n'y es pour rien, puis le passé reste du passé. Je suis là aujourd'hui pour faire une annonce._ Il regarde tout le monde rapidement puis repose sur regard sur Sammy et moi. _Pour vous ça sera la seconde et pour un de vous deux, suite à l'annonce sa vie changera du tout au tout s'il accepte._

Will – _Ryan tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais ?_

Ryan – _Mon cher Will, tu la vu comme moi, depuis qu'ils sont là, en fin… plus tu sais qui, nos New Direction sont complètement changés._ Tous le regardèrent d'un air crédule, personne ne comprenaient ce qu'il était en train de ce passer. _J'ai même pris la permission d'appeler ses parents._

Will – _Et … ?_

Ryan – _Il m'on clairement répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis si leur enfant se sentait prêt pour ça._

Artie – _Euh… Excusez nous mais on pourrait savoir de quoi il s'agit ?_

Mercedes – _Oui dite le si on vous dérange._

Ryan – _Bon les jeunes assoyez-vous s'il vous plaît._ Et sens rien dire nous nous exécutons tous. _Bon j'en ais déjà parler avec mes collaborateurs de la production, avec Will comme vous avez pu le voir mais aussi avec Sue, avec les parents de la personne concernée. En faite depuis que Will m'a envoyé vos prestation pour se début de séjour, je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vu autant impliqués dans vos morceaux. Je ne vous cache pas que certaines prestations m'ont fait verser quelques larmes. Mais pour en venir au fait, je ne pensait pas cela possible mais notre petite nouvelle est arrivé a amadouer notre diva._

Santana – _Donc vous aussi vous êtes resté sur le cul devant leur presta ^^_

Will – _Santana Lopez, attention a ton vocabulaire._

Santana – _Pardon, mais quand même leur duo, Wanky !_

Ryan – _on a compris Santana, et oui je suis resté un peu bête après leur prestation. Puis j'ai eu un tas d'idées qui on traversé ma tête. Pourquoi ne pas intégrer un nouveau personnage ? Une cousine de Naïs qui vient de France pour finir son cursus à l'étranger._

Rachel – _Sérieusement ?_

Brittany – _Naïs à une cousine ?_

Finn – _Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Sa va casser notre groupe._

Puck – _Un nouveau bébé Franchy, trop bonne idée._

Santana – _Hey l'abruti, ferme là ! La seule chose qui peu casser notre groupe, c'est si jamais il te viendrait à l'idée de te casser la gueule, ben oui si un cachalot tombe, ça risque de provoquer un tremblement de terre. Alors tu reparles encore une fois comme ça de blondie et je ne me retiendrais pas de te sauter dessus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Finnocense ?_

Finn – _En aucun cas tu me fais peur Santa !_

C'est sur quelques mots qu'on vit Puck sauter sur Finn pour le retenir et le tirer au loin et en même temps Brittany faire de même pour Santana. Je ne vous cache pas que je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il se passe. Ils on l'air de tous connecter avec les paroles de Ryan mais moi rien, je suis dans le flou le plus total. Et je crois qu'il le voit très bien.

Ryan – _Bon à voir ta tête tu n'as pas bien compris. Vu que les fouteurs de trouble sont canalisés je vais pouvoir te poser la question plus clairement. Comme je viens de le dire j'ai besoin d'un nouveau personnage pour la série. Accepterais-tu de jouer ton propre rôle au sien de WMHS parmi tous le cast des New Direction ?_

Si je m'attendais à ça. Je suis juste venue pour passer deux mois avec les acteurs d'une série et au final on me propose un rôle.

Quinn – _Et vous avez dit que vous avez eu mes parents, et qu'ils sont d'accord ?_

Ryan – _Oui exactement !_

Je sens deux petits bras venir me prendre mon bras droit, je n'ai pas besoin de regarder qui c'est, je la reconnais déjà a son odeur fruité. Puis elle me dit dans l'oreille.

Rachel – _Reste._

Il ne m'en a pas fallut plus pour accepter.

Quinn – _Avec plaisir Mr Murphy._

Ryan – _Appel moi Ryan comme tout le monde, tu fais partie de la troupe à partir de la rentré. Et j'ai un petit quelque chose à te demander aussi Sammy._

Sammy - _Oui._

Ryan – _Accepterais-tu de faire les tournée mondiale l'année prochaine ? Il nous faut un autre batteur._

Sammy – _Ça sera avec joie._

Les garçons qui restent félicitent Sammy et les filles viennent faire de même pour moi, sauf qu'une petite brune est déjà bien confortablement dans mes bras et je sens qu'elle n'est pas prête de me lâcher de si tôt.

Après plusieurs minutes Santana et Britt' reviennent et nous nous installons autour d'une table entre filles.

Naïs – _Alors comme ça ma meilleure amie Française va devenir ma cousine. Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas trop de mal pour raconter notre jeunesse._

Santana – _T'as acceptée ?_ Elle avait un sourire qui en disait plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

Quinn – _Et oui, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me supporte en quelques mois._

Santana – Elle me sauta au cou, _J'espère même que ça sera plusieurs années._

Et toute les filles partirent en fou rire, personne n'avait jamais vu la grande Santana Lopez se radoucir autant, sauf pour Britt' bien évidemment.

Quinn – _Temps qu'on ne met pas dehors tu m'auras dans les pattes ma Sanny._

Santana – Elle me relâche doucement, _Je suis désolé._

Quinn – _Pourquoi ?_

Santana – _J'étais au courant pour votre passé avec Naïs et je n'en t'ai pas parlé. Mais tu sais c'est ma meilleure amie et je ne voulais pas me mettre contre elle._

Quinn – _Hé tu n'y es pour rien, c'est entre elle et moi, et maintenant tout va bien. Ne t'en fait pas. Puis au début du séjour tu m'avais dit que tu serais là s'il il arriver quelque chose et tu as tenue paroles. Tout le monde te surnom « Satan » mais pour moi tu es mon ange gardien, celle qui prend soin de moi, une sorte de grande sœur. Et je suis très fière de te connaître Santana LOPEZ. Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'appréhendais notre rencontre parce que toi et Naïs vous me faisiez légèrement peur au début, mais en vous connaissant, on fini par voir qu'au final, une est une très bonne amie et que l'autre sera une sorte de protectrice._

Santana – _C'est gentil Q, quand je t'ai vu tu m'as directement fait penser à Naïs, mais en plus douce, puis avec ton franc parlé, j'ai vu une part de Berry. Tout le monde pense que je ne peux pas me la voire, mais quand on commence à la connaître elle est plutôt sympa. Je suis très heureuse que Ryan t'es proposé de faire parti de notre aventure Glee. J'ai hâte que tu viennes avec nous au lycée. Tu vas faire tourner la tête de plus d'un mec là-bas. Et oh fait, tu as quelqu'un ? Copain ? Ou peut être Copine ?_

Quinn – _J'avais, et il s'appelait Mathieu._

Santana- _Ah et qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?_

Quinn – _Version longue ou courte ?_

Santana – _Courte il faut que je retourne voir Britt-Britt._

Quinn – _Donc en un mot, … Rachel…_

Santana- _…_ hartm hartm et voilà qu'elle s'étouffe maintenant, _QUOI ! Rachel, tu veux dire, rachel comme, Rachel Berry, comme le nain ?!_

Quinn – _Oui…_

Santana – _Britt est vraiment la meilleure._

Quinn – _Pourquoi ?_

Santana – _Pour rien, tu verras plus tard. Bon je te laisse je vais la retrouver._

Mon stage avec ceux du glee club va se prolonger plus que ce que je ne le pensais. Je sens que je vais dormir comme un bébé ce soir.

Quinn – _Bon les filles je vais aller me coucher, donc je vous dis a demain pour la Rando._

Mercedes – _A demain Quinn._

Puck – _A demain Princesse._

Quinn – Je rougie légèrement, _A demain Noah._ Je me tourne et comme à partir.

Finn – _Hey mec vas-y, t'as surement une ouverture, tente ta chance_

Rachel – _Quinn !...Attends !_

Quinn – Je me retourne, et n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'une petite brune me saute dans les bras.

Rachel – Me dit dans l'oreille, _Garde ton téléphone sur vibreur, j'aurais besoin de te parler ce soir. Bisous ma Quinny._

Quinn – _Sans problème Rach'._ Elle à se don pour me rendre complètement gaga, j'ai un sentiment indescriptible quand elle est dans mes bras, sentir son odeur, ses petits bras autour de mon cou. _Quand vous rentrerez au chalet ne faite pas trop de bruit si je dors déjà._

Rachel – _Pas de souci._

Elle me lâche et je sens un vide me submerger instantanément. Et me voilà partie pour réparer le sommeil en retard et être en forme pour la fameuse randonnée que Mr Schester nous avait parlé en début de séjour.

…. 2 heures plus tard ….

De Rachel à Quinn : « Tu dors déjà ou pas Q ? »

De Quinn à Rachel : « Non, je vous ai entendu rentrer, j'ai dû mal à m'endormir, pourquoi ? »

De Rachel à Quinn : « Naïs dors déjà depuis plus de 20 minutes et je voulais savoir si…, tu accepterais,… que je dorme avec toi, tu sais avec Finn sa ne va plus très fort et je, enfin j'aimerais bien dormir dans tes bras »

De Rachel à Quinn : « Euh… Je veux dire, dormir dans DES bras, pas spécialement les tiens, mais voilà »

De Quinn à Rachel : « Aller vient petite brunette »

Rachel – _Merci,_ elle vient se placer dans mes bras et je la serre doucement pour lui monter que je suis là. _Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Q_

Quinn – _Je t'écoute Rach'_

Rachel – _Avec Finn ça ne va plus du tout, je vois bien qu'il n'est plus comme avant avec moi, et qu'il est toujours avec Sugar, c'est pour ça que demain pendant la randonnée je vais le quitter._

Quinn – _Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

Rachel – _Oui, puis je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui me fait me sentir heureuse, une personne pour qui je ne pensais pas pourvoir ressentir ça pour elle._

Quinn – _Je peux savoir qui s'est petite cachotière ?! ^^_

Rachel – _A vrai dire je ne préfère pas en parler tout de suite._

Quinn – _Ok, comme tu veux, bon aller endors toi, je ne bouge pas._ Et je lui fais un bisou sur le haut de sa tête.

Rachel – Etant couché sur son côté droit, elle tient mon bras droit, sur lequel elle est couché, avec son bras gauche, et tient mon bras gauche, celui qui lui tient la taille, avec son bras droit, _Bonne nuit mon ange,_ Euh je bien entendu… ? Elle vient de m'appeler « mon ange »

Quinn – _Euh Rachel ?_

Rachel - …. _zzzzzz_

Elle dort déjà, un vrai bébé. Je devrais en faire autant, demain risque d'être une dure journée pour ma brune, donc il faut que je sois en forme.

...

Voilà ! Alors?

Et bonne vacances a tous ceux qui sont en vacances.


	13. Ch13-1,2,3 Promenons nous dans les bois

Salut à tous, voilà le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez tous été bien gatés à noël. Perso oui.

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos commentaires, et en plus cette fois-ci il y a des petits nouveaux. Merci à vous.

Bonne lecture.

...

 **POV Quinn**

…6h30…

Je commence à sentir ma petite brune bouger à mes côté, donc je la relâche doucement de mon éteinte mais elle me retient immédiatement.

Rachel – _Non, reste encore un peu, Mr Shuester à dit hier qu'on pouvait se lever à 7h pour pouvoir partir a 9h._

Quinn – _Et tu ne vas pas aller faire ton jogging du matin ?_

Rachel – Elle se colle encore plus à moi, _Franchement je veux profiter des 30 dernières minutes dans tes bras._

Quinn – _Euh…Rach je peux te poser une question ?_

Rachel – _Ce que tu veux._

Quinn – _Tu te souviens du surnom que tu m'as donné hier soir avant de t'assoupir vitesse grand V ?_

Rachel – _A vrai dire, pas vraiment, je me souviens que je t'ai parlé qu'il y avait peut être quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait me rendre heureuse et que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant et après je t'ai dit certainement bonne nuit puis plus rien. Pourquoi, j'ai dit quoi ?_

Quinn – _Tu m'as dis « mon ange », ça m'a fait bizarre sur le moment._

Rachel – _Je suis désolé,_ elle commence à se retirer de mes bras.

Quinn – _Non ce n'est rien, oui ça m'a fait bizarre, mais j'ai apprécié._

Rachel – _Aller vient on va commencer à déjeuner comme ça on ne sera pas les dernières._

Quinn – _Tu ne réveille pas Naïs ?_

Rachel – _Non, Santana m'a demandé de la laisser faire._

Quinn – _Ok_

 _..._

Sue – _Alors les mollusques vous êtes prêts pour en pâtir pour 25 km ?_

Artie – _Je croix qu'il va y avoir un problème pour moi._

Will – _J'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler hier soir Artie, vu que l'on va faire plusieurs km dans des endroits où ton fauteuil ne passe pas, j'ai prévu un drone pour que tu puisses rester avec nous mais tout en restant au camp avec Ryan._

Artie – _Trop cool, merci Monsieur, je vais pourvoir jouer toute la journée avec cet engin._

Will – _Donc si tu peux faire une vidéo de la ballade pour avoir un souvenir. Si tu veux vair quelque chose d'original, tu as carte blanche._

Artie – _Vous n'allez pas en revenir alors, je vais faire un truc de ouff._

Mike – _On a confiance en toi mec !_

Sue – _Bon on ne va pas rester planter là toute la journée ?_

Sur ces belles paroles, nous prenons tous notre sac à dos, bien chargé pour la journée. Will et Sue en tête, les garçons à la suite puis les filles et moi-même. Durant les 3 premier km tout le monde parlaient, mais dès que la première montée est apparue, tout les monde s'est tût.

Will – _Bon les jeunes, une fois en haut nous ferons une pause de 20 min._

Sue – _Tes élèves ne sont pas assez entraînés pour ce genre d'exercice Frisette, regarde mes chearleeders elles ne soufflent pas, et à vrai dire je suis impressionné par Quinn et ta diva Juive, elles tiennent drôlement bien le rythme._

Will – _Nous chantons, nous ne courrons pas donc c'est logique que tes filles tiennent mieux la cadence. Enfin bref._

 _…_

Will – _Voilà les enfants nous y sommes, regardez cette magnifique vue. Donc je vous laisse 30 min de repos, faite en bonne usage, après nous repartirons sans pause jusqu'au déjeuné._

Monsieur Shuester ne nous a pas menti quand il disait que la vue serait à coupé le souffle. De là où nous sommes nous pouvons voir le camp ainsi qu'au loin la ville de Lima. Je vais demander si on pourra aller faire un tour dans la ville plus tard. Cette vue est la plus belle que je n'ai vue jusqu'à présent. Mais une question me vient à l'esprit. Monsieur Murphy m'a proposé de rester avec eux pour faire partie de la série mais je ne me suis pas posé la question du logement ? Merde, je vais faire comment ?

Une main vient se glisser derrière mon dos et se glisse petit à petit sur mon bras pour m'attraper ma main.

… - _C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?_

Quinn – Je relâche doucement la main et souris à mon interlocuteur, _Oui vraiment magique. J'ai fait beaucoup de balade dans les sentiers vers chez moi en France, mais là c'est à couper le souffle._

Puck – _Oui mais pas autant que toi princesse^^_

Quinn – _Merci Puck, mais si tu essai de me draguer reste toi-même et n'essai pas d'en faire trop autrement tu ne vas pas tenir. P_

Puck – _Tu sais on pourra passer des moments ensemble quand on rentrera ce soir, puis si tu veux qu'on fasse une partie du chemin ensemble moi je ne dirais pas non._

Santana – _Hey le castor mort fait doucement avec Barbie, y'a une autre personne qui attends son tour. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle laissera ça place._

Puck – Il se retourne suite à ce que Santana vient de lui dire et regarde dernier nous.

Quinn – _Santana t'as dit quoi que tu te retourne vers Naïs et Rachel ?_

Puck – _Rien, t'inquiète. Euh je voulais savoir tu as quelqu'un dans la vie qui faits battre ton cœur ou tu cherche justement ?_

Quinn – _J'avais, il s'appelait Mathieu, mais c'est fini depuis quelques mois._

Puck – _Donc j'ai toutes mes chances…, cool !_

Quinn – _Si tu t'y prends bien, peut-être…_

 **POV rachel.**

Pourquoi Puckerman parle avec Quinn, et pourquoi après le passage en coup de vent de Satan il me regarde de travers. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Finn – _Alors mon cœur tout vas bien ? Je te trouve distante depuis le début de la journée._

Rachel – _Finn il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

Finn – _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rach' ?_

Rachel – _Depuis que tu as fait ce duo avec Sugar, j'ai l'impression que tu passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi. Tu te rapproche beaucoup d'elle. Donc je voulais savoir s'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux ?_

Finn – _Non pas du tout. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu sais très bien que je veux faire ma vie avec toi et que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Pour ne rien te cacher, Avec Sugar j'ai développé une nouvelle amitié, et elle m'aide à te faire une surprise. C'est pour ça que je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle._

Rachel – _Oh je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…_ Mais il faut que je lui dise, je ne ressens pas la même chose. _Euh…Finn, je ne ressens plus la même…_

Finn – _C'est pareil pour moi, c'est de plus en plus fort ce que je ressens pour toi._

Rachel – _A vrai dire, c'est tout l'inverse pour moi… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on fasse une pause tout les deux._

Finn – _QUOI MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS !_ Il s'approche de plus en plus de moi et me fait vraiment peur, je ne l'est jamais vu dans cet état. _Toi et moi c'est pour TOUJOURS ! JAMAIS tu me quitteras !_

Naïs – Me sauvant la vie, _Hey tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe le grand dadé ?_

Finn – _Tu n'as cas lui demandée !_

Rachel – _Je viens de le quitter._

Naïs – S'adressant a Finn, _Et donc tu vas me dire que c'est une raison pour lui gueuler dessus, FINNABRUTIE ?_

Rachel – _Finn on en reparlera au camp ce soir._

Finn – _Oui c'est sûr on en reparle ce soir, je n'en aie pas fini avec toi ! On ne quitte pas un HUDSON._

 _…_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Quinn avec Puck, ça me fait bizarre, c'est comme si je ressentais … de la jalousie, non je ne peux pas être jalouse de Puck. Mais bon je sais pas, depuis notre duo je commence à ressentir quelque chose pour Quinn.

J'espère vraiment que Puck ne va rien gâcher entre ma nouvelle amitié avec Quinn.

Il va falloir que je parle avec Santana.

Will – _Aller les jeunes, ont y retourne, tous en marche._

Rachel – _Santana attend moi s'il te plaît,_ je presse le pas pour pouvoir la rattraper. _Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_

Santana – _Vas-y le nain, de toute façon on a toute la journée. Par contre je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne répondrais à rien si ta question porte sur géant vert._

Rachel – _Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, en ce moment moi je le vois mieux je me porte._

Santana – _Alors pose ta question et après on parle de l'autre abruti, ça m'intéresse._

Rachel – _Comme tu veux. En faite je voulais savoir… comment tu as su que… enfin…_

Santana – _Accouche Berry, ça restera entre toi moi et Britt'._

Rachel – _Voilà, je voulais savoir…non laisse c'est complètement débile._

Santana – _Je te trouve déjà courageuse d'être venu me voir, donc je suppose que t'as question te préoccupe depuis un petit moment déjà, donc crache le morceau._

Brittany – _Sanny ne la brusque pas, je crois savoir, ça doit surement être la même chose que tu as eu du mal à dire._

Santana – _Je t'écoute Rachel…_ elle me regarde et me fait signe de la tête pour que je commence.

Rachel – _Bon voilà, je voulais savoir comment vous avez su que vous aviez des sentiments l'une envers l'autre. Je veux dire, au début vous étiez toutes les deux hétéro et maintenant vous êtes ensemble, et entre parenthèse mes papas vous félicite de vous assumer comme vous le faite._

Brittany – _Merci._

Rachel – _Parce que ça fait quelques jours que je me pose des questions._

Santana – _De qui ?_

Rachel – _De quoi ? « De qui ? »_

Santana – _Je réponds à ta question et tu répondras à la mienne après. Comme tu le sais Britt à toujours était ma meilleure amie avec Naïs. Mais dès qu'on le pouvait avec Britt on dormait ensemble, sans spécialement faire quelque chose au début, mais j'avais ce besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien, de sentir son odeur, de tenir son petit doigt. Puis un jour on s'est embrassé, et je me posais les mêmes questions que tu te pose. Pourquoi je suis attirée par ma meilleure ? Est-ce que c'est normal ? Suis-je normal ? Avant c'était les mecs, et pourquoi ça passe aux filles maintenant ? Et surtout pourquoi avec elle alors qu'elle à un copain ?_

Rachel – _Euh… plus ou moins, c'est ça. Je ressens le besoin d'être proche d'elle, son odeur me fait chavirer, et je me sens plus en sécurité dans ses bras que dans ceux de Finn._

Santana – _Et en ce qui concerne Finnocence ?_

Rachel – _Je viens de le quitter, mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'aller pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Et il m'a vraiment fait peur, mais bon on s'en fou de lui._

Santana – _Donc c'est qui ? Naïs ou Quinn ? Mais je crois que toi aussi tu penche vers une blode plus grande que toi,_ elle me fat un clin d'œil

Rachel – _Gagné…_

Santana – _Et dis moi ou est le problème ?_

Rachel – _Il me semble avoir entendu tout à l'heure comme quoi elle avait un copain, que Puck est en train de la draguer doucement. Et la dernière fois Naïs m'a dit de faire attention à elle et que je comprendrais plus tard._

Santana – _Donc Naïs le sait._

Rachel – _Elle sait quoi ?_

Santana – _Que notre chère Berry a le béguin pour la nouvelle petite Frenchy._

Rachel – _Ce n'est pas un béguin arrête de dire des bêtises Santana, je ressens juste des choses de plus que ce que je ressens pour Naïs par exemple._

Brittany – _Bin appel ça comme tu veux Rachel, mais tu fais partie des licornes maintenant._

Rachel – _S'il vous plaît n'en parlez à personne._

Santana – _C'est promis Berry. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Mais va doucement si tu veux arriver à quelque chose. C'est le conseil que j'ai a te donner d'amie à amie._

Rachel – _J'ai bien entendu ? Je suis ton amie ?_

Santana – _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es sourde en plus d'être petite. Je ne répéterais rien._

Rachel – Je retourne auprès de Naïs et Quinn, mais sur mon chemin je me retourne et dit, _Merci Santana…_

Santana- Elle me sourit, _Avec plaisir Rachel…_ Et je lui souris en retour.

Naïs – _Raé je suis super contente !_

Rachel – _Pourquoi ?_

Naïs – _Tu viens d'avoir une conversation avec San sans vous jeter l'une sur l'autre ?_

Quinn – _Et tu lui as dit quoi ?_

Rachel – _Rien de bien intéressant. Comme quoi j'ai quitté Finn et qu'il avait mal réagi donc que j'aurais peut être besoin d'elle si jamais il viendrait à faire quelque chose de stupide._

Quinn – _Ok._

Toute la randonnée se déroula dans le plus grand calme, je n'ai plus eu de mots de la part de Finn, pour mon plus grand soulagement. J'ai rigolé avec Santana toute l'après-midi, ce que je ne pensais pas être possible. Mais j'ai quand même dû garder un œil sur Puck qui venait de temps en temps pour me voler ma Blonde. Et je crois bien qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à son charme. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle revenait avec nous, elle se placé à mes côtés, quelque fois me prenant la main pour me faire sourire. Et à chaque fois que cela ce produisait, je sentais le regard de Santana dans mon dos, du moment qu'elle ne dit rien, tout va bien, j'ai confiance en elle, elle a quand même dit que j'étais son amie.

Enfin le moment que j'attendais temps, le moment de préparer à manger pour tout le monde. Pendant 1h30 je serais seule avec Quinn je vais en profiter pour la connaître encore plus.

…

 **POV externe**

Tout le Glee club était mort de fatigue après cette longue journée de marche. Le repas se passa donc dans une bonne ambiance malgré le fait que Finn tira la gueule à tout le monde. Il était assit seul à une table et en profiter pour regarder les moindre fait et geste de Rachel. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes il aperçu quelque chose dans le regard de sa copine. Une sorte d'étincelle, la même qu'elle avait quand elle le regardait au début de leur relation, mais cette fois-ci ce regard qu'il aimé tant était pour… Quinn ! Quoi pour Quinn, pour une fille ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez les filles du glee club, d'abord Santana et Brittany, et maintenant Rachel ? Il se promit de ne rien tenté tant qu'il serait dans se foutu camp et que dès le retour au lycée il ferait quelque chose. Cela lui permettre de réfléchir à un plan pour évincer Quinn de l'équation.

...

Voilà voilà mes loulous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez comme d'habitude.

Bisouxx a vous.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Une demande spéciale

Je dois vous prévenir, pour ce chapitre je me suis retrouvé coincé. Au début de l'histoire je vous dit que Quinn a fini son bac, mais pour la suite de l'histoire j'ai besoin qu'elle fasse encore un an au lycée, donc nous allons admettre qu'au ETATS-UNIS il y a un an de plus pour lycée.

En ce qui concerne les reviews, je n'arrive plus a les lire, donc si vous avez déjà eu ce problème et que vous avez trouvé un moyen pour que cela revienne dite le moi par message privé. Je vous en remercie et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

 **Pov Externe**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fameuse randonnée. Finn était toujours dans une colère noire à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Rachel regarder Quinn mais Puck n'était jamais bien loin pour le retenir et faire une bêtise. La semaine dernière Quinn et Sammy avaient pu voir par webcam leurs proches (parents et amis), notre blonde avait apprit la nouvelle à ses amis comme quoi elle ne resterait pas longtemps lors de son retour parce qu'on lui avait proposé un rôle. Tous avaient été très heureux mais aussi très triste, sachant que leur capitaine et leader repartirait pour un moment.

Pour ce qui concerne la journée d'aujourd'hui Puck et Sam avait proposés de rester au bord de la piscine tous ensembles histoire de se reposer de la semaine. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas été de tous repose. Lundi Accro-branche. Mardi Bataille d'eau géante dans le camp. Mercredi Répétition pour les membres du glee club pour le concert de début d'année. Et jeudi Entraiment forcé de la part de Sue Sylvester. Donc pour ce vendredi, tous les jeunes ont souhaités être au calme.

Quinn – A Santana, _Je vais voir Monsieur Shue dans la salle de musique, tu pourras le dire aux filles si elle pose la question._

Santana – _Oui pas de problème. Mais tu y vas pourquoi ?_

Quinn – _Pleins de petites questions. Sur mon logement quand je reviendrais, si quelqu'un peut m'accompagner en France ou si même plusieurs personnes peuvent venir, je pourrais vous faire visiter mon chez moi._

Santana – _S'il faut signer une pétition pour t'accompagner chez toi sache que je serais la première à la signer._

Quinn – _Merci Satan_ , lui tira la langue.

Santana – _Mais c'est normal, Miss Perfection,_ lui tira la langue en retour

Quinn – _Ok touché, un partout. Bon aller j-y vais._

Santana – _A toute blondie._

Sur la route Quinn pensait de plus en plus à son retour, elle savait maintenant qu'elle rentrerait pour 10 jours et qu'ensuite un avion viendrait la chercher pour retourner à Lima afin de finir son cursus au États-Unis. Elle avait peut être eu son bac en France, mais en Amérique le diplôme s'obtient un an après. Au moins elle savait d'avance qu'elle aurait son diplôme dans son nouveau lycée, elle avait souvent entendu dire que les études en France sont les plus pointilleuses qu'il existe.

Quinn – _Mr Schue, est-ce que je peux vous parlez quelque instant ?_

Will – _Bien sûr Quinn, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

Quinn – _Déjà je voulais vous remerciez encore une fois pour votre offre de rôle._

Will – _Avec plaisir Quinn, tu as beaucoup apporté a certains des jeunes ici, donc Ryan trouvé ça logique. Tu voulais me parler de quoi d'autre ?_

Quinn – _Donc je me posé la question de comment j'aller faire pour me loger durant toute une année. Mes parents ne pourront certainement pas payer une année entière d'interna._

Will – _Du calme jeune fille,_ il lui sourit de toute ses dents, attends quelques seconde puis continu, _tu sais deux jeune filles sont venue me voir et m'on dit qu'elles souhaitaient t'accueillir chez elles. Mais l'une d'entre elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait voulut revivre comme avant avec toi mais son père ne le supporterait pas donc une petite brune à demandé à ses deux papas si ils pouvaient aménager sa chambre pour y installer un second lit et ses parents on accepter directement._

Quinn – Elle resta bouche bée un instant, _Euh… Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ? ?_

Will – _Oui, oui, Rachel souhaite que tu habites chez elle pour l'année qui vient, enfin seulement si tu le souhaite aussi._

Quinn – _BIEN SUR QUE JE LE VEUX ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le poids que ça m'enlève._

Will – _Bon maintenant que tu es soulagée, y'a-t-il autre chose que tu veuilles me dire ou je peux retourner à mes occupations ?_

Quinn – _A vrai dire, j'ai une dernière requête._

Will – _Je t'écoute._

Quinn – _Je sais que cela va paraître excessif mais, est-ce que je pourrais rentrer en France avec une ou plusieurs personnes, histoire de leur faire découvrir mon chez moi, mes habitude et mes amis._

Will – _Je pense que cela sera possible mais je préfère en parler avec les producteurs avant, tu me comprends ?_

Quinn – _Oui bien sûr je vous remercie. Je ne vous dérange pas plus, bonne après midi Mr._

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Quinn laissa Will et retourna voir ses nouveaux amis au bord de la piscine.

Pendant ce temps là, Will appela directement Ryan pour répondre le plus rapidement à la question de la jeune fille.

Will – _Salut Ryan comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien rentré ?_

Ryan – _Hey ! Will ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va et oui je suis bien arrivé merci. Pourquoi m'appel tu en pleine après-midi ?_

Will – _Euh… En faite la jeune Quinn FABRAY vient de me faire une requête et je ne sais pas si cela sera faisable._

Ryan – _Dit toujours… !_

Will – _Elle voulait savoir si quelqu'un ou même si plusieurs personnes pourrait aller avec elle en France, elle a dit que ça leur permettrait de voir son chez elle et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes._

Ryan - _… … … Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais a-t-elle dit le nombre de personnes qu'elle souhaitait ?_

Will – _Non_

Ryan – _Alors …, le Glee Club comporte combien de membre, je veux dire avec ceux qui ne sont pas là, tel que Jo ou même le petit Irlandais ?_

Will – _16 personnes_

Ryan – _Lorsque tu fais des groupes, de combien sont-ils ?_

Will – _Bin 4, pour que les groupes soit équilibré._

Ryan – _Voilà, c'est régulé…_

Will - …. _Quoi ?_

Ryan – _Tu pourras lui dire qu'elle peut inviter 2 garçons et 2 filles pour l'accompagner chez elle. Mais ils devront tous avoir l'approbation de leurs parents pour pouvoir y aller._

Will – _Ça me va. Je te remercie Ryan, passe une bonne aprèm._

Ryan – _Avec plaisir à plus Will._

Il ne manque plus que Will aille annoncer la nouvelle aux jeunes.

Au bord de la piscine.

Mercedes – _Hey faite gaffe avec votre bataille d'eau, si on est resté autour c'est pour ne pas se mouiller !_

Santana – _Oh c'est bon Woopi, lâche toi un peu !_

Will – _Les jeunes je pourrais parler avec Quinn s'il vous plaît ?_

Quinn – Sortant de la piscine, _Je suis là Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

Will – _Je suis arrivé à avoir Ryan pour ta demande…_

Quinn - _Déjà ?!_

Will – _Oui, donc…._

Quinn – _Vous pouvez l'annoncer à tout le monde s'il vous plaît, enfin seulement si la réponse est positive._

Will – _Bon écoutez moi tous._ Tous s'arrêtèrent, ceux dans l'eau se rapprochèrent et ceux hors de l'eau s'acièrent sur leur transat. _Il y a une demi heure Quinn est venu me voir pour me poser plusieurs question, et l'une d'entre elle était de savoir si une ou plusieurs personne pouvait l'accompagner en France pour les 10 jours, afin de vous faire connaître son chez elle et de voir du pays. J'ai donc appelé Ryan et il a trouvé cette idée très bien._

Finn –A Puck, _Trop cool mon pote on va aller en France !_

Will – _Ne cri pas victoire trop vite Finn, il y a une condition. Ryan a dit que seulement 4 personnes pouvaient accompagner Quinn. 2 filles et 2 garçons. Donc la décision de qui partira avec toi Quinn te revient, tu as jusqu'au départ pour choisir._

Quinn - _…C'est… euh … oui d'accord. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais …enfin que 4 personnes puisse m'accompagner. C'est vraiment génial Monsieur. Je vous remercie. Mais je crois qu'au niveau des garçons mon choix est déjà fait._ Se tournant vers Finn, lui faisant un énorme sourire. _La façon dont tu ma accueilli sur la série n'a pas été de la plus amicale, je vais faire quoi déjà, ah oui, « cassé le groupe », donc toi tu resteras ici, je ne veux pas d'un abruti avec moi, et encore moins d'une personne susceptible de faire du mal à Rachel._ Vers Puck, _mais je veux bien que Puck et Sam viennent s'ils le veulent, après tout, ce sont eux qui sont venus nous accueillir._

Santana – _Oh mini berry tu vas la faire plus courte s'il te plaît,_ lui lança un clin d'œil.

Quinn – _Promis, « Satan » ! Mais pour les filles, je dois vous dire que j'hésite, je vous le dirai prochainement._

Will – _Prend ton temps Quinn, il te reste 3 semaines. Sur ce, je vous laisse._

 _…_

Tous les garçons partir dans la piscine pour commencer un volley et Naïs, Santana et Brittany elles sortirent pour rejoindre les filles au transat.

Naïs – _Dit Quinn, Tu hésite entre qui et qui ?_

Quinn – _A vrai dire, je vous apprécie vraiment toutes. Donc je ne sais pas vraiment._

Brittany – _Je pense parler au nom de toute en te disant de choisir Rachel en première._

Rachel – _Pourquoi moi ? Vous avez entendus, elles nous apprécient toutes autant l'une que les autres._

Santana – _Rachel tu sais très bien, et dit nous que tu ne souhaite pas l'accompagnée._

Quinn regarda Rachel qui commença à rosir légèrement.

Rachel – _Bon d'accord oui j'aimerais beaucoup mais bon, on a toutes envies non ?_

Quinn – _Alors c'est réglé, il ne me manque qu'une fille à trouver._ Souriant a Rachel

Naïs – _Si on part dans ta logique, il faudrait que tu partes avec Santana._

Santana – _Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Et toi, tu pourrais revoir ton pays._

Naïs – _Exacte, mais vu qu'elle a proposé a Sam et Puck qui sont allé la chercher à l'aéroport alors tu devrais y aller aussi vu que tu y étais aussi quand elle est arrivé._

Santana – _Oui mais il y avait aussi Britt'._

Brittany – _Tu es plus proche de Quinn que moi. Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur._

Quinn – _Alors Sanny ? Tu crois que tu pourrais prendre sur toi pendant 10 jours. Sans Britt', mais surtout avec Blondie et le Nain ?_ Sa réflexion tira un sourire à la Latina.

Rachel – _Hey ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?_

Quinn – _Non te t'en fait pas, mais regarde je suis arrivé à la faire sourire. Alors San ?_

Santana – _Avec plaisir Barbie._

 _…._

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulé depuis la demande de Quinn et Santana était de plus en plus existé a l'idée de faire ce voyage en France Avec ses deux nouvelles amies.

 **Pov Quinn**

21h dans le chalet de Naïs, Rachel et Quinn.

Naïs – _Dit Quinn, tu as gardé contacte avec ceux de la primaire ou pas ?_

Quinn – _A vrai dire depuis que tu es partie, j'ai demandé a mes parents de changer d'école, donc je restais dans mon coin dans la nouvelle école, je ne parlais avec personne. Donc non, a part toi maintenant tu es la seule que j'ai revue._

Naïs – _Désolé je ne savais pas._

Quinn – _Ne t'en fait pas, je le vie très bien aujourd'hui._

Rachel – _Quinn, tu devrais y aller avec Naïs en France, ça lui ferais du bien je pense de revoir l'endroit où elle a grandie._

Naïs – _Hors de question !_

Quinn – _Ah bin ça fait plaisir, je vois que tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi et San._

Naïs – _Ce n'est pas ça ! Ecoute Quinn, Il faut impérativement que tes parents rencontre Rachel, vu que tu vas vivre chez elle._

Quinn – _Oui ça je suis au courant…_

Rachel – _Quoi ? Comment ?_

Quinn- _Vous verrez ça avec Mr Schue, c'est lui qui ma dit que tes pères était en train de refaire ta chambre pour m'accueillir. Et je t'en remercie énormément._

Naïs – _Enfin bref, moi je peux y retourner quand je le souhaite j'ai toujours ma famille qui habite là-bas. Alors que Rachel non. Puis comme a dit Britt, il faut que Rach' soit avec toi. Vous ne le savez pas mais je vois très bien que certains soir Rach' vient te rejoindre pour dormir. Vous commencez une relation spéciale toutes les deux. Une amitié très forte et extrement sincère. Et en vous connaissant très bien l'une et l'autre je sais que chacune de vous a besoin de l'autre. Ça c'est vu pour votre duo en début de séjour. Donc s'il te plaît montre notre pays à Rachel._

Quinn – J'ai les larmes aux yeux avec ses conneries, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé comme ça. Je me lève pour la prendre dans mes bras. _Merci Nyny, tu es vraiment la meilleure. Je te promets qu'elle ne sera pas déçue du voyage._

Rachel – Le temps du câlin, Rachel en profita pour nous prendre en photo, _vous êtes trop mignonne, désolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de figer ce moment._

Quinn – _Bon je vais me couché moi, je suis crevée. Bisous les filles._

Rachel – _Bon vu que Naïs est au courant, je ne suis pas obligé d'attendre qu'elle s'endorme pour te rejoindre donc est-ce que je peux…_

Quinn – _Bien sûr, aller vient petite brunette._ _Bonne nuit Nyny, T'aime tu sais._

Naïs – _Bonne a vous aussi les filles, je t'aime aussi ma Quinny._

Sur ces dernière paroles Naïs alla dans son lit et Rachel dans le mien à mes côtés. A chaque fois qu'elle vient avec moi elle se position toujours de la même manière, elle me tourne le dos et me demande de la tenir pas la taille. Je plonge toujours ma tête dans ses cheveux, c'est que je m'imprègne le plus de son odeur fruité que j'aime tant comme ça.

J'espère que cette semaine va passer vite pour que je rentre chez moi avec San et Rach. Que je puisse les présenter à mes amis de la chorale, à mes parents, à mes cheerleaders. Que je leur fasse découvrir mon petit village bien Français. Que je leur montre mon monde en faite. Puis au bout de 10 petits jours nous repartirons tous pour que je fasse ma dernière année chez eux. Je vais me donner un objectif j'ai été majeur de ma promo en France, tout en étant capitaine des cheerleaders et leader de la chorale, donc il faut que je ressorte majeur de promo à WMHS aussi. Je ne préfère pas m'inscrire au cheerleaders vu que c'est Sue la Coach, et il faut aussi que je me fasse à l'idée que je risque de me faire slushier par les Titans. Mais bon je prendrais sur moi, je suis une FABRAY.

...

Alors vous en pensez quoi mes loulous ? Bisouss a vous tous.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Retour à la maison

Bonsoir ou bonjour à vous tous. Je vais d'abord répondre à quelques comm avant de vous mettre la suite.

Lily : Le Glee Club que nous connaissons tous, avec la série, c'est la même chose que connais Quinn. En faite leur lycée fait l'objet d'une série Tv, une sorte de télé-réalité sur la vie d'un club en reconstruction. Et comme toute télé réalité les producteurs s'en même un peu. Si d'autres questions te tracasse n'hésite pas :P

faabklaine : Kurt aura plus d'importance plus tard. Blaine sera là quand ils seront tous au lycée. J'espère que tu continuera à aimer.

Et merci spécialement a Little Monkey Fanfic pour son aide lors de mon problème par rapport au review. Le problème est fini, donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture mes loulous. Bixx

Et je vous remercie tous pour vous messages. Sans plus attendre voici la suite.

...

 **Pov Will**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu passer deux mois aussi vite. Nos deux petits nouveaux étaient vraiment des personnes extraordinaires. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il y aura une autre tournée mondiale donc nous pourront tous revoir notre ami Sammy. Un musicien en herbe ce gamin, il va faire de grande chose. Et si d'ici 5 ans il ne fait toujours rien je verrais pour que Ryan le pousse au Etats-Unis. Puis il y a notre Jeune Quinn. Cette fille a bouleversé tous les membres du Glee Club, que ça soit en bien comme en mal. Depuis la Randonnée Finn n'est plus vraiment le même et il est devenu quelque peu agressif avec elle. A contrario, elle est arrivé à rendre plus sympa notre Latina au sang chaud. Aller savoir comment elle a fait ? C'était la meilleure amie de Naïs avant que celle-ci n'emménage à Lima, et elles se sont retrouvées pour leur plus grand bonheur, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses au final. Les autres membres m'on tous dit qu'ils l'appréciés beaucoup et qu'ils étaient heureux qu'elle fasse la rentré avec eux au lycée. Puis il y a Rachel qui deviendrait presque, j'ai bien dit « presque » muette lorsque la blonde est à ses côtés. Et elle semble moins accrochée à Finn qu'elle ne l'était avant. Finn est un garçon gentil mais il n'est pas fait pour elle, il ne la met pas en valeur. Il se peut que Quinn lui est fait ouvrir les yeux sur la relation qu'elle avait avec Finn et que maintenant elle pourra se concentrer sur sa carrière, elle est promise à une grande carrière il ne faut pas qu'un homme comme Finn la tire vers le bas.

Will – Regardant les jeunes finir de rapatriés leurs derniers sacs. _Bon 6 d'entre vous vont prendre l'avions et les autres rentrent chez eux, donc vous pouvez dire au revoir à vos collèges. Votre avion par dans 1 h. Et il vaudrait mieux y être en avance._

Puck – _Aller mon pote, on se dit a dans 10 jours, dès que je croise une petite Française je lui donne ton numéro t'inquiète._

Finn – _Oula non ! J'arrête les Française, tu vois bien que ça ne me réussi pas. Aller amuse toi bien et prend des photos._

Puck – _Pas de problème._

Santana – _Fait moi un bisou mon cœur. J'aimerais tellement y aller avec toi Britt'._

Brittany – _Profite à fond San, on se revoit très vite de toute façon. Puis je sais que Quinn et Rachel seront avec toi donc je ne me fait pas de soucis._

Santana – _Je crois que le plus long sera l'avion avec le Nain et bouche de mérou._

Brittany – _Soit gentille Sanny._

Sammy – _Les gars se fut un plaisir de tous vous rencontrez, vous êtes vraiment géniaux, et je continuerais à regarder la série. En plus sachant que Quinn en fera partie, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que ça va être encore plus délirant. J'espère qu'on gardera contact tous ensemble et si un jour vous souhaitez visiter ma province dite le moi. Sachez que ma maison peut tous vous accueillir._

Artie – _Tout le plaisir était pour nous, t'es un mec extra ne change pas. Et si on passe par chez toi on te fera un coucou y'a pas de problème._

Will – _Rachel, Santana, je souhaite que vous me teniez au courant lorsque vous serez sur terre._

Rachel/Santana – _Oui Monsieur._

Santana – _Bon on y va je ne veux pas louper mon avion._

Les voilà partis. Ryan leur a fait venir deux taxis pour qu'ils puissent aller à l'aéroport sans se soucier de leurs voitures. Maintenant j'attendrai leur message avec impatience, ces gamins sont comme mes enfants, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il y arrive quoi que soit à mes enfants.

….

 **Pov Quinn**

Voilà le jour du départ est là. Dans 18 heures je vais revoir mes amis, et ma famille. Mais avant de tous les revoir, je vais devoir passer tout le voyage entre Rach et San', j'espère qu'elles ne vont pas s'entre-tuée. Sam et Puck on l'aire vraiment content de faire ce voyage.

Dans quelque second nous allons passer le portique de sécurité.

 **Pov Puck**

Bip Bip

Santana – _Putin Puckerman, pourquoi tu fais sonné le truc ?_

Puck – _Mais j'ai rien fait arrête !_

Agent sécurité – _Jeune homme pouvez vous me suivre s'il vous plaît ?_

Puck – _Mouais…_

Agent Sécurité – _Je vous écoute avant de vous fouillez, avez-vous quelque chose sur vous qui répondrait à la sonnerie du portique ?_

Puck – _A vrai dire, je ne l'ai dit pas aux autres mais si je veux partir il faut que je vous le dise. Quand je suis né, mon père a reçu une balle de fusil avec mes initiales._ Je lui sors la balle de ma poche et lui montre. _Voilà, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mon père. Vous pensez que je peux la garder ?_

Agent Sécurité - _…Euh…je vais vous faire une lettre…_ 5 min plus tard. _Voilà jeune homme, vous pouvez y aller. Et ne montrer cette lettre qu'aux autres agents comme ça votre secret sera gardé._

Puck – _Merci Monsieur._

 **Pov Quinn**

Quinn – _Enfin, tu fouté quoi ?_

Puck – _Rien c'est bon princesse on peut y aller, tout est réglé._ Il me regarde avec des yeux désolé.

Rachel –Se plaçant entre Puck et moi, _Ouais on s'en fout, on embarque ? L'avion ne va pas nous attendre._

Santana – _Je suis d'accord avec Berry pour une fois._ Lançant un clin d'œil a Rachel

Rachel – _Merci Santana._

Santana – _De rien_

Quinn – _Oula il se passe quoi entre vous deux ? Et moi qui avais peur de subir une troisième guerre mondiale._

Santana – _Tu préférais qu'on se mette l'une sur l'autre ? Bon d'accord j'apprécie, enfin j'accepte de plus en plus sa présence, je ne vois pas où est le mal._

Rachel – _Et si je parle moins, ça ne pourra aller quand s'arrangeant._

Santana – _Oui vu comme ça…_

L'hôtesse nous accompagne à nos place, Rachel près de la fenêtre, Santana du côté de l'allée et moi au milieu, quand aux garçons ils sont tout deux sur la même ranger que nous mais de l'autre côté de l'allée. Au final, le voyage va se dérouler plus facilement que je ne le pensé.

2 h plus tard

Santana- _Tien le Hobbit dort déjà ?_

Quinn – _San, arrête, pourquoi t'es comme ça avec elle ? Tu sais elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que tu l'apprécies un peu et que tu arrête de lui donner des surnoms comme ça._

Santana – _Ecoute Q, le truc c'est que j'ai l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Avec tous ses surnoms. Oui avant, c'était pour lui faire de la peine, mais maintenant non, c'est juste que j'ai dû mal à lui montrer que je l'apprécie. Naïs c'est toute ramollie à ses côtés, et une LOPEZ ne se radoucie pas !_

Quinn – _Fait moi rire, qui c'est qui devient plus douce qu'un bisounours en la présence d'une certaine blonde danseuse ?_

Santana – _C'est pas de ma faute ! Quand je suis avec Britt, c'est comme si elle m'ôter mon côté Snixx. Elle me rend gaga, c'est comme ça j'y peux rien._

Quinn – _Je sais ce que c'est…_

Santana – _Ah, et qui est l'heureux élu ou l'heureuse élue ?_

Quinn – _Non, enfin, j'ai connue ça aussi avec Mathieu, avant. J'ai étais la plus grande garce du lycée jusqu'à que je monte la Chorale et que je sorte avec lui._

Santana – _Ok. Ça va se passer comment quand on sera chez toi ?_

Quinn – _Monsieur Shuester m'a dit qu'il avait prévenu mes parents. Donc chez moi i chambres, celle de mes parents, la mienne et une chambre d'amis. Donc toi et Rachel vous dormirez dans ma chambre et les garçons dans la chambre d'amis. Elles sont toutes les deux à l'étage avec une salle de bain chacune._

Santana – _Mais tu habites un château ma parole !_

Quinn – _Non juste une maison plutôt spacieuse, je n'ai pas a me plaindre c'est vrai. J'ai pensai que le premier jour on se reposerait et que après demain je vous ferez visiter mon village et qu'ont iraient au centre commerciale retrouver mes amis dans notre bar._

Santana – T _rop chouette un lieu de prédilection. C'est quel genre de bar. Le style où il fait tout noir et froid tenus par des vieux qui font peur ou un truc simple ?_

Quinn – _Le genre de bar qu'on a monté avec mes amis, avec l'aide financier des parents de mon meilleur ami. Le style de bar où l'on peut boire un verre toute la journée ou même manger un en-cas entre midi et deux. Et le soir, il devient même bar karaoké avec une scène. Toi vois un truc qui nous ressemble._

Santana – _OMG ! J'espère qu'on va y rester longtemps dans cet endroit._

Quinn – hahah en rigolant j'ai fait bougé mes épaules et par conséquence j'ai réveillé la petite brune qui y été assoupie. _Désolé Rach'_

Rachel – _Ce n'est rien, pourquoi tu rigoles ?_

Santana – _Je vais te dire un truc, tu vas halluciner. Quinn et ses amis ont un bar à eux. Mais pas n'importe quel bar, le truc qui devient bar karaoké avec une scène le soir !_

Rachel – Les yeux écarquillé, _OMG Enorme !_

Quinn – _Exacte, donc à croire que notre idée est la bonne. Vous devrez vraiment voir vos têtes, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir dit un truc de fou._

Santana – _Attends ! Regarde ! … Hey les mecs !_

Puck / Sam – _Ouaip !_

Santana – _Je vais vous dire un truc, mais surtout ne retenez pas votre réaction. Promis ?_

Puck – _Parole de Puckerman._ Tout en levant sa main droite.

Santana – _Donc demain nous feront journée tranquille pour récupérer du voyage mais après-demain Quinn nous fera une visite de son village le matin et l'aprem on ira rejoindre ses potes. Mais vous savez où ?_

Sam – _Bin non on attend._

Santana – _C'était une question rhétorique Bouche de Mérou. On va passer l'aprèm dans le bar des potes à Quinn. Ils ont monté leur propre bar. Avec scène karaoké et tous ce qu'il faut pour un bar. Juste comme ça j'ai trop hâte._

Et voilà, maintenant on a perdu les garçons, a croire qu'ils ne vont même pas rentrer dans le bar à force. S'ils sont déjà dans cet état juste quand j'en parle alors quand ils vont le voir. J'espère vraiment que Damien a pu avoir les clés pour faire l'ouverture la semaine dernière, quand je l'ai vu à la cam la dernière fois ils étaient tous exités. C'était drôle a voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes c'est moi qui m'endors, j'ai déjà fait un voyage de 18h il y a deux mois et en ne dormant qu'une heure je peux vous dire qu'on est extrêment fatiguée 1h après le voyage.

J'espère que mes parents n'en n'ont pas parlé à mes amis que certains du glee club seraient avec moi.

Rachel – _Quinny … hey Q ! Il faut te réveiller, nous sommes arrivés. Il v falloir descendre de l'avion. Santana voulait te laisser là, mais sans toi on ne sait pas vraiment où aller._

Quinn – _Humm…Quoi déjà._ Vous savez quand un enfant vient juste de se réveiller et qu'on lui annonce que le père noël vient de passer, bin c'est un peu dans l'état que je me trouve en ce moment. _Bon alors on descend !_

Santana – _Eh Oh calme toi Blondie, on va y aller mais attend que ça soit notre tour de descendre._

Puck – _Vous nous suivez on y va._

Rachel – _Ouaip !_

Quinn – _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis contente que vous soyez avec moi les filles._

Sam – _Ah ben ça fait plaisir, nous non ?_

Quinn – _Si vous aussi mes deux garde du corps mais avec San et Rach c'est pas la même chose._

Puck – _T'en fais pas princesse._

Puck et Sam sont devant nous et sortent donc en premier de l'avion. Santana, Moi puis Rachel derrière moi qui me tien la main de « peur qu'on la laisse seule dans l'avion et qu'il reparte avec elle dedans », a quelques mots près c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit dans l'oreille pour que je lui tienne la main. Je ne vois même pas le trajet de l'avion à l'entré dans l'aéroport. Je prends l'initiative de passer devant histoire de chercher mes parents pour rentrer au plus vite. Mais je me reçois une personne en pleine face qui vient de me sauter dessus, puis une seconde. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que j'ai ma Sophie et Tiffany dans les bras.

Tiffany – **_Comment tu vas Quinny ? Tu nous à tellement manqués. Tu sais on a ouvert le bar. Damien et les autres n'ont pas pu venir, mais ils nous on demandés de te faire un câlin c'est pour ça qu'on t'a sauté dessus._**

Sophie – **_Tif' laisse la respirer maintenant, elle vient juste d'arrivé. Alors comment vas-tu Q ?_**

Quinn – **_Vous m'avez manqués aussi les filles._**

Dans l'embrassade je n'ai même pas senti Rachel me lâcher, donc je me tourne pour les chercher.

 ** _Tif', Sof', je vous présente des amis. Noah PUCKERMAN_**

Puck – _Hi !_

Quinn – **_Sam EVANS…_**

Sam – _Hello !_

Quinn – **_La grande Santana LOPEZ_**

Santana – _Salut !_

Quinn – **_Et enfin, celle avec qui je vous ai tant saoulé Rachel BERRY._**

Rachel – Elle vient reprendre ma main, j'ai comme l'impression que la grande Diva a quelque peu peur. **_Bonjour… Je appelle Rachel._**

Quinn – _Presque, dommage, c'est «_ _ **je M'appelle**_ _»_ hihihi trop chou

Sophie – **_Salut à vous, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage !_** Se tournant vers moi, **_Comment ça se fait qu'ils sont là avec toi ?! Tu t'en rends compte ou pas là ?!_**

Quinn – **_J'ai demandé si une personne pouvais m'accompagner et au final 4 sont venues, oui je me rends bien compte. Il faudra qu'on parle de plein de chose, c'était juste énorme._**

Santana – _Excuse nous Q, mais est-ce que tu pourrais écourter ton discours, parce que déjà que lorsqu'on te comprend des fois c'est long, mais quand on comprend rien c'est juste horrible. Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour la langue._

Quinn – _T'en fait pas, mes parents sont là-bas. On va les rejoindre puis on rentre chez moi._

Santana – _Merci._

Quinn – **_Bon les filles on se voit mardi ? J'ai proposé à mes invités de visiter le village mardi matin et l'aprèm de la passer avec vous tous au bar. Ça vous va ?_**

Tiffany – **_Pas de problème Q, on prévient les autres et on prépare un truc juste pour vous, on fermera spécialement l'aprèm pour vous._**

Quinn – **_Cool, alors a plus._**

La rencontre avec mes parents se passa extrêment bien. Le fait que tout le monde parle la même langue est très avantageux. Ma mère m'a directement demandé si le blondinet n'était pas à fond sur moi, parce que d'après elle on ferait on très jolie couple. Ouais du genre Ken et Barbie comme dirait San. Donc je lui ai dit que c'était plutôt le grand brun avec la crête qui essayer souvent de me draguer. Mes parents sont venus nous chercher avec deux voitures, logique nous n'avons pas de monospace donc mon père avait pris la sienne et ma mère la sienne. Les garçons sont montés avec mon père et les filles et moi avec ma mère.

Maman – _Bon ma puce tu montres leur chambre aux garçons en premier comme ça ils pourront aller se coucher…_

Papa – _Par contre, je ne vais pas vous imposer une heure pour le coucher, mais je vous demande de ne plus faire de bruit à partir de 22 heures. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de règles pendant votre séjour chez nous. Mais il faut savoir deux choses. La première est celle-ci, et la seconde, il vous est interdit à vous les garçons de traverser dans la chambre des filles après 23 heures. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre._

Puck – _Oui Monsieur FABRAY, il n'y aura aucun problème. Et nous vous remercions de nous accueillir pendant 10 jours._

Rachel – Cherchant dans son sac, _Et voici un présent de la part de mes papas, c'est pour vous et Madame FABRAY._

Quinn – Merde ! J'ai oublié de leur dire que mon père est homophobe !

Papa – _Quoi ! Pardon ! Vos papas ?_ Il c'est avancer vers Rachel dangereusement mais ma mère l'a retenu.

Maman – Elle a vu mes yeux désespérés, _Russel laissons les, ils doivent être fatigués après ce voyage, nous feront mieux connaissance demain._ Merci maman.

Papa – _Bon soir !_ Puis ils partirent tous les deux dans le salon.

Quinn – _Je suis désolé Rach._

Rachel – _Ce n'est rien…_

Quinn – _Voici votre chambre, un lit chacun, une salle de bain derrière cette porte._ Je leur fait faire une visite vite fait, pour qu'on puisse tous aller au lit, il est quand même 22h30 et après un voyage c'est déjà tard :D _Bonne soirée les garçons, a demain._

Santana/Rachel – _Bonne nuit !_

Quinn – Je rentre dans ma chambre et elle n'a pas changé d'un poil, mon lit deux place, en face mon armoire où mes parents on fait de la place pour mes invités. Et dans le coin vers mon bureau ils on mit deux matelas gonflable d'une place pour les filles. Mais bon demain soir je changerais ça. _Voilà, nous, nous allons dormir ici. Mais parents vous on sortit un matelas gonflable mais sous mon lit il y a un vrai matelas deux place donc si vous préférez on enlève les deux qui sont là._

Santana – _Il est hors de question que je dorme avec le nain. Je veux bien faire des efforts pour être sympa pendant 10 jours._

Rachel – _Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir avec toi non plus si ça peu te rassurer._

Santana – _Donc le gnome va dormir sous ton lit Q, ça lui rappellera sa grotte._

Quinn – _San STOP !_

Santana – _Ok…_

Quinn – _Non elle va dormir avec moi comme depuis quelques semaines._

Santana – _Je vous demande qu'une chose, je ne veux pas vous entendre quand vous ferez vos affaires._

Rachel – _La ferme Satan !_

Quinn – _Ok stop les filles. Promis on ne fera pas de bruit. Mais ne t'en fait pas, on ne fait que dormir. Pour celles qui veulent aller à la salle de bain, c'est par là._

Rachel – _Ok première._ Et elle partie s'enfermer.

Santana – _Euh… Q, il c'est passé quoi avec ton père tout à l'heure ?_

Quinn – _J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il était légèrement homophobe…_

Santana – _QUOI ! Tu es au courant que Rachel c'est père le sont et que moi-même je le suis ? Et tu me demande de passer 10 jours chez toi, le truc normal._

Quinn – _Il travail toute la journée et le soir il rentre souvent après 21h donc on ne le verra pas souvent._

Santana – _Moi je peux prendre sur moi, mais, je n'arrive pas a croire ce que je vais dire, mais je m'en fais pour Rachel._

Quinn – _Ne t'en fait pas elle restera avec moi, je la protégerais quoi qu'il arrive même si je dois me mettre contre mon père._

Santana – _On est là aussi pour elle, tu n'es pas seule Q._

Quinn – _Merci._

Rachel sortant de la salle de bain

Santana – _A mon tour._ Et voilà elle disparaît à son tour.

Quinn – _Je suis désolé pour mon père tout à l'heure, je te promets qu'il ne te fera rien._

Rachel – _Je te comprends pourquoi tu n'a jamais parler de ton père, il te fait autant peur qu'a moi ou pas ?_

Quinn – _Avant oui. Il peut être très très sympa, mais il y a deux sujets qu'il ne faut pas traiter avec lui : les personnes qui me font du mal et les homosexuels. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant de te faire venir. Mais je te promets qu'il ne te fera rien, je serai toujours là quand il sera à la maison en même temps que nous._

Santana – _Fini !_

Je me lève, fait un bisou sur la joue de Rachel pour accompagner le geste à la parole, et part dans la salle de bain.

Les filles ont déjà prit possession de ma salle de bain, en moins de 5min chacune elles ont pris leur place. Santana c'est installé sur ma petite commande à droite de mon évier, proche de la baignoire et Rachel dans l'armoire ouverte à gauche de l'évier, avec mes produits. Après une douche rapide j'enfile un débardeur rouge et file direct au lit. Quand j'ouvre la porte, Santana me dit de faire doucement car il semblerait que Rachel dorme déjà dans mon lit.

Santana – _On a discuté 5 min puis elle s'est endormie. Donc je me suis permis de prendre le matelas sous ton lit comme tu as dit tout à l'heure. Par contre j'aimerais bien un drap si tu as._

Quinn – Je fouille dans mon armoire, _Voilà tiens._

Santana – Elle prend le drap et me tire vers elle et m'enveloppe dans une étreinte digne de San, _Merci de nous accueillir, promis je ferais du mieux que je peux avec Rachel._ Elle me fait un bisou puis se couche.

Quinn – _Tu l'appelle déjà Rachel, je trouve c'est pas mal. Bonne nuit San._ Je pars rejoindre ma petite brune dans mon lit et m'installe toujours pareil. Derrière elle en la tenant par la taille.

...

Voilà alors ? Oui ? Non ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vous poster le prochains le week end prochain. Alors a dans deux semaines au plus tard. Bisous a tous


	16. Chapitre 16 - Oh non pas lui !

**Bonsoir à vous, ou même bonjour :D Au final je suis arrivé à vous mettre un chapitre ce week end, et je pense que vous ne serez déçu. Dite moi vraiment ce que vous pensez du chapitre. En fonction de vos avis je pourrais peut être vous la faire encore plus aimer.**

 **Sans plus attendre voilà la suite.**

 **...**

 **Pov Quinn**

Aujourd'hui je vais faire visiter mon pays à Rachel et les autres mais avant ça il faut qu'on prenne le petit déj' avec mes parents. Exceptionnellement mon père à décidé de le prendre avec nous puisqu'il n'a pas pu le faire hier. Il a dit à ma mère qu'il avait vraiment envie de parler avec Rachel, ce qui ne m'enchante pas trop.

Je me lève du lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les filles et je vais réveiller les garçons en premier histoire de détendre mon père avant de descendre avec San et Rach.

Quinn – _Hey les marmottes debout !_

Puck – _hummm…_

Sam – _Coucou Q, bien dormi ?_

Quinn – _Oui merci et toi ?_

Sam – _Comme un bébé. Je n'ai jamais dormi aussi bien. Ça sent drôlement bon._

Quinn – _Ma mère à fait des Pancakes, il doit y avoir sirop d'érable, confiture et beurre de cacahuète aussi. Mes parents vous attendent en bas. Je vais lever les filles pendant ce temps._

Puck – _Bonjour princesse, je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou pour me dire bonjour ?_ Quel comédien celui là, il fait sa tête de chien battue.

Quinn – Je m'approche de lui et me baisse pour lui faire un bisou sur le haut du crâne.

Puck – _Merci princesse. A toute à tout de suite alors._

Quinn – _Voui à toute._

Sam et Puck sortent en premier, quand eux prennent l'escalier pour descendre j'ouvre la porte d'en face pour tomber sur une Santana en train d'émerger du pays des rêves et Rachel toujours dans ce beau pays.

Santana – _Salut, ça va ? Déjà debout ?_

Quinn – _Oui j'ai voulut que les garçons descendent avant. Mon père sera parmi nous ce matin donc j'ai voulut qu'il pense a autre chose qu'a Rach._

Santana – _Ah ok, je comprends, tu veux que je descende aussi comme ça je te laisse avec elle ?_

Quinn – _Comme tu veux, mais s'il te plait ne dit pas que tu as une copine._

Santana – _Promis Blondie._

Quinn – _Merci._ Et la voilà qui sort de la chambre pour rejoindre Sam et Puck avec mes parents.

Je m'approche du lit sans faire de bruit puis m'installe sur le lit devant Rachel.

Quinn – _Hey … Bonjour la marmotte. Il faut se lever._

Rachel – _Humm …, non papa laisse moi encore un peu._

Quinn – _Rach c'est Quinn, on va prendre le petit déj'._

Rachel – _Elle me manque …_

Quinn - _… …_

Rachel – Ce lève en sursaut. _Quoi ! Pardon ! Excuse-moi Q, j'ai cru que j'étais chez moi._

Quinn – _T'inquiète c'est rien. Donc comme ça je te manque ?_ Je lui lance un sourire la narguant.

Rachel – _Haha très drôle tu n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ce que je dis quand je dors. Normalement quand je me réveille je te sens à mes côtés mais là rien donc oui ça faisait un vide._

Quinn – _Promis c'est la dernière fois._

Rachel – _Ça me va alors. On va déjeuner alors ?_

Quinn – _Oui par contre mon père est là…_

Rachel – _Ah_ …

Quinn – _Non s'il te plaît ne fait pas cette tête tristounette. Je suis là, et il ne t'arrivera rien. Ne lui répond pas si tu ne le veux pas ok ? Je le ferais à t'as place. San m'a dit qu'elle était là aussi s'il le fallait._

Rachel – _Vraiment ?_

Quinn – _Oui, elle tient à toi mais elle le cache c'est tout._

Rachel – _On y va alors ?_

Quinn – _Aller !_

Je sors la premier et Rachel à ma suite. Nous prenons l'escalier puis arrivons à la porte de la cuisine, l'ambiance est bien détendue comme je le voulais. Santana et Puck font les Pitres et font rires tous le monde. Je sens que Rachel se rapproche de moi et me prends la main tout en restant derrière moi.

Quinn – _Bonjour tout le monde._

Maman – _Bonjour les filles, bien dormi ?_

Rachel – _Bonjour Madame FABRAY._

Maman – _Oh Rachel, appelle moi Judy._

Rachel – Elle se positionna à côté de moi puis dit timidement, _D'accord Judy._

Papa – _Tien ! Justement celle que je voulais voir. Rachel. Est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seul dans le salon…_

Quinn – En lui coupant la parole. _Hors. De. Question !_ J'ai détaché chaque mot pour qu'il comprenne bien que JAMAIS je ne la laisserais seule avec lui.

Papa – _Pardon ! Depuis quand répond tu à la place des gens jeune fille ?_

Quinn – _Depuis peu !_

Papa – _Il va falloir que tu te calme Quinn ou il va t'arriver des bricoles._

Quinn – _Si tu veux lui parler ça ne sera pas sans moi ou Santana. C'est comme ça et pas autrement._

Papa – _Très bien ! Tu sais exactement ce que je pense des personnes comme ses parents, les gens comme ça sont contre nature, ils sont inhumains. Il n'y a, en aucun cas écrit dans la Bible qu'il faudra aimer une personne du même sexe. Donc je ne souhaite pas que tu t'installe chez eux lorsque tu retourneras là-bas. Il serait même préférable que tu reste à la maison. Des personne comme eux peuvent te détourner du droit chemin, et t'embrouiller les esprits, et j'ai comme l'impression que cela t'es déjà monté à la tête._

Quinn – _J'ai déjà dit oui à ses parents et à Ryan MURPHY aussi, donc en aucun cas je resterais ici. Je repartirais en même temps qu'eux. Oui elle à deux papas, et alors ? Je pense même que ses pères l'aiment plus que toi tu n'aime ta fille._

Papa – _Je t'interdis de dire des choses comme…_

Quinn – _Je ne suis pas maman, et j'en ais marre de me laisser faire. Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Tu resteras toujours mon père, mais si tu refuses d'accepter mes amis alors je ne souhaite plus te parler ni même te voir s'il faut en arriver à ce point !_

Maman – _Nous ne sommes pas seul, donc s'il vous plaît du calme._

Papa – _Ce n'est pas la peine ! Ne t'attends pas à me revoir avant que ta fille soit repartie Judy. Je te dis à plus tard. J'irais chez mes parents pour le reste de leur séjour. Messieurs ce fut un plaisir. Au revoir !_

Maman – _Très bien je passerais chez tes parents alors._

Papa – _Au faite Quinn, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir sous mon toit après ton départ._

Et voilà, Russel prend ses affaires puis quitte la maison. C'est bien la première fois que je me rebelle contre lui. Et je crois bien que ça sera la derrière fois. Cela à mis un froid de bon matin. Mais bon au moins Rachel et Santana n'auront pas besoin de mentir ou de se cacher pendant leur séjour. Ma mère est plus tolérante.

Le reste du déjeuner ce déroulera sans encombre. Évident mon père n'est plus là. Je ne supporte plus sa façon de penser. Sa façon d'être homophobe comme ça. De tout le temps rabaisser les autres, j'étais comme ça avant mais j'ai grandie, et je ne souhaite pas devenir comme lui. Je vais faire mon année à McKinley, chercher un petit job pour me faire de l'argent. Participer à la maison de Berry, en mettre de côté pour commencer une vie à Lima et ne plus retourner en France.

Puck – _Alors notre initiation à ta ville commence quand ?_

Quinn – _On se prépare et on peut y aller. Maman on mangera dehors, surement au centre commercial, j'ai dit qu'ont iraient rejoindre Soph' et les autres là-bas._

Maman – _D'accord. Par contre je te conseil d'aller doucement avec ton père_

Quinn – _Mais je n'ai plus l'intention de lui reparler. Je crois que c'étais claire. Je partirais en même temps que Sa, Rachel, Puck et Sam et je vais tout faire pour rester un maximum là-bas. On verras, peut être que s'il change sa façon de penser j'arriverais à lui reparler un jour._

Maman – _Je lui parlerai…_

Quinn – _Merci. Bon dans 45 min on part, ça vous va ?_

Puck – _Pas de problème princesse._

Rachel – _Bon t'en a pas marre de l'appeler comme ça ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle se fou royalement de toi._

Puck – _Oula qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe mon bébé juif ? T'es jalouse parce que Puckerman s'occupe moins de toi ? T'inquiète pas, ce soir c'est juste toi et moi si tu veux._ Il lui a dit cette phrase tout en s'approchant de Rachel et en lui touchant le nez.

Rachel – _OH ! Tu peux me dire se que tu es en train de faire là ?_

Santana – Coupant court à la discussion entre nos deux Juifs, _Bon tu as pris la salle d'eau en première hier soir donc ce matin c'est moi. Puck tu devrais en faire de même et vite bouger de cette cuisine si tu veux rester en vie le reste de la journée. Merci Madame FABRAY, les pancakes étaient vraiment délicieux._

Maman – _Avec plaisir Santana._

Quinn _– On monte dans la chambre de toute façon, comme ça on ira plus vite._

…

Toute la matinée je fais une visite guidée aux New Directions de mon village. Je leur montre les coins où on aller le plus souvent avec Naïs, la boulangerie du village où j'ai travaillé pendant quelques étés, mon école primaire. Puis nous avons prit le bus pour aller à ville voisine pour que je leur montre mon lycée, là où j'ai montée mon Glee Club, l'endroit où j'ai reçu mon Bac, le lieu où j'ai mené mes cheerleaders à la victoire. Il est maintenant 11h48 et il est temps pour nous de retrouver mes amis dans notre bar au centre commercial qui se trouve à 10 minutes de marche du lycée.

Santana – _Pour de vrai, c'est plutôt sympa chez toi au final. Une petite ville tranquille, des gens bien sympathiques. A croire que personnes ne connaît la série ici, vu que personne ne nous à accostés pour des autographes._

Quinn – _Non ça c'est à cause de moi. Désolé._

Sam – _Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute ?_

Quinn – _Pour faire court. Tu vois la réputation de Santana et de Naïs mélangé ?_

Sam – _Oui plus ou moins, une personne sans cœur, qui n'hésite pas à rabaisser les autres dès que l'occasion se montre._

Quinn – _Voilà, bin j'ai beau être la personne que je suis avec vous au début du lycée j'étais pire que Santana et Naïs réunie. En deux mots, une vraie garce ! Mais après j'ai monté la chorale et j'ai changé de peur de finir comme mon père, certaines personnes ont eu du courage pour commencer à me parler et devenir mes amis mais d'autres sont restés focalisés sur la Quinn que j'étais avant._ Je me sens très mal de leur dire tous ça. Rachel et Sam ont été maltraités par des gens comme moi.

Rachel – _Tu sais, tu es devenue une femme merveilleuse alors ne renie pas ce que tu étais avant parce que c'est grâce à ton passé que tu es celle d'aujourd'hui._

Santana – _N'en fais pas trop Berry ça se voit._

Rachel - … elle baisse la tête comme si elle voulait cacher quelque chose. Bon il va falloir que je me penche plus sur le problème Rachel Berry et que j'aille à la pêche d'information auprès de Santana.

De Sophie à Quinn « **_Coucou Q, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ton sms de ce matin j'étais avec Damien dsl. Oui tu peux venir au bar pour manger ce midi avec les ND. Tout le groupe sera là. Ils ont tous hâte de rencontrés le glee club. Bisous à toute. Soph' »_**

De Quinn à Sophie « **_Oula tu étais avec Damien ^^ . Ok on arrive dans 15 minutes environ »_**

Quinn – _On va pouvoir aller manger avec mes amis de la chorale, Sophie m'a dit qu'ils avaient outs hâte de vous rencontrer._

Puck – _Elle est célibataire ta copine ?_

Quinn – _Oui alors il va falloir calmer ton Puckosaure._

Puck – _Il y en à d'autre des jolie filles dans ton Glee Club ?_

Quinn – _Tu verras par toi-même, ils seront tous là ce midi._

Santana – _Ton ex aussi ?..._

Quinn – _NON ! Surement pas !_

Santana – _C'était juste une question blondie P_

Quinn – _Ok pardon, bon voilà nous y sommes, voilà le centre commercial. C'est peut être pas aussi grand que celui de Lima mais les jeunes passe la plus part de leur temps ici. Le bar est de l'autre côté, il faudra traverser tout le centre._

Rachel – _Alors allons y ! :D_

… - **_Quinn ! Tu es rentré ?_**

Quinn – Je me retourne, oh non pas lui !

 _… -_ _ **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tenu au courant ?**_

Quinn – **_Je sais pas, peut être parce que toi et moi c'est fini,_** _on a rompu,_ _ **c'est qu'elle partie que tu n'as pas compris ?**_

Mathieu – **_On ne peut pas arrêter comme ça, toi et moi c'est plus qu'une simple histoire, c'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde. Et c'est qui c'est guignols avec toi ? Je les connais pas._**

(Santana – Pour rachel, _elle à besoin de toi là._

Rachel _– Tu veux que fasse quoi ?_

Santana _– C'est son ex, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un truc avec lui pour qu'elle casse._

Rachel _– Et c'est quoi ?_

Santana _– Toi, alors présente toi au mec, peut être ça va le calmer, parce que là il commence à s'énerver.)_

Quinn – ** _C'est guignols, comme tu dis sont ceux que je suis allé rejoindre aux Etats-Unis grâce au ticket que j'ai eu. Alors ne t'avise plus à dire une chose de déplacer sur eux._**

Mathieu – **_Et c'est laquelle Ra… ?_**

Rachel – **_Bonjour, je m'appelle Rachel_**

Mathieu – _Ah et bien voilà celle qui à gâché mon couple, c'est à cause de toi que Quinn m'a quitté._

Rachel - _Oh tu parle anglais, parfait, ça sera plus simple. Bon déjà, tu à ruiné ton couple tout seul. Je n'étais pas encore dans sa vie. Et maintenant que j'y suis tu peux être sûr que toi tu n'y reviendras certainement JAMAIS ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Mathidiot ?!_

Santana – _HEYY, vas-y Berry, balance._

Mathieu – _Pardon ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une demi-portion comme toi. Puis tu es qui pour répondre à la place de Quinn, à ce que sache il n'y a que les personnes qui partagent sa vie pour répondre comme ça. Tu sais comme ses parents ou son copain._

Quinn – _Voilà t'as trouvé._

Mathieu – **_Quoi ?! J'ai trouvé quoi ?_**

Rachel – _Je ne comprends pas trop non plus._

Quinn – Je me penche vers son oreille et lui murmure, _Fait moi confiance et suis moi._ Je me redresse et parle plus fort pour que Math comprenne bien. _Tu viens de dire que seul les personnes qui partagent ma vie pouvait répondre à ma place, bin voilà. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache tout de suite mais voilà, je suis avec Rachel. Donc en rapport avec tes paroles, elle à tous les droits sur moi vu que c'est ma petite amie._ Je lui prends la main, et je la sens rougir.

Puck – _Quoi mon bébé juif et ma princesse son ensemble, trop hot._

Santana – _Wanky !_

Mathieu - … _ **Je ne te crois pas Quinn ! Prouve le moi. C'est facile de dire je sort avec telle ou telle personne.**_

Quinn – _Comme tu veux,_ je prends Rach par la main, la tire vers moi, mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus fort, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? En tenant sa main je sens sous pouls qui s'accélère, tout comme le mien, je la fixe dans les yeux et je revois la même expression que lorsque nous avons fait la bataille de coussins au camp et que Naïs nous à surpris. Je lui mets ma main sur sa joue et approche mon visage du sien. Et là je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, qu'elle scelle nos lèvres. Un baiser très chaste mais un baiser quand même. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ais jamais ressentie une chose pareil. Il faut que je me reprenne, nous ne sommes pas seule, non parce que si on l'aurait était je pense que j'aurais goûtée une seconde fois à ses lèvres. Il faudra qu'on en reparle plus tard. Et que j'en parle avec Santana aussi. _Alors convaincu ?_

Mathieu – _Oui, enfin je crois._ _ **Il me semble que tu es passé à autre chose, donc… mais au fond de toi tu sais très bien que c'est une expérience. Quand tu auras finis appel moi. Et je te remettrais sur le droit chemin comme le veux ton père.**_

Quinn – _DEGAGE ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni même te voir ! Tu es aussi pourri que mon père._

 _..._

 **Alors ? Dite moi comment c'était, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi.**

 **Bisous a mes loulous, et passez une bonne semaine.**


	17. Chapitre 17 - Pretty Little Liars

**Je tiens à remercie en particulier une des dernière personne à suivre mon histoire,** ** _withoutmywings_** **, je vous invite à aller lire fiction. Et encore une fois merci a vous tous qui me laissez des reviews, CelThev, faabklaine, Little Monkey Fanfic, et tous ceux qui sont juste visiteurs.**

 **Voici la suite de la journée visite. Dans ce chapitre, je vous propose Teenage Dream, version Blaine dans la saison 4 et Glither in the air, version de Rachel dans la saison 5.**

 **Bonne lecture. ^^**

...

 **POV Quinn**

De Sophie à Quinn « **_Je pense que vous devez être dans le centre commercial, je viens de voir Math passer comme un fou en nous disant que tu étais, je cite : une sale trainée, qui couché avec une petite garce. Donc je pense qu'il va falloir que tu m'explique des choses demoiselle. »_**

De Quinn à Sophie « **_Le truc c'est qu'il m'a gavé avec Rachel alors je lui ai fait croire que j'étais avec elle. »_**

De Sophie à Quinn « **_Et comment elle à réagie elle ? »_**

De Quinn à Sophie **_« Elle est rentré dans mon jeu_** ** _J_** ** _»_**

De Sophie à Quinn **_« Alors continue avec le groupe pour voir leur réaction, enfin seulement si Rachel est d'accord. »_**

De Quinn à Sophie **_« Je vais voir, on passe H &M là »._**

Sam – _Alors Quinn il est où votre QG avec tes collèges ?_

Quinn – _Voilà, nous y sommes._ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ils sont arrivés à faire exactement ce que l'on avait dessiné, tout les détails y sont. Au centre de l'entré, la porte en bois avec l'enseigne du bar «Spotlight & Co' » surmonté d'une étoile, j'avais insisté pour qu'elle se trouve sur la porte. Sur la droite, la grande vitrine qui laisse apparaître la moitié du bar, différents verres accroché au dessus de celui-ci, des néons de plusieurs couleurs pour l'éclairer. Des tabourets rouges avec mini dossier noir, pour faire chic. Et sur la gauche de la porte, un mur avec un énorme tag. Nous avons à demandé au club de dessin de nous le faire selon nos croquis. Il est juste magnifique une scène en 3D, une façon explicite de montrer ce qu'il y a derrière, plusieurs mots nous représentant chacun d'entre nous. Quelques informations essentielles : les horaires, le numéro de tel pour les contacter, les éventuels évènements…

Santana – _Wouah… C'est au top ! Rien à dire, bon on attend quoi ? On y va ?_ J'ai l'impression de voir Brittany, elle est toute excité, ça fait bizarre venant de San.

Rachel – _Vien, si les autres ne veulent pas bouger, je te suis._

Santana – _Merci Rachel :D_

Sam – _Hey attendez moi j'arrive._

Puck – _Je crois que vous oubliez le plus important._

Santana – _Quoi ?!_

Puck – _Bin moi, bande de nul._

Il n'en manque pas une celui-là. Unique, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Je les vois rentrer tour à tour dans le Spotlight et j'entends des cris, ça c'est Tiffany, Sonia et Damien. Ils sont très vite devenus très fan de la série, donc en avoir 4 chez eux c'est une chance inouïe pour eux. La porte n'est pas était refermé, ce qui me permet de les voir tous heureux, ils ne se disent pas seulement bonjour, certains ce prennent directement dans les bras. Puis j'aperçois Soph' qui me cherche, elle tourne la tête vers l'extérieur et me souris. Mais ce n'est pas la seule à me chercher à ce que je vois, ma petite brune sort du bar et vient se placer à mes côtés.

Rachel – _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Quinny ?_

Quinn – _Mon ex à parler à mon groupe de l'altercation que nous venons d'avoir._

Rachel – _Ah… Désolé, au faite c'est de ma faute, je ne me serais pas présenté il n'aurait peut être pas réagi comme il l'a fait._

Quinn – _Tu n'y es pour rien Rach', d'accord. Donc il a dit à mon groupe que j'étais une trainée qui couchée avec une petite garce._

Rachel - _PARDON ! Et je suis censé être la « petite garce » c'est bien ça ?_

Quinn – _Exacte, mais je te considère plus comme MA petite garce, si on reste dans ses propos._

Rachel – _Oh…_ Et voilà je l'ai encore fait rougir, j'adore quand elle réagi comme ça.

Quinn – _Donc c'est Sophie qui me l'a dit et je lui ais expliqué que j'avais inventé ça pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais elle à eu l'idée de faire comme si c'était vrai. Pour voir la réaction des autres et de s'amuser un peu. Mais je ne veux pas le faire si tu ne le souhaite pas._

Rachel – Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle avait déjà répondue, _Oui, Oui, enfin je veux dire qu'on pourrait s'amuser. Voir la tête de Puck toute à l'heure m'a bien fait rire donc si ont peut jouer à ça toute l'après midi, je ne suis pas contre._ Serait-elle en train de flirter avec moi ? Aujourd'hui je ne me pose plus de question et je profite. Puis si ça peut me permettre de re-goûté à ses lèvres, alors pourquoi dire non.

Quinn – _Ok, on y va._ Elle me prend la main et nous voilà en route pour revoir mes amis.

Damien – ** _Hey Q,_** il me prend dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte qui se transforme en câlin de groupe avec ma chorale, tout le monde est là. Tiffany, Sonia, Mélissa, Sophie, Nelly, Damien, Julien, Mathéo, Eddy et Zac. **_Tu nous a tellement manqué, tu ne peut pas savoir, sans toi c'était différents. Mais bon tu n'as du penser souvent à nous avec eux. Tu te rends compte qu'ils sont là ?! C'est ENORME_** !

Quinn – **_Vous m'avez manquez aussi les gars. Bon je ne vous présente pas, vous les connaissez déjà. Ma chorale les New Directions,_** _Les New Direction ma chorale._

Sophie – **_Et il me semble que tu as quelque chose à nous dire non ?_** En montrant Rachel de la tête.

Zac – **_Ouaip, t'alheure, Math' est passé et à dit un truc chelou. Comme quoi tu étais avec une fille pas très appréciable._**

Quinn – **_Les mots exactes étaient que j'étais une trainée qui couché avec un petite garce._**

Nelly – **_Comment tu sais ?_**

Quinn – **_C'est Soph' qui m'a dit. Donc voilà,_** je me rapproche de Rachel et lui prend la main, **_Je vous présente la petite garce comme il le dit._**

Tiffany - **_Trop cool !_**

Eddy – **_Content pour vous les filles !_**

Voilà le mensonge de la journée était lancé, et il fallait faire comme si j'étais avec Rachel jusqu'à ce soir. Je ne pense pas que cela soit trop difficile on est H-24 ensemble.

Damien à fermé le bar après notre entré pour que personnes ne puisse nous déranger. Mais vers 17h il eu la brillante idée de proposé d'ouvrir la partie scène pour que l'on puisse s'amuser entre artiste avait-il dit. Donc je vous laisse deviner qui c'est jeté sur le micro pour montrer tous son talent aux autres…J'en suis sûr que vous vous attendiez à Rachel, mais non, c'était Damien, il se mit au piano et commença par une chanson très douce.

Damien –

 _You think I'm pretty  
without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let the walls come down, down_  
Tu trouves que je suis jolie  
Sans aucun maquillage  
Tu trouves que je suis marrante  
Quand je me trompe dans la chute de mes histoires  
Je sais que tu me comprends  
Donc je baisse ma garde, garde

 _Before you met me I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_  
Avant que tu ne me rencontres  
J'étais une épave, mais les choses  
Étaient un peu lourdes pour moi  
Tu m'as ramenée à la vie  
Maintenant, chaque février  
Tu seras mon Valentin, Valentin

 _No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_  
Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour  
On peut danser, jusqu'à notre mort  
Toi et moi, nous serons jeunes à jamais

 _You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_  
Tu me fais me sentir  
Comme si je vivais dans un  
Rêve d'adolescente  
La façon dont tu m'attises  
Je n'en dors pas  
Enfuyons-nous et  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière

 _My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_  
Mon cœur s'arrête  
Lorsque tu me regardes  
Juste un contact  
Maintenant, bébé, je crois  
Que ceci est réel  
Donc saisis cette chance et  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
Ne regarde jamais en arrière

 _We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort  
out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete  
Let's go all the way tonight_  
On a roulé jusqu'en Californie  
Et on s'est saoulés sur la plage  
On a trouvé un motel et  
On a construit une cabane avec les draps  
Je t'ai enfin trouvé  
La pièce manquante à mon puzzle  
Je suis complète  
Allons au bout ce soir

 _No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops_  
 _When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream  
Tonight, tonight, tonight_

Tout au long de la chanson il n'a pas arrêté de regarder Sophie, je savais qu'entre ces deux il y aller avoir quelque chose. Du coin de l'œil je vois que Sam et Puck on eux aussi trouvé une fille chacun, Sam avec Sonia et Puck auprès de Mélissa. Santana elle est assise au bar avec Tiffany, elles vont bien s'entendre toutes les deux, Tiff et un peu comme Britt', dans son monde.

Moi je suis assise sur un fauteuil, vous savez le genre que lorsque tu t'assois dedans bien au fond plus personne ne te vois, mais là c'est mon meilleur ami qui va chanter donc je me suis mise au bord du fauteuil, avec les coudes sur mes genoux. Le dossier est plutôt haut et les accoudoirs sont proportionnels. Rachel elle est allé prendre un verre m'a-t-elle dit, avant que Damien ne se mette en place. Puis au bout de quelques paroles je sens quelqu'un se faufiler derrière moi, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est elle. Son odeur, voilà ce qui l'a trahie. Puis une main vient se baladée le long de mon dos, j'en les frissons, je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Je suis tellement bien quand elle est avec moi. Et si j'étais attirée par Rachel ? Je vais laisser le temps se faire et nous verrons bien. Puis elle s'assoit derrière moi, je me retrouve donc entre ses jambes avec ses bras autour de ma taille et son menton sur mon épaule. C'est la première fois que c'est elle qui me tient par la taille, d'habitude c'est moi lorsqu'elle dort. Et je dois avouer que j'adore être dans cette position, elle à beau être plus petite je me sens complètement en sécurité. Je ressens son souffle dans mon cou qui me chatouille donc je me décale pour la regarder et lui sourie. Elle s'approche de moi doucement et pose un bisou juste au bord des mes lèvres. Vous connaissez ça, le bisou qui est fait sur la joue mais que vous vous ressentez sur la commissure entre vos lèvres et votre joue. Voilà c'est exactement ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Je la regarde avec un sourire en coin et elle repose sa tête sur mon épaule comme si tout était normal pour elle. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, et elle balade son pouce sur le dos de ma main droite. Il fait chaud dans le bar mais j'ai des frissons. Rachel me fait divaguer, je ressens des choses bizarre se passer dans mon bas ventre. Je crois qu'on appel ça avoir de réels sentiments pour quelqu'un. Jamais je ne me suis attaché à une personne aussi vite et en plus de ça, de tomb… non ce n'est pas possible, je ne le suis pas. Puis de toute façon cela m'étonne bien qu'elle ressent la même chose pour moi. Rachel était avec Finn, donc dans tout les cas je passerais toujours après les mecs.

Mon ami qui chante et ma brunette qui me tient, ce moment est vraiment magique.

Santana – _Wouhou ! Génial, tu es vraiment bon._

Damien – **_Merci._** _A toi maintenant !_

Santana – _Euh… Je ne sais pas, je préfère chanter quand ma copine et avec moi, je suis désolé._

Rachel – _Alors moi, j'y vais !_ Personne ne la voyait derrière moi, mais tous l'avait entendu. Puis elle sortie de mon dos et avant de partir en direction de la scène se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, puis me dit à voix basse, _faut jouer le jeu a fond non._ Elle va me rendre folle, si elle savait.

Santana – _Merci Berry, mais va doucement avec Q. Autrement il va falloir vous trouver une chambre._

Rachel se dirigea sur le devant de la scène, applaudi par tous. Elle n'avait pas encore sortie un mot mais mes amis étaient euphorique de l'entendre chanter.

Rachel – _J'ai quelque chose à dire avant de chanter. J'espère que vous comprendrez tous._

Sonia – **_On a l'habitude avec Quinn qui parle tout le temps en anglais. On ne le parle pas mais on le comprend._**

Rachel – Elle se tourna vers moi, et j'ai bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas saisie tous les mots de Sonia.

Quinn – _Ils ne sont pas bilingues comme moi mais ils te comprennent tous._

Rachel – _Il ne nous entend pas mais je veux remercier Mr MURPHY d'avoir accepté qu'on fasse ce voyage. Sans ça, nous ne vous aurions jamais rencontrés et cela aurait dommage vous êtes des gens géniaux. Ensuite, merci à nos deux gardes du corps, Sam et Puck. Personnellement je me sens en sécurité grâce à eux. Santana, toi aussi je veux te remercier, je sais que tu seras là quand j'en aurais besoin par rapport à notre discussion._

Santana - _T'inquiète pas Berry. Puis ça se peut que ça soit réciproque._

Rachel – Donc voilà, cette chanson représentant bien ce que je ressens en ce moment.

**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands ?**  
 _As-tu déjà nourri un de tes amours rien qu'avec tes mains ?_  
 **Close your eyes and trusted, just trusted**  
 _Fermé les yeux et fait confiance, juste confiance_  
 **Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air ?**  
 _As-tu déjà jeté un poing rempli de paillettes dans l'air ?_  
 **Have you ever looked fear in the face**  
 _As-tu déjà regardé la peur en face_  
 **And said I just don't care ?**  
 _Et dit "je m'en fiche complètement" ?_

 **t's only half past the point of no return**  
 _C'est seulement à mi-chemin du point de non-retour_  
 **The tip of the iceberg**  
 _La partie émergée de l'iceberg_  
 **The sun before the burn**  
 _Le soleil avant la brûlure_  
 **The thunder before lightning**  
 _Le tonnerre avant les éclairs_  
 **The breathe before the phrase**  
 _La respiration avant une phrase_  
 **Have you ever felt this way ?**  
 _T'es-tu déjà senti comme ça ?_

 **Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone ?**  
 _T'es-tu déjà détesté pour avoir fixé le téléphone ?_  
 **You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone**  
 _Attendu la sonnerie toute ta vie pour te prouver que tu n'es pas seul_  
 **Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry ?**  
 _As-tu déjà été tellement touché que tu en a pleuré ?_  
 **Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside ?**  
 _As-tu déjà invité un étranger à entrer chez toi ?_

 **It's only half past the point of oblivion**  
 _On est seulement à mi-chemin du point d'oubli_  
 **The hourglass on the table**  
 _Le sablier sur la table_  
 **The walk before the run**  
 _La marche avant la course_  
 **The breathe before the kiss**  
 _La respiration avant le baiser_  
 **And the fear before the phrase**  
 _Et la peur avant une phrase_  
 **Have you ever felt this way ?**  
 _T'es-tu déjà senti comme ça ?_

 **La La La La La La La Laa**  
 _La La La La La La La Laa_

 **There you are, sitting in the garden**  
 _Te voilà, assis dans le jardin_  
 **Clutching my coffee,**  
 _Tenant mon café,_  
 **Calling me sugar**  
 _M'appelant "mon Sucre"_  
 **You called me sugar**  
 _Tu m'appelais "mon Sucre"_

 **Have you ever wished for an endless night ?**  
 _As-tu déjà souhaité que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais ?_  
 **Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight**  
 _D'atteler la lune et les étoiles en tirant fort sur cette corde_  
 **Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself**  
 _As-tu déjà retenu ton souffle en te demandant_  
 **Will it ever get better than tonight ?**  
 _Y'aura-t'il quelque chose de mieux que cette nuit ?_  
 **Tonight**  
 _Cette nuit._

Zac – **_Excuse moi Damien, mais là, ça n'a rien à voir. Ta prestation était super, mais là…_**

Damien – **_Non, mais je suis bien d'accord avec toi Zac. Je me sens un peu con avec ma chanson. Wouah Rachel, c'était juste… MAGIQUE ! Comment tu fais pour faire passer autant d'émotions dans ta voix ?_**

Rachel – _Q, je n'ai pas tout compris._

Quinn – _Il te demande comment tu fais pour faire passer tes émotions en chanson._

Rachel – Elle se trouve vers Damien, _Je ne fait rien de bien spécial, je pense juste à la personne à qui la chanson est destiné,_ elle me jette un coup d'œil puis se retourne vers Damien, _tu sais quand tu ressens quelque chose de spécial pour cette personne, l'émotion vient toute seule._

Santana – _Hey le Nain ! On a compris, tu as craqué sur Barbie. Donc laisse la place aux autres._

Merci Santana, toujours avec grande classe. Ma Rachel descend de la scène et part dans le sens inverse de notre fauteuil et sort du bar. San me fait signe de la tête de la rejoindre. Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis et part à la suite de ma brunette.

Je sors du bar et commence à la chercher. Je la vois assise sur le banc devant la boutique de musique. Bien évidement.

Quinn - _…._

… - **_Salut c'est toi Rachel BERRY, la fille qui joue dans la série GLEE ?_**

Rachel – _Oui._

 **…** \- _Oui je suis bête, en anglais ça sera plus simple. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir un autographe ? Moi c'est Kitty._

Rachel – _Avec plaisir._ Elle prend le carnet que cette fille lui tend et le signe avec un immense sourire.

Kitty – _Milles merci Rachel. Tu es vraiment génial. Je te suis depuis le début, je connais toute tes chansons par cœur, et je suis s'en aucun doute ta plus grande fan._

Rachel – _Je suis désolé de te le dire mais mes plus grands fan sont chez moi à Lima, et se sont mes papas._

Kitty - _Bon d'accord mais si on ne prend pas en compte ta famille. Je suis la plus grande._

J'y crois pas elle est en train de draguer Rach' juste sous mes yeux et en plus elle se laisse faire.

Quinn – _Rach' ça va ?_

Kitty – _Oh tien qui voilà ? La grande Quinn FABRAY !_

Quinn – _Kitty WILDE._ Cette fille est une garce de première. C'est la capitaine des Cheerleaders du lycée voisin. Elle à toujours essayé de me volé ce que j'avais, mon petit ami, mon équipe de cheerleader même pendant les concours elle m'en à fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Vous savez le genre de crasse que les profs font semblant de ne pas voir parce que c'est la fille du principale donc qui est intouchable. Elle nous a piqué plus d'une fois notre chorégraphie, elle à cassé deux ou trois chevilles de mes filles juste pour pouvoir gagné devant moi. Cette fille est le diable en personne. Alors là, la voir avec ma Rachel, ma petite star. Je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps.

Rachel – _Vous vous connaissez ?_

Kitty – _Oui très bien même._ Quelle hypocrite.

Quinn – _Rach, tu crois qu'on pourrait retourner avec les autres ?_

Rachel – _Et être dans la même pièce que Santana, laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes. Non merci._

Quinn – _Alors juste toute les deux, mais s'il te plaît ne reste pas avec elle._

Rachel – Elle se rapproche de moi, _Elle a l'aire cool, elle ne peut pas venir avec nous, puis c'est la première à m'avoir reconnue depuis que je suis ici._

Quinn – _Tout le monde t'a reconnue Raé, c'est juste qu'ils ne t'ont pas approché à cause de moi._

Rachel – _Mais non ne dit pas de bêtise._ Vers Kitty, _Dit, ça te dirait qu'on te présente Sam, Puck, et Satan ?_

Kitty – _Avec grand plaisir quand vous le souhaitez. Tient voilà mon numéro, appelle moi quand vous voulez faire un truc._ Elle laisse son numéro à Rachel en me narguant du regard, puis partie en me laissant seule avec Rachel.

Rachel – _Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Kitty ?_

Quinn – _Oui…_

Rachel – _Explique, je suis toute ouïe._

Quinn – _En quelques mots. C'est ma pire ennemie. Voilà tout simplement. Elle essaie sans cesse de prendre se qui m'appartient. Donc quand je l'ai vu avec toi, j'ai quelque peu paniquée. J'ai peur qu'elle gâche notre amitié._

Rachel – _On en rediscutera ce soir dans le lit, ok ? Là on retourne avec les autres, en évitant Santana. Et en finissant de passer une fabuleuse journée._

Quinn – _Ok comme tu veux, mais de mon côté je vais m'arranger pour que San ne te dise plus rien, donc si toi tu pouvais ne pas rappeler Kittymini ça sera gentil._

Elle ne répondit pas mais me prit la main pour nous traîner vers le bar. Tous chantèrent les uns après les autres. Dans la soirée quelque une de mes cheerleaders sont venus nous rejoindre. Je les ai présentés aux New Directions et Santana à pu comparer ses entraînement avec mes filles. Sophie et Alison (ma seconde dans les cheerleaders) m'ont forcés plus d'une fois pour que je passe à mon tour sur scène et par conséquence tout le monde m'a forcé pour que je le fasse. Mais j'ai refusé tout au long, je leur ai expliqué que c'est parce que j'étais en train d'écrire une chanson, et que la prochaine fois que je chanterais ça serais pour une de mes compositions.

Certaines des Cheerleaders ont même chantés, ce que je ne savais pas du tout.

Il est maintenant 23h45, et Damien nous à dit qu'il devait fermer le bar pour minuit. Donc nous nous sommes tous dit au revoir et partirent chacun dans des directions différentes. J'ai promis à Sophie qu'on se révérait avant que je ne reparte pour Lima. Cette fille va vraiment me manqué.

Sur le chemin du retour Puck avait du porter ma petite brunette, elle avait dit elle se sentait « trop faible pour faire les 15 minutes de marche qui nous sépare de la maison », une vrai comédienne. La route à était plutôt calme, déjà du faite qu'il était 00h10 donc un minimum de bruit était requis, mais aussi parce que Santana et Rachel avait mis de l'eau dans leur vin, elles s'étaient parlé et avaient arrangé les choses.

Quinn – En chuchotant, _Bon, ma mère doit dormir depuis un moment donc pas de bruit s'il vous plaît._

Sam – _Pas de problème Q, ne t'en fait pas. On va direct au lit de toute façon. Perso je suis claqué._

Puck – _Moi je ne vais pas dormir de suite, une de tes cheerleaders m'a donné son numéro donc je vais lui parler un moment._

Quinn – _Du moment qu'il n'y a pas de bruit cela m'est égale._

Santana – _Euh… Ça dérange quelqu'un si je déménage ce soir, et que je vais chez les garçons._ Regardant Rachel qui dormait sur le dos de Puck, _j'ai peut être mis les choses au claire, mais je ne préfère pas passer la nuit dans la même pièce ce soir._

Quinn – _Comme tu veux. En espérant que demain ça ira mieux, je n'aime pas trop quand vous êtes comme ça. Et Britt non plus._

Santana – _Promis je ferais des efforts._

Quinn – _Elle en fera aussi, tu ne doit pas être la seule._

Santana – _Merci._

Je ferme la porte d'entrée et monte les escaliers. Je remercie Puck de l'avoir porté jusqu'à ma chambre et prend le relais pour qu'ils aillent dans la chambre des garçons. San récupère le matelas dans ma chambre et file rejoindre Sam et Puck, en passant à côté de moi elle me fait un bisou sur la joue et me souhaite une bonne nuit auquel je réponds avec un large sourire et un bonne nuit.

Je rentre à mon tour dans ma chambre en supportant Rachel, je la dépose délicatement sur le lit et part dans la salle de bain pour me changer. A mon retour elle est réveillée sur le lit en regardant le plafond.

Quinn – _Blanche neige à fini de dormir ?_

Rachel – _Trop drôle ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller pour que je leur dise bonne nuit quand même. Mais au faite elle est où Santana ?_

Quinn _– Elle dort avec les gars…_

Rachel – _A cause de moi ?_

Quinn – Je lui fais un demi sourire en coin et elle comprend directement que oui.

Rachel – _Bon je vais me changé et j'arrive._

Quinn – _Ok._

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Rachel – _Dit, par rapport à Kitty, tu as peur de quoi ?_

Quinn – _C'est vraiment compliqué._

Rachel – _Explique toujours._

Quinn – _Déjà, c'est ma pire ennemie. Pour moi c'est déjà une partie énorme. Puis elle à toujours voulut ce que j'avais comme je t'ai dit. Et va savoir comment elle fait mais elle voit toujours tout dans mes yeux. Même Naïs n'est jamais arrivée à me transpercer autant. Et je sais très bien qu'elle a remarqué ce que je cache._

Rachel – _Donc Mademoiselle Fabray me cache des choses ?_

Quinn – _Oui, enfin NON ! Euh bon peut être, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, je suis désolé._

Rachel – _Ok comme tu veux. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se mette entre nous, dans quelques situations, j'accepte. Puis je ne la connais pas donc je te fais confiance._ Elle se lève du lit et part vers mon bureau. Elle fouille sa poche de Jeans et en sort le numéro de Kitty. _Regarde, poubelle. Voilà_. Hihi, j'ai le droit à son sourire mégawatt.

Quinn – _Merci Raé._

Rachel – _Aller maintenant dodo._

Je m'installe dans le lit, sur le ventre en mettant mes bras sous ma tête. Elle vient se coucher à côté puis tourne sans jamais trouver sa position.

Quinn – _Tu vas tourner encore longtemps l'asticot ?_

Rachel – _C'est que toute la journée on a fait comme un couple. Alors j'ai vite pris l'habitude de te tenir la main ou simplement de te toucher._

Quinn – _Fait attention à ce que tu dis Rach', ça peut porter à confusion._

Rachel – _Non mais tu ma comprise quand même._

Quinn – _Oui ne t'en fait pas._ Je me tourne sur le dos, remonte un peu mon cousin histoire d'être légèrement surélevée. Et lui ouvre mes bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y mettre. Je pensai qu'elle aller se mettre sur mon épaule ou sur mon bras. Mais non, Miss BERRY à choisie sa place comme si elle joué toujours le rôle de ma petite amie.

Rachel – _Ça ne te dérange pas si je me mets là ?_

Quinn – _Non, du tout._

Rachel – _Je me sens vraiment bien dans tes bras._

Quinn – _Sauf que là tu es plus sur ma poitrine que dans mes bras. Hihi_

Rachel – _C'est l'endroit le plus confortable, tu peux me comprendre. Puis d'ici, je suis plus proche de ton petit cœur. Qui soit dite en passant bât drôlement fort. Te ferais-je de l'effet Miss FABRAY ?_

Quinn – Sur un ton ironique et blagueur, _A vrai dire je pensai plus à Santana cas toi en ce moment._

Rachel – _PARDON !_

Quinn – _Je rigole Streisand :D ! J'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras aussi, c'est comme une évidence presque._

Rachel – _Ah…_ même dans le noir je savais qu'elle était en train de rougir.

Quinn – _Je voulais te poser une question aussi._

Rachel – _Je t'écoute._

Quinn – _Cette aprèm, avant ta prestation, pendant celle de Damien, tu es venue me rejoindre sur le fauteuil et au bout d'un moment tu m'as presque embrassé. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ?_

Rachel – _Ah… Oui…Ont étaient dans un rôle de couple, donc, étant future actrice professionnelle j'ai jouée le jeu à fond…_

Quinn – _Ok_

Rachel – _Mais j'en avais envie aussi. Tu m'en veux ?_

Quinn – _Non, à vrai dire j'ai apprécié. Aller endors toi Raé._

Rachel – _A demain princesse._

Quinn – _Le même surnom que Puck me donne ?_

Rachel – _Je lui ai interdit de te rappeler comme ça. Tu es ma belle au bois dormant à moi, pas à lui. Je me suis beaucoup trop attachée à toi je crois._

Quinn – _Je suis dans la même situation que toi Raé, mais je ne vois pas ça comme quelque chose de mal. Au contraire, puis il ne me semble pas qu'on puisse s'attacher trop à une personne, surtout quand on parle de la Grande Rachel BERRY._

Rachel – _Vu comme ça._ Elle se relève de ma poitrine pour me faire fasse, son visage est à quelque centimètre du mien, puis elle s'approche de plus en plus, et fini par un bisou sur ma joue gauche. Ce simple bisou ma fait le même effet que lorsque je l'ai embrassée devant Mathieu cet après-midi. Un artifice dans le ventre.

...

 **Voilà voilà les loulous. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. XoXo a vous.**


	18. Chapirte 18 - Fall in love

Avant toute choses, je m'excuse pour la qualité de ce chapitre. Personnellement je n'en suis vraiment pas contente. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Les 3/4 de ce chapitre porte sur le point de vue de Rachel et le 1/4 restant sur les point de vue de Santana, Sam et Puck respectivement. Il y aura une révélation auprès des garçons. Et du bla-bla provenant de Rachel.

Bonne lecture,

...

 **PDV Rachel**

10 jours. Voilà ce que le séjour doit durer. Nous avons déjà passé une semaine dans la maison des FABRAY, donc plus que 3 jours et nous devrons rentrer à Lima, je commence, enfin non, depuis le début que j'ai posé les pieds dans cette maison je me sens plus ou moins chez moi. Certes il y a eu des hauts et de gros bas, comme son père par exemple mais grâce a Quinn on s'est tous senti bien dès le début. Santana et les garçons sont autant fatigués que moi. A dire vrai, je ne me lève même plus le matin pour faire mon sport matinal, Santana ne fait pas son jogging en fin d'après midi et les garçons ne font aucun sport non plus alors qu'à Lima il n'y avait pas un jour où ils ne faisaient rien, mais là rien le néant, ont ressemblent tous à des loques. Tous sauf ma blonde, Quinn est au meilleur de sa forme, expliquez moi comment elle fait. Avec tout ce qu'elle vient de traverser en si peu de temps elle est tout simplement rayonnante. Son père qui lui fait une scène, son ex-connard-de petit ami (désolé pour les injures, je sais ce n'est pas de mon habitude d'en dire mais à force de rester avec Satan, elle me déteint dessus) qui essaye tout les jours de la revoir pour qu'elle « expulse son expérience de garce » vous savez c'est comme sa qu'il m'a appelé au centre commercial. Je crois que si je le revois je vais le mettre minable ce mec, sérieusement, c'est Finn mais en plus lourd, ma pauvre Quinny, toute les deux nous sommes tombées sur des gars bien sympa quand on est en couple avec mais du moment que tu le laisse, ils deviennent barjes.

Nous avons passés le jour d'après la rencontre avec ses amis au bord d'un lac dans un parc, avec les mêmes personnes plus ou moins et nous avons expliqué pourquoi nous avons fait semblant Quinn et moi d'être en couple. Ils l'ont bien prit, mais j'avais comme l'impression que certains était presque déçu que ça soit une mascarade. Mais bon seule Santana savait que moi aussi j'étais déçu que se petit mensonge ne soit que de courte durée, ça me plaisais vraiment de faire comme si elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi, comme si elle avait les mêmes sentiments. Car oui moi, Rachel BERRY, je suis tombée amoureuse de la fille que j'ai détestée aux premier abords. Je crois que tout le monde peu me comprendre, elle c'est quand même attaquée à ma chanson, mais bon tout ça est oublié. Puis avec un tel talent je ne peu rien dire, à croire que tout les françaises qui vont croiser ma route risquent de me faire de l'ombre pour ma carrière. Non, juste ces deux là, et c'est largement suffisant D

Mais malgré son ex, son père, les problèmes qu'elle doit gérer pour faire son transfert à Lima, ses au revoir avec ses amis, elle reste pleine de vie, forte, éblouissante, elle part quand même tout les matins faire son jogging à 7h10, rentre à 7h30, va prendre un douche et revient se coucher avec moi jusqu'à mon réveil. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais je le sais quand elle part, c'est le moment où j'ai le plus froid, donc je me tourne, attrape son coussin, le sert dans mes bras et attends son retour qui est toujours à la même heure. Donc ça me permet de me remettre dans ma position initial et de passer encore une ou deux heure dans ses bras avant qu'ont se lèvent tous.

Naïs m'avait dit de faire attention à Quinn parce qu'elle m'admiré, mais là je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse, sans elle je serais surement dans un état pitoyable avec le début catastrophique de son père.

J'ai eu quelques différents avec Santana depuis le début du séjour mais à chaque fois nous avons pu arranger ça, je sais très bien si je continue à faire ma tête de mule je ne pourrais pas compter sur elle quand j'en aurais besoin. Elle est la seule à savoir (avec Britt bien sûr) ce que je ressens pour Quinn.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire. Je souffre au fond de moi parce que je sais très bien que Puck, Finn ou même Mathieu passeront toujours avant moi, puis comment être attiré par la plus grande looseuse de WMHS. Son père lui a inculqué toute ses façons de penser, je sais très bien qu'elle n'est plus en accord encore avec, mais ce sont ses piliers, elle à grandie avec, donc il se peut qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'acceptera jamais de relation autre qu'amitié avec une fille.

Mais d'un côté c'est elle qui a proposé de jouer le rôle d'un couple, bon d'accord c'était pour mettre en rogne son ex, mais quand même, ça ne veut pas dire quelque chose ?

Puis son baiser. Si j'aurais pu je me serais rejeté sur ses lèvres, elles sont tellement douce, pulpeuse, elles ont même le goût de la fraise à cause de son gloss, et J'ADORE.

Ah oui je ne vous ai pas raconté quand ont étaient tous dans le bar la première fois. J'ai cru que j'aller devenir folle. Au début on a tous fait connaissance mais Quinn n'est pas de suite venue avec nous donc je suis allé la chercher, je sentais comme un vide derrière moi. J'ai passé toute mon aprèm à ses côté en tant que sa « petite amie » et j'étais aux anges. Puis Damien, je crois qu'il s'appel comme ça, ou peu être Dorian je sais plus, nous a proposé de faire Karaoké. Tout le monde c'est installé pour le regarder commencer. Moi je suis partie me chercher un verre de jus de fruit, je l'ai bu en parlant avec Santana et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'elle était toute seule sur un fauteuil trois fois trop grand pour elle seule, alors j'ai pris l'initiative d'aller me poser juste derrière. Qu'elle grossière erreur j'ai faite. Juste en me mettant dans son dos j'ai ressenti une immense vague de papillons dans mon bas ventre. Il m'était maintenant impossible de reculer, son odeur m'attirer beaucoup trop. Même de dos elle me fait chavirer. J'ai commencer par lui faire des petits dessins dans le dos en guise de caresse, puis j'ai posé mes bras autour de sa taille, et mis ma tête dans son cou, j'ai pu m'imprégner le plus de son odeur de vanille épicé. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'est légèrement décalé, et que je n'ai pas résisté à l'embrasser à la limite de ses lèvres. J'avais tellement envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois, mais je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser plus. C'était vraiment un moment spécial avec une personne spéciale. Je n'ai pas encore parlé de ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux mon cœur rate un battement. Je me noie littéralement à l'intérieur, ils sont d'un vert émeraude si puissant. Mais je les ai déjà vu devenir plus foncé certaine fois. A vrai dire ils n'ont changés de couleur qu'une seule fois depuis qu'on se rencontré. C'est le jour où nous avons fait la bataille de coussin dans notre chalet au camp, ce jour là j'avais perdu toute contenance, je n'étais plus moi, à ce moment là je sortais encore avec Finn mais j'avais la folle envie de l'embrasser passionnément.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Naïs m'a dit de faire attention à elle, au début de notre séjour en France je pensais que c'était plutôt à elle de faire attention à moi, mais au final, Naïs à vu que je m'attacher fortement à cette belle blonde, et malgré ce que je ressens il ne faut pas que je la fasse souffrir.

Je ne la crois pas quand elle me raconte qu'elle à était pire que Santana au début de sa scolarité, qu'elle était la pire garce de son lycée et à la fin de son collège. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait était un mélange de Naïs et de Santana. C'est vrai qu'elle à l'aire sûr d'elle, mais bon comme moi, mais en aucun cas elle n'a de mauvais côté, enfin de ce que j'ai pu voir en deux mois et demi, c'est l'une des personnes les plus formidable qui m'a était permise de rencontrer. Et jamais, non jamais je la laisserais seule, même si elle ne veut de moi qu'en simple amie, alors je serais sa meilleure amie. Je risquerais de souffrir au début mais je mis ferais je le sais. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire ma future vie sans elle à mes côtés en tant qu'amie. De toute façon, je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une fille dépendante. Je l'ai remarqué lors de ma prestation devant ses amis, l'un m'a demandé comment j'avais fait passer cette émotion dans les paroles, et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je venais de faire, elle me permet de décupler mes talents. Si je veux pouvoir étaler mon talent à 1 000 % je vais devoir la garder un maximum auprès de moi. Juste un regard sur moi, fait que je me surpasse pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait si il viendrait qu'on soit séparé. Soit parce qu'elle doit retourner en France ou par ma faute si je dois faire la NYADA sans elle. Qu'elle cauchemar, je ne préfère pas y penser de suite. Pour l'instant je vais profiter un maximum de ma blonde.

Aujourd'hui Quinn nous a proposé d'assister à son entraînement de Cheerleader avec ses filles et à proposé a Santana de participer. Ce qu'elle à accepter avec joie vu les sauts et l'embrassade qu'elle a eu le droit. Santana c'était transformé en Brittany un matin de Noël, je me suis retenue de rire pour ne pas me prendre ses foudres mais quand même, Santana au pays des bisounours c'est plutôt drôle.

Donc Sam, Puck et moi allons nous installer dans les gradins du stade en attendant les filles revenir du vestiaire. Pour ses coéquipières c'était le premier entrainement de l'année, mais pour Quinn c'était aussi son dernier. Elle m'a dit qu'en fonction de cet entrainement elle choisirait la fille qui la remplacerait pour cette nouvelle année.

Elles commencèrent par des tours de terrain et sans grande surprise c'est notre LOPEZ qui était largement en tête.

Puck – _Regardez notre petite Sanny, toujours cette esprit de compétition._

Sam – _C'est la meilleure c'est normal._

Rachel – _Je serais vous je ne parlerai pas trop vite, laissez faire Q._

Puck – _Bon il se passe quoi avec Quinn, Rachel ?_

Rachel – _De quoi, il se passe quoi ?_

Puck – _Tu es toujours avec elle, vous avez fait semblant de sortir ensemble pour faire chier son ex, mais surtout ta façon de la regarder._

Rachel – _C'est..._

Puck – _Ah oui ! Tu m'as aussi interdit de l'appeler princesse, le truc normal non ?_

Rachel – _Bon d'accord, il n'y a que Santana qui est au courant donc s'il vous plait ne dite rien à personne, surtout pas à Quinn._

Sam – _Promis !_

Puck – _Jurer !_

Rachel - _Je crois, enfin non j'ai des sentiments autres que de l'amitié pour Quinn._

Sam – Tirant légèrement la tête puis change directement de visage en regardant Puck, _Ah tu vois je te l'avais dit !_

Puck – Lui tendant un billet, _Ok t'as gagné mec. Mais Rach' depuis quand ? Y'a pas un mois tu étais avec Finn et au jour d'aujourd'hui il cherche un moyen de te reconquérir._

Rachel – _Mais qu'elle abruti ce mec ! C'est quoi qu'il ne comprend pas quand je lui dit qu'il n'y a plus rien, que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. Enfin bref, en faite depuis notre duo j'ai remarqué que lorsque je chantais avec elle il y avait ce truc que je n'avais jamais eu. Puis lors de la randonnée, j'en ai parlé a Santana et elle à deviné direct, enfin Britt' à devinée._

Sam – _Et pour Quinn ?_

Puck – N _e pose pas des questions débiles Sam, tu vois bien que s'il y avait un truc elle serait ensemble depuis un moment. Mais ne t'en fait pas mon bébé juif, on ne dira rien et on va t'aider._

Rachel – _C'est gentil mais je ne préfère pas, il vaut mieux laisser faire. Puis j'ai en quelque sorte besoin d'elle donc je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié,_ je reporte mon regard sur le terrain, _regardez ce que je vous avez dit._

Santana était donc en tête mais pas pour longtemps comme je l'avais prévu, ma Quinny aller courir tous les matins donc elle n'aller pas rester en queue de peloton longtemps. Elle était resté derrière pour surveiller ses filles et les pousser, pour qu'elle donne leur maximum. Et la voilà qui commence à faire des plus grande foulé, et en quelques secondes elle double toute ses coéquipière qui s'arrêtent toutes lorsque leur capitaine les double. Il ne reste plus qu'une fille puis elle arrivera a Santana, mais la cheerleader essaye de résister mais en vain, en 5 secondes elle lui passe devant et l'autre s'arrête. Il ne reste plus que Quinn et San sur la piste. Santana n'a pas vu que Quinn était en train de la rattraper puis elle se fait doubler par ma blonde.

Puck – _Ferme la bouche tu baves._

Rachel – _Trop drôle, bon quand je vous dis de ne pas parler trop vite._

Puck – _Exact, autant pour nous. Je crois que San va mal le prendre._

Au final les filles s'arrêtent en même temps à cause de la fatigue, elles discutent puis continue leur entrainement. Au bout de 2h elles finissent par nous rejoindre et nous finissons la journée comme elle à commencer, dans la bonne humeur.

Santana – _Tu m'as vraiment impressionnée Q. Je ne pensais qu'une petit frenchy pouvait faire des entraînements aussi durs que ceux de la Sylvester._

Quinn – _Oh merci du compliment P_

D'un côté j'ai une folle envie de rentrer à Lima, revoir mes papas, ceux du Glee Club, mon petit Kurt, lui raconter tout ce qui s'est passé ici. Mais j'ai peur qu'une fois sorti de notre petite bulle, on ne soit plus comme aujourd'hui. Santana pourrait redevenir la Santana LOPEZ que tout le lycée craint, Puck, bin en faite il n'a pas tellement changé lui, il est égal à lui-même, toujours derrière les filles, mais c'est plaisant quand il joue le grand frère avec moi, mais de retour au lycée cela m'étonne beaucoup qu'il souhait garder ce « statut ». Sam redeviendra celui qui est gentil avec tout le monde mais ne sera certainement plus autant protecteur avec Santana, Quinn et moi. Du moins avec Quinn je pense qu'il le sera toujours, je crois qu'elle lui à tapé dans l'œil. J'ai remarqué qu'il tirer la tête quand je leur ai dit ce que je ressentais pour la Blonde.

Et voilà, un autre jour de passé. Demain c'est le départ. Mr Shuester m'a appelé dans la soirée m'expliquant que pour notre retour nous aurions deux avions. Un pour faire Lyon – Paris et un autre Paris – New-York. Puis un train partira pour Lima trois heures après notre arrivé dans la grosse pomme. Cela me laissera un peu de temps pour parcourir ma ville de prédilection. Et j'en profiterais pour la faire aimer à Quinn autant que j'aime cette ville. Puis à notre arrivé à Lima Mr Shue, mes papas et les parents de San, Sam et Puck seront là pour nous accueillir.

 **PDV Santana**

Ces 10 jours en France sont passé à une telle vitesse, que je n'ai rien vu passer. J'avais un peu peur de m'ennuyé avec le nain, mais au final c'est une fille cool. Elle à juste besoin d'affection. Le cachalot ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'elle avait besoin mais depuis qu'il y a Barbie, Blanche neige ressemble plus à simplet. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte que Q est arrivé il y a deux mois et qu'elle est arrivée à réduire la plus grande pipelette de Lima en une petite fille de 5 ans. Pour de vrai, je vous assure, bon d'accord il lui arrive encore de faire ces monologue qu'elle seul ne comprend mais on arrive à échanger maintenant.

Ce qui me fait le plus bizarre, c'est que Britt ne m'a pas manqué autant que je le pensais. Certes j'aurais préféré être avec elle ici mais je crois que les retrouvailles vont en être de plus Wanky. Ses yeux, son corps, sa chaleur, sa voix, son odeur. Tout chez elle m'a manqué, il ne reste plus que quelques kilomètres pour que je la retrouve. Quand nous avons atterris à New-York je lui ai envoyé un message pour savoir si elle serait elle quand j'arriverais et elle m'a répondu qu'elle était déjà à la gare. Elle à attendu pendant 4 heures que je rentre, aujourd'hui je peux le dire, c'est la fille la plus magnifique qu'il existe et cette fille restera mienne jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Cette bande d'abruti chanteur m'a quand même un tout petit peu manqué je dois l'admettre, même la voix de porcelaine m'a hantait certains soir. Mais bon, les cours recommences dans un peu moins d'une semaine, nous serons pratiquement tous en dernière année. Il me semble que Arite, Tina, Blaine et Sam eux il leur restera encore une année après.

J'ai pleins de projets pour cette année. Premièrement reprendre ma place de Capitaine de Cheerleader avec Naïs, et Sylvester nous a bien fait comprendre qu'a chaque début d'année tout le monde pouvait postuler pour n'importe quel poste. Ensuite, il faut impérativement que je fasse venir Quinn dans l'équipe, elle sera un atout majeur. Il faut que j'arrive à décrocher une bourse pour aller à l'université. Et que je montre au monde entier le talent immense de ma copine.

Je pense que c'est un bon planning bien chargé, mais là maintenant, tout de suite, je vais sortir du train et courir dans les bras de ma merveilleuse Blonde qui m'attend sur le quai de gare.

 **PDV Sam**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il a fallut que Rachel soit amoureuse d'une fille, mais pas de n'importe laquelle, de celle que je convoite depuis son arrivée. Au début c'est Puck qui ce met au travers de mon chemin, puis maintenant Rachel. Ils le font exprès ma parole. De toute façon j'ai plus de chance qu'elle, dans tout les cas Quinn ne nous à jamais dit qu'elle était attirée par les filles. Bon elle à fait semblant d'être en couple avec Rachel un moment mais c'était à cause de son ex. Ah oui, on en parle de lui aussi. J'ai cru que j'aller le couché ce mec, Quinn lui a dit que c'était fini, mais non il revient à la charge. Mais quel batard !

Il va falloir que je parle avec Finn, il m'a dit qu'il voulait récupérer Rachel, donc si elle retourne avec lui, je pourrais avoir Quinn…

 **PDV Puck**

YOUHOU !

J'ai passé les 10 meilleurs jours de ma vie, pour de vrai.

J'ai rencontré la mère de Quinn, elle est super hot.

Pleins de sexy Cheerleaders qui on trouvés l'accent américain craquant.

Une culture exceptionnelle.

Un père dérangé, mais bon ça ne change pas trop du mien au final, je la plain, pauvre Quinn.

Mais GENIAL, si il faut que je le refasse, je dirais OUIIII sans hésiter.

...

Alors ?

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes arrivé à tout comprendre comme je le voulais. Mais bon maintenant c'est fait. Je pense qu'il y a eu plus de faute que d'habitude, lors j'en n'excuse.

Dans le prochain chapitre je répondrais à la demande de faberrywin pour voir plus de Kurt et de Blaine, je ne ferais peut être pas de PDV sur eux mais ils seront présent. Il sera aussi question de la rentré pour nos amis, donc attention aux ragot concernant Quinn.

Bisous à tous. Bonne soirée ou bonne journée.


	19. Chapitre 19 - It's a mistery

Salut mes loulous.

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ses dernière semaine pour avoir perdu mon rythme de publication. J'ai eu quelque problème, niveau temps de travail ( du genre faire des semaine de 48h) donc quand je rentrais le soir j'aller au lit direct.

Mais voilà je vous met la suite. Je m'excuse s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude, mais je n'ai pas vraiment relu le chapitre. Et pour me rattraper ce chapitre est plus long que la normal, donc je vous souahite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas.

...

PDV... ...

Il y a quelques jours un jeune homme brun est venu me voir pour me demander mon aide. Sous son air de gamin il savait très bien pourquoi il venait me voir.

Je l'avais déjà croisé au part avant, sans jamais se parler, vu nos parcours, nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas devenir des connaissances, notre relation devait s'arrêter au stade d'une personne qui en croise une autre.

Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait quelques soucis, et voulait les régler rapidement. Mais pas de manière conventionnelle. Non il avait déjà essayé cette façon, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Il veut plutôt supprimer les obstacles qu'il y a sur son chemin. D'un côté je le comprends très bien. Puis si j'arrive à l'aider, ça ne sera que bénéfique pour moi aussi. De plus il m'a l'air plutôt manipulable comme garçon, je vais bien m'amuser.

Je vais devoir réfléchir à ce problème.

PDV Quinn

Enfin de retour à Lima avec Rachel, Santana, Puck et Sam.

Lors de notre arrivé à la gare, Britt' était là pour accueillir sa chérie, elles sont tellement belles ensemble. Sam lui avait ses parents qui l'attendaient. Puck c'était sa mère. Mr Schuster était venu pour nous tous, pour nous dire que la rentré était dans deux jours et donc qu'il fallait impérativement que nous fassions un micro rapport de notre voyage en France, de ce que nous avons fait, il nous avait demandé 1 ou 2 pages, pas grand-chose, mais perso, j'avais commencé à écrire dans l'avions au voyage retour et j'en étais déjà à 6 pages et je n'avais pas encore fini.

Pour Rachel, il y avait ses deux papas. Elle leur sauta dans les bras chacun leur tour. Un de ses papas s'approcha de moi et me dit.

… - _Bonsoir, moi c'est Leroy, et mon mari c'est Hiram. Nous sommes tellement fières que tu es acceptée de venir à la maison. Tu sais Rachel nous a beaucoup parlé de toi par téléphone. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse en parlant de quelqu'un. J'espère que ta chambre te plaira quand elle sera finie. Il nous reste plus que quelque babioles à mettre et tu pourras t'y installé, mais pour ce soir il faudra que tu dormes dans la chambre de notre Rachou chérie._

Quinn – _Enchanté Mr BERRY…_

Leroy – _Non appel moi Leroy._

Quinn – _Très bien, alors merci Leroy, ne vous en faites pas, je participerais aux tâches ménagères au même titre que Rachel, et merci pour m'accueillir aussi gentiment. Et je vois de qui Rachel tien son côté aussi enthousiasme._

Leroy – _Ah oui désolé mais c'est de famille._

Je crois que je vais vraiment me plaire dans cette maison, si son mari et aussi gentil que Leroy, je vais me sentir comme chez moi. Enfin en mieux je pense, vu qu'il n'y aura pas le mauvais père homophobe pour me rabâcher ses conneries.

Contrairement aux autres j'ai dû voyager lourd, Rachel et Santana m'ont aidé faire mes valises. Il ne fallait absolument pas que je n'oublie quelque chose. J'ai deux grosses valises pour mes vêtements, une de même taille pour mes chaussures. Une plus petite pour tous mes appareils électronique PC, chargeurs, fer à lisser, et bien d'autres.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil dans ma nouvelle maison pour cette année.

Au bout de quelques minutes de routes Hiram se gara devant une maison de rue, munie d'un superbe jardin, une maison typique du rêve américain qu'un français peut se faire. Vous savez, la maison avec les barrières blanche autour mais pas de portail, les fleurs tout autour pour souhaiter la bienvenue, la maison à deux étages, de l'extérieur elle ne fait pas très très grande mais de l'intérieur j'ai comme l'impression que c'est tout l'inverse.

Rachel – _Tu viens Quinn ? Ou tu préfères rester sur le pas de la porte ?_

Hiram – _Rachou soit gentil avec Quinn._

Rachel – _Désolé Dady, mais je la taquine ce n'est rien de plus._

Quinn – I _l n'y a aucun problème Mr BERRY._

Hiram - A _ppel moi Hiram, Quinn._

Quinn – _Avec plaisir, cela sera plus simple, je vous remercie. Et non Rach je ne souhaite pas rester sur le pas de porte._

Rachel – _Heureusement parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour dormir tu le sais._

Une fois tous rentré et installé dans la cuisine. Hiram commença à nous préparer des chocolats chaud.

Leroy – _Puis-je savoir en quoi tu as besoin de notre nouvelle invité pour dormir Rachi ?_

Rachel – D'un air gêné, _C'est que … enfin... ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez…_

Quinn - Il faut que je l'aide, mais bon c'est tellement drôle quand elle bafouille. _En faite, ce que Rach' essaie de vous dire, c'est que depuis qu'elle à rompu avec Finn, elle avait du mal à dormir donc un soir qu'elle commencer à pleurer au camp je lui ai proposé de venir dormir avec moi pour la nuit pour que je puisse la réconforter, et depuis c'est soit elle qui traverse dans mon lit soit moi dans le sien, pour que je la protège de ses cauchemars._

Leroy – _C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Quinn, mais ici, ça sera chacune sa chambre._

Rachel – _Mais papa…_

Leroy – _Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Pour ce soir et demain soir Quinn dormira dans ta chambre mais une fois que sa chambre sera terminée, elle traversera dans la sienne._

Quinn – _Très bien Mr Berry, euh Leroy pardon. Je ne souhaite pas me mettre au milieu et respecterais vos règles._

Hiram – _Tu devrais en faire de même jeune fille._

Rachel – _Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai traversé et j'ai besoin d'elle ok. Sûr ce, je vous dis bonne nuit._

Rachel venait de se lever de table à une telle vitesse que je n'ai pas eue le temps de la suivre.

Quinn – _Je suis désolé pour Rachel, j'essaierais de lui faire comprendre vous pouvez compter sur moi._

Leroy – _Merci Quinn, sa chambre est au second étage, au fond du couloir sur la droite, tu ne peux pas la loupé il y a une étoile dessus._

Hiram – _Et tu n'as cas monter vos chocolats, mais attention de ne pas les renverser._

Quinn – _Je vous remercie, bonne nuit à vous deux._

L & H – _Bonne nuit Quinn._

Sur ces dernier mots je pris les deux tasses, puis sortis de la cuisine, les escaliers sont juste à côté donc je les montes et prend le couloir jusqu'au fond et frappe à la porte surmonté d'une étoile. Ça me rappel la porte du bar de Damien.

Toc toc toc

Rachel – _Dady laissez-moi tranquille !_

Quinn – _Non désolé c'est Quinn._

Rachel – Elle m'ouvre la porte, _Désolé Q, je ne voulais pas que ça commence comme ça._

Quinn – _Ce n'est pas grave, tien prend ça. Je peux rentrer ?_

Rachel – O _ui excuse-moi, donc voilà ma chambre_.

Je vais déposer ma tasse sur son bureau qui est de l'autre côté de sa chambre et regarde de partout. Ses papas m'avaient mis un clic-clac pour que je puisse dormir ce soir. Sa chambre était à son image, des trophées sur une étagère à gauche de son bureau, une armoire avec un Tony Award en photo dessus et devant cette armoire un vélo d'intérieur, ça devait être son moyen de s'encourager. A côté de cette armoire j'aperçois la salle de bain à travers la porte entre-ouverte. Et au-dessus de son bureau, un cadre fait maison surement avec une multitude de photos du Glee Club, des photos avec Naïs, Mercedes, bien évidemment plusieurs avec Kurt. Mais aussi avec Finn, ce mec est vraiment un abruti.

Je finie mon chocolat et repose ma tasse sur son bureau, et lui demande si je peux prendre une douche avant de me coucher. Elle me sort une serviette, un gel douche et me laisse à mes occupations.

Au final, le lit que Leroy et Hiram avait installé, n'avait servi pas à grand-chose. Au bout de 5 minutes elle était venue me chercher dans mon lit pour que je la rejoigne dans le sien.

Quinn – _Tu sais, si tes pères veulent que je dorme dans une autre chambre il va falloir que je fasse ce qu'ils me disent. Tu vois, avec mon père je n'avais pas vraiment de bonne relation donc si je peux m'en sortir avec les tien je le ferais. Donc s'il te plait, essai pendant un petit moment, toi dans ta chambre ici, et moi dans celle que tes papas m'ont faite. En plus ils m'ont dit que c'était la chambre qui se trouve à côté de la tienne, donc je ne serais pas trop loin petit ange._

Rachel – _Je comprends très bien que tu fasses du mieux que possible pour t'intégrer dans la maison, mais sache que …non rien._

Quinn – _Que Quoi ?_

Rachel – _Non, laisse, on va essayer. Mais je ne te promet pas que je me réveillerais tous les matins dans mon lit._

Quinn – _Dit moi Rach', tu voulais me dire quoi ?_

Rachel – _Pourquoi tu as raconté à mes pères que c'est parce que je pleurais que tu étais venue dans mon lit ?_

Quinn – _Je te voyais paniquer, et je me suis dit que si je mettais Finn au milieu tout irai bien pour toi._

Rachel – _Merci, même si ce n'est pas toute la vérité, je te remercie d'avoir était là, encore une fois._

Quinn – _Pourquoi encore une fois ?_

Rachel – _Tu m'as défendue devant ton père aussi._

Quinn – _C'était normal, tu es mon amie et jamais ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Aller maintenant endors toi Raé._ Je lui pose un bisou sur le haut de la tête et la tien contre moi dans notre position fétiche, elle me tournant le dos et mon bras sur sa taille.

La nuit a été mouvementée pour ma brunette, elle n'a fait que tourner et retourner dans mes bras, elle a souvent dit un nom mais je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre jusqu'au moment où elle le crie tellement fort que ça la réveilla.

Rachel – _S...JAMES !_ Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était très chaude et tremblait comme une feuille.

Quinn – _Chutt… je suis là Rach, calme toi._ Elle me tenais comme si sa vie en dépendait, j'étais a ce moment même sa bouée de sauvetage. Et sans même savoir pourquoi je trouvais ça plaisant qu'elle me tienne de cette façon, que je sois si importante pour moi. _Raé, c'est qui ce JAMES ?_

Rachel – _Personne…_ sniff, elle finissait tout juste de pleurer.

Quinn – _Alors tu as eu vachement eu peur de personne. Tu es sûr que tu ne connais pas de JAMES ? Parce que ça fait quand même deux heures que tu fais que gigoter et que tu dis plus ou moins James._

Rachel – _Si je te le dit Q, je ne connais pas de James, autrement je te dirais qui c'est. Et je ne me souviens même plus de quoi j'ai cauchemardé._

Quinn – _Ok, alors viens par-là_ , je lui tends mes bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y glisser. _Il est 4h48, donc on va encore dormir si ça te va ? Je ne te lâche pas promis._

Rachel – Elle vient poser sa tête sur ma poitrine et je referme mon étreinte sur elle. _Merci princesse, tu vois pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi quand je dors ?_

Quinn – _Oui, aller rendors toi. Je ne bouge pas._

Elle m'a vraiment fait peur cette fois-ci, je ne pensais pas que ce que j'avais raconté à ses pères soit au final vrai.

Toute la journée suivant passa plutôt vite, nous avons rejoint Puck, Sam, Santana et Brittany au centre commercial de Lima pour finir nos achats pour la rentrée. 2-3 stylo, un trieur, un bloc de feuille A4 détachable. Et voilà le tour était joué. Dans l'après-midi, nous avons rejoint les autres membres du Glee Club au bord d'un lac, tous étaient heureux de nous revoir. Sauf Finn qui me faisait la gueule, aller savoir pourquoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai c'est un abruti, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

Nous leur avons parlé de notre voyage, des filles que Puck a accostées, de l'entraînement que j'ai fait avec Santana, de mes amis, du fameux bar.

Rachel – _Kurt il faudrait que je te parle seul à seul si ça ne te dérange pas._

Kurt – _Pas du tout ma chérie. Je reviens à toute_ , puis il embrassa son copain.

Blaine – _Donc c'est toi la fameuse Quinn ? Enchanté, moi c'est Blaine, le copain de Kurt comme tu as pu le voir._

Quinn – _Pourquoi la fameuse ?_

Rachel et Kurt partirent se mettre à l'écart de tous pour avoir leur conversation.

Blaine – _Tous les membres des ND m'ont parlé de toi, de celle qui a osé chanter la chanson de Rachel, qui a amadoué notre Satan, la meilleure amie d'enfance de Naïs, et encore bien d'autre._

Santana – _Elle ne m'a pas amadouée, j'ai pris soin d'elle pour Naïs._

Naïs – _Et je t'en remercie San._

Plus nous parlons plus Rachel s'éloigne de nous, et je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

PDV Rachel

R – _Kurt j'ai pleins, pleins de choses à te dire._

K – _Raconte-moi tout mini Barbra._

R – D _éjà, ce voyage était génial, on a fait connaissance avec ses amis de sa chorale, ils sont tous très doués. Un soir on a fait un karaoké avec eux et y'en a un qui fait comprendre une chose, et c'est surtout de ça que j'aimerais te parler._

K – _Un karaoké, Santana ne t'a pas tué ?_

R – _Non, je n'ai fait qu'une chanson :D Enfaite, il m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour faire passer autant d'émotion dans ma chanson._

K – _C'était laquelle ?_

R - _Glitter in the air._

K – _Et donc tu es amoureuse de qui ?_

R – _Quoi !? Mais comment ? Comment tu fais ? Tu as parlé avec Santana ?_

K _– Non Rach, j'ai parlé avec personne, mais je le vois dans tes yeux, même Mercedes l'a vu à vrai dire. Et tous les deux on se pose la question de qui cela peut être. Vu que tu es partie avec Santana, Quinn, Sam et Puck, le choix et très restreint. Donc Sam ou Puck ? Même si Mercedes ne souhaite pas que ça soit Sam._

R - _Non Kurt, ce n'est pas Sam, il est attiré par Q, je fis une légère pause, ce n'est pas Puck non plus, il est comme mon frère._

K – _Non me dit pas que …_

R – S _i tu as deviné…_

K – _Non Rachel, tu ne peux pas, après ce qu'il t'a fait, il ne te mérite pas de toute façon. Ça beau être mon demi-frère, il sera plus un frein qu'autre chose pour toi dans ta carrière, en aucun cas je ne te soutiendrais dans ton choix._

 _R – Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles ? De Finn ?_

K – _Oui je n'ai qu'un seul demi-frère, et c'est largement suffisant._

R – _Je te rassure Kurt, JAMAIS je ne ressortirais avec lui, c'est un abruti fini comme dit si bien Santana. Non c'est une des personnes qui a fait le voyage avec moi, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle partage les mêmes sentiments que moi._

K – B _on il ne reste que San et Q, et on sait très bien que Santana est avec Britt, donc tu es en train de me parler de Quinn ?_

R – _Oui Kurt, Quinn. Cette fabuleuse fille qui me fait me sentir moi._

K – _Wouah ! Je ne pensais pas que ma petite Rachel pouvait tombée autant amoureuse._

R – _Mais il y a un hic._

K – _Si tu ne parle pas de Finn, alors il y'en a deux._

R – N _on je ne parle pas de lui, je parle de Sam, il a le même regard que Britt a pour Santana, innocent et amoureux a souhait. Au début c'était Puck qui me gênait, maintenant c'est Sam. Je te promets ça commence à m'énerver._

K – _Tu sais quoi ? Joue avec elle, et tu verras bien si déjà elle ressent quelque chose pour toi._

R – _A mais je ne t'ai pas dit, quand on était en France elle à fait croire a ses amis qu'on était ensemble pour que son ex la lâche. Et quand elle m'a embrassé j'ai eu comme un feu d'artifice dans le ventre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Finn._

K – Tu es vraiment mordu mais chérie. Mais ne t'attends pas a grand-chose, elle ressemble peut être beaucoup à Santana, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit attirée par les filles.

R – _Je sais Kurt, c'est bien ça qui me chagrine. Mais bon il va falloir faire attention à elle pendant les deux premières semaines, avec les brutes du lycée, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçu et surtout dégouté de sa vie ici._

K – _Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ma chérie, elle fait déjà partie du Glee Club._

R – _C'est bien ça le problème Kurt, elle fait déjà partie du Glee Club, elle est déjà, sans même avoir commencé le lycée, dans l'élite des loseurs._

K – _Je crois que tu t'en fais trop pour la jolie blonde, elle s'en sortira très bien tu vois voir._

…

PDV Externe

Comme chaque rentré, chaque nouveau et chaque élève populaire devait passer devant (sans spécialement le vouloir) la caméra et les interviews de Jacob, c'était un peu le journaliste du lycée, le rapporteur de potins.

Jacob – _Finn j'ai entendu dire que la petite juive égocentrique t'avait plaqué ! Est-ce que ces dires sont vrais ?_

Finn – _Euh… d'où tien tu ça ?_

Jacob – _Serais-tu en train de le nier ?_

Finn – _Non…, enfin… je ne sais pas. Mais oui on n'est plus ensemble, de toute façon ça ne va pas duré longtemps, ce n'est qu'une passade._

Jacob ferma sa caméra puis parti dans une autre direction afin d'interroger les cherios en dernière année.

Jacob – _Santana, dit nous ce qu'il c'est passé pendant les vacances d'été ? Parce que toi la grande LOPEZ, traîner avec Berry la looseuse c'est quand même étrange !_

Rachel – J _e suis à côté je t'entends le blaireau._

Santana – _Il s'est passé plus de chose que tu puisses…._

Jacob – _Attends deux secondes, je m'en fou, il pousse une peu les filles pour se retrouver en face d'une blonde aux yeux vert, Toi, toi tu es nouvelle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu._

Quinn – _Quelle perspicacité Scherlock HOLMES. Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ou tu as eu de l'aide,_ ** _abruti de service._**

Jacob – _En plus d'être une bombasse c'est une rigolote qui parle une autre langue._

Quinn – **_Tu auras suivi un minimum tes cours tu serais que je suis française. Donc maintenant tu vas bouger ton cul de devant et me laissais passé autrement je te casse les deux jambes, est-ce bien claire ?_**

Jacob – _Je n'ai pas compris un mot de se que tu viens de dire mais j'adore._

Quinn – J _'ai dit bouge de là ou tu trouveras Santana très gentille comparé à la petite Française qui va te briser les jambes._

Jacob – _Ok._

Quinn avait su dés la première impression imposé le respecté. Jaboc avait désormais plus peur de Quinn que de Santana et Naïs réuni.

Chaque membre commencé par une matière différente, Quinn par contre devait, quand à elle, voir à l'accueil pour que le Principal lui fasse la visite du lycée avec tous les nouveaux. Celle-ci dura pendant toute la matinée, lorsque la sonnerie retenti tous les élèves sortir de cours et les nouveaux partir dans tout les sens. Quinn elle avait décidé de rester dans un coin du couloir central afin de retrouver ses amis, enfin plus que ça soit eux qui la retrouve que l'inverse.

Finn – _Hey Quinn, tu es toute seule ?_

Quinn – _Oui, et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?_

Finn – _Bin je me disais qu'on était mal partis tous les deux depuis ma rupture avec Rachel, mais bon je sais qu'elle reviendra donc il faudrait qu'on arrange les choses tous les deux._

Quinn – _Je ne vais pas te caché que je trouve légèrement débile, non en faite supprime le « légèrement » tu es débile c'est tout. Je m'en sors très bien alors s'il te plaît reste loin de moi, et ne vient pas me chercher faire chier._

Finn – _Oula mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la Frenchy !... DAVE ! VAS-Y !_ Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Quinn se retrouve sous une pluie de slushie violet. Avec le bruit des cris des autres élèves il ne fallut pas longtemps au glee club pour arriver vers le désastre.

Santana – _Je te jure Finnoncense, si j'apprends que c'est toi qui lui a infligé ça, tu vas le regretté toute ta vie_.

Finn _– Elle_ _réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'approcher de ce qui m'appartient._

Rachel – _JAMAIS JE NE T'AI APPARTENU, ET JAMAIS JE NE T'APPARTIENDRAIS ALORS LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE. ET SURTOUT LAISSE LA, ELLE._ Rachel se rapprocha de Finn pour qu'il ne soit le seul a entendre _. Je vais être très claire, Quinn est tout ce que j'ai de plus chère aujourd'hui, si il lui arrive encore une seule fois malheur, tu peux dire au revoir à tes progénitures, tu auras tellement mal que tu ne souhaiteras même plus te reproduire. Si jamais tu touche un seul de ses cheveux je vais devenir pire que Santana, ça ne sera pas que des paroles lorsque je dirais que j'ai des lames de rasoirs dans les cheveux. Je risquerais même de me faire renvoyer suite à mes actes, mon dossier pour la NYADA sera ruiné mais toi, toi tu ne seras plus jamais en état de marcher. Alors me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?_

Finn – _Mais Rach !_

Rachel – _Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!_

Finn – _Ouais c'est bon ! Les gars ont bouge_.

Rachel pris Quinn dans ses bras avec l'aide de Santana et Naïs puis l'emmena dans les toilettes des filles qu'elles fermèrent à clé pour être plus tranquille.

Naïs – _Bienvenue à McKinley Quinny._

Quinn – _Je m'en serais dispensé avec grand plaisir tu vois._

Chacune de nos filles avait une tâche particulière à faire. Santana monté la garde, Naïs était allée chercher des nouveaux vêtements. Et Rachel s'occupe de rincer les cheveux de sa « princesse ».

 **PDV ...**

Pourquoi a chaque fois il faut qu'elle soit au milieu ! Je vais devoir retourner le voir, il faut vraiment qu'il mette son plan en marche je n'en peux plus. Elle et ses airs supérieurs, elle croit parce qu'elle prend son air hautain avec les élèves elle va être respectée. Elle faisait peut être la loi dans son lycée mais certainement pas ici.

 **Autres PDV …**

Une fois que le « problème » sera éliminé, il faudra que je me charge de cet abruti. Je pense pouvoir lui retourner la tête assez facilement. En éliminant le problème et éloignant cet abruti je pourrais avoir ce pourquoi il y a toute cette embrouille. Je suis plutôt pas mal dans mon genre dans je pense qu'il n'y aura aucune problème pour moi. Il me suffira d'arriver au bon moment, pas trop tard ni trop tôt. Il faudrait que je voie avec un collège qui me doit une faveur. Vous savez le genre qui ne se refuse pas, parce que je l'ai sorti d'une future emmerde avec sa famille.

 **PDV Quinn**

Enfin de retour à la maison des BERRY, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de si mauvais premier jour de toute ma vie. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma première rentrée. A croire que tout se que l'on voit dans les séries Américaines, concernant le bizutage et les autres choses tout aussi débiles se font vraiment. Je me suis pris un granité en pleine face aujourd'hui, et je peux vous dire que je le préfère largement à la paille ^^ il faut bien que je le prenne à la rigolade parce qu'il me semble que ce n'est que le premier. Heureusement les filles étaient là, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait si elles n'étaient pas arrivées. Naïs m'a passé un jogging des Cheerios et un T-shirt, Rachel ma lavé les cheveux, j'étais tellement bien avec ses mains dans mes cheveux, rien que pour ce moment j'espère vraiment que cet abruti de Finn recommence demain. Oui je sais que c'est Finn, il n'a pas arrêté de me faire la tête depuis mon duo avec Rachel cet été, c'est comme si il était jaloux, mais jaloux de quoi ? Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut être jaloux c'est plutôt du nouveau du Glee Club.

Et oui la petite FABRAY n'est pas la seule nouvelle. Il y a ce type, Brody je sais plus quoi. Il est déjà courtisé par toutes les filles du lycée, il est comme du pot de miel et les filles des simples mouches qui veulent le toucher. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau gosse. Bon d'accord il carrément canon ! Et de ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui au Glee Club en fin de journée c'est qu'il est plutôt intéressé par ma Rachel. Je trouve qu'elle rigole beaucoup trop à ses petites blagues de gamin. Mais bon dans tout les cas il passera toujours avant moi, c'est un garçon. Je ne me qualifierais pas comme Santana, je ne pense pas aimer les filles, je n'ai jamais rien ressentie quand je prenais ma douche avec les filles après l'entrainement de Cheerlearders. Non en faite je crois que c'est juste elle, on va dire que je suis Rachelophile, bon d'accord ce mot n'existe pas, mais vous avez compris l'idée ? Je n'aime pas les filles mais seulement ma petite brunette. Oui voilà je l'ai dit, j'aime Rachel Barbra BERRY. Mais il y a ce Brody qui va être un problème. Après je passe tout mon temps (hors du lycée) avec elle donc j'ai déjà un avantage. Il faut que je me renseigne.

Quinn – Tout en me dirigeant vers son bureau pour mettre mes pseudo cours au propre, _Merci Rach pour aujourd'hui._

Rachel – Se jetant sur son lit, _Merci de quoi ?_

Quinn – _De m'avoir aidé à me nettoyer après la douche de glace que j'ai prise avant le déjeuné._

Rachel – _Mais ce n'est rien, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui._

Quinn – C'est bien ça le problème, je ne veux pas être importe qui moi. _Merci quand même, je l'ai déjà dit à Naïs et San mais pas à toi. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y retourner demain à vrai dire._

Rachel – _Je t'interdis de me laisser seule !_

Quinn – _Tu n'as pas seule, tu as Naé, San et Britt maintenant. Kurt et tous le Glee Club. Y'a même le nouveau, j'en suis sûr si tu lui demande il passera la journée avec toi. Il t'a complètement mangé des yeux pendant l'heure du Glee Club. En plus il est vraiment mignon, il pourrait te faire oublier Finn._

Rachel – _Tu sais je n'ai pas besoin de Brody pour oublier Finn, ça quelqu'un d'autre l'a très bien fait. ^^_

Quinn – _Et tu ne vas toujours pas me dire qui est cette personne ? Depuis cet été tu me dis qu'il y a peut être quelqu'un d'autre. On a passé deux semaines avec Sam et Puck, qui sont les plus jolis garçons des N-D et tu n'ais rien tenté avec l'un d'eux. Et ce crush ne peut pas avoir eu lieu avant cet été, parce que Naïs m'a dit que tu étais folle amoureuse de Finn. Ce n'est pas que je te force à me dire, mais je suis quand même curieuse. Tu me comprends quand même._

Rachel – _Que de tourment dans votre jolie petite tête Miss FABRAY, mais je le regret de vous dire que tant que je ne suis pas sûr de certaine chose en retour, tu ne sauras strictement rien._

Quinn – _Aller dit moi Raé,_ je lui fais ma moue de chien battue pour la faire craquer, ah mais oui c'est vrai mon français. **_S'il te plaît Rachel, donne-moi un indice._**

Rachel – _Tu n'as pas le droit de parler Français, tu sais très bien ce que ça me fait._

Quinn – _Alors dit moi au moins si cette personne est dans le Glee Club ou non._

Rachel – ** _La réponse est oui._**

Quinn – _Qui t'as appris le Français j'aimerais avoir la même prof ?_

Rachel – _Une fabuleuse jeune femme, blonde, intelligente et super sexy quand elle est jalouse._

Quinn – _Oh …_ Et voilà qu'elle me fait rougir, je me retourne vers le bureau pour pas qu'elle ne me voie. _Il faudra que tu me la présente alors._ Et voilà que nous partons dans un fou rire communicatif qui, je ne sais quand il s'arrêtera.

Au bout d'une heure de rire, de blague, de petite bataille de chatouille que je gagne, ses pères nous appelles pour nous mettre a table.

Leroy – _Alors Quinn, ce premier jour ?_

Quinn – _A vrai dire j'ai était reçu dans le glee club par tout le lycée et de façon assez froide._

Hiram - _Rachel !_

Rachel – _Quoi ?_

Hiram – _Tu nous avais dit que cette boisson avait été interdite depuis votre première année au lycée. Pourquoi nous as-tu menti ?_

Rachel – _Pour que vous arrêtiez de vous souciez de moi._

Quinn – _Oui, elle dit vrai, il n'y a plus de granité au lycée. J'ai voulut faire un tour devant le lycée et il y a des gars du équipe de sport qui me l'on envoyé. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas si ils font partis du lycée ces gars là. Il me semble que leur veste était bleue._

Leroy – _Donc tu as étais accueilli par les élèves de Carmel aussi. Il va falloir le signaler au principal. Cela ne peut pas continuer, tu sais Quinn, pendant sa première année c'était notre Rachel qui était victime de ces harcèlements._

Rachel – _Oui mais je vous ai dit que c'était fini._

 _…_

Quinn – _Dit Rach pourquoi tu as dit à tes pères qu'il n'y avait plus de slushies au lycée ?_

Rachel – _Je te remercie déjà pour m'avoir suivie. Mais c'est pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour moi. J'aimerais me débrouiller sans mes papas maintenant, je veux être plus libre de ce que je fais donc je leur dit que mes journée ce passe tranquille, qu'il n'y a rien de spécial et tout va bien._

 _Quinn – Tu ne crois pas que ça soit normal que tes papas s'inquiètent ? Après je te comprends mais s'il te plaît ne le fait jamais avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me cache la vérité._

Rachel – _Promis princesse._

…

 **PDV Externe**

Trois mois c'était écoulé. Le glee club était au plus haut de sa forme. Il venait juste de gagner leur place pour assister au national suite à leur victoire d'il y a quelque minutes.

Mr Schuester – _Les enfants j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez d'accomplir ? Certes les équipes en face n'étaient super mais je vous félicite les jeunes. Nous allons tous a New York pour les National !_

ND - _Youhou !_

Personne ne savait où aller se dérouler les national, jusqu'à ce soir. Tous les membres du Glee Club étaient comme des fous. Ils ont fêté leur victoire toute la nuit. Puck en avait profité pour tenter quelque chose auprès de Naïs. Finn à essayé a mainte reprise de s'excuser auprès de Rachel. Sam à perdu tous espoirs du côté de Quinn. Brody s'est beaucoup rapproché de Rachel. Quinn, quand a Quinn elle était seule, dans un coin de la salle.

Brody – _Tu vois Rachel, je ne pensais pas tomber sur des gens comme vous en venant a WMHS._

Rachel - _On doit le prendre comment ^^ ?_

Brody – _En bien ne t'en fait pas p Surtout toi._

Rachel – _Brody je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi._

Brody – _Oui je sais il y a Finn._

Rachel – _Non, non. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Finn ça fait plus de 5 mois que c'est fini. Mais fini pour de bon, c'est lui qui ne comprend pas. Tu as beau être très mignon._

Brody – _Merci :D_

Rachel – _Je ne suis pas intéressée. Désolé._

A croire que Quinn n'aller pas rester seule longtemps dans son coin pour ce soir.

Quinn – _Brody tu peux me laisser seul avec Rachel s'il te plaît ?_

Brody – _Cela ne te dérange pas que je suis en train de lui parler ?_

Quinn – _Tu commence réellement à me chauffer là. Je te l'ai demandé gentiment, j'ai attendu à l'écart pour te laisser un peu de temps._

Rachel – _Quinn doucement…_

Quinn – _S'il te plaît Rach' je n'en peu plus de ce bouffon. Depuis trois mois il te tourne autour, il te chercher_. _Mais il n'a toujours pas compris que tu te fouter complètement de lui. J'ai envie de passer ma soirée avec toi. Je veux fêté notre victoire, ton superbe solo avec toi, rien qu'avec toi._

Rachel – _Ma Quinny serait-elle jalouse ?_

Quinn – _Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

Rachel – _Oh que oui !_

 _..._

 _Alors les amis comment avez vous trouvez ce nouveau chapitre ?_

 _A votre avis a qui sont ces nouveaux point de vu?_

 _Que va dire Quinn a Rachel ?_

 _Avez vous trouvez que les saut dans le temps sont trop nombreux ?_

 _Bixx a vous mes loulous._


	20. Chapitre 20 - Comme la première fois

**Coucou a vous tous! Même si j'ai comme l'impression de vous avoir perdu, je vous publie un nouveau chapitre ce soir. Merci a withoutmywings pour me montrer que vous n'êtes pas tous morts ^^**

 **Dite moi si vous trouvez que c'est trop long, ou si vous vous lassez, si vous en avez marre, si vous voulez voir quelque chose de nouveau. Mais avant lisez bien ce chapitre, car c'est le début des emmerdes !**

 **Bis a vous XoXoXo**

 **...**

 **PDV Quinn**

Merde, je viens de me mettre dans une merde énorme. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aller me répondre, c'était plutôt une question rhétorique. Donc voilà, je me la joue à la Quinn FABRAY, je prends la fuite et part rejoindre Tina et Mercedes sur la piste de danse. Je suis partie directement après sa réponse. A croire qu'elle attend quelque chose de moi. Mais quoi ? Moi je sais ce que je veux ! C'est elle que je veux ! Alors quand je l'ai encore vu avec ce glandu, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je ne peux, tout simplement, plus le voir en peinture ce mec. Il a une tête de con, c'est comme ça je ne peux rien y faire. Maintenant c'est physique, juste le voir me donne envie de vomir. Et merde voilà que Naïs vient s'en mêlé.

Naïs – _Q vient il faut que je te parle, seule à seule._

Quinn – Aux filles, _Excusez moi je reviens._

Mercedes & Tina – _Ouaip !_

Naïs me prend par le bras pour me tirer au plus vite hors de la pièce.

Naïs – _Bon tu m'explique ?_

Quinn – _T'expliquer quoi ?_

Naïs - _Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je te connais mieux que personne. Dès le début je savais qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre vous deux. Alors explique-moi !_

Quinn – _Oula mais toi aussi, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je ne suis pas une de tes cheerleaders, alors je ne te dois rien !_

Naïs – _Mais arrête de faire ça bordel !_

Quinn – _Je ne fait rien du tout !_ Le ton monte de plus entre nous. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, mais je ne flancherais pas devant Naïs.

Naïs – _Premièrement, ne joue pas à celle qui va très bien avec moi, je vois ce qui te tracasse. Secondo, ne te renferme pas, pas en face de moi, tu peux le faire avec qui tu veux mais pas avec moi. Ensuite, parlons de Rachel. Je le vois très bien dans tes yeux que tu as enfin compris ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu repartes en France. Tu as fait le lien, mais tu as dû mal avec. Tu as peur. Tu es jalouse de Brody, ça se vois à cent mètre. Alors parle-moi, tu sais très bien que je n'irais pas en parler._

Quinn – _Oui c'est vrai. OK. Je suis jalouse de l'autre glandu. Jalouse de Finn, de Sam, de Puck. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que se sont tous des hommes et que dans toutes les situations imaginables ils passeront toujours avant moi. Oui je crois que je suis amoureuse d'elle. Mais je ne tenterais strictement rien avec elle. Je suis arrivée à gagner son amitié alors que c'était très mal parti donc je préfère être jalouse, piquer des petites crises où toi et Santana me canaliseront et repartir du bon pied avec ma brunette à mes côté en tant qu'amie. Si jamais j'essaie quelque chose et qu'elle me rejette, je perd lourd. Je ne pourrais plus dormir avec elle dans mes bras, mon année sera fichu, il faudra que je trouve une nouvelle maison, ou que je me trouve un appartement donc ce qui veux dire qu'il faudra que je cherche un taf, ou que je rentre directement chez moi. Donc non je ne dirais rien._

Naïs – _Hey mais traîne moins avec Berry ! Tu fais des monologues aussi longs qu'elle. ^^_

Quinn – _Très drôle Naé :D_ c'est bon la tension est partie en même temps que mes mots, je me sens tout de même plus légère.

Naïs – _On y retourne, je pense qu'ils doivent nous chercher, ça fait presque 30 minutes qu'on est partie._

Quinn – _J'arrive part devant. Faut que je reste seule un instant s'il te plaît._

Naïs – _Pas de soucis, mais ne tarde pas trop._

Quinn – _Promis !_

Et voilà, ma meilleure amie est au courant de mon secret. D'un côté je suis plutôt soulager mais d'un autre j'ai peur qu'elle en parle avec San, puis si Santana est au courant ça implique que Brittany le sera aussi dans les minutes qui suivent. Et on sait tous que Britt, sans le faire exprès, fait souvent des gaffes. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en parlerait pas, alors il faut que je lui fasse confiance comme avant.

Je commence à prendre le couloir pour retourner dans la grande salle avec les autres mais une petite tornade me saute dessus et nous fait tomber à la renverse.

Rachel – _Tu m'as fait peur, ne refait plus jamais ça._ Elle me tape sur mon bras droit.

Quinn – **_Aïe !_** _Pourquoi tu me tape ? De quoi as-tu eu peur ?_

Rachel – _Je te tape parce que j'ai eu peur. Peur de quoi ? Tu es partie avec Naé il y a plus de 45 min, elle est revenu il y a bien 15 min donc je me demandais où tu étais, si il ne t'était pas arrivé malheur. J'ai vu Finn parti par là aussi et il n'est pas revenu, je ne savais pas si il était avec toi ou si il était vraiment parti._

Quinn – _Rien ne met arrivé Raé, j'ai juste voulus réfléchir un peu après ma discussion avec Naïs._

Rachel – _Vous avez parlé de quoi ?_

Quinn – _Rien que tu n'es besoin de savoir petit commère ^^_

 _Rachel – Hé mais t'es méchante avec moi !_

Quinn – _Non c'est juste que tu m'écrase un peu donc l'oxygène ne vient pas irriguer mon cerveau correctement._

Rachel – _Ah ah ah ^^ Tu sais que dans cette position j'ai très envie de faire un truc._ Elle était toujours couchée sur moi suite à notre chute.

Quinn – _Dit moi._ OMG ses yeux, d'un coup, ils viennent de s'assombrir. Ils sont d'habitude couleur chocolat mais là, ils ont viré au noir intense. Et sans plus de mots je la vois qui supprime le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre nous. Elle pose timidement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne me fais pas prier pour lui répondre. Son baiser devient plus fort, elle prendre plus confiance en elle, et j'adore. Je ne peux pas dire que j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait quand elle posé ses lèvres sur les miennes parce que ça serait totalement faux, mais c'est surtout que ça m'avais manqué. Nous sommes contraintes de nous séparé pour reprendre notre souffle. Elle pose sa tête sur mon front et me souris. Qu'est-ce que j'aime ce sourire. Je me relève et me retrouve donc assise dans le couloir avec Rach sur mes genoux.

Rachel – _Je suis désolé Q mais j'en avais tellement envie._

Quinn – _Je t'interdis de t'excuser ! A vrais dire j'en avais envie aussi. Mais je ne te cache pas que j'ai peur. Peur pour ce que l'on vient de faire, j'ai peur du regard des autres, de ce que ça peut entraîner dans ta vie future si tu es en couple avec une fille._

Rachel – _Quinn je crois que tu n'as pas saisie que tu étais mon futur. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que peut être, un jour tu ne feras plus partie de ma vie. Je me suis déjà fait pleins de scénarios, si tu ne veux pas de moi comme je veux de toi alors je l'accepterais mais en aucun cas je te laisserais partir, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu l'as bien vu, je fais des cauchemars le soir, et à chaque fois tu es obligé de traverser dans ma chambre ^^. Si tu veux qu'on ne soit que des amies, alors je serais ton amies et je ne tenterais rien de plus. Je sais au jour d'aujourd'hui que pour être au meilleur de moi, il faut que tu sois à mes côtés et heureuse, donc si tu es heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre alors ça m'ira, mais je veux garder ton amitié._

Quinn – _Dit moi, tu crois que si tu m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, je sais pas, peut être, que, je pourrait changer d'avis sur le fait d'être en couple._

Son discours m'a complètement bouleversé, je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre, c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit de m'embrasser. Puis je crois que je suis déjà accro à ses lèvres. Elles sont si douces. Au bout de quelque minute nous nous séparons de nouveau.

Quinn _– Rach' je préfère…_

Rachel – _Ok il n'y a pas de problème._ Elle commence à se relever mais je la ramène à moi.

Quinn – _Laisse –moi finir Berry._

Rachel – _BERRY ! Sérieusement ?_

Quinn – _Oui parce que tu te la joue à la Berry la diva, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. J'aller te dire que je préfère qu'on en parle à personne pour l'instant. Je veux que ça soit juste toi et moi pour commencer. Je veux voir ce que ça donne. Puis il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je suis avec Rachel BERRY la future star de Broadway._

Rachel – _J'avais tellement peur. Je t'aime ma princesse._

Quinn – **_Je t'aime aussi Raé d'amour._**

Rachel – _Tu n'as pas le droit._ Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois avant qu'on ne retourne dans la grande salle avec tous les autres. En y pensant, nous avons eu de la chance que personne ne sorte ou ai eu envie d'aller aux toilettes.

 **PDV Externe**

Il était bientôt minuit et la soirée bâtée toujours autant la cadence qu'a son début. Mike et Brittany enflammé la piste de danse sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades. Artie lui tourner autour de la piste pour faire un micro film de la soirée, il demandait à chacun de ses camarade de laisser un petit mot pour le groupe et pour Mr Schuester, pour faire une vidéo souvenir.

Quinn et Rachel, une fois revenue du couloir ne sont pas rester trop ensemble, elles avaient décidé de faire ainsi pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Brody – _Dit moi Rachel ? Elle est passé où l'autre barje ?_

Rachel – _Tu es en train de parler de qui là ?_

Brody – _Ben de Quinn ! Elle a pété un plomb tout à l'heure, d'où elle vient me dire qu'il faut que je te laisse avec elle. Elle est qui pour dire ça ? Tu fais bien ce que tu veux !_

Rachel – _Alors écoute moi bien. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme Finn. Si tu veux que toi et moi on s'étendent bien alors ne parle plus jamais de Quinn comme ça. Elle est beaucoup plus que tu ne le crosx pour moi alors elle fait bien comme elle veut._

Brody – _Ok ! Excuse-moi ! Bon ça te dit qu'on danse ?_

Rachel – _Si tu arrête avec Quinn il n'y a pas de soucis._

Brody – _Ça marche !_

Et voilà comment Brody est arrivé à danser avec la chanteuse. De l'autre côté de la salle Quinn jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps à sa brunette, et ce qu'elle voit maintenant, ne l'enchante vraiment pas.

Santana – _Naïs m'a dit que tu en pincé pour le nain ?_

Quinn – _Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne dirait rien, elle fait chier. Oui c'est vrai je ne vais pas le nier. Mais pour tout te dire, enfin seulement si tu me promets sur la vie de Britt' que tu ne le diras a personne !_

Santana – _PROMIS !_

Quinn – _Quand Naïs est partie après notre conversation Rach' est venue me rejoindre et on s'est embrassé._

Santana – La jeune fille n'est pas arrivée à contenir sa joie pour son amie et lui sauta dans les bras. _Enfin ! Je suis trop contente pour vous._

Quinn – _Comment ça enfin ?!_

Santana – _Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire mais un mois après ton arrivée dans le camp cet été, Rachel est venue me parler parce qu'elle se posait des questions. Sur toi, sur elle, sur un peut être vous. Et à ce que tu viens de me dire bin, il y a bien un « vous » maintenant. ^^_

Quinn – _Tu es en train de me dire que ça fait plus de cinq mois et qu'elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Enfin bref ce n'est pas très grave. :D_

Santana – Elle regarde de l'autre côté de la pièce. _FABRAY tu devrais faire gaffe à ta copine elle fricote avec le nouveau._

Quinn – _Non mais il va vraiment me faire chier celui là !_

Santana – _Du calme Blondie, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle cherche à te rendre jalouse, regarde les yeux qu'elle te fait des fois._

Quinn – _En tout cas ça marche très bien, je ne pense pas me retenir longtemps. Elle fait ça parce que je lui ai demandé de ne pas en parler pour l'instant. Mais au final je crois que j'avais plus peur de ta réaction et celle de Naïs mais je m'en sors bien._

Santana – _Alors tu attends quoi pour aller la récupérer et mettre Ken sur le cul ?!_

Quinn – _Tu crois ?_

Santana – _Non ! J'en suis sûr !_

Quinn pris Santana dans ses bras pour la remercier. Mais à ce moment là, Rachel avait regardé par-dessus l'épaule de son « pseudo cavalier » de danse pour voir Quinn, ce qu'elle vu lui fit devenir jalouse au plus au point. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour traverser la salle entière sous les regards quelque peu intrigué des New Direction et de Mr Schue.

Rachel – _Je ne vous dérange pas !_

Il y eu un vide complet suite à la phrase de Rachel. Tous attendaient le dénouement, ils se demandaient surtout pourquoi Rachel avait l'aire si furieuse.

Santana - _Tiens Blanche-neige regarde qui est là ? Ton nain !_

Quinn – _San arrête…_ En baissant sa tête

Rachel – D'un air plus qu'ironique, _Ha ha ha vraiment très drôle Satan !_

Brody – _Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_

Quinn – _Retourne jouer avec tes poupées toi !_

N-D – _BAAAAH ! Vas-y Quinn !_

Brody – _Mais pour qui tu te prends ? L'autre, c'est bon, tout le monde l'apprécie alors elle pête plus haut que son cul ! Vous ne voulez pas laisser Rachel tranquille !_

Santana – _Je ne dirais rien si j'étais à ta place LadyKen !_

Brody – _Je fais bien comme je veux, de toute façon Rachel va finir avec moi, ce n'est qu'une question de jours._

Rachel – _Tu es au courant que je suis à côté et que je t'entends ! Et non je ne me mettrais pas avec toi._

Brody – _Mais pourquoi pas ? C'est à cause de Finn ? On s'entend bien tous les deux, non ?_

Quinn – _Bon là il commence vraiment à me faire chier celui-là. Je vais être très claire pour que tu comprennes._ Elle se rapproche de Rachel et la prend pas la taille. _Rachel ne veux pas de toi, elle ne veut pas de Finn non plus. Elle ne veut de personne ! Enfin de personne, sauf de la personne avec qui elle est en couple !_

Brody – _Mais ne raconte pas de connerie plus grosse que toi ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle est célibataire !_

Quinn – _Alors renseigne toi mieux !_ C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit le visage de Rachel en coupe avec ses mains et qu'elle l'embrassa avec tout son amour. Certaine personnes du Glee Club était heureuse, d'autre tel que Finn ou Brody étaient complètement décomposés.

Rachel – _Je croyais que tu voulais le garder pour nous pour l'instant._

Quinn – _Avec l'autre qui te tourne autour j'ai vu rouge, tu m'excuseras ?_

Rachel – Dans l'oreille de sa copine, _on verra ça ce soir ^^_

Le reste de la petite fête ce passa encore mieux que le début pour tout le groupe. Finn et Brody était rentrés chez eux, car trop désespéré par la situation on-t-il dit.

 **PDV …**

Je suis allé faire du repérage aujourd'hui. Leur compétition était bien mais pas à notre niveau, nous sommes bien au dessus. Mais les juges peuvent être attendrit par leur soliste. Et si leur prof fait les bonnes combines pour les national, cela risque d'être compliqué pour nous. Et je refuse de perdre pour ma dernière année.

L'homme qui est venu me voir ma clairement dit qu'il ferait tout pour régler le problème. Et je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je vais faire. Un accident est très vite arrivé. Puis d'après ce que je viens de voir, leur soliste à l'aire d'être bien accroché donc si il arrivé quelque chose, il se pourrait que l'on gagne les national. Et tout serait bénef pour moi.

Il reste deux semaines avant les vacances de noël. Donc je pense passer à l'action d'ici quelques jours.

…

 **PDV Rachel**

Oh my God !

Oh my God !

Oh my God !

Oh my God !

Oh my God !

Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce que je viens de faire. Je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop long.

J'ai embrassé Quinn ! 3

Voilà je crois que c'est plutôt bien résumé. Non sérieusement. Après notre victoire annoncée j'ai eu envie de me jeter dans ses bras mais elle était déjà dans ceux de Puck puis Naïs y est allée. Donc je n'ai pu la féliciter seulement dans les vestiaires. Puis Mr Schuester nous a dit que les national se déroulerait a New York, que nous fêterons notre victoire dans la salle de réception du lycée. Jusqu'à là tous ce passer très bien, le seul hic était que je n'avais toujours pas passé un moment seul avec ma blonde. Brody n'a fait que me collé. Il est très gentil, mignon, intelligent, chante très bien, mais, (évidemment qu'il y a un mais) mais il n'est pas elle. Depuis qu'elle a osé chanter ma chanson, il n'y a qu'elle dans ma tête. Elle hante mes pensées.

Tout à l'heure elle a piqué une crise de jalousie, et sans vous mentir j'ai trouvé ça vraiment trop mignon. Ça montre qu'elle pense à moi. Puis quand elle est partie avec Naïs dans le couloir et que j'ai vu que Naïs revenait mais pas Q, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Puis Finn est parti dans la même direction et j'ai complètement flippé. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a des problèmes en ce moment, j'ai eu peur qu'il l'enferme dans les toilettes ou qu'il la jette dans la bene a ordures comme il le faisait avec Kurt.

Donc j'ai courus, oui peut être un peu trop vite, dans le couloir et donc par conséquence, je l'ai légèrement bousculé. Et là l'envie de re-goûter à ses lèvres est devenue bien trop forte. Mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle en avait autant envie que moi.

…

En rentrant chez moi, mes papas, nous on préparé un chocolat occasion spécial, avec des chamalows sur le dessus (entre nous ce sont les meilleurs). Ils nous on dit qu'il nous laissait une heure pour nous mettre au lit. Mais bon, comment voulez vous que je me couche après une soirée comme celle-ci.

Quinn – Elle était couchée sur mon lit pendant que je sortais de la salle de bain. _Dit moi Rach' ? Tu as l'intention de dormir ce soir ? Je te pose la question, parce que tu as l'aire tellement excitée ce soir ^^_

Rachel – _Je crois que tu n'as pas passé la même soirée que moi. Nous venons de nous qualifié pour les national. J'ai envoyé balader Santana sans qu'elle rétorque. Qui dit National, dit plus dans mon dossier scolaire, dit plus grande ouverture pour la NYADA, dit possibilité de rencontrer des recruteurs à New York, dit surtout retour à NEW YORK ma ville. Puis j'ai quand même embrassé la plus belle fille de la soirée deux fois. Rien que ça, m'a fait voir des feux d'artifices._

Quinn – Elle se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, _Et pourquoi tu ne l'embrasserais pas une troisième fois ?_

Elle était couché sur mon lit avec la tête en arrière pour pouvoir me voir, donc je me suis diriger vers elle pour l'embrasser à la façon de Spider man, à l'envers. Je trouve ça plutôt cool cette façon d'embrasser, ça donne un côté super héros.

Une heure plus tard mon père Leroy est venu nous dire bonsoir dans ma chambre et a accompagné Quinn dans la sienne pour être sûr qu'elle y soit. Mes papas nous on bien dit qu'il fallait faire chambre appart mais c'est tout autant difficile pour elle que pour moi. Depuis qu'elle y chez moi il n'y a du avoir qu'une ou deux nuit où nous n'avons pas fini dans le même lit. Personnellement ça risque d'être difficile pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que nous sommes ensemble vu qu'on n'en a pas parlé depuis l'incident « Brody », mais j'ai une bonne impression J

Je ne me définie pas comme lesbienne, mais plutôt comme une personne qui aime une autre personne. Oui voilà c'est ça. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse d'un sexe mais bel et bien d'une âme.

…

 **Trois jour plus tard à WMSH**

 **PDV Quinn**

Et voilà, de nouveau la routine du lycée ce remet en place. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a eu aucun slushie pour aucun des ND. Non pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais ça m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose. Bon c'est l'heure du Glee Club, Mr Schue va nous annoncer « quelque chose d'extraordinaire » nous a-t-il dit par mail.

 **PDV ….**

 **Drig drig drrig**

Brody – _Oui allo ?_

 _…- Brody c'est moi !_

Brody - _Mec je n'ai pu rien faire…._

… - _Mais tu n'es qu'un imbécile ma parole !_

Brody – _Mais…_

…- _La ferme ! Pourtant je ne t'ai pas demandé la lune ! Je t'ai juste dit d'attirer Rachel avec ton charme fou, de lui briser le cœur et que l'autre la récupère._

Brody – _Mais tu ne la voulais pas pour toi ?_

…- _Laisse tombé, elle chante peut très bien, mais je ne veux pas non plus d'un nain. Non j'ai d'autre vu. Mais je ne t'appel pas pour ça. Je vais passer à l'action dans la semaine. Donc fait comme on a dit. Donc prévient, Hudson que je vais régler son problème et qu'il me devra les 1 000$ comme prévu._

Brody – _Pas de soucis, je lui en touche de mots avant la réunion du club._

 _…-…._

 **PDV Mr Schuester**

Je suis tellement fière de mes enfants. Ils ont tellement grandis en si peu de temps. Mais il ne faut pas se reposer sur nos acquis. Je vais dès ce soir leur préparer un mini concours entre eux, histoire que tous garde en tête l'importance de la compétition.

Mr Schue – _Salut les jeunes ! Tout d'abord je vous félicite tous pour ce fabuleux trophée. Ensuite un bravo particulier pour notre soliste, qui c'est débrouillé comme une chef._

ND – _BRAVO Rachel !_

Schuester – _Mais pour vous remettre dans le bain des répétitions, je vous ai préparé un petit quelque chose._

Puck – _C'est ce qui concerne votre mail ?_

Santana – _J'espère que vous allez enfin annoncer que je vais avoir mon solo, parce qu'autrement je me casse !_

Mr Schue – _Ecoute Santana, ça s'en rapproche. Tout ne dépendra que de toi !_

Rachel – _Euh … Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ?! C'est pour moi les solos !_

Mr Schue – _Bon écoutez moi bien ! C'est assez simple. Il reste deux semaines avant vos vacances de noël, donc je vous demande de me présenter chacun, un solo, une balade qui sera en duo ou trio comme bon vous le semble et une chanson de groupe. En ce qui concerne la chanson de groupe je vous demande de m'en présenter deux ou trois pour vous tous, pour que nous puissions tous faire un choix. Bien sûr si vous vous mettez tous d'accord sur une seule, cela sera encore mieux, mais bon ! Et pour vos prestation solo, je demanderais a quelques professeurs de faire office de jury. Est-ce que cela est clair pour tout le monde ?_

Brittany – _Est-ce qu'on peut incorporer un numéro de danse dans le morceau de groupe ?_

Mr Schue – _Avec grand plaisir Brittany ! Aller c'est parti ! Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez a partir de maintenant. Pour ceux qui préfère répéter chez eux, ou chercher des partitions à la bibliothèque, allez-y._

Puck – _Cool je vais pouvoir rentrer plus tôt. A bientôt Mister Schue !_

 **PDV Rachel**

Rachel – _Quinn je vais aller m'entraîner un peu dans l'auditorium, tu veux venir avec moi ou pas ?_

Quinn – _Je vais plutôt faire quelque recherche de mon côté, je ne voudrais pas me trouver ridicule lors de ma présentation._

Rachel – _En aucun cas tu seras ridicule princesse. On se retrouve à la maison ce soir alors ?_

Quinn – Elle regarde de part et d'autre du couloir pour vérifier s'il n'y avait plus personne, _Sans soucis mon cœur, bisous._ Puis elle dépose délicatement ses lèvre sur les miennes, j'ai attendu ça toute la journée. La chaleur de ses lèvre m'avais manqué.

En route pour l'auditorium, j'entendant déjà quelqu'un au piano…

 **PDV Quinn**

Direction la bibliothèque pour trouver LA chanson. J'aimerais la dédier pour Rachel donc il faut que j'en trouve une spéciale. Je tourne pendant plusieurs minutes qui on dû se transformer en heures depuis le temps mais je tombe enfin sur ce que je chercher. L'album de Lana Del Rey, cette fille a une telle puissance que s'en est presque déstabilisant. Mais l'une de ses chansons est vraiment magnifique. Il faut que j'emprunt la partition pour la faire au piano, ça ne pourra être que du plus.

La maison des BERRY n'étant qu'a 10 minutes de marche je ne prends pas la peine d'appeler qui que ce soit pour me raccompagné. Je pose mon sac sur mon épaule, met mon casque sur mes oreilles, puis commence à partir. La route n'est éclairé que tout les 15 mètres, ce qui me laisse dans une semi pénombre le temps de 5 pas.

Et merde mon lacet vient de ce défaire, il ne me reste que 5 min pour arrivé a destination mais non, il a fallut qu'il se défasse. Je pose mon sac par terre, puis commence a refaire mon lacet. Avec mon casque sur les oreilles je n'entends rien autour de moi, et je crois que je n'aurais jamais du le mettre aussi fort, car c'est a cet instant que je me sens sûr-élevé du trottoir, puis une mais vient se mettre sur ma bouche, je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je respire parce que je risque de m'endormir.

J'aurais du dire a Rachel que je partais, j'aurais du demandé qu'on vienne me chercher, j'aurais du….

...

 **Voilà mon côté sadique revient en force ! Désolé mais je crois que je commence a apprécier ce côté de ma personnalité. Dans tout les cas, laissez un commentaire pour vous exprimer. Du dégoût ? De la joie ? De la peur ? De la tristesse ? De la lassitude ? dite moi ce que vous ressentez.**


	21. Chapiter 21 - Où es-tu ?

**Salut mes loulous !**

 **Voilà la suite. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de morts mais peut être quelque petits bobos, mais pas pour tout de suite. Vu que sur un de mes chapitres précédent vous m'avez dit avoir bien aimez le PDV de Rachel alors voilà, encore un ;D**

 **Bonne lecture et rdv en bas ^^**

 **...**

… - _Donne ton code Fabray !_

Quinn – _A quoi ça va vous servir ?_

… - _Juste histoire que ta copine ne s'inquiète pas tout de suite de ta disparition. Donc si tu veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien, fait tout ce que je te demande sans broncher !_

Quinn – _2009…_

… - _Merci…_

Du portable de Quinn à Rachel « J'ai pris plus de temps que prévu pour mes recherches, désolé. J'ai croisée Santana et je passe la nuit chez elle. A demain »

De Rachel au portable de Quinn « Du moment que tu n'es pas seule je suis rassurer. Bisou ma princesse. Je t'aime Q »

Du portable de Quinn à Rachel « Je t'aime aussi …

…- _C'est quoi le surnom que tu lui donne ?_

Quinn – _Raé d'amour. S'il vous plaît ne lui faite rien._

… - _Si tu continue à faire ce que je veux tout ce passera bien pour elle._

Retour sur le message « Je t'aime aussi Raé d'amour. » C'est tellement gnongnon ce surnon, mais bon, si je ne veux pas me faire prendre dès le début je suis obligé.

De Rachel au portable de Quinn « A demain 3 »

 **PDV Rachel – 2h47**

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas a dormir ? Mais il est qu'elle heure ? Je me tourne, attrape mon téléphone, aïe mes yeux, il faut vraiment que je pense a baisser la luminosité avant d'aller me coucher. Quoi ! Il est 2h47, et je n'ai toujours pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Je vais avoir une de c'est tête demain, génial. Je crois que c'est le fait de ne pas avoir Quinn à mes côtés qui me rend insomniaque. Dieu que ses bras sont reposant, quand je suis au milieu des ses bras je ne pense à plus rien. Nous nous sommes jamais dit clairement que étions en couple mais bon Brit à dit a tout le Glee Club que nous étions le troisième couple licorne de la bande, après Kurt & Baine et elle et Santana. Nous n'avons jamais eu de grande démonstration physique en public non plus, mais bon je peux comprendre Quinn de ce côté. Elle est nouvelle au lycée, elle est avec la plus grande looseuse de WMHS, donc je comprends sa réticence, mais je travail dessus ^^. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait un effort quand j'en parlerais a mes papas, et là ça bloque. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je veux me montrer au bras de Quinn devant tout le lycée qui risquerait de me faire endurer toutes les pires méchancetés du monde mais que je n'arrive pas a le dire a mes papas. Ils pourraient comprendre en plus, ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient dans la même situation que moi.

J'appuie sur la touche de mon téléphone pour voir l'heure 3 H 02. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'endorme si je veux me levé pour aller au lycée. De toutes façon le premier cours de demain c'est 2 heures de sports avec Naïs donc je vais pouvoir me défouler. Quinn elle, est avec Santana toute la matinée avec Français (pas trop difficile pour elle ^^) puis 2 heures de maths et 1 heure d'Histoire Américaine. Donc je la retrouverais pour manger le midi.

…12h...

Rachel – _Salut tout le monde !_

Puck – _Coucou ma Star Juive préféré :D_

Tina – _Salut Rach'_

Rachel – _Dit Brit, Santana n'est pas là ?_

Brittany – _Elle mange avec sa grand-mère aujourd'hui._

Rachel – _Ah … Ok… Et quelqu'un aurait Quinn ?_

Naïs – _Euh… Normalement ça devrait être a nous de te poser la question vu qu'elle habite chez toi, et que vous passez H24 ensemble._

Brody – _C'est vrai ça, perso je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée._

Finn/Mike – _Nous non plus._

Rachel – Rachel respire un bon coup, ce n'est rien. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'arrivais pas dormir hier soir, un mauvais pressentiment.

Mercedes – _Rachel ça va ?_

Kurt – _Hé Rach, t'es toute blanche, assis toi !_

Rachel – _Oui ça va, c'est juste que je m'inquiète un peu pour Q._

Kurt – _Tu es sûr que tu t'inquiète rien qu'un peu ? Non parce que là tu es aussi blanche que les cheveux de Karl LAGERFELDT !_

Blaine – _Tu devrais manger un peu, elle nous rejoindra après manger pour la Glee Club t'inquiète !_

Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas plus préoccupés que ça que Q ne mange pas avec nous ? Je suis la seule a être dans cette état. Bon y'a Naïs aussi, mais elle, au moins, elle fait bonne figure devant les autres.

 **... Heure du Glee Club…**

Mercedes – _Bon aller, on y vas, autrement Mr Schuester va finir par arriver avant nous !_

Santana – _Aretha n'a pas tord, aller les loosers on avance !_

Puck – _Le retour de LOPEZ !_

Rachel – _Allez y je passe aux toilettes avant et j'arrive, vous pourrez prévenir le prof ?_

Brittany – _Il n'y a aucun problème Rachel._

Et me voilà a contre-sens des N-D pour aller me rafraîchir, parce que je crois que je vais finir par exploser.

 **PDV Externe**

Comme les élèves l'avaient prédit, Will arriva avec 10 min de retard, tout a son habitude. Mais chacun avait déjà pris sa place, sur les chaises et attendaient le prof en chantonnant.

Will – _Salut les jeunes !_

N-D – _Bonjour !_

Will – _Rachel et Quinn ne sont pas là ?_

Brittany – _Rachel est au toilette elle arrive, mais Quinn, personne n'a eu de nouvelle aujourd'hui, même pas Rachel._

Juste au moment où Britany fini sa phrase la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur une Rachel plus pimpante que le midi.

Rachel – _Excusez-moi pour le retard, il fallait que je me rafraîchisse._ Bip bip bip bip, Rachel venait de recevoir un message.

Will _– Rachel… ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je vous dise_ , _de mettre vos téléphone en silencieux quand vous…_

Santana – _Monsieur, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose…. Rachel ça va ?_

Vous rendez-vous compte que Santana LOPEZ venait tout juste de s'inquiéter pour Rachel BERRY ? Tout le monde fut quelque peu choqué par la remarque qu'elle venait de faire. Puis un cri très strident sorti de la bouche de Rachel, les larmes commencèrent à lui tomber sur les joues. Santana eu tout juste le temps de se lever de sa chaise et de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se fracasse la tête par terre. Son cri avait tellement était fort qu'elle en avait perdu conscience.

Kurt – _Rachel !_

Will – _Mike, va chercher l'infirmière ! Puck va prévenir Monsieur Figins ! Brittany va chercher Sue ! Finn va chercher une serviette mouillé ! …Santana reste avec elle…._

Mercedes – _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Pourquoi elle a crié comme ça ?_

Tina – _J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, qu'elle n'est pas malade._

Artie – _Elle avait l'aire bizarre ce midi quand même._

Blaine – _Grave !_

Naïs - _Bon c'est finis les commères ! Vous pouvez vous la fermez ! Monsieur Shuester où est son téléphone ?_

Will – _Sous le piano il me semble l'avoir vu tombé._

Naïs s'accroupi pour attraper le téléphone de Rachel et lâcha a son tour un cri sourd, elle avait mis sa main devant sa bouche et avait commencé a pleurer quelques millièmes de seconde après.

Will – _Hey Naïs qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

Naïs - Entre ses sanglots, _C'est …. C'est Q…. C'est Quinn…._ puis elle se remis a pleurer plus fort.

Will – _Quoi Quinn ?_

Naïs tendis le téléphone a son professeur alors que tous les autre élèves étaient revenus de leur missions on trouvé Naïs dans les bras de Sam en pleure.

Will – Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ils les fermèrent puis les ré-ouvrir plusieurs fois pour être sûr de se qu'il voyer, mais pourquoi cela serait-il une blague.

Sam – _Mr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Will – _Veuillez tous vous assoir s'il vous plaît. Je vous demande de rester dans le silence, je vous annule tout vos cours de l'après-midi. Vous resterez tous ici, dans cette salle. Je comprends pourquoi votre amie, vos amie,_ en regardant tour a tour Rachel et Naïs, _ont réagit de la sorte. Alors essayé de garder votre calme et de ne pas sortir de cette pièce, quel que soit les paroles que vous allez entendre._

Santana – _Mr dépêchez vous !_

Will – _Voilà, Rachel … à reçu sur son téléphone une photo…_

Sue – _Accouche fossettes !_

Will – _Une photo de Quinn, … mais elle a était… kidnappé…_

Will s'attendait plus a des cris, des pleurs, des renversements de meubles, mais rien de tous cela n'eu lieu. Tous les jeunes avaient étaient très silencieux.

Sue – _Merde ! Je ne savais pas désolé Will._

Will – _Il faudra prendre soin d'eux et ne pas les mal menés,…_

Sue – _Tu as m'a parole. Et je mettrais tout en place pour la retrouver, je t'en fait la promesse !_

Naïs - La jeune cheerleaders avait repris contenance aux bras de Puck, elle avait changé lorsqu'il était rentré dans la salle. Rachel étant toujours dans les bras de Santana, et commençait doucement à reprendre ses esprits. _Ecoutez moi tous !_ Son visage était froid et durci par la colère à présent. _Que je n'entendant aucun de vos vous plaindre ! Quinn fait partie de la famille, donc je vous interdis de rester sur votre Putin de chaise à ne rien faire. Nous allons la retrouver ! Nous allons tous faire pour trouver le salopard qui lui a fait ça ! Pour ceux qui ce sentent en état de conduire vous irez directement le dire à la police de Lima, je vous ferez transmettre la photo de Quinn sur vos téléphones. Chacun a notre tour nous veillerons sur chacun d'entre nous. J'interdis a qui que se soit de se promener seul, fille ou garçon ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

Santana – _Naïs je crois que tu es la première personne en qui on doit faire le plus attention après ce qu'il vient de ce passer, non pas que ça ne nous touche pas mais tu la connais depuis que tu es gamine y'a un lien en plus._

Naïs – _Oui c'est sûr ! C'est moi qui suis tombée inconsciente, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ Elle lança un léger coup de tête en direction de la brunette qui était maintenant sur le fauteuil du piano avec Mercedes et Kurt a ses côtés. _Elle est plus fragile que moi…_

Kurt – _Ma chérie, ça va ?_

Rachel - … les yeux dans le vide, des larmes qui faisaient à présent parti de son visage. Aucune expression sur celui-ci.

Mercedes – D'une voix douce et réconfortante, _Tu veux boire quelque chose Rachel ? Ou manger un truc ?_

Rachel - … Elle baissa la tête et pris un intérêt soudain pour le sol.

Kurt – _Tu veux que j'appel tes pères, pour qu'ils viennent te chercher ?_

Rachel - _…_

Naïs – _Raé tu veux dormir a la maison ce soir ? Je crois que ça serait mieux._

Rachel - …Elle se leva du tabouret, puis pris le chemin des chaises dans la salle sous les yeux de ses camarades, puis s'assise sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. En son habitude, elle s'installer toujours sur celle au centre du premier rang, mais là elle pris place sur celle qui était à la droite de sa chaise. Pour tous ceux qui ne côtoyer pas le Glee Club aurait pense qu'elle avait préféré la chaise au tabouret, mais pour les élèves présents, ce geste n'était pas anodin. C'était la place de Quinn.

L'infirmière était enfin arrivé, avait examiné Rachel sur place, tout était dans l'ordre selon elle. Toute l'après-midi les membres des New-Directions on tentés de faire parler Rachel pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, savoir comment elle aller. Mais rien, aucun mots, aucun son, aucun bruit, ni même l'ouverture de sa bouche n'a était faite. Kurt et Blaine on proposé de la raccompagner chez elle. C'était plus un ordre venant de Naïs mais ils l'on accepté avec grand plaisir.

…. **Devant chez les BERRY** …

Ding dong

Leroy – _Bonjour les garçons comment allez vous ?_

Blaine – _A tous vous dire Leroy, très mal !_

Leroy – _Oula entrez donc. Hiram vient vite._

Hiram – _Oui je suis là. Bonjour les jeunes. Oula notre Rachou a passé une mauvaise journée ?_

Kurt – _Je vais l'accompagné dans sa chambre, elle n'a pas besoin d'y re-entendre._

Blaine – _Bonne idée._

Leroy – _Que ce passe-t-il ? Et où est Quinn ?_

Blaine – _Voilà nous y arrivons. En début d'après-midi Rachel a reçu un texto qui lui a fait faire un malaise._

Hiram – _QUOI ! Et personne n'a eu la bonne idée de m'appeler moi ou mon mari ?_

Blaine – Il respire un bon coup, _C'est que ce texto était en rapport avec Quinn. Elle a était enlevé._ Blaine montra aux papas de Rachel la photo que Naïs leur avait transférée. _Et depuis que Rachel c'est réveillée, elle ne parle plus. Elle n'a plus aucune expression, ni même de la tristesse ou de la colère, rien. Donc Mr Schue nous a gardés toute l'après-midi en salle de chant pour pouvoir parler entre nous. Certains sont allés le signaler à la police. Et Naïs nous a fait un spitch pour qu'on ne soit plus jamais seul quoiqu'il arrive. Donc nous passerons tous voir Rachel, chaque jour il y aura un nouveau binôme pour voir comment elle va. Et de l'autre côté nous faisons des recherches pour la retrouver avec Sue Sylvester._

Leroy – _Si je m'attendais a ça ! Et depuis combien de temps elle a disparue ?_

Blaine – _Il me semble qu'hier soir elle a envoyé un message a Rachel pour lui dire qu'elle dormirait chez Santana, mais San nous a dit qu'elle n'y était pas. Donc sûrement depuis hier._

 _…_

Kurt – _Aller ma belle vient par là._ Kurt pris Rachel par les épaules pour la pousser dans la salle de bain et la mettre en pyjama. La jeune fille se laissa complètement faire. Aucune gène n'est apparu lorsque celui-ci lui retira tout ses vêtements pour lui enfiler un t-shirt et un bas de jogging en guise de vêtements de nuit. _Aller maintenant on retourne dans ta chambre et tu vas te mettre sous tes draps et dormir. Je passerais te voir demain avec Blaine. Je t'aime mini Barbra._

Rachel se tourna sur le côté droit du lit et montra son dos a Kurt qui parti de la chambre de la brunette.

…

Leroy – _Comment vat-elle ?_

Kurt – _Impossible a dire elle ne répond pas… Mais nous repasserons demain dans l'après midi pour la voir._

Hiram – _Il n'y a aucun problèmes les garçons, nous vous feront faire un jeu de clé pour le Glee Club, au cas où, où la maison serait fermé mais que vous vouliez la voir._

Blaine – _En vous en remerciant, bonne soirée Messieurs BERRY._

Hiram – _Faites attention a vous les enfants._

 _…_

 **PDV Quinn**

Putin de Merde !

Fait chier !

Cet enculé a mon téléphone, et de plus mon code pin. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne va rien dire ou faire a Rachel qui puisse l'inquiéter. De toute façon, juste le faite de ne pas me savoir au lycée va la rendre malade.

Puis il me veut quoi ce bâtard ?!

Si j'arrive à savoir qui c'est ! Je lui fais bouffer ses cou….. Quinn calme toi… 1…2…3…souffle….

Bon analysons l'endroit. Bien qu'il fasse noir… Je peux voir qu'il y a des fissures dans le mur qui me donne le peu de lumière que j'ai besoin. J'ai l'air d'être sur un matelas tout vieux avec les ressorts qui en sortent. J'ai les mains liées dans mon dos. Le matelas est je pense a même le sol. Je tends mes jambes pour vérifier, … exacte je suis par terre. La pièce n'a pas l'aire bien grande, mais bon là maintenant, tout de suite, mes pensé vont toutes vers ma brune. Je devrais m'apitoyer sur mon sort, me demander pourquoi, pourquoi moi, essayer de savoir où je me trouve, avoir peur pour ma vie. Mais non, là, j'ai peur pour Rachel, elle fait la personne forte mais au fond, un rien peu la rendre vulnérable alors si il se passe une chose comme ça dans sa vie j'ai vraiment peur. Je tien énormément a elle, je crois que je pourrais faire des conneries si il lui arrivait malheurs.

…

 **PDV Rachel**

Quinn m'a parlé d'un écrivain français qu'elle apprécie, Albert CAMUS. Alors sans qu'elle le sache certains soirs j'aller sur mon ordinateur, et j'aller lire des citations ou des morceaux de ses livres. Et là maintenant, il y en a une qui me vient en tête que j'avais particulièrement aimé : « Ce n'est pas la souffrance de l'enfant qui est révoltante en elle-même, mais le fait que cette souffre ne soit pas justifiée ».

Après tout je suis encore une enfant, non ? Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je souffre autant aujourd'hui ?

Cela fait deux jours, deux terrible long jours que j'ai reçu cet affreux message de son téléphone. Pourquoi elle ? … J'ai l'impression que mes pensés vont a mille a l'heure mais en faite je ne pense plus a rien depuis que mon cri ma fait perdre conscience. Ma tête est remplie par son visage, son sourire, ses yeux. Je n'arrive même plus à verser une seule larme tellement que j'ai pleurée le premier jour.

Chaque demi-journée un duo du Glee Club passe me voir, et c'est toujours la même chose.

\- Salut Rach, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu veux qu'on t'apporte un truc à manger ?

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ?

\- Tu veux regarder un film ?

\- …. Et encore plusieurs choses dans ce style.

Alors comment vous dire que depuis qu'elle n'est plus là je ne vais pas bien. Je ne veux strictement rien à manger. Non je ne veux pas sortir, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça. Je ne regarde plus de film parce que ceux qu'ils passent dans ma tête m'empêche de voir claire la vraie vie.

Depuis que j'ai vu cette photo, je ne dors plus. Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que je l'ai reçu, et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle. La photo est gravée dans l'iris de mes yeux, Quinn assise sur un matelas gris et pleins de trous, portant sa robe jaune, avec ses talons compensés beige, quand je l'avais vu le matin mon cœur avait raté un battement. Elle avait un bandeau qui caché ses magnifiques yeux vert, et les mains attachés dans son dos. Lorsque que je l'ai vu, j'ai mon souffle c'est d'abord arrêté, puis 10 seconde plus tard j'ai retrouvé le moyen de respirer pour pousser un cri venu d'un autre monde. Un cri de désespoirs. J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur était en train de mourir.

Tous les jours j'ai le droit a des visites, mais à chaque fois il on le droit a mon silence le plus total. J'ai peur d'avoir perdu ma voix avec ce cri en faite.

On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sorte prendre l'aire, que je me nourrisse, que je parle mais je ne peux plus rien faire la journée.

Alors lorsque le soir tombe et que je suis censé être au lit vers 22h30, je vais dans ma salle de bain, met son jogging rouge (bon je vous l'accord il met trop grand mais je m'en contre fiche), enfile un t-shirt et son pull des cheerleaders, sors par la fenêtre et part courir. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour réfléchir correctement. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je me retourne la tête pour essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle ? Qui pourrait bien lui avoir fait ça ?

Tous les soirs en rentrant de ma course nocturne je lui envoie un message de bonne nuit, peut être que l'autre tarré lui lira, comme ça elle sera que je pense a elle tout les jours. Ensuite je descend dans la cuisine pour manger une tranche de bacon fumé, un verre de lait et je remonte. Oui je sais, vous allez vous dire que je suis végétarienne, mais j'essai tout ce que je peux pour être au plus proche de ma blonde, et j'ai remarqué que lorsque je fais ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, je me sens presque un peu mieux.

 **Bip bip bip**

C'est mon téléphone, encore Naïs, Kurt ou Santana qu'ils veulent prendre de mes nouvelles.

De … à Rachel « Bonne nuit a toi aussi, je t'aime. Q »

De Rachel à Quinn « Q !? C'est vraiment toi ? Dit moi que tout va bien ! Tu es où ?»

De Quinn à Rachel « Rach' calme toi s'il te plaît. Oui je vais bien, t'en que je fais tout ce qu'il me demande tout ira bien pour toi comme pour moi. Je n'ai que 5 minutes, et j'ai interdiction de te dire sur ma situation. Il m'a dit que si je disais quoi que ce soit je ne pourrais plus avoir de tes nouvelles. Je t'aime tellement mon cœur.»

De Rachel à Quinn « Pourquoi veux tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? On s'inquiète tous pour toi. Je ne tiens pas sans toi, je m'étain petit à petit. »

De Quinn à Rachel « C'est mon dernier message. Surtout remet toi à chanter mon bébé. »

De Rachel à Quinn « Q ? non non non ! Reste encore avec moi s'il te plaît. »

De Rachel à Quinn « Quinn ! »

De Rachel à Quinn « Répond moi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

De Rachel à Quinn « Non, non, non ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! »

Et voilà de nouveau mon cœur qui se brise, Quinn. Elle est envie, rien que pour ça je respire un peu mieux. Il faut que je fasse mon possible pour la retrouver, quoi qu'il en coûte, si il faut changer de place avec elle je le ferais. Mais je ne veux plus la savoir là bas avec ce fou.

...

 **Voili Voilou !**

 **Alors ?**

 **Dite moi vraiment ce que vous en pensé. Si il faut que je m'améliore je le ferais.**

 **XoXoXo**


	22. Chapitre 22 - Pezberry Frendship

**Coucou a vous tous.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, elles font toujours aussi plaisir. Pas plus de bla-bla, voici la suite.**

 **...**

 **Premier mercredi des vacances de Noël**

De Santana à Tous « RDV chez moi pour 16h ! URGENT ! »

De Puck a Santana « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe San ? »

De Santana a Puck « Ramène ton cul dans 1h et tu sauras »

 **Chez Santana**

Santana – _Bon vu que vous êtes là je vais commencer…_

Mercedes – _Mais Finn, Brody et Rachel ne sont pas là !_

Santana - _Sérieusement Cedes', tu crois vraiment que Rach va sortir ? Et pour ce qui est de Finn et Brody, je ne les ai pas conviés. Finn je ne le supporte plus depuis sa rupture avec Rachel et Brody ce mec, m'horripile._

Sam – _Ok, comme tu veux. Tu voulais nous parler de quoi ?_

Santana – _Vous allez surement vous dire que ce n'est pas normal. Mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Rachel._

Naïs – _Au contraire c'est très normal San. On est tous inquiet que ça soit pour Rachel ou pour Quinn._

Santana – _Au fond de moi je sais très bien que Quinn tient le cou malgré se qu'elle subie mais Rachel, elle, elle est au bout, elle est au plus bas. Hier je suis allé la voir…_

Brittany – _Sanny on devait y aller ensemble_ _L_

Santana – _Je suis désolé Britt, mais je voulais la voir seule. Enfin bref. Quand je suis allé la voir je suis d'abord resté un moment avec ses pères et ont a beaucoup parlé. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle ne se nourrissait plus, qu'elle ne sortait jamais de sa chambre et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas recommencé a parler. Donc je suis monté dans sa chambre avec un verre de lait, qu'elle a bu d'une traite ! Je peux vous dire que j'étais trop fière de moi._

Puck – _Te la pète pas trop non plus San._

Santana – _Je fais comme je peux, ok ! ^^ Donc après j'ai fouillé dans son étagère de DVD pour mettre Funny Girl, oui j'ai regardé Funny Girl avec Rachel Berry. Je crois que je commence à devenir barje, mais au final je pensais qu'elle aller sortir quelque réplique comme me l'avait souvent dit Quinn, mais rien. Donc au bout d'heure et demi de film j'ai rangé mon micro bordel, et je suis redescendu avec ses pères. Ils m'ont remercié d'être venue et je suis sortie de leur maison._

Kurt – _Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que tu nous à fait venir pour nous dire que tu as regardé un DVD avec Rachel ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse là !?_

Santana – _Ecoute jusqu'à la fin porcelaine, je n'ai pas finie. Donc pendant le film plus le temps passer et plus je la voyais qui regardait par la fenêtre. Donc en partant je suis restais dans ma voiture un moment. 30 minutes environ il me semble, puis je suis rentré chez moi mais vers 22h je suis sortie de chez moi pour faire un tour en voiture parce que je ne trouvée pas le sommeil et vers 22h15 – 22h30 je suis passée devant chez Rachel et au final j'ai bien fait._

Tina – _Et pourquoi ?_

Santana - _Tout simplement parce que Rachel est sortie de chez elle avec les affaires de sport de Quinn et qu'elle est allé courir pendant 45 minutes. Je n'ai jamais vu le nain courir autant ni même aussi vite, je vous promets elle m'a mise sur le cul ! Puis elle et rentré comme si rien n'était. Bon elle est rentrée comme elle est sortie donc par la fenêtre de sa chambre mais elle est rentrée._

Blaine – _De quoi elle est allée courir ? Elle est en pleine déprime et toi tu nous dis qu'elle est allée courir ! Tu te fou de notre gueule ?_

Santana – _Bon écoute bien GelMan, demande a Naïs se que fait Quinn quand elle a besoin de décompresser, de se vider la tête, de ne plus penser a rien._

Naïs – _Exacte, … elle va courir…_

Santana – _Voilà où je voulais en venir ! Notre petite Rachel fait tous se que fait Quinn pour faire comme si elle était encore là. Quand Rachel s'est relevée quand on apprit la nouvelle, dite moi où elle est allée s'assoir ?_

Artie – _Sur la chaise de Quinn…_

Santana – _Exact ! Et là, elle prend les affaires de Quinn, elle part courir pour penser a autre chose. Et j'en suis presque sûr elle doit le faire tous les soirs._

Mercedes – _Et pourquoi le soir ? Vu que tu as réponse à tout aujourd'hui._

Santana – _Tu veux vraiment une réponse où c'était juste pour te foutre de ma gueule ?_

Mercedes – _Donne une réponse si tu peux._

Santana – _Ok, tout con ! A qu'elle heure Schuester nous a laissé partir après sa grande nouvelle, nous annonçant qu'on devait tous proposer un morceau solo ? On est d'accord c'était 17h, donc le soleil commencé juste a se couché. Après on est tous partis répéter un peu partout alors que Rachel est allée dans l'auditorium et Quinn a la bibliothèque. Et Rachel m'a dit le jour d'après qu'elle avait eu un message de Quinn lui disant qu'elle dormait chez moi à 19h. Donc voilà pourquoi elle part le soir. C'est bon au niveau de la réponse ou tu veux que je développe encore ?_

Mercedes – _Ça va aller merci…_

Santana – D _emain j'irais avec porcelaine au commissariat pour savoir où ils en sont des recherches._

Puck – _Et pour les nocturnes de Rachel on fait quoi ?_

Santana – _Je m'en charge avec Britt'._

 _…_

 **PDV Kurt**

Il me semble que c'est la première nuit que je suis arrivé à faire plus ou moins en entière. On va dire que Blaine m'a aidé, il m'a tenu dans ses bras réconfortant toute la nuit et ne m'a jamais lâché. Jamais je ne pourrais me mettre à la place de ma meilleure amie, ce qu'elle est en train de vivre doit être juste horrible, déjà que pour nous c'est dur, alors je ne veux pas imaginer pour Naïs et encore moins pour Rachel.

Sans Blaine je ne suis plus rien, si un jour il lui arrivait malheur tel qu'il est arrivé a Quinn, je crois que je pourrais mettre fin a mes jours très vite. Rachel est vraiment très forte, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour sortir cette force de ce si petit corps, puis elle tellement amoureuse de cette fille que s'en est presque effrayant. C'est vrai, lorsqu'ils sont rentrés de France, Rachel était déjà tellement accrochée à Quinn qu'elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle n'a jamais eu cette réaction en parlant de Finn.

Dans une heure Santana va venir me chercher pour aller voir les flics, on aimerait bien être au courant de l'affaire, si ils ont une piste ou non.

Blaine – _Kurt… ça va ?_

Kurt – _Oui, merci. …Je pensais juste à Rachel. Je m'inquiète pour elle, j'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place, et perso je sais que j'aurais déjà fait une grosse connerie. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

Blaine – _Je te promets d'être très prudent et de ne jamais être seul. Je t'aime._ Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse avec toute la passion qu'il éprouve à mon égard.

 **PDV Santana**

Bon il va falloir que j'aille chercher Porcelaine pour qu'on se renseigne auprès des flics pour savoir s'ils ont trouvés une piste. Je crois que nous somme tous plus ou moins à bout avec cette histoire. Heureusement que Britt est à mes côtés, autrement je ne supporterais certainement pas la situation. J'ai tellement de peine pour notre petite star. Elle ne brille plus comme avant, et je ne l'avouerais jamais mais… ça me fait extrêment mal de la voir comme ça Rachel.

Je sonne à la porte de Hummel.

DING DING

Kurt – _Rentre Santana, c'est ouvert !_

Santana – Ça fait bizarre de rentrer comme ça chez LadyHummel, mais bon je n'ai pas le temps de me poser trop de question que je le vois apparaitre avec Blaine juste derrière lui. Beurk… Une image vient de me traverser l'esprit, je viens de les voir tous les deux dans le même lit, AAAHHH ! Vision d'horreur, mes pauvres yeux. _Salut a vous deux, par contre si vous pouvez aller vous vêtir un peu mieux cela m'arrangerais énormément._

Blaine – _Excuse moi Santana, je vais mettre un truc sur le dos._

Santana – _Oui, oui, ça sera mieux._

Kurt – _Tu veux boire un truc avant qu'ont partent, un jus d'orange, un café, un thé ?_

Santana – _Non ça ira merci quand même. Plus vite ont ira, plus vite on sera fixé. Je ne tiens plus, depuis hier soir je n'attends que ça, d'aller les voir pour avoir des nouvelles._

Kurt – _C'est pareil pour moi, je me fais de soucis pour Rach'. Bon je vais finir de me préparer et je suis là dans 5 min._

Santana – _D'acc, bouge-toi quand même._

Après 5 minutes de bavardage avec notre cher Blaine, à parler sur l'état de Rachel et les possibles trouvailles des flics, Kurt réapparait, attrape son manteau et nous nous mettons tous deux en route pour le commissariat. Le trajet à était très calme, ni lui ni moi n'avions osé parler.

Santana – _Voilà nous y sommes, normalement le mec le plus haut placé dans le commissariat devrait nous attendre._

Kurt – _Ouais c'est l'adjudant chef donc !_

Santana – _Ouais si tu veux, pour moi c'est juste un mec en uniforme._

 _…_

Gendarme de l'accueil – _Melle LOPEZ et Mr Hummel, l'adjudant MICHELE vous attend !_

Santana – _Merci._

Adjudant - _Melle LOPEZ et Mr Hummel, je vous en pris installez-vous._

Kurt – _Merci_

Santana – _Dite moi que vous avez des nouvelles concernant notre amie parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne prendrais certainement pas place._

Kurt – _San !_

Adjudant – _Non jeune homme laissez-la, je la comprends tout à fait._

Santana- _Donc …._

Adjudant – Malheureusement ….

J'ai sentie mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche de mon jeans, donc je n'ai strictement rien entendu de ce qu'il venait de dire mais le message que je venais de recevoir en valait vraiment la peine.

De Rachel à Santana « Bonjour Santana. Je tiens à te remercier pour l'après-midi que tu as passé avec moi, cela m'a fait un peu de bien d'être seule avec toi. Puis je voulais aussi te dire que je n'ai pas cessé de me nourrir, mais je le fait seulement le soir assez tard. Malgré le fait que je ne parle plus je pense beaucoup, mais toutes mes pensé sont pour une seule personne et je crois que tu sais très bien de qui je parle. J'ai du mal à écrire son nom, j'ai voulus le faire plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois c'est comme si mon cœur se prenait un poignard donc voilà. Puis ce matin j'ai reçu un message provenant de son téléphone, mais cette fois-ci ce n'étais pas elle. C'était le salopard qui me l'a enlevé. Je t'envoie le message en copie juste après. Merci encore d'être là. »

De Rachel à Santana « Slt BERRY ! Comme tu as dû le voir t'a copine blondasse n'est plus là ! J'ai bien envie de lui faire certaine chose, elle est tellement bonnasse ! Si tu veux la revoir un jour, et en vie il te suffit de renoncer aux concours de choral pour les national, et peut être… que… je ne lui ferais rien de grave. »

Adjudant – _Hrum hrum ! Je ne vous dérange pas trop Melle LOPEZ ? Vous ne savez pas lire, les téléphones sont interdits dans les bureaux !_

Santana – _Vous m'excuserez, mais mon amie à besoin de moi, donc NON je n'éteindrai pas mon téléphone ! Rachel BERRY, vous savez la fille qui est complètement déboussolée parce que sa copine à disparue Vous savez la même jeune fille que vous êtes censé rechercher. Elle vient de m'envoyer un message que le ravisseur lui à envoyé. Regardez par vous-même !_

Il est en train de me prendre le choux ce flic, parce qu'il a l'uniforme il se croit tout permis ? Il ne sait pas qui il a en face de lui.

Santana – _Kurt je te laisse les clés de ma voiture je viendrais la chercher demain chez toi. La je vais voir Rachel. Reste avec … l'Adjudant !_

Kurt – _Comme tu veux Santana, je te dis à demain alors._

…

Et me voilà sortir du commissariat a toute vitesse, moins Rachel passera du temps seule, mieux ça sera pour elle. Je pars en courant jusqu'à chez elle. En 10 minutes j'y arrive et sonne à la porte.

DING DING

Leroy – _Bonjour Santana ! Comment vas-tu ?_

Hiram – _Rentre Santana ! Ne reste pas dehors ^^_

Santana – _Merci. Ça peut aller._

Leroy – _Que nous vos cette visite si matinal ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Rachel soit debout._

Santana – _Pour tout vous dire, ce matin avec Kurt nous sommes allés au commissariat pour savoir où il en était dans l'enquête._

Hiram – _Et ils en sont où ?_

Santana – _Je n'en sais strictement rien. Lorsqu'il a commencé à parler, j'ai reçu un message de Rachel. C'est pour cela que je suis venue aussi vite que possible._

Leroy – _Alors tu connais le chemin, fais comme bon te semble. Tu es la bienvenue ici._

Santana – _Mille merci Messieurs BERRY. Je pourrais vous prendre un verre de lait pour Rach' s'il vous plait ?_

Leroy – _Bien sûr tien._

Santana – _Merci._ Je prends le verre puis emprunte les escaliers, quand tout à coup une partie de son message me vient à l'esprit. Je redescends le peu d'escalier que j'ai montée, puis retourne dans la cuisine. _Excusez moi de vous déranger encore une fois mais,… vous reste-il un peu de bacon, vous savez le genre que Quinn prenait le matin ?_

Hiram – _Oui bien sûr laisse moi 5 minutes et je te prépare deux tranches pour que tu puisses les manger en haut._

Santana – 5 minutes plus tard le bacon est près et ça sent trop bon dans la cuisine. _Encore Merci Hiram. Je ne vous embête pas plus je vais voir Rachel._

Toc Toc

Je pose l'assiette de bacon et le verre sur la petite commode du couloir. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne répondra pas donc je décide de rentrer sans son accord.

Santana – _Coucou Rach'…_

Rachel – Elle est assise à son bureau, avec son téléphone dans les mains. Puis elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux quelques peu humide.

Santana – _Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas me répondre donc je vais faire comme si tout était normal. Même si on sait toutes les deux que dans une situation normale, tu parlerais et je ne serais certainement dans la chambre du nain, seule avec le mini gnome._

Rachel – Voilà exactement ce que je rechercher chez elle. Lui faire ressentir quelque chose. Avec la gueule qu'elle me tire après mon intervention je suis plutôt satisfaite, je suis sûr le bon chemin.

Santana – _Bon, 1 point pour moi ! Je suis arrivé à te faire sortir de tes yeux vides de sentiment … Et hop un 2ieme point pour moi, tu viens de faire un léger sourire. Maintenant il va falloir qu'on m'appelle Dieu et non Satan vu que je fais des miracles avec toi. ^^ Mais bon je ne suis pas venue pour ça, mais par rapport a ton message, mais on en parlera plus tard quand tu auras pris ton petit déjeuné._

Rachel – Elle me fait signe de la tête m'indiquant une réponse négative.

Santana – _Attend de voir se que je t'apporte, après tu pourras dire non._ Je sors de la chambre pour attraper l'assiette et le verre, puis re-rentre en fermant la porte derrière moi et pose le tout devant elle sur son bureau. _Donc maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir et prendre ton petit déj'._

Rachel – Je sens dans ses yeux qu'elle se demande comment j'ai fais pour savoir.

Santana – _Écoute Rach_ '. _Hier j'ai compris, enfin, j'ai plus appris que compris, plusieurs choses sur ta petite personne. Tu n'es pas seulement la fille agaçante que ton le monde connaît. Tu es une personne très forte à l'intérieur. Et qu'en ce moment tu fais tout ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était là pour te rapprocher d'elle et garder espoir. Sache que nous faisons tous ce que nous pouvons pour la retrouver. Ne perd jamais espoir, Q est quelqu'un d'intelligente, elle va s'en sortir._

Rachel – Elle commence doucement à pleurer. Et hop, un autre point pour tata Santana, une autre émotion.

Santana – _Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirais rien a personne, comme quoi notre starlette végétarienne a mangé du bacon ^^ C'est ton papa H qui l'a préparé comme il le faisait pour Q._

Rachel – Maintenant c'est de la peur que je vois dans ses yeux.

Santana – _Hey calme toi, ils pensent que c'est pour moi. Donc profite, je suis là et temps que je serais là rien ne se passera, je te protège._

Au bout de 15 minutes elle fini l'assiette en me proposant un tranche que je refuse à contre cœur. J'adore prendre une tranche de bacon le matin tout comme Q, mais là il s'agit de Rachel, j'ai peur qu'elle n'est pas manger depuis longtemps.

Santana – _Bon j'espère que tu as apprécié ?_ Elle me répond d'un hochement de tête par la positive. _Maintenant écoute moi bien, parce que je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. Et si je t'y reprends tu auras à faire à la Bitch de WMHS._ Et de nouveau un hochement de tête. Ma voix devient plus sévère qu'avant. _Promet moi de m'envoyer un message à chaque fois que tu vas courir le soir pour que je vienne avec toi._ _Je t'interdits d'y aller seule à partir d'aujourd'hui !_

Rachel – _Promis…_

Santana – ….Quoi ?! Comment ? Moi Santana LOPEZ je suis muette devant Rachel BERRY ! Non ce n'est pas possible. _OMG ! Rach… s'il te plaît parle moi, tu sais que ça te ferais du bien._

Elle attrape son téléphone, et commence à pianoter dessus.

Santana – _Tu sais que c'est très impoli de faire ça. Je te parle et toi tu te mets sur ton téléphone_ …

Elle me tend son téléphone. « C'est le premier mot depuis sa disparition »

Santana – _Je sais…_ elle recommence a écrire sur son tél, si elle préfère communiquer par écrit, il n'y a aucun problème, c'est même super, elle recommence a parler avec quelqu'un.

Elle me tend son téléphone « J'arrive mieux quand tu es avec moi. C'est quand même bizarre ! Normalement la personne qui pourrait me soulager devrait être Naïs ou Kurt mais non, c'est toi. Celle qui m'a fait du mal avant. Mais bon je m'en contre fiche. J'ai juste besoin de relâcher la pression. »

Santana – _Je resterais temps que tu voudras. Dans une certaine limite quand même il faut que je passe du temps avec Britt'._

Elle me tend son téléphone « Tu n'as cas lui dire de venir, elle ne me dérange pas Brittany au contraire j'aime bien quand elle est là aussi. A chaque visite que j'ai eu, j'espéré que ça soit vous deux. Des fois j'étais déçu, d'autre fois non. »

Santana – _Alors va prendre une bonne douche. Enlève moi ce T-shirt, et prend une tenue de sport on va aller courir avec Britt'. Je vais l'appeler. Ça te va ?_

Elle me tend son téléphone « Oui merci »

….

Brittany – _Allo !_

Santana – _Coucou ma Puce !_

Brittany – _San !_

Santana – _Dit moi, ça te dit d'aller courir aujourd'hui autour du lac ? Tu sais celui où il y a les canards. Et après on pourrait leur donner à manger si tu veux ?_

Brittany – _Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Sanny !_

Santana – _Par contre on ne sera pas que toutes les deux…_

Brittany – _Il y aura qui avec nous ? Tous les ND ?_

Santana – _Non, non ! Juste Rachel._

Brittany – _Quoi ?! Comment tu as fais ?_

Santana – _Je t'expliquerais ça ce soir Britt'. Mais par contre promet moi que tu n'en parleras à personne._

Brittany – _Qu'on est allé voir les canards ou que Rachel était avec nous ?_

Santana - _^^ Des deux ma puce. Ils pourraient être jaloux !_

Brittany – _Je te le promets sur la vie de Lord Tubbington !_

Santana – _Génial ! Donc tu peux nous rejoindre dans 30 minutes chez Rachel, apporte moi mon joggin s'il te plaît. Gros bisou mon cœur._

Brittany – _A tout de suite. Je t'aime Sanny_

Santana – _Moi aussi je t'aime Britt-Britt._

 _…_

 **PDV Quinn**

Quinn – _Y'a quelqu'un ? ALLO ABRUTI ! Bon y'a-t-il un glandu qui pourrait me répondre dans ce trou a rat ?_

 _… - LA FERME !_

Quinn – _J'ai beau être enfermée ce n'est pas vous qui aller me dire de me la fermer !_

 _… - Tu veux qu'il arrive un truc à Rachel ?_

Quinn – _Je vous promets que si j'apprends que vous lui avait fait quelque chose vous m'aurait sur le dos toute votre PUTIN de vie ! Vous me voulez quoi BORDEL !_

 _… - A toi ? Pas grand-chose ! Le truc c'est que depuis que tu as débarqué. Tu as foutu le bordel de partout où tu es passé. Petit 1) Finn n'est plus avec Rachel. Petit 2) Brody n'a eu aucune chance avec Rachel. Petit 3) Tu multiplies le talent de Rachel par 5. Petit 4) Si Rachel est au meilleur de sa forme pour la national, je perdrais, donc aucunes bourses, aucunes grande école, donc aucuns grands rôle pour ma future carrière. Et enfin, petit 5) Si tu es encore dans les parages je ne pourrais jamais récupérer Rachel._

Quinn – _C'est moi ou tu es vraiment con !_

… - _Ne me parle pas comme ça_ _!_ Putin le con il vient de me mettre une gifle d'un autre monde.

Quinn – … _Aïe ! Non mais franchement ! Vous venez de vous trahir tous seul. J'ai beau avoir un bandeau sur les yeux. Et vous un appareil pour modifier votre voix je viens de comprendre qui vous être._

… - _IMPOSSIBLE !_

Quinn – V _raiment ? ^^_ Je n'aurais peut être pas du sourire comme je viens de le faire car je me reçois une seconde gifle au même endroit que la première, ce qui m'ouvre automatiquement la lèvre supérieur à droite. Le goût du sang me prouve que je ne suis pas en train de rêver, enfin plutôt de cauchemarder.

 _… - Tu sais que si tu continue à être insolente comme ça il va t'arriver des bricoles ?_

Quinn – _A oui ? Et de quel genre ? Tu vas appeler tes amis et me lancer des œufs sur la gueule ! OOUUUUhhh, j'ai trop peur._ Le ton de ma voix me rappelle à quel point j'ai pu être garce à une certaine époque, donc pourquoi ne pas recommencé aujourd'hui.

… - _Comme tu voudras sale traîné !_

Quinn – Je l'entends partir, puis plus rien. Je suis sauvé pour l'instant. Je sais très bien qui se cache derrière tout cela maintenant. Et quand je sortirais, enfin si je sors de cet enfer, je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, il finira en tôle et dés qu'il sortira je ferais tout pour qu'il y retourne. Ce mec est vraiment un tarré.

…une nouvelle voix… - _Alors comme ça tu sais qui nous sommes ?_

Quinn – _Ouaip ! Toi t'es qu'un gros connard qui suis l'autre tarré de toute à l'heure._ Et aller, encore une énorme gifle en pleine gueule. _Oh mais vous ne pouvez pas viser ailleurs quand vous me frappez. Je commence légèrement à perdre ma lèvre si vous ne le remarquez pas, bande d'enfoiré._

 _… - C'est l'heure pour ta gorgé d'eau alors profite Bitch._

Quinn – C'est ce que j'attends depuis ce matin, le moment où je vais boire. J'ai pris l'habitude on va dire de manger qu'une fois par jour, mais pour boire c'est vraiment dur. … Oh ….Merde… Je viens de me … faire avoir… comme… une… débu…tan…te...

…

Quinn – Oh non ! non, non ... ! Il m'on fait boire un truc qui m'a endormie. Je n'ai plus de bandeau sur les yeux mais bon si il n'y avait que ça que je n'avais plus je m'en serais contenté. Il ne me reste plus qu'un petit drap sur moi qui me recouvre, je n'ai plus mes vêtements… OMG ! Ils n'ont pas ! Ahhh… je retiens mon souffle et me met à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me sens salie de l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes ni combien de temps, mais je sais très bien qu'ils ont abusés de moi. Jamais je ne vais pouvoir me reconstruire après une chose pareille. Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas êtes aussi conne de leur parler de la façon dont je l'ai fait !

…

 **PDV Rachel**

Nous avons courut tout le matin avec Santana et Brittany, cela m'a fait un bien fou. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à leur parler mais elles sont compréhensives et je leur en remercie. Avant d'aller manger le midi Santana à très bien vu que je ne mangerais pas elle m'a donc dit que ce soir elle me referait la même chose que ce matin, pour que j'ai quelque dans le ventre. Au moment de repartir pour donner à manger aux canards pour Brittany, je reçois un message.

Du téléphone de Quinn à Rachel « Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 19 décembre, il fait plutôt doux pour la saison. En parlant de douceur, ta copine l'est vraiment, et de partout qui plus est. Dans une semaine, soit le 26. Tu viendras seule, au bar le Liberty's. En échange d'une chanson tu auras une photo de Quinn »

De Rachel au téléphone de Quinn « Je viendrais seule, vous avez ma parole ! Mais ne lui faite rien par pitié. »

...

 **Voilà ! Alors toujours autant sadique ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Voulez vous plus d'action, plus de détails ? Savez qui ce cache derrière le kidnapping ?**

 **Petite info, je ne posterais certainement pas le week-end prochains.**

 **XoXoXo mes loulous**


	23. Chapiter 23 - Une lueur d'espoir

**Coucou mes loulous. Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Par contre je m'excuse pour sa petitesse (je ne sais pas si ça se dit vraiment mais vous avez compris l'idée, le chapitre est plus cours que les derniers) En ce moment c'est plutôt compliqué pour moi, mais je ne vais pas déballer ma vie ici.**

 **rendez-vous en bas ;D**

 **...**

 **PDV Rachel**

De Rachel au téléphone de Quinn « Question plus qu'importante. Où se trouve ce bar, le Liberty's ? »

Du téléphone de Quinn a Rachel « New York »

Oh My God ! Pourquoi l'avoir emmenée aussi loin ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi m'on-t-il dit qu'elle était douce ? ! On non ! J'espère vraiment qu'il ne lui on rien fait.

Comment je vais faire pour aller à New York sans que cela paraisse louche. Aller Rachel réfléchie !

Santana – _Hey BERRY ça va ?_

Rachel – Je lui fais un hochement de tête furtif sans bien avoir compris ce qu'elle me demandé.

Santana – _Pas de ça avec nous BERRY ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Depuis que tu as reçu un message y'a 10 minutes tu es ailleurs. Non pas que tu ne sois pas tout le temps ailleurs en ce moment, mais là c'est pire que tout. Alors parle !_

Rachel – Je me recule d'un air choqué.

Brittany – _San' soit plus douce avec Rachel._

Santana – _Excuse moi Rachel, enfin si tu ne veux pas parler, écrit moi quelque chose s'te plaît. On pourra mieux t'aider avec Britt si tu communique un peu avec nous._

Je commence à écrire sur mon téléphone et je les vois se pencher au dessus de mes épaules. Une de chaque côté. Et toutes les deux finissent par me tenir la taille. C'est peut être un geste bénin mais il me fait du bien ce petit geste. Bien sûr les autres membres du Glee Club me font des câlins, des bisous, me porte pleins d'attention quand ils passent chez moi, mais je sais très bien qu'ils le font avec une certaine pitié, je sais bien qu'eux aussi sont triste pour le sort de Q, mais ils essaient de se mettre à place. Mais là, le geste de San et Britt n'est pas pour me réconforter mais simplement pour être proche de moi. Un petit rien qui me rappel que les petits gestes sont les meilleurs.

Je finis d'écrire le message. « Le message que je viens de recevoir provenais du téléphone de Quinny… Mais ce n'est pas elle... encore une fois. A vrai dire j'ai pu lui parler une fois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allée bien mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus sur sa situation si elle ne voulait qu'il ne m'arrive rien. En faisant tout ce qu'on lui demande, il ne lui arrivera rien à elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit a plus de 5 min avec son téléphone et seulement en message, ce qui nous laissé juste le temps de s'échanger 3 messages. Enfin bref, là c'était la personne qui me l'a enlevé qui m'a envoyé un sms me disant que ma copine était douce de partout, et qu'il fallait que j'aille dans un bar sur New York, seule, le 26 décembre. Et que si je chantais un truc il me laisserait voir Quinn, enfin plus une photo, qu'elle en vrai mais c'est déjà ça. »

Santana – _Et donc ? Ne me dit pas que tu avais l'intention d'y aller seule ?_

J'écris sur mon téléphone « Pour tout vous dire j'étais justement en train de réfléchir a comment j'aller faire pour partir sans que ça soit louche aux yeux de tout le monde. »

Santana – _Alors là BERRY, je te promets que tu va m'avoir sur le dos ! Jamais je ne te laisserais y aller seule, tu m'as bien comprise ?_

J'hoche la tête de bas en haut comme réponse

Brittany – _Très bien alors maintenant on rentre et on va prendre nos billets pour partir à New York !_

Santana – _Britt tu devrais rester ici, ça serait plus prudent._

Brittany – _Il est hors de question que tu partes sans moi, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

Elle a pris le même air que Santana venait d'utiliser contre moi, ce qui me fait sourire et San le remarque.

Santana – _Bon, à ce que je vois, ensemble, on fait plus rigoler Rachel que seule, donc je suis d'accord que tu viennes avec nous. Mais je te demande d'être très prudente Britt._

Brittany – _Il ne m'arrivera rien mon cœur, je serais tout le temps avec toi._ Elle s'approche de Santana et l'embrassa chastement.

J'écris une dernière chose sur mon téléphone. « Par contre, j'irais seule dans le bar, je ne souhaite pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce que je n'aurais pas fait ce qu'il demande. »

Santana – _On ne rentrera pas mais on sera tout près tu en a ma parole !_

Je lui souris pour la remercier. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais être autant proche de Santana. On m'aurait dit ça l'année dernière j'aurais éclaté de rire au nez de celui qui me l'aurait dit.

Nous avons passé la soirée chez moi, sur le canapé avec mes papas et Santana et Brittany, pour regarder un film qui passé sur une chaine du câble. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire le titre du film ni même de quoi il traité car je ne le regardais pas. Oui j'avais les yeux sur l'écran, mais je pensais a Q. De comment elle faisant pour resté aussi forte. Si il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave aujourd'hui, mais la question qui me tracasse le plus c'est est-ce qu'elle est toujours en vie ? A la fin du film, San et Britt sont partis, en m'expliquant que demain, Brittany viendrait avec un autre membre du Glee Club et que Santana ne reviendrait que dans 5 jours, donc le jour de Noël. Les nuits sont vraiment plus froide qu'avant, et San m'a fait promettre de ne pas aller courir le soir jusqu'à notre escale à New York, donc j'ai dû acceptée.

Aujourd'hui Britt et venue me voir avec Naïs, elle me rappelle trop Q, elle on le petit truc qui te fait dire, avec cette fille il n'y a pas de quoi te prendre la tête tu peux tout lui dire. Puis elle on le même accent léger qui nous montre qu'elles sont françaises.

Naïs – _Coucou ma Raé. Alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? San nous a dit que tu allé un peu mieux, elle qu'elle avait vu des améliorations._

Bin si Santana te la dit, alors pourquoi tu me pose la question ? Non mais franchement qu'elle imbécile ! J'ai cru entendre Finn parlé, elle te pose une question mais elle donne la réponse juste après. Puis de toute façon si je dois dire quelque chose ce ne sera certainement pas à Naïs que je le dirais.

Brittany – _Salut ma Rachou !_ Et voilà un réel petit rayon de soleil qui entre dans ma chambre. Elle vient s'assoir à côté de moi sur mon lit et me prend dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas comme avec San, mais je mis sens presque bien. _Aujourd'hui on retourne au lac si tu le veux bien ?_

Rachel – Je hoche la tête vivement de gauche à droite avec les yeux grands ouvert lui indiquant que cela me fait peur. Oui j'ai peur, si Santana n'est pas là j'ai peur ! Je ne me sens en sécurité avec personne, même pas avec mes papas, vous n'avez cas voir mon niveau d'inquiétude.

Naïs – _Attends Britt, vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous étiez arrivé à sortir Rachel hier. C'est génial._

Brittany – _Oui mais comme tu le vois, aujourd'hui elle ne veut pas._ Elle se tourne vers moi. _Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs alors ? Au parc ? Au centre Commercial ?_

Je continue à hocher la tête de gauche a droite puis tapote doucement mon lit, lui montrant que je ne souhaite en aucun cas bouger.

Brittany – _Ok, comme tu veux. Tu as mangé quelque chose ce matin ou pas ?_

Je commence à hocher la tête de haut en bas puis elle me fait les gros yeux.

Brittany – _Rach… !_

Et voilà maintenant je n'arrive même plus à mentir à Brittany. Mon jeu d'actrice est horriblement mauvais. De toute façon cela fait une semaine qu'elle n'est plus là, et donc une semaine que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Là, maintenant, tout de suite j'aimerais juste être une autre fille. Une chanson me vient à l'esprit, « Just Another Girl » de THE KILLERS, c'est Quinn qui me l'a fait écouter. Si vous ne connaissez pas, alors je vous invite d'aller l'écouter. Enfin bref, y'a Brittany et Naïs qui continues a parlé autour de moi, mais je n'écoute même plus, je n'en ai plus la force. Je me lève de mon lit et prend la direction de ma salle de bain, je commence à me faire coulé un bain bien chaud, c'est sûrement le seul endroit où je me sens presque revivre. Depuis une semaine je ne vie plus je survie, et j'arrive bientôt a bout de mes forces. De plus si je ne revois Santana que dans 4 jours ça va me paraître terriblement long.

Naïs – _Bon à ce que je vois on te fait un peu chier, donc perso, je me casse._

Brittany – _Naïs ne réagi pas comme ça, tu ne peux pas savoir se qu'elle ressent. Elle souffre beaucoup…_

Naïs – _Ah oui … ! C'est vrai…. J'avais oublié. C'est sûr, elle est seule à être dans cette situation. Ce n'est pas comme si Quinn était ma meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas comme si je la connaissais depuis que j'ai quoi… ? Je ne sais pas, quelque chose comme 3 ans. Je ne sais pas si vous vous imaginez ce que moi je suis en train de vivre. Rachel, elle a tout le monde ! Tout le Glee Club vient la voir, tout les jours de plus est ! Ces pères sont toujours là pour l'aider. Moi, rien ! Et je dois faire partie du Glee Club pour lui rendre visite, il ne faut surtout pas que je parle de la disparition de Quinn chez moi, autrement mon père va savoir qu'on s'est retrouvé, donc par conséquence il va encore nous faire déménager. Alors excuse moi Britt, mais quand on fait l'effort de venir la voir elle pourrait au moins rester avec nous, ça serait le minimum !_

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain j'avais tout entendu et je ne pouvais plus supporter sa présence. Oui peut être qu'elle souffre autant que moi. Mais elle, quand elle l'a appris, elle n'a pas fait de malaise, elle n'a pas perdu la parole, elle n'a pas peur de reparler. Elle n'est pas obligée de faire des choses qui ne lui ressemblent pas pour survivre.

Brittany – _Mais tu nous a nous toi aussi. On est tous là pour toi aussi._

Rachel – _Sort…_ Ma voix était presque inaudible, mais les deux filles on fait un pas en arrière comme si le mot que je venais de le dire en hurlant.

Naïs – _Pardon Raé, je ne voulais pas…_

Rachel – Je tendis mon bras en direction de ma porte de chambre pour lui indiquer la sortie, avec un regarde plus que noir. Puis je fis glissé mon regard vers Brittany, la suppliant de partir elle aussi, pour me retrouver seule pour aujourd'hui.

Brittany – _Naïs, on devrait y allé. Rach', je passerais un autre jour si tu veux. A bientôt._

Naïs – _Je suis désolé Rachel. Au revoir. Prends soin de toi._

 _…_

Je ne supporte plus personnes. Demain Santana et Brittany viendront me chercher pour aller à New York, cette ville qui est si importante pour moi, qui représente tout mon futur. Demain je n'irais pas avec le sourire mais seulement avec une énorme boule au ventre. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment va se dérouler cette escapade, mais je ne prés-sens rien de bien.

…

 **PDV Quinn**

… Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici, je ne pourrais pas vous dire quel jour nous sommes, ni même l'heure qu'il est. Etre enfermé H24 dans une petite pièce, toujours dans le noir, quelque fois j'ai la chance d'avoir un léger rayon de lumière sous la porte. La fissure dans le mur à était bouchée pour que je reste dans le noir complet. Les seules fois où je dors sont quand ils me mettent un truc dans mon verre. Et à chaque fois je me réveille de la même façon que la première fois, nue avec un drap de plus en plus petit, une fois même je n'avais pas de couverture sur moi. J'essai de me poser le moins de questions possible mais que ferez-vous a ma place ? Me poser des questions est ma seule activité de la journée. Je n'en peux vraiment plus, y'a quelques jour, ou peut être aujourd'hui je n'en sais vraiment rien. Mais j'ai voulus leur tenir tête en ne buvant pas le verre que j'avais le droit quotidiennement, je me doutais très bien qu'ils allaient abuser de moi. Au final j'ai récolté quelques coups, j'ai la lèvre en sang et l'arcade quelque peu éclaté. J'ai un mal de chien, mais au moins je sais qu'il ne fut pas que je me rebelle maintenant. Pour tenir je chante chaque jour. Et a chaque chanson je pense à Rachel, elle me manque tellement. Je pense plus à elle qu'à mon propre sort. J'espère qu'elle va bien, qu'ils ne lui on rien fait. Il me semble qu'ils sont deux, a mes faire endurer ce véritable calvaire, il me semble que je connais l'un d'eux mais l'autre est là peu souvent que je n'arrive pas à savoir qui il est. Pour moi, je crois que c'est le mec que Rachel parlait dans son rêve. J'en avais parlé avec Kurt entre deux couloirs et il m'avait dit que lors de leur premier concours pour la chorale, Mr Shuester leur avait proposé d'aller voir les champions en titre, les Vocals Adrenaline, et le chanteur principale s'appelait Jesse St…. Je ne sais plus quoi. Il pête plus haut que son cul, Kurt m'a dit. Et lors de la présentation des N-D au concours, Jesse était venu voir Rachel, pour lui proposer de venir dans son école car elle avait un véritable talent et que si elle restait dans son école et donc en rivale, il serait obligé de la « détruire ». Ces mots avaient été jeté il y a plus de deux ans, il était impossible qu'ils lui en veulent autant sans même la connaître. … - _Hey la_ _traînée_ _on va te bouger, aujourd'hui. On part pour New York._

Quinn – _Pourquoi New York ?_

…- _Parce que ta très chère Rachel nous y rejoint !_

Quinn – _QUOI ?! Mais vous allez lui faire quoi ?_

… - _Simplement lui demandé de chanter._

Quinn – _Jesse tu as vraiment un problème !_

… - _Quoi ! Mais d'où tu me connais ?_

Quinn – je souris légèrement, _Merci de me confirmer, tu sais on parle beaucoup dans le Glee Club. Et tu as fais de sacré dégâts sur Rachel. Elle en cauchemarde tellement le soir. Je n'étais pas sûr que ça soit toi mais maintenant je le suis._

Jesse – _Donc comme ça, tous les New Directions, parlent encore de moi ? Je suis plutôt flâté. Et la petite Rachel pense toujours à moi D c'est plutôt touchant a vrai dire._

Quinn – _Je te promets que si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu auras à faire à la connasse que j'étais au lycée. Et je te jure que toutes celle qui se sont mis a travers mon chemin ont finis à l'hosto, me suis-je bien fait comprendre._

Jesse – O _uuuhhh, j'ai peur ! Non sérieusement Quinn, tu n'es plus dans ton bled paumé en France. Ici, c'est moi qui gère ! Dans cette situation tu ne peux strictement rien faire. Donc tu va gentiment boire ton verre, tu vas faire un gros dodo, et quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras dans le sous sol d'un sympathique bar de New York, et Rachel viendras pensant qu'elle te verra._

Quinn – _Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour que tu me fasses ça ?_

Jesse – _C'est un service que je rends à quelqu'un… rien de plus. Il semblerait que tu dérange beaucoup jeune fille, tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ton pays._

Quinn – _Mais qui ? A qui rends-tu services ? Mais je n'ai rien fait._

Jesse – _Depuis que tu es apparu dans la vie de la petite starlette, rien ne va plus autour d'elle, elle a plus ou moins quitté son copain par ta faute. Elle ne s'intéresse plus a un seul garçon et de plus elle est plus ou moins avec toi. Donc on m'a demandé d'éliminer le problème et vu que tu es le problème, je vais d'abord m'amuser avec toi, puis je t'éliminerais._

Quinn – Ok là je flippe, je suis complètement horrifier. _Laisse-moi la voir encore une fois avant._

Jesse – _Ah mais tu la verras demain, elle ne te verra pas mais toi tu verras ce que je vais faire d'elle._

Quinn - _Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?_

Jesse – _Je vais la faire souffrir sans la toucher, elle va perdre espoir, elle va recevoir un poignard en plein cœur, au sens figuré je veux dire, jamais je ne ferais du mal a ma future femme. Notre talent est beaucoup trop fusionnel. Donc maintenant tu vas boire ce verre et on en reparlera demain._

Il me tend le fameux verre quotidien, je le prends et le bois d'une traite, plus vite je vais le boire, plus vite je vais m'endormir, et plus vite nous seront a demain.

 _..._

 _ **Voilà voilà!**_

 _ **Alors toujours aussi sadique ou pas ;D ?**_

 _ **Dite moi ce que vous voulez que je change ou que j'améliore.**_

 _ **Maintenant que vous savez qui est la tête de l'opération savez vous qui peu être le second homme ?**_

 _ **XoXoXo**_


	24. Chapitre 24- Départ

**Salut a tous !**

 **Voilà une petite suite. Il y a un peu du Brittana.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance mais je vais devoir posté un peu moins, en faisant des semaine de 55 heures c'est difficile de continué a écrire. Mais pas de panique je vais bien finir l'histoire. Dès que je pourrais je me remettre en marche pour reprendre mon rythme d'avant.**

 **...**

 **PDV Santana**

Santana – _Britt' dépêche toi il faut aller chercher Rachel !_

Brittany – _Mais Sanny, je dis au revoir à Lord T…_

Santana – _5 minutes alors, je t'attends dans la voiture, je prends ton sac._

Brittany – _Merci San, j'arrive tout de suite._

Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi le nain, m'a choisi comme bouée de sauvetage ?

Franchement je n'ai vraiment rien fait pour ! J'ai été une vraie garce avec elle depuis que je la connais, les surnoms que je lui donne ne sont pas des plus tendres, le nombre incalculable de slushies que je lui ai balancé dessus, que ça soit directe ou même par le biais des cheerleaders.

C'est grâce à Britt tous ça. Si je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, je serais certainement toujours la petite fille latine, caché dans son placard, à faire du mal autour d'elle parce qu'elle a peur de l'avis des autres. Grâce à Britt', je me suis adoucie, je suis devenue plus gentille avec ses blaireau du Glee Club. Heureusement qu'elle ne m'entend pas dire ça, parce qu'elle me dirait que ce Glee est une seconde famille aujourd'hui, et qu'on ne traite pas sa famille de blaireau.

Si on enlève Britt et Naïs, je crois que celle à qui je me suis le plus attachée c'est sans doute la même personne qui en à le plus souffert de par mes mains. Et oui, Rachel est très très très, même, extrêment soulante avec tous les mots débite à la seconde, avec son air, « moi la petite fille a papas », son ton « moi j'ai plus de talent que vous », et j'en passe… sa petite taille, son nez qui est surdimensionné, ses vêtements…

Je vous interdis de répéter tous ce que je vais vous dire, autrement je le nierais.

Mais bon c'est plus ou moins toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'elle est cette personne si exceptionnelle. Sa petite taille, qui fait qu'elle est plus petite que moi. Son nez à la Barbra Streisand. Son talent qui déborde de tout son petit être. Ses papas qui l'aiment telle qu'elle est. Mais concernant ses paroles, là non ! Elle parle vraiment trop ^^

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi pas Naïs ? C'est quand même elle qui est le plus proche d'elle, enfin si on oublie Lady Hummel. Britt m'a dit que ça c'était mal passé avec Naïs la dernière fois. Rachel aurait dit son second mot, depuis la disparition Q un simple « sort ». A la place de Naïs je crois que j'aurais eu le cœur complètement brisé.

Santana – _BRITT BOUGE !_

Ha la voilà enfin, il ne faut pas qu'elle me laisse longtemps seule, autrement je réfléchie beaucoup trop.

Brittany – _Désolé mais Lord T, aller recommencer à fumer parce que je le laisse seul._

Je ne veux strictement rien entendre, oui elle croit que son chat fume, ET ALORS ?! Je l'aime comme elle est !

Santana – _Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant en route._

Sur le chemin elle n'a pas arrêtée de me caresser la cuisse, j'adore quand elle fait ça. Mais bon Rachel n'habite qu'a 5 min de chez moi en voiture donc les caresses était de courte durée.

Ding Dong…

Hiram – _Oui j'arrive !... Bonjour les filles comment allez-vous ? Rentrez, Rachel est encore en haut._

Brittany – _Bonjour Mr H !_ Puis elle le prend dans un câlin de sa spécialité.

Santana – _Bonjour, nous allons bien merci, et vous ?_

Hiram – _Bien merci, mais Leroy n'est pas là, il a du partir en urgence à l'hôpital pour un patient. Il était déçu de ne pas vous voir, et ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à Rachel. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Santana, nous te confions notre seul et unique fille. Tu comprends ce que ça veux dire ?_

Santana – _Oui je sais très bien Mr H, mais si je le fais c'est pour son bien. Faire un tour dans SA ville, ne pourra que la faire avancer. Puis les autres membres du Glee Club commence à perdre espoir, ce sur le fait qu'on la retrouvera un jour, donc je ne veux pas que Rachel les entendent, elle pourrait tomber encore plus bas._

Hiram – _Alors tu as carte blanche. Du moment que vous revenez toutes les trois, le reste m'est égale, enfin si elle pourrait revenir avec la parole…_

Santana – _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr le sujet ^^_

Hiram – _Brittany veux tu m'aidé à préparer vos sandwich pour le voyage ?_

Brittany – _Avec grand plaisir, San va chercher Rach' pendant ce temps._

Santana – _J'y vais ma puce, a de suite._ Et un petit bisou avant de monter chercher rachel.

…

Toc toc

Santana – _Rach' c'est Santana, je peux rentrer ?_

Il n'a pas fallut bien longtemps a Rachel pour venir m'ouvrir et me tirer dans sa chambre.

Santana – _Alors tu es prête ? Toutes tes affaires sont prêtes ?_

Rachel – Elle hoche la tête de bas en haut mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Santana – _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

Rachel – Elle prend son téléphone, bon elle a qu'elle que chose à me dire. « Assie toi, s'il te plaît San, il faut que je te dise un truc ».

Je vais m'assoir sur son lit tout en lançant une réplique bien a moi.

Santana – _Ouais enfin dire et un très grand mot pour toi le nain._ Oh merde, je crois que je l'ai vexé, oups ! Elle s'en remettra, y'a pire dans sa vie en ce moment.

Rachel – _Ma chambre est bien insonoriser donc personne a part toi est au courant que je reparle._

Santana – _Bin merde si je m'attendais à ça ! Comment ça ce fait ?_

Rachel – _Laisse moi finir, j'en ai besoin._

Santana – _Je veux bien te croire, la plus grande pipelette que je connaisse, enfin niveau taille ^^, n'a pas parlé pendant quoi ? 1 semaine ?_

Rachel – _9 jours,_ elle regarde sa montre, _17h et 28 minutes. Enfin bref, j'ai besoin de parler d'autre chose que de sa. Même si c'est toujours en rapport avec la même personne. Tu as expliqué ça comment aux autres, tu sais le fais que juste toi, Britt et moi ? Non je demande ça parce que la dernière fois que Britt est venue avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, j'ai été quelque peu méchante. Je ne suis pas sûr que Naïs souhaite me revoir de si tôt. Mais bon on va dire que j'ai d'autre problème en ce moment. Tu imagines quand on va arriver là bas ? Et si, au final, tout cela n'était qu'une grosse connerie ! Si jamais il était déjà arrivé quelque chose a Q, si jamais il m'avait menti et que je ne la voyais pas ! Ou même si c'était a mon tour après, il a Quinn pourquoi ne pas me prendre en plus. Vu qu'il veut nuire aux New Directions entiers, à notre chorale, alors n'enlèverait-il pas la leader aussi. Pourquoi juste ma Q, pourquoi juste elle. Je te le dit Santana, s'il me propose de changer nos place je le fait sens aucune hésitation et…._

Santana – _TU ES MALADE MA PAROLE !..._

Rachel – C _hut… doucement !_

Santana – _Je veux bien que personne d'autre que moi soit au courant que tu commence a reparler, je veux bien que tu te fasse du soucis sur l'énormité que j'ai pu raconter à tout le monde pour qu'on puisse partir que toutes les trois. Non Naïs ne t'en veut pas, elle a juste peur pour toi. Ensuite surveille ton langage, tu es une BERRY bordel pas une LOPEZ ! Quinn est forte, je te l'ai déjà dit, alors ai confiance en elle. Et JAMAIS je ne te laisserai prendre sa place. Je veux vous ramener toutes les deux ou au moins toi ! Qu'est-ce que je dirais à tes pères si je rentrais de New York sans leur seule et unique fille ? Tu m'explique ?! La prochaine fois, écris moi plus souvent, ça évitera peut être que tu me lâche un nombre incalculable de bombe à la minute !_

Santana – _Je suis désolé San, mais tu es la seule avec qui j'arrive à parler depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle…_

Santana – _Attends deux seconde là !_

Rachel – _Quoi ?_

Santana – _Tu as dit qu'il voulait nuire au Glee Club ?_

Rachel – _Oui, hier soir il m'a appelé avec le téléphone de Q. Je savais très bien que ce n'étais pas elle, il ne lui a laissé le téléphone qu'une seule fois. Il m'a dit que c'était pour qu'on ne chante pas au national le mois prochain. Pour éviter une trop grosse concurrence à la meilleure chorale qu'il existe, les Vocal Adrenaline. Qu'il fallait que je sorte avec des hommes et non avec des femmes, car cela était un pêché. J'ai cru entendre le père de Quinn quand il a dit ça. Il m'a même dit que les garçons de ma chorale n'avait pas assez de talent pour moi et que par conséquence il fallait que je me retourne vers ceux des Vocal Adrenaline, et pourquoi pas vers le leader, Jesse ! Et là j'ai éclaté mon téléphone par terre. Papa H m'a prêté le sienne pour le voyage. Même si je ne m'en servirai pas il veut que je le garde avec moi._

Santana – _Et ça non plus tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant, je ne sais pas, du genre, hier soir !_

Rachel – _Excuse moi…_

Santana – _Je trouve que depuis que tu as repris la parole tu t'excuse beaucoup. Mais bon, maintenant nous allons prendre ton sac, ta veste et on descend. Comme ça plus vite on partira mien ça sera._

Rachel – _Merci San._

Santana – _Avec plaisir Rach'. Aller dépêche toi, je t'attends en bas._

Je prends son sac de voyage, et lui laisse un peu de temps pour digérer notre conversation, parce qu'elle a du être éprouvante pour elle. Hop hop hop, escalier fini, direction cuisine pour rejoindre Britt et Hiram.

Hiram – _Elle ne descend pas !?_

Santana – _Si, si, ne vous enfaite pas, elle prend sa veste. J'ai déjà descendu son sac._

Hiram – _Tu crois qu'elle va prendre son petit déj' avant de partir ou pas ? En plus je lui ai préparé des gaufres Vegan._

Santana – _Sauf votre respect Hiram, je préfère que Britt mange les gaufres et que Rachel mange quelque chose que je lui prépare, parce que je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne les mangera pas._

Hiram – _Alors si Brittany tu les veux, tu peux les prendre_ _J_

Brittany – _Merci !_

Hiram – _Et tu va lui préparer quoi ?_

Santana – _Vous reste-il du bacon avant ?_

Hiram – _Bien sûr ! Leroy est allé en acheter hier vu que tu venais._

Santana – _Merci, mais pour le déjeuné de Rachel vous le verrez en même temps qu'elle._

Et me voilà à cuisiner pour Rachel, le monde tourne vraiment à l'envers.

Brittany – _Coucou ma Rachou, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_ Et elle va la prendre dans ses bras, un élan d'affection venant de Britt ne peut faire que du bien. Elle lui répond en lui souriant. Bon ok, il n'y a qu'a moi qu'elle souhaite parler. Hiram est quelque peu chamboulé, c'est un peu normal, sa fille n'est pas descendu de sa chambre depuis la disparition de Q.

Hiram – _Salut ma puce…_

Je fixe Rachel dans les yeux et lui fait signe de la tête d'aller dire bonjour a son père. Puis elle se dirige doucement, mais sûrement vers son père, et lui embrasse la joue.

Hiram – _Je t'avais préparé des gaufres Vegan pour ce matin mais Santana m'a dit que tu ne les mangerais pas donc elle te préparer autre chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est._

Rachel fait un signe de remerciement à son père puis viens s'assoir à côté de Britt. Je fini de préparer son petit déj' et me retourne.

Santana – _Tiens le nain régale toi, je te l'ai préparé comme il faut !_

Hiram – Les yeux horrifié par mon geste. _Mais Santana, Rachel est végétarienne !_

Santana – _Depuis quelque temps c'est la seule chose qu'elle puisse avaler, donc végétarienne ou pas, moi je lui fait ce qu'elle veux. Désolé d'en parler Rachel mais ton papa doit savoir._ Maintenant c'est elle qui à l'air horrifié, elle a peur de ce que je vais dire. _Depuis que Q à disparue, elle fait tous ce qu'elle peut pour être au plus prêt d'elle. Donc le soir je passe la chercher pour qu'on aille courrir toutes les deux, je lui préparer du bacon parce que c'est le repas de Quinn. Elle porte ses vêtements pour aller dormir et j'en passe. Votre fille à besoin de quelque chose qui la fait vivre et non survivre avec la routine. Quand je l'ai découvert, avec Britt on a tous fait pour qu'elle soit au mieux donc oui je suis sûr que ce voyage ne peut être que bénéfique pour Rachel. New York c'est sa ville, son futur « entier » y est._ Je me tourne vers Rachel et vois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. _Et toi le nain je t'interdis de pleurer sur mes morceau de bacons autrement ça va barder pour ton petit cul de blanche._

Rachel – _hiiff …_ Et un petit pouffement de rire, Santana « 1 » – Rachel « commence à allé mieux »

...

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. pleins de bisous a vous tous. Et merci pour vos comm.**

 **XoXoXo**


	25. Chapitre 25 - Black Paradise

**Salut à vous tous !**

 **Je suis enfin de retour vous me direz. Alors veuillez m'excuser pour cette absence si longue. Mais étant dans un cabinet comptable, la période avril à juin n'est pas la plus simple ( du genre 56h par semaine) mais me voilà de retour. Je vais recommencé doucement avec au moins un chapitre par mois, et si j'y arrive, je reprendrais le rythme d'avant.**

 **Pour vous remémorer un peu : Quinn à était enlevée. Rachel San et Brittany sont sur le point de Partir à New York suite à l'appel du ravisseur.**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous.**

 **...**

 **PDV Quinn**

La seule chose qui me fait tenir c'est le fait de chanter tout les jours puis de toute façon je n'ai que ça à faire, du moins ça et penser a Rachel mais pour ça je n'ai pas besoin de faire trop d'effort, dès que j'ouvre les yeux je pense à elle, dès que je ferme les yeux je rêve d'elle. Quand je me concentre bien j'arrive à sentir son parfum et entendre son rire.

Bon je commence à ne plus avoir la notion du temps, a force de boire ce truc qui m'endort direct, je crois que c'est un peu normal. J'ai mal de partout, je me demande s'ils ne m'ont pas mis dans le coffre pour faire le trajet « endroit inconnu » à New York.

J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne viendra pas, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Je ne supporterais certainement pas.

Donc qu'est-ce que Jesse St Connard a dit déjà ? Que je devrais être au sous sol du bar de New York et qu'il lui avait demandé de venir pour chanter. Si il connait Rachel correctement il sait qu'elle est une grande adepte de Time Square et de Broadway donc cela réduit le champ pour les bar même si cela en laisse environ 4 ou 5. Pour avoir appris par cœur la carte de New York étant en France ainsi que tous les restaurants et bar de la ville il suffit que je fasse fonctionner ma mémoire pour faire quelques éliminations.

\- Lillie's Victorian, je ne pense pas, il fait restaurant mais certainement pas « karaoké ».

\- Le Lounge at two, beaucoup trop éclairé et d'ouverture sur l'extérieur.

\- Le Supernova, c'est plus un resto d'hôtel.

\- Le Tonic, qui fait grillade le soir, bar de l'ouverture à la fermeture et « karaoké » le soir.

\- Le Liberty's, qui fait bar, resto le midi et karaoké le soir.

Donc soit le Tonic soit le liberty's…

Vous devez vous demandé comment j'ai fait pour apprendre tous ça, ou pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je savais qu'un jour je ferais un voyage à New York, bon on est d'accord sur le faite que je ne m'imaginais pas venir ici dans ses conditions. Mais j'ai donc appris tous les itinéraires possibles de la ville. Je connais la ville comme ma poche, chaque recoin et dans ma tête, chaque boutique je connais son emplacement. En venant à N.Y. je voulais être comme chez moi. Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrais m'être utile pour une situation telle que celle-ci. J'avais dans l'optique de faire un voyage sans retour dans cette grande ville. Me trouver un petit job, un petit New-Yorkais, un joli appartement dans Brooklyn, voir même sur Time Square plus tard. Devenir une personne importante, que certaine grande personnalité cherche à avoir. Le rêve d'une jeune fille Française qui avait 18 ans en faite. Mais non y'a fallut que notre prof de chant nous offre des tablettes de chocolats et que ça tombe sur moi. Il a fallut que mes parents accepte au lieu de rester fidèle à eux et m'interdire encore un truc. Si Mr MURPHY ne nous avait pas offert un aller retour avec San, Puck, Sam et Rach' je ne serais certainement pas aussi proche avec Rachel. Et au final tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien fait pour m'hériter ça. Bon ok j'étais la plus grande des salopes avant, mais j'ai changé. Alors pourquoi ?

Calme toi Quinny ! Bordel tu es une Fabray ! Respire… Expire…. Respire… Expire…

Jess – _Bien le bonjour ! Alors comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? On t'as apporté ton assiette aujourd'hui ? Pas trop fatiguée ?_

Quinn – _Ferme ta grande gueule Jesse ! Premièrement, je ne vais pas très bien, mais tu en a rien à foutre. Deuxièment, non je n'ai pas eu à manger aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Et pour ce qui est de la fatigue tu sais très bien gérer le moment où je dois dormir donc dégage et laisse moi seule, je préfère être dans le noir qu'en ta compagnie_.

Jesse – _Mais bien sûr que si je m'en fais pour toi. Je vais t'expliquer deux trois truc que tu n'a pas encore assimilé. Je fais venir ta copine pour qu'elle te voie dans un état second, qu'elle soit encore plus déprimé qu'elle ne l'ai déjà, il paraît qu'elle ne parle même plus, on m'a même dit qu'elle n'aller pas au lycée. Une fois qu'elle sera au plus profond d'elle-même, je vais refaire surface, moi le grand Jesse. Trouver celui qui t'as tuée. Le mettre en prison, devenir la personne en qui Rachel à le plus confiance._

Quinn – _Y'a Finn, je crois que tu l'oubli lui._

Jesse – _Absolument pas, c'est un grâce à lui tous ça._

Quinn – _Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

Jesse – _L'opération « élimination de problème » viens de lui. Tu es le problème si tu n'as pas encore compris. A cause de toi, Rachel s'est séparé de lui, perso ça ne me déplais pas. C'est lui qui a fait appel à moi et à mon frère. Finn voulait que tu arrêtes d'être aussi proche de Rachel pour retourner avec elle mais au final, je vais croire à tous le monde qu'il était tellement amoureux de Rachel qui à tué la fille qui c'était mise au milieu de son couple. Tu ne trouve pas mon plan génial ?_

Quinn – _Y'a un hic dans ton plan abruti…_

Jesse – _Impossible j'ai pensé à tout._

Quinn – _Non…_

Jesse – _Exprime toi alors pétasse !_

Quinn – _Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, certaines fois tu me dis de me taire et la je devrais parler. Mon père m'a toujours dit que les premières paroles sont toujours les plus sincères. Donc je resterais sur tes premières paroles et je vais me taire._

Jesse – _Je serais toi, je parlerais. A moins que tu ne veuille pas revoir Rachel._

Quinn – _Un nom… Santana…_

Jesse – _Y'a pas plus garce que cette fille, mais en rien elle ne peut se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Elle déteste Rachel plus que tout au monde…_

Quinn – _C'est bien ça le problème…_

Jesse – _De quoi qu'elle la déteste ?_

Quinn – _Mais non abruti, mais ma parole, tu n'es pas bien plus évolué que notre cher Finno le cachalot. Le problème c'est que tu connais peut être bien Rachel mais en aucun cas tu connais San._

Jesse – _Que c'est mignon tout plein, tu as le droit de lui donner un surnom à Satan !_

Quinn – _Si elle découvre que c'est toi avant que tu n'es le temps de tout mettre en place tu va vivre un pur enfer, j'espère que tu t'es préparé à cette éventualité avec ton sou-esclave. Lui je ne sais pas qui c'est encore._

Jesse – _Pourtant tu le connais assez pour ne pas beaucoup l'apprécier._

J'avais encore plein de chose à lui dire mais cette révélation m'a quelque peu laissé sur le cul. Comment une personne que je connais pour faire ça ? Comment un être humain pourrait faire une chose pareil à un être humain est la première question. Mais bon j'ai depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. Ce soir je vais la voir et rien ne peut plus me redonner espoir.

Quinn – _Dernière chose._

Jesse – _Je t'écoute et je vais m'occuper de Rachel._

Quinn – _Pourrais-tu me passer un morceau de papier et lui transmettre. Tu pourras le lire si tu as peur de ce que je vais écrire._

Jesse - … _Humm… C'est bien parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu pourras la voir et lui dire quelque chose. On t'apportera du papier et un crayon plus tard._

Quinn – _Merci._

Je vais mettre sur papier ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis qu'elle est parti répéter dans l'auditorium seule et que je suis allé à la bibliothèque. J'avais marqué une phrase dans le coin de mon cahier de d'histoire, vu que c'est un de nos cours en comment elle l'aurait lu. En sa présence je devenais complètement gaga, toute ramolo. Jamais personne ne m'a fait me sentir comme elle le fait. Moi la grande Quinn FABRAY est amoureuse de mon idole. Si mon père me voyait, je serais mise à la porte directement, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'accepte encore chez lui, vu que je lui ai tenu tête pour mon amie qui à deux papa, et qui est aujourd'hui (peu être) ma futur petite amie. A vous dire vrais, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes l'une pour l'autre. Je vis chez elle, ont dort, enfin ont dormaient tout les soirs ensemble, il y a eu plusieurs baiser volés, de nombreux câlin, mais nous n'en n'avons jamais réellement parlé.

« Je sais que ça ne changera rien de penser tout le temps à toi, je sais que je rêve dans le vide. Mais en faite, je m'en fiche parce que ça me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression que tu es avec moi, toujours dans un coin de ma tête, un peu comme si tu étais présente. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre, des plumes qui me chatouillent l'esprit à chaque pensée pour toi, et je dois dire que c'est agréable.

Keep the hope !

Love You - Q »

 **PDV Externe**

Après leur arrivé a l'aéroport les 3 jeunes filles partir en direction de leur hôtel à quelques pas du point de rendez-vous du soir.

Santana et Brittany allés passer la soirée dans un restaurant en face du bar où Rachel devait retrouver l'homme pour avoir des nouvelles de Quinn.

Au bout 1h30 dans le bar Rachel, commencer à perdre espoir lorsqu' un homme d'une 40 aine d'années s'approche d'elle.

PDV Rachel

Homme: Excusez moi vois êtes Rachel?

R: Oui… Pourquoi?

H: Vous devez aller chanter, c'est votre tour, On me dit de vous dire qu'en fonction de votre performance, Vous auriez quelque chose en échange.

R: Oui d'accord mais qui vous envoie, où est-elle?

H: Je suis désolé demoiselle mais je suis aussi perdu que vois, je suis juste venu ici ce soir pour écouter un peu de musique, je ne fais pas partie du bar.

Je me lève et part en direction de la scène, mon lieu de prédilection. J'aimerais tellement la voir la serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à en perdre la raison, m'écrouler dans ses bras, sentir son odeur de vanille… Voilà que je me mets à versé une larme, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais pleurer avec tous ce que j'ai déjà versés.

Je commence, tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi, d'habitude cette situation m'aurais rempli le cœur de joie mais pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une cinquantaine de paire d'eux sur moi, j'ai juste besoin d'une paire d'un vert émeraude qui me fait chavirer.

Je prends une grande inspiration … je bloque… puis souffle doucement

R : Bonsoir à vous, je vais vous interpréter une chanson qui me tien énormément à cœur en ce moment. Q c'est pour toi.

 _…_

 **All my friends tell me I should move on**  
 _Tous mes amis me disent de passer à autre chose_  
 **I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song**  
 _Je repose sur l'ocean, chantant ta chanson_  
 **Ahhh, that's how you sing it**  
 _Ahhh, C'est de cette façon que tu l'as chante ?_

 **Loving you forever, can't be wrong**  
 _Je t'aimerais toujours, ça ne peut pas être néfaste_  
 **Even though you're not here, won't move on**  
 _Même si tu n'es pas là, je passerais pas à autre chose_  
 **Ahhh, that's how we play it**  
 _Ahhh, c'est de cette façon qu'on le joue ?_

 **And there's no remedy for memory**  
 _Et il n'y a pas de remède à la mémoire_  
 **Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head**  
 _Telle une mélodie,ton visage ne me quitte pas_  
 **Your soul is hunting me and telling me**

 **That everything is fine**  
 _Ton âme me hante et me dit que tout va bien_  
 **But I wish I was dead**  
 _Mais j'aimerais être morte_

 **Everytime I close my eyes**  
 _A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux_  
 **It's like a dark paradise**  
 _C'est comme un paradis noir_  
 **No one compares to you**  
 _Personne n'arrive à ta cheville_  
 **I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**  
 _Mais j'ai peur que tu ne m'attendent pas de l'autre côté_

 **All my friends ask me why I stay strong**  
 _Tous mes amis me demandent pourquoi je reste forte ?_  
 **Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on**  
 _Je leur répond : Quand tu trouve le grand amour; c'est pour toujours_  
 **Ahhh, that's why I stay here**  
 _C'est pour ça que je reste_

 **And there's no remedy for memory**  
 _Il n'existe pas de remède pour la mémoire_  
 **You're face's Like a melody, it won't leave my head**  
 _Ton visage est telle une mélodie,il ne me quitte pas_  
 **Your soul is hunting me and telling me**  
 _Ton âme me hante et me dit_  
 **That everything is fine**  
 _Que tout va bien_  
 **But I wish I was dead**  
 _Mais j'aimerais être morte_

REFRAIN  
 **  
But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,** _  
Mais tu n'es présent que dans mes rêve la nuit_  
 **  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**  
 _Je ne veux pas me réveiller ce soir_

 **There's no relief, I see you in my sleep**  
 _Il n'y a pas de délivrance, je te vois dans mes rêves_  
 **And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me**  
 _Tout le monde me presse, mais je te sens, tu me touche_  
 **There's no release, I feel you in my dreams  
Telling me I'm fine**  
 _Il n'y a pas de relâchement, je te sens dans mes rêves_

REFRAIN  
 **  
But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,** _  
Mais tu n'es présent que dans mes rêves la nuit_ **  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**  
 _Je ne veux pas me réveiller ce soir_

…

Après ma presta, toute la salle m'applaudit et m'en demande une seconde que je refuse, je suis venue pour récupérer Q donc je ne vais pas faire de concret.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe derrière le rideau du fond du bar, mais j'ai comme une impression qu'on me fixe, Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. On se sent regardé mais quand on tourne la tête il n'y à personne, c'est exactement ce que je ressens, Sauf que je n'irais pas m'aventurée là-bas. Puis au moment où je retourne m'assoir nous entendons tous un coup de feu provenant du rideau. Puis un second et des cris stridents d'une femme.

Certains clients crient, d'autre s'effondrent par terre, d'autre (Comme moi) prennent leurs jambes à leur cou et sortent au plus vite du bar. Je savais que San et Britt étaient en face donc je court vers leur restaurant. Le resto n'est qu'à 10m mais j'ai l'impression de courir un marathon pour y aller. Elles ont du entendre le coup de feu elles aussi elles sont déjà dans la rue en train de me chercher.

R: SAN….!

Je lui saute dans les bras et commence à pleurer de peur.

S: Chuuuttt…. Je suis là Rach', On est là avec Britt. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Viens on s'éloigne un peu.

R: Non attends je veux rester.

B: Il y avait les flics avenirs dans le resto pour un contrôle je sais plus trop quoi, Et quand on à entendu le tir, Ils sont direct parti dans ton bar. Tu ne les à pas vu ?

R: Non à vrai dire j'ai cru que je ne sortirai jamais.

B: (En regardant sur la droite) dit donc, les secours sont plus rapides ici à New York qu'à Lima.

S: Putin!

…. Nous sommes restés toutes les trois dans un silence pesant pendant plusieurs minutes… En faite le temps que les secours sortent avec une personne sur un brancard et une couverture blanche dessus. Vous savez la couverture qui veut dire que la personne qui est en dessous n'est plus de ce monde.

PDV Santana

Journaliste: Bonjour, Matt Simpson, du New York Time's, Commissaire pouvez vous nous en dire sur ce qu'il vient de ce passer ou même sur la personne qui est transporté ?

Commissaire: Pour de ce qu'il vient de ce passé nous devons d'abord mener notre enquête avant de vous en dire plus, mais il semblerait que cela soit un meurtre. Tous les éléments y sont mais nous devons savoir pourquoi avant de faire des hypothèses. La seule choses qui est sûr c'est que cette pauvre personne est une jeune fille, blonde, d'une vingtaine d'années pas plus, à succomber à deux cous de feu.

R: NON!(Elle essai de me repoussé pour aller voir de plus près ce qu'il vie t de ce dire. Elle à entendu comme nous. La personne décédée à le profil de Q, et elle devait être dans les parages si on en crois le connard qui l'a enlevé.

S: RACHEL! CALME-TOI! Britt aide moi !

Britt a attrapé Rach par la taille et la soulève du sol, je dois l'avouer elle à plus de force que moi.

S: Britt prend la avec toi et ramène la à l'hôtel. Je vous rejoins plus tard je voir si s'en est … fini en ce …. qui concerne…. nos recherches…. Ou … Si on … peut toujours espérer…. J'ai la gorge nouée de dire ça à voix haute, me dire que la personne sous le drap peut être Q m'est inimaginable…

B: Fait attention à toi mon cœur, je t'aime.

Je les vois qui s'éloigne, Non sans difficulté pour britt avec une Rachel hors d'elle sur son épaule et qui cri à pleine voix, au moins on sait qu'elle ne la pas perdue.

S: Excusez moi monsieur mais j'aurais besoin de renseignements.

Agent: Si c'est concernant l'affaire nous ne donnons pas d'interview.

S: Non non je ne suis pas journaliste. J'aurais juste aimé connaître l'identité de la jeune fille décédé, parce qu'il y avait peut être une des mes amie disparue depuis 10jours à l'intérieur. Elle est blonde et à mon âge donc cela pourrait correspondre à la description qu'à fait le commissaire tout à l'heure.

Agent: Ecoutez demoiselle, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais cela m'est interdit.

S: Je comprends, Comment puis-je avoir des informations?

Agent: La jeune fille sera conduite à l'hôpital de New York dans la minute qui suit donc vous allez à l'accueil de l'hôpital et vous dite que vous venez de la part de Stefano Diaconat. La personne de la réception et de ma famille elle pourra vous renseigner.

S: Milles merci Mr l'Agent.

Agent: Avec grand plaisir, Et j'espère que la jeune fille n'est pas celle que vous recherchez.

S: Je l'espère aussi.

Sur le chemin du retour je me suis allé, et j'ai pleuré le plus possible pour être forte devant Rachel, elle n'a pas besoin de me voir dans cette état. Je vais les retrouver et leur expliquer et que je dois aller à l'hôpital pour en savoir plus.

PDV Britt

C'est trop dur de voir la petite star dans cet état là. J'espère que San aura eu des nouvelles et que ce n'est pas Quinn, Rachel ne le supporterai pas.

S: Salut...

B: Enfin San, je commencer à m'inquiéter. Alors?

S: Je n'en sais pas plus, où est rach'?

B: Dans le bain elle c'est endormie. J'ai rajouté un peu d'au chaude pour qu'elle ne s'enrhume pas.

S: Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas sorti de l'eau?

B: Elle était trop paisible.

S: OK je vais la chercher prépare le lit s'il te plaît.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain sans faire trop de bruit et la vois endormie comme m'avait dit Britt. Je penche au dessus d'elle et passe une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes.

R: hmmm... Quinn...

S: Non Rach c'est San.

Elle se réveille doucement dans mes bras.

R: Je suis désolé San, je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi et Britt. Britt m'a dit que tu n'étais pas avec nous car tu étais aller te renseigner. Alors est-ce que c'est Q?

S: Rach... je la pose par terre, lui tend une serviette, et lui prend la main, écoute si je te disais que ce n'est pas Q, ça serait te mentir.

R: QUOI !? OH MON DIEU!

S: Hey Oh Stop calme toi, je ne peut pas te le dire parce que je ne connais pas l'identité de la jeune femme. Il n'en pas voulut m'en dire plus, mais là je vais à l'hôpital et voir une femme qui pourrait m'en dire plus. Mais toi et Britt vous allez rester ici, tranquillement en m'attendant et tu va en profiter pour dormir.

R: Mais San...

S: Il n'y à pas de mais Rachel, Tu fais ce que je dis c'est tout !

R: OK relaxe, détend toi. Tu sais c'est fini mes conneries de faire des trucs sans que tu sois au courant. Je vais rester là avec Brittany en attendant non sans beaucoup de stress que tu rentres.

S : Je te remercie Miss BERRY.

R : Reviens vite par contre s'il te plaît. Non pas que je n'aime pas Britt au contraire mais ce n'est pas la même chose je me sens plus en sécurité quand tu es là.

S : Promis, allé va te glisser sous les draps avec Britt je reviens.

Je sors de la salle de bain à la suite de Rachel et embrasse Britt en lui disant que je reviens vite.

….


	26. Chapitre 26 - Made in LOPEZ

**Bien le bonjour, ou le bonsoir.**

 **Ce chapitre sera plus court que le précédent mais il est exclusivement avec les pensé de Santana, et je pense changer pour les autres chapitres (refaire avec Rachel, avec Quinn et dite moi si cela vous intéresse le point de vu de Brittany).**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous.**

 **...**

PDV Santana

J'embrasse une dernière fois Britt et fait une accolade à Rachel avant de retourner dehors. Je ne connais pas New York mais portant mon instinct me dit qu'il faut que je prenne la première rue qu'il y a juste après le sortie de l'hôtel. Et vu que je l'ai toujours suivi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Ça peut vous paraître bizarre mais je suis en train de repenser à la première fois où j'ai vu Quinn. Quand nous sommes allés la chercher à l'aéroport avec Jackie Chan. Je dois vous avouez que je ne suis pas resté de glace face à son physique, mais j'ai Brittany tout de même. Puis je ne savais pas encore qu'elle était du même bord que nous. Puis lorsque nous sommes rentré au camp, j'ai compris pourquoi elle avait était la meilleure amie de Naïs lorsqu'elle était en France, elles sont tellement identiques l'une de l'autre. Forte, sensible, émotive, communicative, joviale, mais quelque chose avait fait qu'elle était devenues toutes les deux distante avec les autres personnes. Elles se sont créé une carapace autour d'elle même pour ne plus être blessée. Je crois que sur ce point je ne peux pas dire grand chose, j'ai fait la même chose.

Mais bizarrement, Quinn à su trouver la manière de passer à travers la mienne en quelques minutes, tout comme l'avait fait Britt. Je prends maintenant la route principale et me dit que l'hôpital ne doit pas être trop loin encore. Puis je bouscule une personne.

Santana : _Excusez moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais._

... : _Ce n'est rien..._

Santana : Euh _... SERIEUSEMENT ! Qu'est-ce tu fou là !?_

Brody : _J'ai de la famille sur New York, dans Brooklyn, donc je passe le week end avec mon frère._

Santana : _Et en vrai ?_

Brody : _Non je te jure, je suis avec mon frère pour le week end, et je rentre chez moi dimanche dans l'aprem!_

Santana : _Alors pourquoi n'est au courant que tu avais un frère? Moi je pencherais plus pour l'option LOPEZ. Tu es venu à New York le même Week End que nous pour pouvoir voir Rachel, tu étais au courant qu'on venait ici ce Week End et tu as choisi le même pour voir ton "pseudo" frère. Finn n'est pas dans les parages, Quinn n'est plus là depuis plusieurs jours, donc tu t'es dit, vu que l'autre Finnocense n'est pas là pour la surveiller d'un coin de l'œil et que la FABRAY n'est plus là je vais pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle tout en la consolant ! Sauf que tu fais erreur mon pauvre ami. JAMAIS, j'ai bien dit JAMAIS tu ne t'approcheras de Rachel, elle est sous ma responsabilité. Et tu as très bien vu ce que je peux faire quand on me chauffe. Alors n'essai strictement rien!_

Brody : _Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de mon frère, car il n'est pas très fréquentable, tous simplement, mais bon on ne peut pas choisir sa famille._

Santana : Bon _comme tu veux, mais je ne te voie plus jusqu'à Lima!_

Brody : _Tu peux y compter dessus !_

Pourquoi Brody ne nous a jamais parlé de son frère, nous avons tous une personne louche dans notre entourage mais au Glee Club tout le monde connaît pratiquement les familles des autres. Puis de toute façon d'est-ce que cela peut me faire, je ne peux pas me le voir ce mec.

Je me remets en route après cette altercation, au bout de 5 min je me trouve devant le bâtiment tant attendu !

J'ai le coeur qui bât à 3 000 milles à l'heure, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va exploser. J'ai tellement peur qu'on me dise que c'est bien elle. Comment expliquer aux Glee Club qu'on est parti à New York pour retrouver Q et qu'au final elle est peut être morte par notre faute, car Rachel devait y aller seule, si ça se trouve il nous a vu donc il l'aurai tuée parce qu'on n'a pas suivie ces conseil. Comment le dire à ses parents, je ne sais même pas si Mr Schue les à prévenu de sa disparition. Comment leur expliqué que c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas pris soin d'elle comme je l'avais promis à sa mère après notre séjour en France. Si je ne l'avais pas laissé rentrée seule tous cela ne seraient jamais arrivés. Comment l'expliquer à Britt, elle qui aime tout le monde. Comment le dire à Naïs, c'est quand même sa meilleure amie, comment lui dire que je n'ai pas tenu ma parole, je devais faire attention à elle quand il y avait des problèmes, et là je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il y en avait un. ...Mais tous ces gens ne m'en voudront pas longtemps, peut être quelques mois, 1 an tout au plus. Mais ... j'ai vraiment peur pour une personne... Rachel... Comment va-t-elle réagir, comment je vais pouvoir lui dire, comment va-t-elle le prendre. Mine de rien, je me suis beaucoup attachée à ce petit nain. Elle en est tellement amoureuse que ça me rends presque jalouse, la façon qu'elle à, du moins, qu'elle avait de la regarder en était déstabilisant. Mais le couple n'a duré que trois jours, puis Q... enfin voilà vous connaissait la suite. Connaissant Rachel, surtout connaissant un peu les papas de Rachel je sais qu'elles n'ont pas du dormir ensemble encore, enfin depuis qu'elles sont en couple.

Bon il va falloir que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je rentre dans ce fichu Hosto, notre futur en dépend. Je m'approche doucement de l'entré et me dirige vers l'accueil.

Santana : _Bonjour Madame…_

Hôtesse : _Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ?_

Santana : _Oui, excusez moi de vous déranger mais je viens de la part de l'agent Dicota ou quelque chose comme ça, je suis délosé mais je ne me souviens plus exactement comment il s'appelle._

Hôtesse : _Vous avez son prénom ?_

Santana : _Stéphano Diaco… quelque chose._

Hôtesse : _Une seconde s'il vous plaît._

Santana : _Merci…_

Hôtesse : _Stessy tu peux venir voir il y a une personne envoyé par ton oncle._

Stessy : _Oui, bonjour, vous venez de la part de l'agent Diaconat c'est ça ?_

Santana : _Oui voilà c'est ça, je suis désolé mais j'ai écorché son nom._

Stessy : _Ce n'est rien. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Santana : _Voilà il y a eu des coups de feu dans un bar de Time Square, c'est là où j'ai rencontré votre oncle. Il m'a dit de venir vous voir pour me donner une petite information sur la personne qui a était ramenée._

Stessy : _Oh…._ Elle baisse la tête, _Vous devez surement parler de la jeune fille…_

Santana : _Oui Exacte, j'aurai aimé savoir son identité. Car il se pourrait que ça soit mon amie que nous recherchons._

Stessy : _Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire cette information. Et de plus, même si je pouvais et que je voulais, je ne pourrais pas car je ne le sais pas. Je l'ai juste vu sans le drap lorsqu'il l'on descendu dans la morgue._

Santana : _Donc vous avez-vous son visage, si je vous montre une photo de la personne que je chercher vous pourrez me dire si c'est elle ou non, s'il vous plaît ?_

Stessy : _Ça je peux le faire._

Je sors mon portable de ma poche, cherche la photo de Quinn et moi lors de notre retour aux Etat Unis lorsque Rachel dormait dans l'avions.

Santana : _Voilà c'est elle, la blonde._

Stessy : _Je suis désolé mais …._

…..

Merci pour votre lecture, et désolé de revenir et de refaire ma sadique. Mais franchement sans ce petit côté-là, ça serait moins drôle.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bien comme mal, je ne pourrais que m'améliorer. Puis désolé pour les fautes mais je ne me relis pratiquement plus, puis même en me relisant j'en laisserais passer donc désolé.

XoXoXo


	27. Chapiter 27 - I'm so sorry

Hello ! Bon d'accord pour ceux qui attendait le chapitre le 12, je m'excuse mais nous sommes dans la soirée entre le 12 et le 13 donc il me semble que c'est bon :P Pas plus de blabla, bonne lecture.

...

Comment je vais leur annoncer. Il faut que je m'assois et réfléchisse. San respire ... expire... inspire... expire... il faut que j'arrive à me clamé. Merde, Rachel quoi ! Comment je vais faire avec elle. C'est comme si je devais dire à une petite fille de 3 ans que le père Noël n'existait pas. Où si j'apprenais à un enfant de 7ans que son chien bien de mourir, c'est juste horrible. Comment expliquer à une personne adulte, extrêmement sensible et dépendante d'une personne que celle ci n'est plus de ce monde.

Je bien de perdre une de mes amies. En étant un garce je n'en est pas beaucoup, Ça doit se compte sur les doit d'une main. Britt, Naïs, Quinn et Rachel. Je me doit de prendre soin d'elle à présent. En rentrant à l'hôtel je vais devoir consoler deux petites filles qui on perdu l'être cher.

Comment peut on faire une chose pareil pour un Putin de concours de chant.

...Mais oui le concours !

Je me relève de mon point d'appuis et cours à toute vitesse à l'hôtel pour faire par de ma réflexion à Rachel. J'ai besoin d'elle autant qu'elle à besoin de moi.

...

PDG Brittany

Je n'aime pas voir Rachel dans cet état, elle me fait penser à un petit chat qui à était enlevé à sa maman. Elle est seule, Et même si on veut lui venir en aide pour la soutenir où juste être une épaule elle nous repousse tous en ne lâchant aucun mots. Elle ne parle qu'à ma Sanny, Oui je sais c'est déjà pas mal, elle à faite des progrès, Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les lutin de NYC dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel m'ont dit tout à l'heure qu'il fallait faire attention à Rachel et que Sanny était triste.

J'aime pas non plus quand San est triste, parce qu'elle ne veut pas le montrer et ça lui fait mal à l'intérieur d'elle. J'ai comme l'impression que nous rentrerons pas à la maison avec Quinn.

Depuis son enlèvement, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un coup d'une équipe d'un lycée adversaire qui avait peur de Rachel. Donc il lui on enlevé ce qui lui coûte le plus cher à ses yeux. Mais après ce qui vient de ce passe au restaurant ce soir je ne suis plus sur de moi, comment un lycéen peut avoir autant de haine en lui pour tué une autre adolescente ? Je ne veux même pas de réponse cela me faire trop peur.

Je ne l'ai pas dit à San mais j'ai commencé à faire mon deuil de Quinn, Comme ça je serais plus forte pour Rachel quand on lui apprendra qu'elle risque de ne plus la voir. J'en est beaucoup parlé avec lord Tubbingtonn, il m'a dit que j'étais trop pessimiste et que cela ne me ressemblait pas mais je veux être la personne sur qui les filles pourront se reposer, elle auront besoin de quelqu'un qui ne sera pas dans leur état. Moi j'ai déjà pleuré sa perte autant que Rachel au début. C'est dure de devenir comme Santana et comme l'était Quinn, devenir froide, distante, cacher ses émotions, se construire une sorte de mur autour de son coeur pour ne plus être atteinte par le monde mais j'ai laissé une petite porte dont seule Santana en connais le mot de passe.

Tien un message de Sanny.

De Santana à Brittany : " J'arrive je viens de sortir de l'hôpital et j'ai eu des réponses. Essai de voir si Rachel peut se mettre sur un fauteuil, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire. Je t'aime Brittany"

De Brittany à Santana : " Je t'aime aussi Santana Maria LOPEZ"

Brittany : _Rachel, santana va bientôt rentrer, elle m'a envoyé un message._

Rachel : _Elle a des nouvelles?_

Brittany : E _lle ne m'a rien dit je suis désolé rachou. Tu viens ont va l'attendre sur le lit avec un peu la télé._

Rachel : _D'accord... ... Je peux te parler avant qu'elle rentre ?_

Brittany : B _ien sûr_

Rachel : _Le truc c'est que j'ai pe_ ur...

Brittany : _C'est normal ma puce..._

Rachel : _Non s'il te plait, laisse moi finir._

Brittany : _Désolé, vas-y._

Rachel : _J'ai peur, peur de ce qui va se passer quand on va rentrer sans Quinn. Est-ce que quelqu'un à prévenu ces parents ? Est-ce que je vais arriver à rechanter un jour. Du moins je veux dire avec des sentiments, pas comme au restaurants, j'avais l'impression d'être vidé de toutes émotions que je chantais tel un robot. Elle m'a fait découvrir une autre moi, et pour tout te dire j'ai déjà tout re-planifiée mon futur et elle en fait partie chaque jour que je me lève. Quand Santana va rentrer, elle va nous dire qu'elle n'a pas pu voir la personne, ce qui est normal. Mais aussi qu'elle est désolé et que nos billets de retour ne seront utiles que pour nous trois._

Santana : _Salut les filles..._

 _..._

 _Veuillez m'excusez mais e n'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Les idées sont là mais je ne trouve pas le bon fils pour continuer. Mais NO STERSS ! Je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine et cela jusqu'a 12 septembre ce qui me laissera du temps pour remettre mes idées en place._

 _Dite moi si il y a des choses qui sont brouillons, tout commentaire est bon a prendre je ne pourrait que faire mieux. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais je vous avez dit le 12 août donc le voilà._


	28. Chapiter 28 - Dure réalitée

Salut à vous tous les loulous.

J'ai mis moins de temps pour vous publier un autre chapitre, vous pouvez remercié mes vacances ^^

Sans plus de Blabla, voici la suite.

...

 **PDV Santana**

S : _Salut les filles ..._  
B : C _oucou Sanny, alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles ?_  
S : _Je me tourne vers Rach, Excuse moi Rachel, mais est-ce que je pourrais parler avec Brittany, juste seule à seule?..._  
R : _Euh... Oui désolé je vous laisse._ C'est dur de voir Rachel comme ça, elle part en baisant la tête.  
S : _Ne t'excuse pas Rach' ..._

Elle me fait mal au cœur de partir comme ça dans la petite salle de bain de l'hôtel. Son regard est tellement vide ça m'arrache de l'intérieur. Quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre, Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux, elle a du pleurer avant que j'arrive. Il va falloir que j'en parle avec Britt.  
Mais il va falloir que j'explique doucement à Britt qu'on va repartir à trois et lui dire que ... je ne sais pas... que Quinn est aller rejoindre Miss Krimpell, c'était son chat avant Lord T.

S : _Britt, assis toi s'il te plait._  
B : _Non toi assis toi Sanny, je sais que tu as pleuré. Tu as beaucoup réfléchis pour m'annoncer quelque chose qui t'as fait mal._  
S : _Mais Britt .._. Qu'est qu'elle me fait, d'où elle me sort des choses comme ça, pourquoi elle n'est pas effondrer, si elle sait de quoi je vais parler pourquoi joue -t-elle mon rôle, le rôle de celle qui doit rester forte?  
B : _A vrais dire ma puce, depuis que Quinn à disparue j'ai énormément réfléchie de mon côté, bon au début j'ai cru que c'était à cause de Lord T, mais après j'ai pensé à d'autre choses. Mais je ne veux pas être celle que tu dois protéger aujourd'hui ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Il va falloir qu'ont fasse attention à Rachel._ _Quand ont-à achetés les billets j'étais contente pour Rach, mais quand on à prit un billet de plus pour le retour je savais qu'il serait de trop._  
S : _Mais... comment tu savais ?_  
B : _Sanny, au fond de toi tu te douter très bien que tu achetais un billet de trop, mais tu te le cacher. Je savais que tu aller avoir du mal donc cela fait plusieurs jours que je me prépare et que j'ai commencé une sorte de deuil._  
S : _Je n'y arriverais pas Britt._ Et voilà que je pleure comme une gamine devant ma copine, il me semble que c'est la première fois qu'elle me vois pleurer, je ne suis pas comme elle qui ne fat as attention aux regards des gens.  
B : _San, vient part là_ , elle me prend dans ses bras, _chuutt... je suis là, on va y arriver. Je te le promet. Je parlerais à Rach' si tu veux._  
S : _Oui s'il te plaît..._  
Rachel : _Me parler de quoi ?_  
Oh non ! Elle a du me voir pleurer, comment va t-ont faire avec Britt ? C'est déjà affreux pour moi, alors je ne veux même pas imaginer pour Rachel. Si je devais perdre Britt je mettrais surement fin a mes jours.  
Britt : _Rachel vient t'asseoir s'il te plaît, j'ai quelque choses a te dire de très important._  
R : _Ne t'embête pas Brittany, j'ai compris. Santana pleure, c'est toi qui fait la personne forte. Quinn ne rentrera pas avec nous et_ ... hrum hrum ... Elle avale sa salive, ferme les yeux, respire très fort, puis continue à parler, _Elle ne rentrera pas avec nous demain, mais elle ne risque de ne plus rentrait du tout. Mais temps que je ne l'ai pas entendu de la bouche de Santana, et de la police rien n'est sûr._  
S : _Quand je suis aller à l'hôpital, j'ai demandée a voir la femme que le policier m'avait dit. Je l'ai trouvé, demandé qui était la jeune fille mais il lui était interdit de donné une tel information._ _Je lui ai montré de lui montrer une photo de Q et elle m'a dit que la jeune fille était blonde, elle portait la même robe jaune avec des fleurs en bas à gauche. Et tu ne peux pas m'obliger à le prononcer de vive voix._  
R : _Ne me demandez plus rien, et laissez moi un peu seule._  
S : _Ça va aller, Rachel il va falloir en parler toutes les trois. Tu ne peu pas rester seule comme ça._  
B : _San' laisse là, elle en a besoin. Tu réagirais comment si c'était moi ?_  
S : _Je ne veux pas en parler pour ne pas me donné de mauvaise idées._

J'ai peur que Rachel fasse des choses qu'elle regrettera plus tard, je ne vais pas la laisser comme ça, elle a besoin de nous. Britt est beaucoup plus forte que moi sur ce coup là, mais Rach à besoin de nous deux.  
Quand elle est partie se renfermer dans la salle de bain, elle était redevenue la même personne qu'elle était lorsqu'elle est sortie de son malaise. Vous avez peut être connue la Rachel radieuse, souriante, joyeuse et encore tant d'autre adjectif positifs mais aujourd'hui elle à tout perdue.  
Sa copine, son amie, son ex-ennemie, sa plus grande rivale, son cœur, une partie d'elle même, son regard, sa joie, cette petite lueur d'espoir qui était apparut quand je lui ai dit qu'on partaient à New York, et je me demande si elle n'a pas reperdue sa voix. Il va falloir que je demande de l'aide à Naïs. Je me sens tellement responsable.)  
B : _San tu devrais te coucher un peu, je vais faire attention à Rachel pour qu'elle ne sorte pas sans moi._  
S : _Il faut que j'envoie un message à Naïs avant._  
B : _Ok prends ton temps, mais repose toi, tu n'es pas obligé à rester forte, je suis là, donc relâche tout et va te coucher._  
S : _Merci mon coeur. Je t'aime._  
B : _Je t'aime aussi Sanny._

De Santana à Naïs : " _Salut Naé, comment ça va à Lima? Avant de lire la suite s'il te plaît assis toi... Bon voilà en faite, j'ai amené Rachel à New York pour qu'on retrouve Q. Son ravissur lui avait envoyé des messages pour lui donné un rendez vous, donc voilà pourquoi nous sommes à New York._

 _Il y a eu une fusillade, Rachel était dans le bar où ça c'est passé. C'était le point de rdv, là où il devait avoir Quinn. Puis les flics sont arrivés et ils ont sortie une fille blonde avec une robe jaune. Cette fille n'est plus de ce monde, elle a était défigurer au sens propre comme au sens figurer._  
 _Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour Rachel, je ne pourrait pas tout supporter, elle n'est plus la même. Et je n'arriverais pas à l'aider seule."_

De Naïs à Santana : " _Appelle moi s'il te plaît_ "

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être conne, pourquoi lui avoir dit ça par message.

Santana : Je retourne voir brittany, _Britt, reste avec Rach', il faut que j'appelle Naïs._

Brittany : _Pas de soucis ma puce, prend ton temps._

Je sors dans le couloir de l'hotel et appel Naïs.

S : _Salut, Naé..._

N : _San, explique moi ce qu'il ce passe !_

S : _Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant,_ et me voilà de nouveau à pleurer, _je vous avez dit que je partais avec britt pour faire changer un peu les idées de Rachel. Mais en faite c'est parce qu'elle a reçu deux appels..._

N : _Deux appels ? Non mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas aller voir les flics, ils auraient pu retrouver dû les appels ont étaient passés._

S : _Non justement, si ont prévenaient la police Q aller avoir de gros problème. Donc y'a quartes jours Rachel m'a parlé pour m'expliquer tous ça. Sauf que le premier appel était e Q elle même._

N : _QUOI ?! Elle a eu Q au téléphone, donc elle va bien._

S : E _lle a eu Q au téléphone y'a 1 semaine déjà. Là elle hier soir elle avait rendez vous avec les ravisseurs pour voir Q. Elle devait chanter une chanson pour pouvoir la voir, mais près sa presta, il y a eu une fusillade._ A _vec Brit ont étaient dans le resto d'en face donc dès qu'on a entendu les coup de feu ont est sorti pour retrouver Rach. Elle nous chercher elle aussi. Puis les flics sont arrivés. Et on sortie une jeune filles du bar._

 _Je suis aller voir un agent pour lui demander si il avait des renseignements sur la jeune fille, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'en donner, mais que si je demandé une certaine jeune femme à l'hopital je pourrais peut être avoir des renseignements._ D _onc je suis rentrée avec les filles à l'hôtel pour leur dire que j'aller aller à l'hopital pour avoir des infos, j'ai laissé Rach avec Britt. Quand je suis arrivé j'ai trouver la femme dont me parler l'agent. Et c'est là où elle m'a dit que la jeune fille qui avait ét amené portait une robe jaune avec des fleurs en bas et qu'elle était blonde._

N : _Oh mon dieu !_ C'est la première fois que j'entends Naïs pleurer, et je doit vous dire que ça m'arrache le cœur, _sniff, je suis désolé San..._ (après un reniflement) _tu veux que j'en informe les autres, tu dois déjà t'occuper de Rachel en ce moment donc je peux me charger des autres._

S : S _i ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi, je veux bien..._

N : _Ne t'en fais pas Little démon. Dés demain je vais aller voir les autres pour leur dire. Prends soin de Rachel s'il te plais, je me fais énormément de soucis pour elle et les autres aussi d'ailleurs._

S : _Promis, aller je te laisse, bon courage à toi. Prends soin de toi._

Je raccroche avec Naïs et reste quelque instant dans le couloir assise par terre pour réfléchir, je ne veux même pas retourner dans cette chambre j'ai bien trop peur de voir l'état dans lequel est Rachel.

Mais j'ai encore plus peur de la ramener à ses papas, je leur avait dit que je leur rendraient leur fille en meilleure forme, mais voilà qu'elle vient de plonger encore plus profond qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je me sens tellement mal, et Britt qui prend tout sur elle, je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

Bon je respire un bon coup et retourne dans la chambre. Au moment où j'ouvre la porte, je vois Rachel dans les bras de Britt et qui se tourne vers moi à cause du grincement de la porte.

R : _SAN ! ..._

Puis elle se jette dans mes bras, je la serre le plus fort que je puisse le faire sans lui faire de mal. Rachel à toujours eu peur de moi, peur de la garce que je suis, peur de Snixx, je peux la comprendre je suis une vrai salope. Mais là, je suis autant désespérée qu'elle et lorsqu'elle levée les yeux elle m'a vu pleurer. En temps normal, j'aurais tout nier voir même slushier Rachel pour qu'elle ne raconte ça personne. Mais non, j'ai continuer à pleurer, elle m'a déposée un petit bisou sur la joue avant de parler.

R : _San, merci, et désolé pour tout à l'heure._

S : _Désolé pourquoi Rach ?_

R : P _our t'avoir criée dessus tout à l'heure. Tu sais au fond de moi je me douté un peu que ce voyage ne servirait pas a grand chose mais j'avais un micro espoir._ Puis après un court instant silencieux, Dite _moi les filles?_

B & S : _Oui ... ?_

R : _Est-ce que pour cette nuit je peux me reposer entre vous deux, je ne peux pas dire dormir car je ne suis pas sûr de voir dormir mais le faites d'être entre vous me rassurerais un peu._

B : B _ien sûr Rachou, sache qu'avec San on sera toujours là pour toi. JAMAIS nous te lâcherons._

R : _Merci..._ Elle baissa la tête dans mon cou car elle était toujours dans mes bras.

S : _Rach ..._ Elle me fixa avec ses yeux noisette mouillés, _Ce soir nous dormirons avec toi, tout comme demain et après demain et cela jusqu'à que tu te sente mieux, enfin jusqu'à que tu en ai marre._

R : _San..._ Puis elle remis sa tête dans mon cou et se remis à pleurer.

 **PDV Externe.**

Les filles restèrent au lit jusqu'au levé de soleil. Brittany avait dormi quelques heures. Et Santana avait passé toute la nuit à tenir Rachel par la taille, et quand à elle, elle avait passé toute sa nuit dans les bras de San à pleurer sans la lâcher.

Leur avion pour rentrer en OHIO devait partir à 10h37, il était 9h et donc l'heure de rendre les clés pour partir de l'hôtel et marcher jusqu'à l'aéroport.

S : _Aller les filles, il faut rentrer à Lima._

B : _San, tu crois qu'on peut ramener les savons de la salle de bain._

S : _Serre toi Britt, de toute façon nous ne reviendrons pas ici._

B : _Merci._

Santana aida Rachel pour sa douche, pour s'habiller, pour déjeuner, pour faire son sac. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient levées Rachel était devenue une vrai loque comme dirait si bien Santana.

En plus d'être devue cette nouvelle loque, Rachel n'avait pas lâcher un seul mot de tout le matin, les filles espérèrent qu'elle leur parle avant la montée dans l'avion mais rien.

B : (chuchotant à Santana) _Je crois que c'est reparti San._

S : _De quoi ?_

B : _Rachel ne parle plus._

S : _Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, hier soir elle nous à parlé._

B : _Oui hier soir ! Je ne sais pas toi, mais depuis ce matin je ne l'ai pas entendu._

S : _On verra bien à notre retour à Lima._

Le voyage se passa comme l'avait dit Brittany, sans aucun mot de la part de Rachel.

...

Voilà, merci pour votre lecture. je suis déjà sur le chapitre prochain, il mettra en parenthèse nos 3 amies, et ira directement voir l'annonce que doit faire Naïs aux autres membres du glee club.

A bientôt mes loulous, et j'espèere que votre rentrée à était bonne.

XoXoXo


	29. Chapitre 29 - Souvenirs

Bonjour à vous tous ! J'espère que votre semaine n'a pas était trop dure ? Voici la suite plus long que les précédents, j'espère que cela vous plaira, dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

...

 **PDV Naïs**

Mais ... euh... comment c'est possible?... Je ne trouve même plus les bons mots pour réfléchir. Je viens juste de raccrocher avec Santana, elle est avec Britt et Rach à New York. Pour ça il n'y a aucun soucis, de base c'était pour faire du bien à Rachel à ce qu'il paraît. Mais au dernière nouvelle ça va lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Pourquoi elle ne m'en à pas parlé avant, si il ne fallait rien dire je n'en aurait pas parlé, mais au moins j'aurais étais au courant.

Depuis que j'ai demandé à San de m'appeler, je suis monté dans ma chambre, j'ai tiré les rideaux, fermé ma porte de chambre et me suis couché sur le lit. J'ai attendu 5 minutes avant que Santana ne m'appelle, elle à du le dire à Brittany je pense. Et là ça fait 10 minutes que nous avons raccrochés, et ça fait 10 minutes que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, que mes pensés tourne en rond.

Pourquoi Quinn?

Comment ?

Quand?

Qui ?

Pourquoi San ne m'a pas dit avant ?

Puis..., je commence à pense à ma vie. Cela à déjà dû vous arrivez je pense, vous savez lorsque vous vous posé dans votre chambre, sur votre lit, assis sur le bord, avec le regard dans le vide, puis quand vous commencez à pensé vos sourcils ce plissent un peu, et une larme ce forme dans l'un de vos deux yeux.

Voilà dans l'état exact où je me trouve en ce moment même. En un mot : PERDU .

La semaine dernière c'était mon anniversaire, personne ni à pensé (moi non plus à vrai dire) avec ce qui nous arrive, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Mais ma grand mère ( qui habite en France ) m'envoie chaque année deux cadeaux par colis ; un cadeau "d'anniversaire" et un cadeau "d'enfance. Que je vous explique. Il y aura un cadeau que l'on reçoit pour un anniversaire, parfum, vêtements, bougies, billet... et j'en passe. Puis le second, le cadeau d'enfance, c'est une des choses que j'ai laissé en France lorsque mon père nous a fait changer de pays ; un jouet, un dessin que j'ai pu faire, un bijoux que j'avais.

Et donc avec le transport, je reçois toujours ses présent jours après mon anniversaire. Et je l'ai reçu aujourd'hui.

Mon cadeau d'anniversaire était un cahier de partitions, ma mère lui a dit que je faisait partie d'une chorale et que je m'étais remise à la guitare. Et pour mon cadeau d'enfance, elle m'en a envoyé deux cette année car c'était deux choses que je ne m'étais pas l'une sans l'autre ; un T-shirt bleu nuit avec comme écriture "Music make me alive" et ma chemise rouge à carreau. Avoir reçu ça aujourd'hui m'a fait du bien sur le moment, mais maintenant, je me dit qu'il ne me reste que ça d'elle. Pour ma dernière année à l'école primaire avec Quinn on s'était dit qu'on aller s'échanger une tenue, j'en prenais une dans son armoire, et elle en prenait une dans la mienne. Nos parents avaient été d'accord. Donc un mercredi après midi, avant d'aller à notre entraînement de Basket nous avons prit nos sac de sport, elle c'est servie dans mon armoire, et inversement sans que l'autre ne montre ce qu'elle avait prit. On avait dit qu'on se le montrerait après l'entrainement.

Je lui avais pris le T-shrit, la chemise et un jean foncé et claire au niveau des genoux. Et elle avait prit, mon débardeur gris que j'avais personnalisé avec un surnom au dos "Sybray" la contraction de nos deux nom de famille (Fabray et Symone), une chemise bleu nuit et mon jean bleu claire troué au niveau des genoux. Quand on a vu qu'on avait prit à quelque chose près la même tenue on à éclaté de rire.

Sans m'en rendre compte je pleuré à grosse larmes et ma mère était à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer dans ma chambre.

Maman : _Hey ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Naïs : _C'est Q..._

M : _C'est qui Q ?_

N : _Tu t'en souviens quand on habitait en France ?_

M : _Bien sûr ma puce, comment oublier la moitié de ma vie, puis tu as quand même reçu un cadeau de ma mère je te rappelle._

N : _Oui bien sur que tu t'en rappelle, Mais je veux dire de mes amis, de mes 10 première année à l'école et tous ça._

M : _Oui pourquoi ?_

N : _Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi nous avons déménagé ?_

M : _Ton père à était muté._

N : _Et en vrai..._

M : _Il avait de gros soucis sur le dos, il c'était mit dans de gros ennuis, des gens lui voulait de l'argent, donc nous avons quitté le pays._

N : _Moi j'ai aussi entendu que quitter notre village et notre pays ne le déplaisait pas car il n'aimait pas trop certaines de mes relations._

M : T _u connais ton père, toute personne qui n'est pas "normal", lui fait peur donc il peut devenir colérique._

N : _Je comprends pourquoi il aller souvent faire du tennis avec Mr Fabray alors !_

M : _Pourquoi parles-tu de Russel ?_

N : _Oh donc comme ça tu te souviens de lui ?_

M : _Bien évidemment, Tu étais toujours avec sa fille, comment elle s'appelait ?_

N : _Quinn ..._

M : _Ah oui Voilà_

N : _C'est Q_

M : _Mais pourquoi tu me parle d'elle, il me semblait que tu n'avais plus contact avec cette fille._

N : _Oui tout comme papa l'a voulut depuis qu'on s'est installé ici, il m'a interdit de la re-contacter. C'était ma meilleure amie._

M : _Je sais ma puce je suis désolé._

N : T _u te souviens lorsque le producteur Mr Murphy, à proposer de faire un jeu concours pour permettre à 2 personnes de passer tout un été avec nous dans un camp._

M : _Oui ..._

N : L _'un était un garçon, chinois il me semble, très sympa. L'autre était une fille, française, blonde, du nom de Quinn Fabray._ Ma mère était abasourdie par ce que j'étais en train de lui raconter. E _t oui j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie ! Et non nous n'avons plus la même relation qu'avant. Papa avait peur qu'elle me fasse devenir "anormale", il ne voulait pas que je finisse avec une fille, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a interdit de la contacter. Elle était ma meilleure amie, Oui on à peut être essayer des choses, Mais ont étaient des gamines, ont s'est embrassé 2 fois peut être, la première fois sans le faire exprès et l'autre parce qu'on avait envie. Mais il n'y aurait jamais rien eu entre nous elle était mon double, comme la sœur que je n'est jamais eu._

M : _Je sais tous ça mon cœur, Et quand j'en est parlé à ton père il n'a rien voulut savoir, pour lui Quinn t'entraîner du côté du diable._

N : _Mais il à du en parler avec Mr Fabray, lui aussi était complètement malade sur ce point là, les homosexuels sont les enfants du diables, Voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Enfin bref tous ça pour te dire que Q, c'est rapprocher de Rach', Tu sais mon amie qui à deux papas._

M : _Oui je vois très bien._

N : _Au jour d'aujourd'hui elles sortent ensemble, comme un couple._

M : _Mais Rachel n'était pas avec Finn._

N : _C'est fini depuis cette été, Depuis que Q est arrivé enfaîte. Et Mr Murphy lui à proposer de faire la rentrée avec nous, donc elle vie avec Rachel. Mais cela fait 10 jours qu'elle à était enlevé par un fils de pute._

M : _Tien ton langage s'il te plaît ! Mais comment ça enlevé ?_

N : _Enlevé comme kidnappé !_

M : _Oh mon dieu ... !_

N : _Santana, Brittany et Rachel sont parties à New York avant hier pour la retrouver. Et là, je viens de raccrocher avec Santana au téléphone, m'annonçant qu'elles rentrerait à 3 et non à 4 comme elle espéré car Q n'est plus parmi nous. Il y à eu ... une fusillade... Et Rachel était dans le bar... elle n'a rien eu... Mais ... une jeune fille ... à était sortie par la police... sous un drap blanc... elle portait une robe jaune et était blonde..._ je n'est jamais eu autant de mal à parler qu'à cette instant, je venais enfin de percuter ce qu'il ce passer. Le fait de la dire à voix haute changer tout.

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et je m'emdormie jusqu'au lendemain matin avec pour seul affaire à côté de moi, le T-shrit et la chemise, ma mère avait du les déposer à côté pour que je sois avec Q encore un moment.

A mon réveil je n'en pas envie de me lever. Pourquoi ce lever? Ma meilleure amie n'est plus là, Rachel n'est pas encore rentré. Je n'est aucune raison de me lever.

Bip bip bip. Tien un message .

De Santana à Naïs " Bonjour Naé, Courage pour aujourd'hui. N'oublie pas d'en parler au autre. Je te remercie. Et je t'aime. "

Oh My God ! Santana vient de me dire qu'elle m'aimait, elle doit vraiment être six pieds sous terre elle aussi.

De Naïs à Santana " Courage à toi mon petit démon, je t'aime aussi. Et dit le aussi aux filles de ma part, ( Et de la tienne aussi) Rachel en à besoin"

Bon d'accord, j'ai une raison de me lever.

C'est sur ce message que je pris la direction de ma salle de bain. Je pris une douche froide pour me mettre les idées en place, car à chaque fois que je commençais à fermer les yeux le visage de Q m'apparaissait et une larme commençait à tomber.

Je sorti au bout de 15min de la douche, attrapa un jean et un t-shirt bleu nuit de ma penderie et mis la chemise autour de ma taille. Quand on était en primaire avec Quinn, lorsqu'on acheter des pulls, des chemises ou même des fois des vestes, Nous prenions toujours des taille en dessus pour pouvoir y mettre plus longtemps. Q devait avoir 10 ans quand sa mère lui à acheter sa chemise mais elle avait demandé un taille S, elle m'avait que si un jour elle devrait mettre du M elle l'a porterait autour de la taille. Cette le jour où je lui avais prise dans son armoire elle traîné par terre mais aujourd'hui elle est parfaite autour de ma taille.

Message groupé aux New-Direction de Naïs " Salut tout le monde. Extrême URGENCE ! Rdv au parc à 11h "

De Puck à Naïs " Oula qu'est-ce qui ce passe poupée?"

De Kurt à Naïs " Tu me fait peur dit moi ?"

De fin à Naïs " pk ?"

De Mercedes à Naïs " j'avais rdv avec mon père à 11h mais vu que c une urgence je serais là. Il ne t'ai rien arriver de grave dit moi ? Je m'inquiète "

De Tina à Naïs " je pars tout de suite !"

D'Artie à Naïs " OK, Mais tu me fait peur Naïs "

Sam " Tu veux que je passe te prendre chez toi avant ? "

De Naïs à tous. " Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus par téléphone, Sam Merci mais non merci, c'est Puck qui vient me chercher. Tina ne pars pas tout de suite il n'est que 9h35. Prenez vous un truc pour manger et pour boire je ne suis pas sûr qu'on rentre tous chez nous après "

De Puck à Naïs " Je serais là ma poupée ne t'en fait pas, Et dit le moi si tu veux que je vienne avant. "

De Tina à Naïs " D'accord, Ça va me permettre de me préparer alors ".

De Sam à Naïs " Ah d'acc ... "

De Naïs à Puck " Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerai beaucoup que tu passe dans une demi heure si tu es prêt, j'ai besoin de parler. "

De Puck à Naïs " Je me coiffe et j'arrive ! "

De Naïs à Puck " merci "

Je vais essayer de manger ou boire quelque chose avant que Puck n'arrive. J'ai comme un vide au fond, Et je sais très bien que manger ne remplira pas ce vide mais ça m'évitera de tomber je suppose.

Maman : _Coucou ma puce tu vas mieux ?_

Naïs : _Puck arrivé, j'ai besoin de lui. Besoin de lui parler en premier, il sera là dans 30 min._

Maman : _Je lui prépare des pancakes alors, ce garçon à besoin de manger._

Naïs : C _omme tu veux..._

Ding-donc ... Ding-dong.

Je me lève de ma chaise et vais ouvrir la porte, c'est Puck.

Naïs: _Tu as eu le temps de te coiffer ?_

Puck : _Non mais tu semblais si perdue que je suis là._

Naïs: _ma mère te fait des pancakes._

Puck : _trop cool ! Je vais lui dire bonjour._ il m'attrape par le bras et me force à le suivre comme son petit chien, puis il me lâche pour dire bonjour à ma mère mais du coup je me sens encore plus seule. Des qu'il revient vers moi je lui attrape le bras et il me prend la main

N: je lui chuchote un _Merci_ . à l'oreille, pour qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il fait représente beaucoup pour moi

M: No _ah, Tu veux quoi avec tes pancakes ?_

P : _Rien Mme Sawyer, merci. Nature Ils seront très bie_ n.

M : _Comme tu veux, si jamais tu change d'avis tout et dans ce placard._ En lui montrant le placard au dessus de levier . _Je vous lasse discuter les enfants._

N : _Merci maman._

P : _Dit moi tout ma princesse, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_

N : _Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemin Puck..._

P : _Tu m'aime ?_

N : _Oui mais c'est pas ça le problème... Euh attends quoi ?_

P : _Je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais et tu à dit oui, sache que c'est réciproque. Mais je ne pense pas être venu pour ça donc dit moi._

Pourquoi m'a-t-il posé cette question? Et pourquoi comme une conne j'ai répondu oui? Non pas qu'il n'est pas charmant, sportif et encore bien d'autre mais je ne dois pas penser à ça en ce moment

N _: Hier soir j'ai eu Santana au téléphone._

P: _Comment va notre petite starlette ?_

N : _très mal ..._

P: _Développe_ !

N: El _les étaient parties pour retrouver Q, Mais au final elles vont rentrer à 3._

P : _Les flics sont sur le coup il faut les laisser faire._

N : _Sauf que à NY les filles avaient rdv dans un bar avec le ravisseur de Q, enfin Rachel avait rdv dans le bar, San et Britt étaient dans un resto en face. Et il y à eu un fusillade. Rachel n'a rien eu mais quand les flics ont sorti toutes les personnes du bar il y avait une jeune fille blonde, avec une robe jaune sur un brancard avec un drap blanc dessus._

P : ...

N : _Dit moi quelque chose Puck._

P : _Je suis désolé_ , puis il se jette dans mes bras et ce mis à pleurer, donc j'ai pleuré aussi

Nous sommes restés au moins 10 minutes dans les bras de l'autre à pleurer. Des qu'il relâcher un peu son étreinte, il me re-serrait encore plus fort. Cela me faisait du bien d'être proche de lui.

P: _Dit Naé, comment tu vas toi ?_

N: J _'ai du mal c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de toi. Et Santana m'a chargé de le dire à tout le monde. Je peux la comprendre, elle est à bout elle aussi. Elle m'a dit que Britt était tres forte pour toutes les deux mais que Rachel était pire que ce qu'elle n'a déjà était._

P : _Tu veux que je le dise à ta place aux autres tout à l'heure ?_

N : _T'es sûr?_

P : _Oui_ !

N : A _lors je veux bien ._

Puck à fini ses pancakes, j'ai fini mon jus d'orange. On s'est posé 30 min dans le salon puis nous avons pris le chemin du Park.

Quand tous les membre du Glee club sont arrivés je n'ai pas eu le courage de les regarder dans les yeux. Je me suis caché derrière Puck. Il leur à tout raconter, enfin il à dit tout ce que je lui ai dit sans rien oublier. Tout le monde pleurait, ce prenait dans les bras. Puis nous avons passé la journée tous ensemble, fini la journée chez Puck et tous dormi chez lui dans son sous sol qui nous sert de pièce lorsque nous faisons des soirées. Je crois que nous n'avons jamais étaient aussi soudé tous ensemble. C'est dans les moments les plus dur où l'on trouve de vrai amis.

...

Alors ?

Votre avis est très important pour moi.


	30. Chapitre 30 - Révélation

Hello les loulous !

Milles excuse pour mon absence, mais pour rien ne vous cacher je ne trouvais plus comment tourner mes phrases donc je n'écrivais plus, mais voilà j'ai retrouvé :D

Pas plus de blabla, et bonne lecture.

...

 **Pdv externe**

... : _Putin mais pourquoi tu lui as fait ça? Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien !_

Jesse : _Ferme là un peu! Le contrat était clair. Elle devait disparaître cette semaine, et quoi de mieux que de la faire disparaître hors de son pays._

... : _Tu lui a tiré dessus de sang froid c'est affreux._

Jesse : _Ce n'est pas la première, et certainement pas la dernière fois, à moins que tu aille tout raconter aux filcs. Mais sache que tu es avec moi depuis le début, donc tu tomberas autant que moi._

... : _Et le parents ils le savent ce que tu fais de tes journée au lieu d'être à la fac ?_

Jesse : _Beh oui je leur ai dit que j'aller voir des mec avec des problèmes, et que je tuais les personnes en trop. T'es con ou quoi !_

... : _On en reparlera demain de tout ça. Mais là il faut que je reprenne le volant si tu ne veux pas que les filcs nous choppent. Tu as tué une fille mais c'est moi qui nous sors de cette merde. Heureusement que je l'avais déjà mise dans la voiture pour partir, t'es vraiment trop débile mon pauvre frère._

Jesse : _Aller roule et arrête de me parler comme ça ou tu va finir comme la blondasse._

… _\- Va te faire foutre Jesse !_

Jesse – _Ok comme tu voudras, mais sache que déjà ceux de ta classe ne t'apprécier pas trop car tu voulais te faire Rachel, mais alors là quand ils vont savoir toi, Brody, le nouveau est le petit frère de Jesse St James, ils vont tous faire pour que tu sois renvoyer du lycée et peut être même de l'Etats._

Brody – _Sauf si tu en parle, personne ne le saura donc on en reste là. On dégage d'ici, on rentre à Lima avec l'autre dévergondée_.

Jesse – _Une fois sur place je m'occuperais d'elle, et ne t'en fait pas, elle sera beaucoup plus qu'une dévergondée et aussi elle ne sera plus grand-chose._

Brody – _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

Jesse – _Je veux dire, Jeune débile…, que je vais continuer à la baiser comme je le fait depuis le début, puis je vais la défoncé, et cette garce ne pourra plus rien faire part elle-même. Si, je dis bien si, elle arrive à revoir le jour, elle ne sortira plus jamais de chez elle tellement qu'elle aura peur de tout et de rien, elle rentrera dans son pays. Et nous pourront reprendre notre place. Mais pour l'instant je vais te ramener chez les parents et moi je prendrais la direction du Canada avec la fille. Tu reprendras ta vie d'avant comme si rien ne c'était passé, tu as juste passé tes vacances de noël avec ton frère à New York._

Brody : _Ok,_ dans le monologue de son frère brody avait ressenti énormément de violence.

…

Santana avait prévenu Naïs pour lui dire à qu'elle heure leur avion atterrirait, c'est pourquoi tout le Glee Club se trouvait aujourd'hui, tous assis sur les chaises en plastique de la pseudo salle d'attente.

Naïs – _Je vous remercie tous d'être venue avec moi pour les accueillir_

Puck – _Nous sommes une famille Naé, nous seront toujours là pour toi et pour les files, surtout en ce moment. Puis dans un moment comme celui-il, il vaut mieux être tous ensemble._

Naïs – _Merci Puck…_

Tina – _Si vous voulez je peux voir avec mon père pour qu'il appel Mr Figgins cet après-midi pour lui expliquer que nous ne seront pas en cours lundi._

Mercedes – _Mon père aussi pourra l'appeler pour appuyer ses dires._

Naïs – _C'est super gentil, on verra bien si ça marche._

Les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent sur le quai de l'aéroport, la Latina savait que leur amis seraient là pour venir les chercher c'est pour cela qu'elle sortie en première de l'avions en tirant la jeune star éteinte derrière elle et laissa sa copine fermer la marche. Lorsque Santana aperçu les autres, elle serra fermement sa prise sur Rachel et accéléra le pas.

 **POV Santana** :

Enfin… Enfin je vais voir Naïs… Je ne veux même pas imaginée ce qu'elle à ressent quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle. Elle était seule… et moi je lui apprends que sa meilleure amie est morte. Je sus vraiment un monstre, les autres ont raisons, je n'ai pas de cœur.

Je resserre ma main sur celle de Rachel et la traîne derrière moi, c'est une vraie loque. J'avais promis à ses papas qu'elle reviendrait en plus ou moins bonne forme, qu'elle parlerait… Mais bien au contraire elle ne fait plus rien, c'est à peine si elle se nourri seule. Je ne suis pas une personne digne de confiance, et je m'en veux affreusement , et encore ces mots sont très très faibles.

 **Pdv Rachel :**

Il me semble que cela fait quelque jours que nous sommes rentrés à Lima, à vrai dire je n'ai plus la notion du temps depuis que j'ai appris la mort de Quinn. Naïs à passer quelques nuits à la maison pour me surveiller m'a -t -On expliquer. Me surveiller de quoi ? Je n'en sais strictement rien vu que je ne vie plus. C'est affreux de perdre quelqu'un, Mais c'est pire quand cette personne est très très proche de vous.

...

Mes papas m'ont dit qu'il faudrait que je reprenne les cours, Ça doit faire 3 semaines que nous sommes revenus de NY aujourd'hui. Je commence tout juste à faire mes nuits presque complète. J'ai la visite de Santana et Britt tous les jours, elles ont repris les cours elles, donc elle m'apporte les devoirs et les leçons des profs qu'on à en commun.

Je reparle un peu par SMS avec Naïs et Santana seulement, avec mes papas je communique par geste et ils ont l'aire de me comprendre. Je remonte la pente doucement.

Santana : _Rachel comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?_

De Rachel à Santana : " Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais aujourd'hui je me suis lavé les cheveux "seule" Et je me suis habillé pour vous"

Britt: _On est fière de toi Miss Berry. Tu sais tout le lycée à déposer des cartes, des fleurs, des peluches dans la salle de chant pour Q. Et on à tout mis dans le placard vitré des trophées avec sa photo._

Santana : _Les parents de Q ont appelés le Principal Fingins aujourd'hui pour lui dire qu'il rentreraient chez eux en fin de semaine avec les affaires personnelles retrouvé sur elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'entendre tout ça mais je préfère ne rien te cacher._

De Rachel à Santana " Merci les filles... "

Entendre que les parents de ... ce soit déplacer me déchire le coeur, déjà que pour moi c'est dure, alors je ne veux même pas imaginer pour les parents.

Rachel : _San ... ?_

Santana : ... (légèrement choqué) _euh ... oui..._

Rachel : _Vous pouvez resté ce soir ?_

Santana : _Bien sûr Raé, laissé nous juste prévenir nos parents..._

Britt : _San je te laisse appelé mes parents je vais le dire à Leroy et Hiram?_

Santana : _Pas de soucis_

Et voilà elles sont parties toutes les deux, San pour appeler leurs parents et Britt pour le dire aux miens.

Santana: _C'est bon pour nous._

Britt: _C'est OK pour tes papas._

Santana : _Ce soir on regarde Funny Girl, histoire de t'entendre un peu plus et de te voir un peu sourire :)_

La soirée ce passa tranquillement, mes papas nous ont préparé des plateau repas qu'on à manger dans ma chambre, devant le film, Et je me suis endormie avant la fin sur l'épaule de San.

...

Aujourd'hui je dois reprendre les cours, Et cela fait deux mois et 13 jours que Q n'est pas rentré... C'est affreusement dur. C'est Naïs et Kurt qui passe me prendre ce matin pour aller au lycée mes papas ne veulent pas que je prenne la voiture seule.

Comme à mes vieilles habitudes je me lève à 6 heures, je m'assois sur mon vélo d'intérieur, puis je ne bouge plus pendant 20 minutes. Avant j'aurais pédalé... mais aujourd'hui je ne trouve plus l'envie. Donc pourquoi je continue à monté dessous vous allez me dire, simplement parce qu'à la place de la photo du Tony Award que j'avais affiché devant pour me motiver, j'ai aujourd'hui accroché une photo de Q et moi.

6h20 - Je vais à ma douche

6h30 - Je sors de la salle de bain avec mon peignoir ( enfin celui de Q) sur le dos. Je fouille dans mon armoire et en sors un jean slip bleu foncé légèrement délavé au niveau de genoux et un T-shirt manche longue blanc, décollé V, une veste en cuire beige et une grosse écharpe en laine crème.

La veste et l'écharpe sous le bras...

7h - Je descends prendre un léger déjeuné, qui dure 45 min car mes papas sont restés à la maison ce matin vu que je reprends les cours. Ils m'ont dit que si je n'y arrivais pas, je pourrais les appeler pour qu'ils viennent me chercher.

Je sais très bien comment ma journée va se dérouler :

\- Des regards par dizaines sur la grande looseuse et déprimé de Berry,

\- Des chuchotements à chacun de mes passages,

\- Les garçons du Glee club autour de moi pour le déjeuné,

\- Les cheerleaders et San et Britt pour les entre cours et pauses.

\- Les profs très attentionné et qui choisiront leurs mots avec tacte...

Une bonne grosse journée déprimante, sans un moment à moi seule

8h ...

Ding-donc !

A tiens Naïs et Kurt sont là, On commence à 8h30 donc ont sera à l'avance vu que de chez moi on met seulement 10min en voiture.

Naïs : Coucou ma belle comment vas tu ?

Rachel: Je survie doucement, Mais je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un peu peur.

Kurt : Ne t'en fait pas poupée, On restera toujours avec toi.

Il me prend par le bras, et averti mes papas que nous partons. Je ne peux même pas attraper mon sac seule vu que Naïs l'a déjà sous le bras. Et c'est parti pour une journée…

...

Alors ? Quels sont vos impression ?


	31. Chapitre 31 - Retour au lycée

Coucou a vous les loulous !

Milles excuse pour l'attente, mais voilà enfin la suite. Que personne ne s'inquiète j'ai bien l'attention de terminer cette histoire, même si je sais que je ne publie pas régulièrement, encore désolé.

Voilà voilà bonne lecture

...

...

PDV Rachel –

Mes premières heures au lycée la semaine dernières ont été affreuse comme je mis attendais, tous me regardaient de travers. De la peine, de la rancœur, dans les yeux de tous, comme si c'était de ma faute qu'elle ne soit plus là. Comme si je ne m'en voulais déjà pas assez. Les nationales sont dans deux semaines et tous le Glee Club à monté une diapo, des chorégraphies, des chants pour rendre hommage à Q.

Mr Schuster veut que je fasse un numéro pour elle, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à chanter. Depuis New York, cela ne fait qu'une dizaine de jours que je reparle avec San, deux trois jour que je reparle plus ou moins avec tout le monde et on me demande de chanter devant tous un public, alors qu'il est arrivé ce qu'il est arrivé à Q parce qu'il ne fallait pas que je participe aux nationales.

Depuis toute petite j'ai toujours dit que sans la musique je ne suis pas chez moi, si je ne chante pas, si je ne fait pas de gamme, si je n'écoute pas de son tel qu'il soit qui pourrait faire de la musique, je ne suis pas vraiment à ma place. Mais voilà j'ai découvert depuis peu que sans elle, je ne suis plus moi. Lors de notre rencontre elle m'a volé ma chanson mais par la suite je lui ai donné une part de moi. Sa voix tourne en boucle dans ma tête, à chaque fois que me yeux se ferme, même si ce n'est que pour un simple clignement, son visage m'apparaît…

Lorsque vous êtes joyeux, regardez profondément en votre cœur et vous trouverez que ce qui vous à apporté cette joie, ce n'est rien d'autre que ce qui vous a donné la tristesse auparavant. Lorsque vous êtes tristes, regardez à nouveau en votre cœur et vous verrez qu'en vérité vous pleurez pour ce qui fut votre délice. Ensemble elles (joie et tristesse) viennent, et quand l'une vient s'asseoir seule avec vous à votre table, rappelez-vous que l'autre dort dans votre lit. La joie n'est qu'à quelques mots de la tristesse, et la tristesse n'est qu'a quelque sentiment de la joie.

Les souvenirs qui peuvent me rendre heureuse, sont les même qui me font pleurer chaque soir dans mon lit. Je ne me suis jamais autant attachée à une personne aussi vite et aussi fort. Et ça me tue jour après jours.

Après quelques minutes de marche je me retrouve sans faire attention dans le lieu où je me sens le plus en paix, en sécurité…

« L'Auditorium »

Mon subconscient à dû prendre le contrôle depuis un moment je pense, car je ne me souviens même pas du déjeuné ce midi. Je m'installe au piano et commence à jouer avec les touches sans réellement voir faire un air, simplement des notes de ci et de là, les une après les autres sans trop réfléchir.

Je ne sais même pas l'heure qu'il est mais tant que la sonnerie n'a pas retentie, je peux me cacher de tous et rester dans ma bulle, pour une fois c'st plutôt calme et reposant.

 **PDV Externe**

Rachel se retrouva seule dans l'auditorium. Et s'en même s'en apercevoir, elle commença jouer une chanson qu'elle avait depuis un moment au fond de son esprit.

 _I FOUND_ – Ambert RUN

 **I'll use you as a warning sign**  
 **That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind**  
 **I'll use you as a focal point**  
 **So I don't lose sight of what I want**  
 **I've moved further than I thought I could**  
 **But I miss you more than I thought I would**  
 **I'll use you as a warning sign**  
 **That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind**

 _Je me servirais de toi comme un signal d'alerte_

 _Tel que si tu parles avec assez de sens alors tu perdras la tête_  
 _Je vais t'utiliser comme un point central_  
 _Ainsi je ne perdrai pas de vue ce que je veux_  
 _Je suis allé plus loin que je ne pensais pouvoir_  
 _Mais tu me manques plus que je ne le pensais_  
 _Je me servirai de toi comme un signal d'alerte_  
 _Tel que si tu parles avec suffisamment de sens alors tu perdras la tête_

 **I found love where it wasn't supposed to be**  
 **Right in front of me**  
 **Talk some sense to me**  
 **(x2)**

 _J'ai découvert l'amour où il n'était pas censé exister_  
 _Juste devant moi_  
 _Ça m'a ramené à la raison_

 **I'll use you as a makeshift gauge**  
 **Of how much to give and how much to take**  
 **I'll use you as a warning sign**  
 **That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind**

 _Je vais me servir de toi comme une jauge de fortune_  
 _Pour combien donner et combien prendre_  
 _Je me servirai de toi comme un signal d'alerte_  
 _Tel que si tu parles avec suffisamment de sens alors tu perdras la tête_

 **I found love where it wasn't supposed to be**  
 **Right in front of me**  
 **Talk some sense to me**  
 **(x2)**

 _J'ai découvert l'amour où il n'était pas censé exister_  
 _Juste devant moi_  
 _Ça m'a ramené à la raison_

Lors de sa prestation Rachel à fait abstraction de toutes choses l'entourant, il ne restait qu'elle et le piano.

En entendant les premières notes de Piano, Santana qui revenait de son entrainement de cheerleaders à demandé à ses filles de la suivre dans la salle. Les membres de l'équipe de football devaient passer devant l'auditorium pour aller sur le terrain, lorsque Mike, Sam, Finn et Puck ont vu les cheeleaders s'y introduire, ils ont fait de même.

Et comme tout lycée qui se respect, lorsque les personnes les plus populaires vont dans un sens une très très grande majorité ont suivi le mouvement.

La jeune chanteuse n'entendit personne rentrer dans la pièce, elle était assise sur le tabouret en jouant et regardant droit devant elle dans le noir des coulisses. Chaque élève pris place sans bruits en commençant par les fauteuils du fond.

Tout le lycée avait été attristé par l'évènement. L'enlèvement…, le corps de Quinn à New York. C'est pour cette raison que Rachel était devenue aussi populaire que toutes les cheerleaders et les footballeurs réunis. Lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs les élèves se séparaient pour la laisser divaguer telle une âme perdue. Elle qui rêvait d'être célèbre, aujourd'hui elle l'est, mais certainement pas pour des bonne raisons.

Lors de la prestation de la jeune fille, tous étaient touché au plus profond d'eux même, chaque note provenait directement du cœur de Rachel, chaque son n'était en aucun cas réfléchis, les plus sensibles ont pleurés, les plus robuste avaient les yeux quelque peu brillant, mais tous autant qu'ils étaient ressentaient la tristesse dans les paroles mais aussi des les gestes de la chanteuse.

A la fin de sa prestation, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Rachel était sur le tabouret en train de reprendre doucement sa respiration. Les élèves quand a eux étaient… choqués, abasourdis, respectueux, impressionnés, scotchés… et j'en passe. Puis il y'a Santana, elle se leva d'une traite, courut sur scène et prit la petite brune dans ses bras. Tous le Glee Club suivit le geste de la jeune capitaine, et le reste du publique se mis à acclamer notre jeune chanteuse.

 **PDV Rachel** :

Quoi, mais ce passe-t-il ? Cela fait 30 seconde que je viens de finir de chantée, j'ai à peine eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'une personne me saute dessus et me serre très fort. A son odeur je la reconnais de suite, c'est San. Puis l'instant d'après j'entends des applaudissements dans tous l'auditorium. En tournant la tête comme je le peux dans les bras de Santana, je m'aperçois que la salle est pleine, tous les élèves, enfin presque tous, sont ici et qu'ils m'ont tous entendu. Et moi qui voulais être seule. Loupé.

Rachel : _San pourquoi il y a tout ce monde ?_

Santana : _De base j'ai entendu du piano, donc je suis rentrée, en demandant mes filles de me suivre et au final, tous les moutons ont suivis. Je suis désolé Rach', je me doute que tu souhaitais être seule, mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi._

Rachel : _Non c'est bon ne t'en fait pas, en faite, cela m'a fait énormément du bien de chanter comme ça, à corps perdu dans la chanson, et vu qu'il y avait du monde, je me dis que peu être je vais pouvoir chanter comme Mr Schuster me l'a demandé._

Santana : _Sache que tu n'y es pas obligée._

Mercedes : _Je suis d'accord avec Santana, pour une fois. Oui Mr Schuster aimerait que tu chante, mais tu ne dois pas le faire si cela te fait du mal._

Kurt : _Rachou, fait simplement attention toi, j'ai très vu ce que ça t'a fait de re chanter, mais tu as vu aussi dans qu'elle état tu étais après. Essouffler comme jamais, même quand tu sors d'une séance de sport tu es moins essoufflé. Tu es vraiment fragile en ce moment donc doucement avec ton corps._

Rachel : _Je sais ce que je fais !_

...

 **PDV Rachel**

Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté, j'ai l'impression de re vivre un peu, c'est comme si j'avais retrouvé ma voix, c'est plus ou moins le cas mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je veux dire. Imaginer quelque chose de simple, lorsque que vous perdez la télécommande de la télévision et que vous la retrouvez après de longue minutes de recherche approfondi chez vous. Ou lorsque vous êtes en cours et que vous n'avez plus qu'un seul stylo, mais que vous avez laissez celui-ci chez vous, lorsqu'on vous prêt un stylo vous êtes plus heureux car vous aller pouvoir prendre vos cours (enfin pour les plus sérieux ^^), ce que j'essai de vous expliquer c'est que je viens de faire quelque chose qui parait très bête à première vu, mais qui m'a quelque peu redonné le sourire.

 ** _Une semaine plus tard._**

Chaque jour qui passe m'éloigne de plus en plus de la vérité, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de croire au déroulement de ma vie en ce moment. Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle m'a quitté, c'est juste affreux mais bon, le psy qu'on m'amène voir me dit qu'il faut que je pense positif. Donc il faut que je me dise, selon lui, que personnellement je suis en vie et que d'autre personne ont déjà vécu la même histoire que moi, voir même en pire.

Non mais sérieusement ! Moi j'ai toujours dit que pour devenir Psy il fallait avoir de gros soucis déjà de base, et le mien c'est le plus performant du pays m'ont dit mes papas, oui donc c'est celui qui a le plus de problème mental, et bien on n'est pas sortie de l'auberge. Mais ce n'est pas tout, en plus de ça, mes adorable papas m'ont annoncé hier qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre ensemble et que par conséquence ils allaient divorcer. Comment voulez-vous que je trouve le côté positif dans cette situation.

Depuis que j'ai chanté dans l'auditorium la semaine dernière Santana et Naïs ne m'ont pas lâché d'un centimètre. Si San n'était pas là à la sortie de mon cours, c'était Naé, et inversement, quand elles n'étaient pas là toutes les deux j'entends bien. Je commence vraiment à sortir la tête de l'eau. Ce n'est certainement pas les séances de Psy qui m'aide, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'y vais, c'est lui qui parle. Ça devrait être lui qui me paye et non le contraire, l'entendre réciter ces cours de psychologue pendant 1 heure sur les différentes façons de faire le deuil d'une personne, à force je vais pourvoir devenir prof à l'université.

Les nationales sont ce week-end et j'ai acceptée de chanté un solo pour le concours, mais à la condition de la choisir...

...

...

Alors ?

même si ce n'est pas bon dite moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît.

Dans le prochain chapitre, les nationales et une ÉNORME surprise ... ;P

XoXoXo


	32. Chapitre 32 - At the End

Salut à tous,

Milles excuse pour cet très longue attente. Mais voilà, je vous offres le dernier chapitre. Il me semble que c'est le chapitre le plus longue que j'ai écris, c'est un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure.

Bonne lectures a vous les loulous

...

 **Pdv externe** :

Et voilà, l'heure du grand départ à sonner, chaque membre du Glee Club à sa valise à côté de lui, leur cahier de chant et hop embarquement. Will Schuster avait demandé a Emma et Sue de les accompagnés, avec l'évènement qui c'était produit, 3 accompagnateurs ne serait pas de trop.

William : " _Bon les jeunes, nous en avons pour 9h15 plus ou moins, tout dépendra du monde sur les routes, donc je veux que le voyage ce passe pour le mieux, je vous fais confiance_ "

Puck : " _No problemo Mister Schus, je ferais régner la paix au seins de ce bus._ "

Kurt : " Juste _il faudra bien penser au arrêt pour aller au toilette ou juste pour ce dégourdir .._." Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sue lui coupa la parole.

Sue : " _Je sais exactement quand je dois m'arrêter Porcelaine donc ne te fais pas de soucis. Mais au cas où demande à Selma elle doit bien avoir une couche dans son sac_ "

Melle Pistberry : " _C'EST EMMA ! Et non je n'ai pas ces choses là sûr moi_."

Rachel : Puis une petite voix sortie de nul part " _Sue, rouler, on s'en fou, plus vite nous seront partis, plus vite nous seront rentré, et le calvers sera fini pour ma part.._."

Sue " _Bien parlé Schwimmer_ ! "

Naïs : " _Hey mais ne pense pas comme ça Raé_ "

Rachel : " _Je_ _suis désolé de te contredire, mais cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je ne pense plus_."

Sur cette phrase, Sue mis le contact et le voyage était parti dans le plus grand silence.

Tout du long chacun prit son mal en patience, ils s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient, chant, blagues, histoires, lecture, sieste, tout y passer.

Puis dans son coin, Rachel répétait doucement sa chanson. Elle la chantait en boucle dans sa tête afin qu'elle soit parfaite pour rendre hommage à son amie.

Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi étain lorsqu'elle chantait. Aucune expression dans son regard. En répétant ses accords elle bougeait systématiquement ses doigts et ses mains pour attraper les bonnes notes, comme si elle avait un piano au bout des doigts, mais cette fois-ci, rien. Les mains posées sur ses cuisses, les doigts tous bien collés à ses jambes. Le seul geste qu'elle répète toutes les 3,45 minutes est celui d'allumer son téléphone et remettre la chanson en boucle, encore et encore.

Chaque mètre rapprochait Rachel de son rêve ; chanter sur une scène NewYorkaise, mais chaque minutes l'éloignée de la réalité, elle avait perdue son amie.

...

Will : " _Bon nous voilà arrivés. Je vais aller nous présenter à l'accueil pour avoir les chambres et vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin. Mais attention je tien absolument que tout le monde soit prêts pour les répétitions qui débuterons demain pour 9 heures_."

Kurt : " _Et pour le repas de ce soir ?_ "

Will : " _Si vous le souhaitez il est prévu au réfectoire de l'hôtel, mais si vous préférez aller manger dehors, vous faite comme bon vous semble_."

...

Les répétitions, la rencontre avec les autres concurrents, voici le planning qui a suivi pendant les deux jours avant le concours pour les New Directions. "Bon tout roule comme sur des roulettes", était les dire de Mr Schuster à la fin du second jour. Les chorégraphies était terminée, les chants était au point, le diapo pour l'hommage était fini.

Tout le monde était parti se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain. Le tirage au sort pour le passage des chorales avait été fait aujourd'hui et ils avaient tirés la dernière place de passage, soit pas avant 15h30, mais toutes les équipes devaient être présentes dès 9 h 30 dans l'auditorium.

Mais une petite brunette n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle prit son téléphone sur la table de nuit : 22h47, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si les autres filles dormaient, se releva doucement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller la personne qui partager son lit. Direction la salle de bain pour se rhabillée, un jeans, et son pull avec l'emblème de son lycée, elle attacha ses cheveux, mis ses baskets et sortie de la chambres communes sans faire de bruits.

PDV Rachel :

Impossible de dormir dans cette chambre, les filles sont toutes très fatiguées avec les répétitions que nous avons eu pendant 2 jours et certaines respire extrêmement fort. Moi je ne dors que part petit tronçons, et encore quand j'arrive à dormir, en plus on m'a dit de dormir avec Brittany pour qu'elle ne dorme pas avec San, mais franchement j'ai l'impression qu'elle répète ses gestes quand elle dort, elle bouge tellement.

Je connais New York comme ma poche, je vais aller faire un tour dehors, en plus nous avons de la chance, notre hôtel est à 5 minutes de Centrale Park, oui je sais que le Parc est fermé le soir mais je connais un endroit où on peut passer à travers les barrières. Je divague dans les rue de New York, mais mes pas ne m'amène pas à l'endroit que je voulais, mon subconscient à pris la relève depuis 10 bonne minutes à ce que je vois, parce que je suis à l'opposée de Centrale Park. Je me retrouve devant un bar, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui qui à fait basculer ma vie dans cet affreux cauchemar, là où elle à été tuée. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je m'écroule sur le sol. Un passant me relève et me parle, mais je ne comprends pas un strict mot de se qu'il me dit, j'entends une voix mais n'arrive pas à distinguer les mots. Puis je ressens une énorme gifle sur ma joue gauche, qui me tire de mes pensées.

Au final ce n'était pas un simple passant, mais celle qui me surveille depuis que cela est arrivée.

Santana : " _OH RACHEL !_ "

Rachel : " _Tu viens de me faire mal, je te ferais dire_."

Santana : " _Tant mieux, c'était le but recherché. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là, et surtout toute seule?_ "

Rachel : _Je voulais juste aller faire un tour dehors je n'arrive pas a dormir là-haut_."

Santana : " _Aller faire un tour je suis d'accord. Seule, non. Et en plus ici, tu te fou de mal gueule ou quoi ?!_ "

Rachel : _S'il te plait calme toi, ... au départ j'étais sortie pour aller faire un tour dans centrale park_..."

Santana : " _Arrête tes connerie Berry, tout le monde sait que Centrale Park c'est dans l'autre sens_ ( elle pointe l'autre bout de la ville pour appuyer ses dires)."

Rachel : " _Mais, c'est vrai, je pensais à pleins de choses et je me suis retrouver ici... Si je voulais venir ici, je ne serais certainement pas venue seule, vu dans l'état que cet endroit me met. S'il te plaît reste avec moi, je besoin de toi San._ "

Santana : " _Je reste avec toi à une seule condition_ "

Rachel : " _Oui n'importe laquelle_."

Santana : " _Non enfaite il y en a deux_. (je m'en doutais bien) _la première, dès que tu veux sortir, et quelque soit l'heure tu me réveille et ont sort ensemble. Et la seconde, ne vient plus de ce côté de New York, c'est trop dur pour toi, mais c'est aussi dur pour moi et j'ai beaucoup de mal à te voir dans cet état._ "

Rachel : (si je m'attendais à ça de sa part) _Oui promis San_.

Elle me prit part le bras et nous sommes parties du côté du Parc juste le longer, San ne veux pas rentrer quand il est fermer.

La fin de la nuit à était difficile mais j'y ai survécue.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. LES NATIONNALES !

Tous les groupes sont déjà passé, il reste plus que la dernière chanson du groupe avant nous et nous devront y aller, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur et la « non envie » de monter sur scène. J'ai beau avoir Santana qui me tien la main je me sens seule.

Vous savez la peur qui nous atteindre à n'importe quel âge, dans n'importe quelle situation, à n'importe quel endroit, il n'y a qu'une certitude, elle sera notre seule compagnie lorsque notre vie prendra fin.

Cette solitude que l'on désire parfois, pour réfléchir, pour prendre un certain recul, pour faciliter la prise de décisions, cette solitude est désirée, et elle est nécessaire à n'importe quel être humain.

Mais celle que je ressens en ce moment c'est l'autre, l'autre solitude, celle que l'on aimerait fuir, celle qui vous retient, qui vous tire inlassablement vers le bas, celle qui m'a attrapé depuis quelque mois.

Celle-ci, on ne la désire pas, on la subit, et on ne parle même plus de solitude, mais d'isolement.

Cet isolement, qui vous fait perdre pied, cet isolement qui vous coupe du Monde, qui vous sépare de la vie, cet isolement non-désiré est une première mort.

Cette solitude terrifiante arrive un beau jour dans votre vie, pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle s'invite dans votre quotidien, à l'improviste, avec la ferme intention de vous détruire.

Et si on ne la chasse pas, si on ne la fait pas fuir, elle vous prend à la gorge, et vous emmène en enfer.

Une très longue descente aux enfers, et si personne ne vous attrape la main, si personne ne vous retiens dans votre chute, vous coulerez inexorablement dans l'absence de regards, dans l'absence d'attention, et le seul mot que vous associerez à votre existence, sera inutilité.

La solitude profonde de l'esprit na pas de corps, la solitude de l'esprit na pas d'âme, mais pourtant, elle prend la forme d'une bulle et vous encercle, vous étouffe. Et ne cherchez pas de sorties, il n'en existe pas.

La solitude est à l'esprit, ce que la diète est au corps, mortelle lorsqu'elle est trop longue.

Avec le temps, les présences que vous désiriez, vous gêneront plus qu'autre chose. La peur envahira chacune de vos sorties, les larmes envahiront chacune de vos nuits, la mélancolie envahira votre vie.

Le moindre sens que vous possédez, deviendra d'une inutilité chronique.

A quoi servira votre ouïe, lorsque vous ne pourrez plus apprécier les sons, lorsqu'il n'y aura personne pour déposer quelques mots, que l'être humain apprécie tant, dans votre champ auditif.

A quoi servira votre toucher, quand il n'y aura plus personne pour vous tenir la main, plus personne pour vous enlacer.

A quoi servira votre odorat, lorsque la seule odeur que vous pourrez sentir, sera celle de votre oreiller imprégné de larmes.

A quoi servira votre goût, quand la mélancolie se chargera de vous enlever l'appétit.

A quoi servira votre vue, lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucun visage à découvrir, plus aucun sourire à admirer, plus aucun regard dans lequel se plonger.

Et le pire interviendra lorsque vous prendrez conscience que la solitude vous a séparer de la vie, que l'isolement vous a séparer des solutions, et que la mélancolie vous a ôter le gout de vivre.

Prendre conscience que notre existence n'est devenue que souffrance, prendre conscience qu'âgé ou pas, notre vie n'a plus aucun intérêt.

Alors je vais me laisser aller au bon gré des autres jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, jusqu'à une petite étincelle vienne tenter de me ranimer.

Je sens un léger serrement dans ma main droite, celle que Santana tien depuis plus de 20 minutes, j'arrive peu à peu à me sortir de ma rêverie et comprend que c'est à nous de monter sur scène et qu'elle doit me lâcher pour ce mettre en place. Etant donné que je fais un solo, je ne rentre pas sur la première chanson de groupe, et donc je ne verrais pas le diapo pour l'hommage. Mr Schuster souhaite que je rentre à la fin de la chanson en même temps que la dernière photo d'elle et de moi. Un moment atroce selon moi.

 _«_ _SEASON OF LOVE »_

 _Tous :_

 _525, 600 minutes, 525, 000 moments so dear. 525, 600 minutes_

 _How do you measure, measure a year ?_

 _In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee._

 _In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

 _In 525, 600 minutes, how do you measure a year in the life ?_

 _How about love ? How about love ? How about love ? Measure in love._

 _Seasons of love. Seasons of love._

 _Santana :_

 _525, 600 minutes ! 525, 000 journeys to plan. 525, 600 minutes_

 _How can you measure the life of a woman or man ?_

 _Puck :_

 _In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried ?_

 _In bridges he burned, or the way that she died ?_

 _Tous :_

 _It's time now to sing out, tho the story never ends._

 _Let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends._

 _Remember the love ! Remember the love ! Remember the love !_

 _Measure in love._

 _Mercedes :_

 _Oh you got to you got to remember the love_

 _You know that love is a gift from up above_

 _Share love, give love, spread love_

 _All :_

 _Seasons of love ! Seasons of love._

 _Santana :_

 _Measure your life, measure your life in love_

De là où je suis, je peux voir le public et tous sont sous le choc, la moitié pleure, l'autre moitié ce tiennent les mains en les approchant de leur cœur. Cette chanson est assez connue et les quelque spectateurs qui y arrivent chante les couplets en anglais. La chorale à choisie de faire certains refrain en Français pour mettre un plus dans leur prestation et rappeler les origines de Quinn. Notre petite Frenchie au cœur d'Or.

Et voilà c'est à mon tour, j'attrape mon micro de mes deux mains et avance à reculons, c'est Mr Schuster qui me pousse doucement sur scène au moment où les garçons et la moitié des filles en sorte.

Santana, Brittany et Naïs sont les seules à rester sur scène derrière moi. Santana à pris la parole avant que mon solo commence.

Santana : _Mesdames et Messieurs, Comme vous avez pu le voir, nous avons dirigés nos chants, nos voix et esprits vers une amie qui nous à était enlevé et qui n'est plus parmi nous depuis peu… Et maintenant veuillez accueillir une personne très spéciale, Mesdames et Messieurs, Melle Rachel BERRY !_

Et voilà je vais m'installer devant tous le monde, la salle est pleine mais dans le plus grand silence.

Je prends une énorme inspiration par mon bas ventre, remplie mes poumons, et expulse toute l'aire. Je fais le vide, ferme les yeux et entends les premières notes. Ma chanson. Notre chanson. Cela sera la dernière fois que je chante cette chanson. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir la chanter en entière, c'est pour cela que les filles sont restées derrière.

 ** _Taking chances_**

 _ **Don't know what much about your life**_

 ** _Don't know much about your love_**

 ** _Don't wanna be alone tonight_**

 ** _On this planet they call earth_**

 ** _You don't know about my past and,_**

 ** _I don't have the future figured out and_**

 ** _And maybe this has gone too fast_**

 ** _And maybe it's not meant to last_**

C'est à ce moment là que je devrais commencer à pousser dans la chanson, pour montrer ma voix mais là, rien, je continue sur la même voix que le premier couplet, tous en fermant les, j'ai peur du regard du public.

 ** _But what do you say to taking chances_**

 ** _What's do you say to jumping off the edge_**

 ** _And never knowing_**

 ** _If there's solid ground below or a hand to hold_**

 ** _Or held to play_**

 ** _What do you say ?_**

Je me sens plus en confiance maintenant, mais je préfère garder mes yeux fermés, je mets plus de force dans ma voix pour le prochain couplet mais pas plus de puissance, je n'arrive pas à pousser comme il faut ma voix.

 _Voix bis_ _ **What do you say ?**_

Quoi …?

Mon esprit ne fait qu'un tour en une fraction de quart de seconde, j'ai répétée la même phrase avec autant 'assurance dans ma voix, mais pas avec plus de puissance, et là ce n'était pas la voix d'une des filles de derrière moi. J'ai beau me retourner vers les filles, elles sont toutes autant choquées que moi. Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais parmi des milliers.

Puis au fond j'aperçois, une silhouette familière. Mais vraiment pas habillée pour un événement comme celui-ci.

Puis je m'écroule sur mes genoux lorsque la personne s'approche en chantant la suite de mon solo. Les regards du public toujours braqué sur moi, mais je sens Santana ce précipiter dernière moi en me serrant pour éviter que je ne tombe la tête sur le sol.

L'inconnue _:_ _ **I just wanna start again**_

 ** _Maybe you could show me how to try_**

 ** _Maybe you could take me in_**

 ** _Somewhere underneath your skin_**

 ** _But what do you say to taking chances_**

Oui c'est bien elle …

Tous le Glee Club _ **: What's do you say to jumping off the edge**_

Sauf Rachel _ **And never knowing**_

 ** _If there's solid ground below or a hand to hold_**

 ** _Or held to play_**

 ** _What do you say ?_**

 ** _What do you say ?_**

L'inconnue ** _: Had my heart beaten down,_**

 ** _But i always come back for more, yeah_**

 ** _Let nothing like love to pull you up_**

 ** _When you're lying down on the floor_**

 ** _So talk to me talk to me_**

 ** _Like lovers do_**

 ** _Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do._**

 ** _Like lovers do_**

 ** _But what do you say to taking chances_**

 ** _What's do you say to jumping off the edge_**

 ** _And never knowing_**

 ** _If there's solid ground below or a hand to hold_**

 ** _Or held to play_**

 ** _What do you say ?_**

 ** _What do you say ?_**

Je fini les deux dernière phrase avec elle, nos voix se mélange tellement bien, voilà l'étincelle qu'il me fallait.

 ** _Don't know much about your life_**

 ** _Don't know much about your world._**

Le rideau ce tire, les larmes coulent, elle à de nouveau disparue. J'entends un tonnerre d'applaudissement derrière le grand rideau rouge. Mes camarades en pleurs, Mr Schuster les larmes aux yeux dans les coulisses, Sue et Emma qui ont une main sur chacune de ses épaules.

Et de nouveau ce rideau, mais cette fois-ci il bouge. Il n'y a pas n'importe qui.

…. Quinn ….

Puis le trou noir, qu'est qui m'arrive, j'entends toujours des légers applaudissements, plusieurs personnes s'agitent autours de moi, mais franchement je ne pourrais vraiment pas vous dire qui sont ces personnes.

C'est la deuxième fois que cela m'arrive, mon subconscient à prit le dessus. Mais ce qui m'inquiète cette fois ci c'est qu'il ne me semble pas que je sois consciente. Pourquoi Moi ?

Je suis vraiment comme dans un rêve, est-ce qu'elle était vraiment là, ou est-ce que c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours, je veux tellement la voir que je l'ai imaginé m'accompagnant sur notre chanson. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser.

La réalité me paraît si loin, et mes envies si proche. Je confonds rêves et réalité, je ne discerne plus le vrai du faux.

Au final, il se peut que je me sois endormi dans la bibliothèque de McKinley, les personnes qui font le ménages ne m'ont pas vu, et je fais un terrible cauchemar, oui c'est ça, je vais bientôt me réveiller sur la chaise du fond et paniquer parce que je suis seul dans le lycée.

 **PDV Externe**

La prestation de Rachel fût historique, la salle entière leur avait fait une standing ovation de 5 min, voulant les rappeler. Seulement 8 personnes du Club y sont retournées, les autres ont du amener Rachel hors de la salle. Après sa prestation, avec une telle adrénaline, notre petite brunette à fait un malaise sans se relever. Mr Schuster à accompagnée les amies les plus proches de la petite chanteuse, Santana, Naïs, Brittany aux Urgences.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux le responsable des jeunes filles expliqua la situation au médecin qui avait prit en charge la jeune brunette, la santé physique et mentale.

Dr : _Ecoutez, je comprends très bien la situation monsieur, j'étais là lorsqu'il y a eu l'incident avec votre première élèves i mois, et j'en suis vraiment navré._ Il prit son visage entre ses mains, respira fortement, puis continua. _Nous avons mis Melle BERRY sous surveillance, il semblerait qu'elle soit en manque de beaucoup de nutriments importants pour l'organisme. Entre autre lipides et oligoéléments._

Will : _Excusez moi, mais, oligléo… quoi ?_

Dr : _Oligoéléments fer, cuivre, manganèse, fluor, des éléments importants, même indispensables pour le corps humain, le fer pour la constitution du sang, il joue un rôle primordial sur les globules rouges, en moyenne, nous en avons besoin de 5 à 20 mg par jour, c'est une petit quantité, mais sans celle-ci, la vie du patient devient très vite critique, et d'après le analyse que nous lui avons administrés, votre élève avait de la chance d'être encore debout à cette heure-ci. Des personnes dans sont état physique auraient été transféré d'urgence ici il y a déjà deux semaines._

Will : _Vous êtes sérieux Docteur ?_

Dr : _Oui très Mr Schuster. Et pour tous vous dire, je suis étonné que vous ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle est déjà fait des hallucinations, parce qu'à ce stade de manque d'Oligoéléments et de lipides, cela pouvait être extrêmement dangereux pour elle mais aussi beaucoup pour ses amis, elle pouvait mettre beaucoup de personnes en danger. Dégénérescence, hallucinations, limite schizophrénie. Votre élève à vraiment un mental énorme._

Will : _Nous le savons tous, avec ce qu'elle a traversée._

Dr : _Dans tous les cas, d'ici une petite demi heure vous pourrez aller lui rendre visite, vous et ses amis, mais pas plus de deux en même temps, pour éviter trop de bruits autour d'elle. Je vous préviens par contre, elle sera endormi, mais elle vous entendra._

Will : _Merci beaucoup._

Will retourna vers les filles afin de leur expliquer ce que le médecin venait de lui dire.

Pour les visites, Will y alla en premier afin de vérifier si les jeunes filles ne seraient pas trop choqués par la vision de leur amie, Rachel était allongé dans le lit au milieu de la chambre avec seulement deux branchement, une perfusion au niveau de son bras droit, et un tuyau au niveau de ses narines pour l'alimentation d'oxygène pour le bon fonctionnement et l'irrigation du cerveau. Du moins c'est ce que le médecin lui avait dit.

Will : _Santana, Brittany, vous pouvez y aller, mais attention pas plus de 10 min, et le moins de bruits possible s'il vous plaît._

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la chambre sans bruits et Santana s'approcha doucement pour attraper la main de Rachel en lui caressant le dos. La voir dans cet état lui était trop dure, elle dû sortir de la chambre après 2 min, Brittany l'a suivie pour la réconforter.

Naïs fût la dernière pour cette visite, elle resta les 10 minutes accordées par Mr Schuster. Elle lui parla, en lui tenant la main, et lui dit qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain avec les autres du Glee Club.

Ils furent obligés de rentrer à l'hôtel, pour expliquer aux autres la situation, puis surtout car les visites étaient finies à l'hôpital. Ils pourraient tous y retourner le lendemain mais pour aujourd'hui, la petite brunette aller passer la nuis seule dans cette hôpital, et les autres membres du Glee Club aller passer une nuit en pensant à leur camarade.

Pdv …

Elle m'a vu…

La chanson…

Mais pourquoi…

Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça…

Me cacher une fois qu'elle est sous le choque, au lieu d'aller la voir…

J'ai autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle à besoin de moi, à ce que j'ai vu.

Mais où est-ce qu'ils l'amènent ? L'hôpital !

Parfait, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais légèrement besoin moi aussi.

…

Infirmière d'accueil : _Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ?_

… : _Oui s'il vous plaît, j'ai eu d'énorme problème et j'aurais besoin de soin._

Infirmière : _Que vous est-il arrivé, votre identité s'il vous plaît ?_

 _… : Oui bien sûr, (….)_

Après mettre faite connaître auprès de l'infirmière, un médecin est venu me voir, m'a installé dans une chambre, et toute une équipe de médecin et d'infirmières faisaient des aller retour entre ma chambre et la chambre d'accolée à la mienne.

… : _Excusez moi, mais la personne dans la chambre à côté, c'est grave ? Je vous demande ça seulement parce que j'entends beaucoup d'aller et venue dans sa chambre._

Infirmière : _Je ne suis pas censée vous en parler mais j'étais là quand elle est arrivée. C'est une jeune fille, une jeune chanteuse de plus est. Elle à fait un malaise sur scène, dû à du surmenage de sa part. Elle est en manque de beaucoup de minéraux dans le sang, et aurait pu y rester depuis plusieurs semaines._

 _… : Comment ça, y rester ?_

Infirmière : _Le médecin m'a expliqué qu'a ce stade elle aurait du être hospitalisée depui semaine, voir même faire un arrêt cardiaque._

 _… : Merci…, elle va… s'en sortir ?_

Infirmière : _En ce moment elle est sous-alimentation artificiel et dans un léger coma, c'est pour cela que nous faisons des aller retour entre votre chambre et la sienne. Dès qu'une personne vient vous voir, va la voir après pour voir s'il y a des améliorations. Mais elle à l'aire d'être une battante, donc il va falloir qu'elle le prouve pour pouvoir sortir de son coma._

 _… : Et vous ne pouvez rien lui donner pour qu'elle se réveille ?_

Infirmière : _Pour certains patients nous le pouvons, mais pas dans l'état de la jeune fille. Bon j'en est fini avec vous pour aujourd'hui, du moins pour l'instant, mais je repasserais avant que vous n'alliez vous couchez. Les médecins veulent vous gardez pour cette nuits._

 _… : Très bien, merci._

Pendant près de 2 heures les médecins, les infirmières, les stagiaires, venaient voir mon cas. Il semblerait que je les intéresse, mais moi ce qu'il m'intéresse c'est là personne qu'il y à derrière le mûr qui est en face de moi.

Et voilà la dernière visite, l'infirmière qui à été un ange avec moi quand je suis arrivé, en m'expliquant pour la chambre à côté.

Infirmière : " _Bonne nuit et à demain, je passerais te réveiller pour 8h, tu as besoin de repos_."

…: " _Est ce qu'il y à des garde le soir, juste histoire de savoir si je peux dormir tranquille ou pas._ "

Infirmière : " _Ce soir, dans ce couloir, il n'y à que toi et ta jeune voisine, je pense que vous devez avoir le même âge à quelque chose prêts. Mais avec ton histoire, personne ne viendra entre mon départ ce soir et ma venue demain matin et pareil pour la jeune fille, vu qu'elle à certains branchement nous savons quand il y à un changement de situation. Donc normalement pas de ronde dans votre couloir._ "

… : " _Merci à demain._ "

Je fais semblant de me tourner pour me coucher pour la nuit, mais cela fait déjà bien longtemps que je ne dors plus.

J'attends encore une petite demi-heure et j'irais la voir.

…

Parfait, il n'y à plus de bruit, j'enfile le peignoir qu'on m'a laissé dans la petite salle de bain et je sors doucement de ma chambre pour me glisser dans celle d'à côté.

Oh Mon Dieu !

Rachel …

Elle à des branchements dans le nez et sur son tout petit bras. Elle à l'aire si faible. J'ai mal au plus profond de moi de la voir comme ça.

Je m'approche d'elle, fait le tour du lit pour pouvoir m'assoir sur le fauteuil et lui prend la main qui n'est pas branchée.

… : _"Hey…_ (je parlé très doucement pour que personne ne m'entendent au cas où, il y est des gardes) _pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es affligé ça Rachel ? Je suis là maintenant, reviens s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais. Je viens de traverser des choses horribles, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir en parler un jour. Mais je sais que toi tu pourras me faire parler. Je n'ai plus confiance en personne, tu n'as cas voir, je me suis cachée des autres. Tu es là seule qui m'ai vu. Raé s'il te plait revient, c'est Quinn."_

Je mis ma main droite sur le visage, ma main gauche dans sa main, puis me mis à pleurer, ma tête est tombé sur nos mains entrelacés. Et puis plus rien, j'ai dû m'assoupir, l'avoir à mes côté m'a enlevé un poids, et m'a plongé dans les bras de Morphée, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne mis étais pas rendu

Je fut réveillée non par l'infirmière dans mon lit, mais par une petite main qui caressé le dos de la mienne.

Rachel : " _C'est bien toi ?_ " elle à dit ça d'une façon si apeuré

Quinn : " _Oui Raé, c'est moi…, je suis désolé_ "

Rachel : " _Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui devrais l'être je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger_ " puis elle se mis à pleurer de petite larmes

Quinn : " _Non non, personne ne pouvez rien, mais je t'expliquerai tous ça quand on sera sortie, toute les deux. Tu es celle qui m'a fait tenir pendant ces 3 mois. Je t'ai entendu chanter alors que j'étais sur le point de tous laissé tomber. Quand je t'ai retrouvé hier soir, j'ai vu dans quel état je t'avais mise et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie_."

Rachel : " _Comme tu l'as dit, on ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait i mois. Mais aujourd'hui tu es là et j'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse plus, ne part plus sans mo_ i"

Quinn : " _Promis, sauf que là je vais devoir retourner dans ma chambre, l'infirmière va pas tarder, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait pour 8h_ "

Rachel : " _Non reste…_ "

Quinn : " _8h c'est dans 5 minutes, et je te promet de revenir avec elle dans 6 minutes_ "

Rachel: " _très bien_ "

Je lui embrasse la main et pars à toute vitesse.

Infirmière : " _Alors cette nuit ?_

Quine : " _Courte mais très paisible_."

Infirmière : _Je suis contente alors. Et vous aller l'être aussi je pense, les signaux de votre voisine nous ont informé qu'elle s'est réveiller ce matin, je vais aller voir si elle s'est rendormi ou non et je reviendrai après_.

Quinn : _Excusez moi mais est ce que je peux venir avec vous. Pour me présenter et pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule avec une infirmière à son réveil ça doit faire bizarre_

Infirmière : " _Oui bien sûr, mais vous resté à l'entre de la chambre alors_."

Quinn : " _Oui très bien, merci_ "

Et nous voilà sortis de ma chambre pour aller dans celle de Raé.

L'infirmière passa doucement la tête entre la porte pour voir si la petite brune dormais où non

Infirmière : "B _onjour, puis-je entrer_?

Rachel : ".. _.Oui…_ " elle était assise sur son lit.

Infirmière : " _Je ne suis pas venue seule, votre voisine de chambre à souhaitez m'accompagner pour vous tenir compagnie, est-ce qu'elle peut entrée elle aussi_.

Rachel : " _Oui bien sû_ r"

Je passa le pas de la porte et elle me sauta dans les bras. Mais littéralement elle s'est jeté sur moi, avec tous ses manque elle n'a plus vraiment de force et ses jambes ont lâché, mais jamais je ne la laisserait tomber. Puis elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un bref instant, mais un instant que j'espérais depuis bien trop longtemps.

Infirmière : " _Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Il semblerait que vous vous connaissiez déjà_ "

Puis je pris Rachel dans mes bras, la posa sur son lit, me mis à côté d'elle, demanda à l'infirmière de se mettre sur le fauteuil et commença à lui raconter mon histoire du jour où j'ai trouvé le ticket d'or jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle passa part toute les émotions, mais là partie la plus dure à dû être quand j'ai raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivé pendant les trois mois. Rachel les apprenait en même temps, mais je restai brève sur les détails.

Quinn : " _pendant les 3 mois, j'ai était battue, séquestrais, violé, et je n'avais qu'à boire et à manger 1 fois par jour_ "

Je sentais la main de Rachel se refermer de plus en plus sur la mienne au fur et à mesure de mon histoire.

Puis elle prit la parole pour raconter à l'infirmière son histoire, qui est au finale, notre histoire.

THE END...


End file.
